The Sickness and the Cure
by DoubleCharms
Summary: Draco coldly broke her heart for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. DG major angst
1. The Chance to Live

Hey Everyone! Just a few things: this is a continuation of a story, but you don't have to read the previous one to get what is going on in this one. It's a separate story, but a continuation... right, that didn't make any sense. But anyways, it might be more fun for you if you haven't read the last one actually! Well, enough of that… on with the reading... 

Summary: Draco coldly broke her heart for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. In addition, these song lyrics do not belong to me, and they are not meant to promote this story in any way. I love these bands, and actually buy the albums. If anyone is interested in any of the bands I list, I would love to pass on their greatness!

* * *

_And the picture frames are facing down  
And the ringing from this empty sound__  
Is deafening and keeping you from this sleep__  
And breathing is a foreign task__  
And thinking's just too much to ask__  
And you're measuring your minutes by a clock that's blinking eights___

This is incredible_  
Starving, insatiable__  
Yes, this is love for the first time__  
Well, you'd like to think that you were invincible__  
Yeah, well weren't we all once  
before we felt lost for the first time?__  
Well, this is the last time__  
The Brilliant Dance/Dashboard Confessional_

Chapter 1: The Chance to Live

She was first aware of the staleness of the cell; it felt as if it had seeped into her skin and settled within her. The damp was chilling, and it made the darkness around her even deeper and more desolate.

She didn't open her eyes at first because she already knew what she was going to see. It wouldn't be different than the last time she woke up, or even the last time she moved from the filthy corner she had curled herself into. Her knees were pressed tightly to her chest and her arms were wrapped around her legs, wishing for warmth. But the frigid walls were not her first concern.

Keeping her face still and her breathing even, she listened for the sound that woke her from her shallow sleep. Hoping that it wasn't one of her captors waiting outside her cell watching her sleep, she strained for any noise that would alert her to their positions. Stalling her breathing, she listened. Deafening silence was all that surrounded her, and after a few more moments she allowed the panic that tensed her body to ease slightly.

Her eyes still closed, she forced herself to think of what she had been dreaming about. No doubt it had been far from her reality.

The overwhelming feeling of dread caught in her throat, forcing sudden hot tears to spring to her eyes. But with one deep breath they were gone; she would not allow herself to show any weakness to her captors.

And then she heard them… loud laughter echoed down the damp hallway. Even though she couldn't see them, the knowledge that they were close enveloped her in fear. Listening hard, she heard the distinct chink of clay chips and ruffle of a deck of cards. They were playing wizard's hands in the guard room further down the hall, which meant they were drinking their weekly ration of firewiskey. Slashing terror shot through her, remembering the last time her captors played wizard's hands. That was the night she received a cracked skull and concussion. With a silent shudder, she worked hard to even out her breathing again, knowing that even if she never made a sound they always managed to realize she was awake and ready to entertain them.

But she had a secret, a secret that would save her.

Slowly she opened her eyes to the darkness of her cell. Without moving her head, she glanced around it, taking note of the currently locked bars and the absence of the posted guard outside her cell. By her standards, the cell was large, almost as large as her apartment bedroom, but the similarities stopped there. It was a cold, stone wizard prison cell, made to detain magic. The vertical bars that made up the entrance to the cell sank into the floor at tight intervals then rose dauntingly to meet the high ceiling. At first sight there seemed to be no way into the cell, for there was no conceivable door that separated the cold grey bars. But there was no need for a door when the bars obeyed the guards, bending willfully to admit their wide bodies. And how she hated and feared that noise. The bars screeched painfully when they stretched, like long nails on blackboard, sending warning shivers down her spine.

The other three walls that made up her cell were dark rough stone. The floor was made of the same material, but slightly polished. She had once tried to figure out if the stones were smooth on purpose, or if they had been worn down by other prisoners, but that depressing thought only made her spirit drop farther. So she concentrated on the only light she could see in her situation, literally.

There were no windows in her cell, but the cell next to hers had a slight slit that opened to the world. The sun shown through confidently on bright days and she would watch the progression of it as it slid slowly across the stone floor outside her bars. She clung to the sunlight as if it were her lifeline and pictured herself escaping just to be free of the darkness that encased her cell.

Sighing softly, she looked for the little square of sunlight, but it had disappeared behind the wall. So she slowly fluttered her fingers down along her leg searching for the hard metal object lashed tightly to her calf with a dirty sock. Her fingers brushed the cool metal and she wrapped it tightly into her palm.

She sat still for a few moments, listening for a change in the sounds coming from the guard room. But the laughter, shuffling of cards, and clink of glasses remained constant so she continued slowly, gaining confidence.

She brought the pointed object up in front of her face, reverently running her thumb across the blunted edge. It had been a spoon when she had started work on it, and now, after hours of slow grinding against the stone, it was a curved blade. It had been hard work to hide it from her captors, especially after they found the fork she had been hiding embedded into a guard's thigh. She knew the spoon was not sharp or particularly threatening, but it was a weapon and she clung to the thought that it would protect her. Presently, however, it had a different function.

Leaning forward slightly, she ran her hand along the cold stone searching for the groves she had placed in the wall. Finding them, she ran her fingers over them, counting silently to herself though she already knew how many there were. She counted the groves whenever she felt alone, which seemed to be her most prominent emotion lately, besides fear.

There were two sets of groves, the first counted the number of days she had occupied the cell. She meticulously added a mark each day the sun disappeared behind the wall, and slowly pressing the sharp point to the wall she added another one. Today's mark brought the total to thirty-four days.

But her favorite groves to count were the second set. They represented the number of times she had tried to escape, and counting them gave her a rush of dark emotion that satisfied her and frustrated her at the same time. The count totaled at nine and she could remember every escape attempt. Number two was the reason a guard was supposed to be posted outside her door at all hours; number five was the reason the guard had to sit across the hall instead of against the bars; number eight was the reason she was no longer allowed to have silverware. But even though those thoughts buoyed her sprits, she could also remember each beating she received afterwards.

She had been careless at first, trying foolish ways to get past the guards. She learned fast to be clever and plan her attempts thoroughly before executing them.

Her fingers itched to place another grove in the second set, but instead she smiled knowingly to herself. Her wounds were finally healed sufficiently that she would be strong enough to carry out what she had been planning for the last week, providing they actually fed her tonight. Her last attempt at freedom had cost her three dislocated fingers, a severely sprained ankle, and a broken collarbone. Pain had become her constant companion, but she learned to work through it by thinking about her next plan to escape.

She leaned back, running her fingers over the groves once more, and closed her eyes. Unwilling to strap the sharpened spoon to her leg again, she kept it tightly fisted in her hand. She listened to the guards for awhile longer, confident that she had a few more hours before their firewiskey was gone and they remembered to check on her. Idly wondering if the guards would save some whiskey for their favorite game of trying to set her on fire with it, but she pushed the thought out of her head, knowing the answer would come soon enough.

Concentrating on her breathing, Ginny Weasley fell into a shallow sleep.

**Thirty-four days earlier…**

Ginny looked up from the medical chart she was reading to watch a young mediwitch place an IV into her patients' arm while another mediwitch checked the man's breath sounds. Glancing once more at the chart, she gave the order for palliative spells to be administered.

"And then get him up to the fourth floor to Healer Stonge for a body scan. I want the results in an hour," she added.

"Right away, Healer Weasley," the mediwitch answered.

Ginny placed the chart on the bed beside the patient, snapping off the protective gloves and tossing them in the nearest waste bin. Leaving the exam room, she looked quickly towards the near empty triage board floating above the mediwitch station and wondered why today was so slow. Usually she didn't have time to stop and think, but she was glad for it today. She loved it when she was busy and challenged, however, it seemed that the work never stopped. Taking a breather, she headed towards the Apparation bay deciding she needed a walk outside, but her mind so distracted with calculations and contraindications that she didn't hear a mediwitch yell for her.

"Ginny!" Helea yelled again from where she was sitting behind a desk in the mediwitch station. Ginny smiled when she realized who was calling her and made her way back towards the center of the emergency department.

"Hey, Helea," Ginny leaned over the low enclosure, resting her head on her folded arms. "Did the results from the bone Healer come back for my chest fracture patient?"

"Do I look like your house elf? You have eyes and hands, you can check for yourself," Helea scolded her.

"Five years of Healer training plus a year of working here and I still get bossed around by you," Ginny retorted harshly. They were silent for moment, sizing each other up, then both burst out laughing.

"That was good, Ginny, I almost believed you," Helea chuckled. "But you know I'm always going to boss you around."

"Unfortunately," Ginny smiled. Helea had been her first friend when she started at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries Emergency Department last year. She was the only Mediwitch who had challenged her on medical decisions and all around gave Ginny a hard time. For the first few months, Helea was Ginny's number one enemy until one day when Ginny made a spectacular catch that every other Healer and Mediwitch on the floor had missed, and saved the patients' life.

After that, Helea and Ginny were fast friends. Ginny liked to tease Helea that she needed to do something spectacular to get her to stop nagging. Helea told her that after seeing so many Healers walk through the hospital entrance, she wanted to make sure that Ginny belonged there. The sideways compliment reminded Ginny of something her mum would say, and only smiled at the praise. Helea and Mrs. Weasley were close in age, and with all the constant harassing Helea put her through, Ginny felt like she had found a home away from the Burrow.

"I've been meaning to ask," Helea asked her seriously, lowering her voice to respectful tone. "Have you heard any news about your best friend?"

Ginny knew she didn't mean to do it, but even thinking about Emlyn's disappearance over a week ago made her heart squeeze in agony. It was all over the wizard news, but only a few of Ginny's friends at the hospital knew of her connection to the abducted Auror.

"No, nothing yet," Ginny smiled bravely at her, and Helea reached out and patted her hand comfortingly.

"Well then, before you go strutting out of here, you have paperwork that needs to be done," Helea tried to hide her smile as Ginny groaned and looked at the huge stack of patient records that had to be completed. She reluctantly shoveled them into her arms, almost straining under the load, but she didn't fail to give Helea a bright smile.

"I've got some good news for you though," Helea said as Ginny was turning to walk away. "Your boyfriend stopped in to say hello."

"My boyfriend?" Ginny looked at her doubtingly.

"Yes, your boyfriend! Merlin, Ginny, you forget them too easily! Anyways, he came in while you were with your last patient, and I told him he could wait for you in the resident Healer lounge. He looked upset, and I didn't want to break his cute little heart telling him he couldn't see you," Helea grinned at her.

Ginny gave her a confused glance, thanked her for the message, then headed off for the lounge with her paperwork. Her boyfriend, Michael Corner, would never visit her in the hospital because of his aversion to blood and anything related to it. She wondered if he had actually braved the hospital because of the fight they had last night before he stormed out of her apartment. He knew being a Healer was what she loved to do, but he couldn't accept the fact that she needed to work the long hours. Even before they had officially started dating, she had given him fair warning that she kept odd and extremely long hours.

But somehow he found out that not all of the Resident Healers worked like she did. Ginny worked every shift she could, throwing herself into the hospital in the early morning and not leaving until way past darkness. It was what she loved… and subconsciously she knew she also did it because it killed any chance of thinking about… _him_.

During their fight last night, Michael admitted to seeking out and having a talk with another resident. He found out that Ginny was known for working intense overtime, even though it wasn't necessary. This made him furious and Michael accused her of lying to him and not wanting to be with him. It should have made her heart melt, Michael was basically telling her that he was hurt without her and that he missed her. Ginny had waited for the feeling of love to come, but all she felt was emptiness.

She said nothing after that, and Michael left angry and rejected. It was physically impossible for her to say something to comfort him, Ginny realized. It had been that way with her last boyfriends also; they all accused her of being guarded and cautious. They were all great men, and according to her mother, if she had let herself Ginny could have loved any of them. Michael was a successful attorney for the Ministry who devoted mostly all of his free time to be with her. She even heard from Hermione that he went ring shopping for her last week and selected one from Scintillo's, the most expensive and respected dealer in Diagon Alley. The thought made her want to be sick.

She knew that she didn't desire or love Michael, and that she was leading him on. She liked him well enough to put up with his kisses and roaming hands. She even tried many times to convince herself that she felt more than tolerance for him. But even after a year of seeing Michael exclusively, his admission of his feelings for her only made her disgusted. Knowing how much he loved her made her feel guilty and angry at herself for letting him. He shouldn't have been so generous with giving her his love, Ginny thought cynically, after all she gave nothing in return. He shouldn't have shoved his feelings on her; he should have dyed his hair white blond, grew half a foot, and charmed his eyes to be steely grey… then she would have loved him.

Ginny almost sat down on an empty gurney in shock, the thought of him came so fast and so unwelcome. Without wondering where the thoughts came from, she immediately shoved them out of her mind and prepared to meet Michael. Turning another corner she pushed the door to the resident lounge open with her foot and looked to where a man was sitting, staring blankly out the windows. But it wasn't Michael who turned and looked at her.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, but the swinging door came back threatening to hit her in the side. Harry lunged forward and caught the door just as Ginny regained her balance holding the patient records. "Thanks," she murmured, Harry barely smiled at her. Helea was half-right, he wasn't her boyfriend, but he was very upset.

"This is a nice surprise," Ginny said, setting the charts down on the large circular table that dominated the room. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No," Harry said quietly, retaking his seat at the table. He was more than upset, Ginny realized, but after spending years with him, she knew that he would tell her what was wrong eventually if she didn't press the subject. A hospital elf appeared at her side, and she kindly asked for a cup of coffee for both herself and Harry, anticipating that he would want one.

"I missed you at Sunday dinner; Fred and George were giving me a hard time since they got that awful letter from the head of the Emergency Department last week," she smiled at him, but Harry was still staring down attentively at his hands. "Their Wizarding Wheezes are just overcrowding the ER needlessly, parents don't realize that the effects are temporary and bring their kids in for treatment. Fred and George think it's hilarious because now the hospital is stocked with the antidote candy to their own inventions," Ginny laughed and she saw the corner of Harry's mouth quirk. "You think that's funny too, eh? Not too much is funny about more work," she smiled as he looked up at her. They looked at each other, knowing that they didn't have any reason to be laughing right now, so Ginny stopped trying to joke with him and picked up a patient chart.

They were silent for only a while longer when Harry got up and went to the windows. Ginny watched him carefully as he moved, and her heart hurt painfully as she noticed how defeated and tired he looked.

The war had been incredibly hard on him, but Harry took everything in stride: his training with the Aurors, his exploration of his new power, knowing that confrontation was inevitable. But the hardest hit he had taken was when Emlyn had disappeared more than a week ago. They had been inseparable since graduating from Hogwarts together seven years ago, and she was more than another Auror. They were in love and Harry showed it with every move he made.

It hadn't started like that between them though; it had grown from full blown hatred. Emlyn had arrived with her brother Lukas during their seventh year at Hogwarts with only one goal in mind: revenge on Harry Potter. They fought and struggled with each other's presence in school for months until Harry finally confronted Emlyn. A spectacular fight took place in the Great Hall that students still talked about. That was the night Harry found out about his powers and the powers of the two new students. They were Aspects, and after extensive training, Harry developed his powers to surpass Emlyn's and Lukas's.

Fighting with Emlyn was easy, but finding out why Emlyn hated him so much proved to be very difficult. But when she finally did tell him, it opened up a whole new battle between them. Emlyn and Lukas were two of the three magical talents, called Aspects, born under a second Prophecy relating to Voldemort and Harry. Their sister, Tynan, the third Aspect, and their parents were murdered by Death Eaters, which was why Emlyn and Lukas arrived at Hogwarts for protection. But the death of Tynan had hit them hard, mentally and magically. The Aspects were created in a way that all three had to be present to be able to fight and defend themselves. Tynan was the Aspect Lifter; she gathered the Power from their surroundings and sent it to her brother and sister to use. Lukas was the Aspect Elemental; he used the Power from Tynan to control the air, water, earth and fire to attack and destroy. Emlyn was the Aspect Ancient; she used the Power from Tynan to fuel her Dark Magic and curses to be able to defend and intimidate.

Without Tynan, they had no way to gather the power they needed to fight… until Harry's powers were discovered. He turned out to be talented in all three branches of Aspect magic, and Emlyn was furious that she was now dependent on Harry, the person she blamed for Tynan's death, for protection and Power.

Ginny and Emlyn didn't start off as best friends either. Emlyn, who couldn't admit to herself that she actually admired and liked Harry and held him wrongly accused, was enraged when she found out that Ginny and Harry were dating. They weren't dating of course, it was a misunderstanding, but Emlyn didn't bother to learn the truth and preferred to hate Ginny instead.

Harry, however, was just as enraptured with Emlyn, and tried many times to tell her his feelings only to get shot down by Emlyn's harsh words. Ginny knew all of the embarrassing details because Harry confided in her just as she confided her secrets in him.

Their close friendship had been going only for a bit before Harry discovered what Ginny was hiding. She had a Power too, but it was completely different from any Aspect Power. Ginny could project an image to a person to make them see what she wanted them to see. Harry found out when she tried to use her abilities on him when, in a twist, it didn't work. They eventually figured out it was because of Harry's use of the same Power. She didn't know how she had developed it, but Harry helped her to control it further, which meant spending more time together. Which then increased Emlyn fury further, Ginny smiled to herself. What a good laugh they all had once the truth was sorted out, she reminisced fondly.

When Emlyn was captured by Death Eaters, Ginny knew that Harry blamed himself for not being there to protect her, just as she knew that nothing would ever be the same for him with her gone. He worked endlessly to find out what happened to her, and even with the powers that connected them, he still had not been able find a trace of what happened to her.

"She was set up, Ginny," Harry said so softly that Ginny almost didn't hear him.

"By who?" she asked quietly, trying to control her hammering heart. She had missed Emlyn so much and she wanted to find her just as much as Harry did.

"An officer Auror," Harry swallowed hard, his jaw tightening.

"Thomaston?" Ginny asked, though she knew it was him.

"I knew they were having problems, but I insisted that he was to be trusted. Even Lukas didn't catch his betrayal," Harry said, trying to control his wrath.

"It's not your fault, Harry! Stop blaming yourself, you know how stubborn she is, she would have gone to the fight even if she knew you weren't going to be there," Ginny joined him at the window, grabbing his arm to get him to look at her.

"They are taking everything I love, Gin," Harry said quietly, looking down at her. Tears sprung to her eyes just thinking about how much he was hurting, and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek to his chest to hide her emotion. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

_Only one other person was tall enough to do that,_ she thought, then scolded herself.

"I can't feel her presence anymore. I think she's gone, Gin," Harry said weakly.

"NO! You can't say that Harry, they could have done something to block her from you, or…"

"It doesn't matter! They wouldn't have let her live, can't you see that! Once they found out who she is to me, she's dead. But, there is a chance for her," he grabbed her upper arms and forced her away from him. "Marry me, Ginny."

Ginny was silent, her body going still and her eyes fixated on his. He was serious, she realized.

"They are taking everything I love, and if I make them think that I don't care about Emlyn and they can't use her against me, maybe they will let her go," his eyes were bright green with fury and hope. "They can't get to you while you're in the hospital, and you would be protected everywhere you went. I would never let something happen to you, you know that."

"You don't even know if that was the reason she was captured, Harry," Ginny told him.

"They are slowly dismantling my life and my team, this is the only chance I have to get her back," Harry tightened his hold on her, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I can't do this to her, I can't agree to this," Ginny shook her head, just thinking of betraying her best friend was enough to reject the idea.

"You would be helping her, Ginny! I need you to be here for me," Harry's cheek twitched with emotion, and Ginny reached out and laid her hand against it.

"I've always been here for you, Harry, you know that," Ginny told him softly, still trying to sort out her feelings.

"Then do this for me. I never got a chance to tell Emlyn how I really feel, and you were best friends. I know that even if she is gone, she would want us to try. You know how much I love her, Ginny; I can't let Voldemort see that taking Emlyn affected me," he said fiercely.

"So this would just be a big 'piss it' to the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked him, realizing what he was getting at. She was not offended at his offer, but rather in awe of his strength to go through with it.

"And added protection for you worthy of my future wife, which your father will love," he added, smiling slightly, then turned serious. "You're the only one who knows just how much I loved her, Gin, and you're the only one that would realize that I'll never be able to love another person that way. It has to be you, Gin, for a week or for forever. And after you lost Malfoy to the Death Eaters, I know you understand how I feel."

"Don't talk to me about him," Ginny said quietly, throwing a chilled look at him.

"Why? It's time to face the facts, Ginny! You think I don't realize these things, but I know what you are doing. You lock yourself away in this hospital driving away every man that has the guts to even _try_ and date you. You compare them all to the one person who you shouldn't even been thinking about anymore, and every time you find them lacking. What's wrong with Michael, Ginny? He's in love with you, he'd do anything for you, but you can't bring yourself to love him. Why! Malfoy broke your heart, but please tell me he didn't take it with him when he left…"

"STOP!" Ginny pushed against him. They stared hard at each other for a moment.

"He never deserved you." Harry broke the silence.

"I hate him!" Ginny cried violently. "Don't even think otherwise."

"Then marry me and prove me wrong," Harry said quietly, his mood shifting dramatically. He pulled a ring out of pocket and held it up to her. It was a gorgeous clear diamond set into a slim gold band. Ginny throat went dry, he was definitely not kidding around.

"Harry, you can't give up on Emlyn like this," Ginny swallowed.

"I'm not giving up on her, I'm giving her a chance to live," Harry looked at her hard, moving the ring a fraction closer to her. "It can be a sham, it can be real, it can be whatever you want it to be. We might even be forced to actually go through with it, but if there is the slightest chance of saving her life, anything is worth it."

Ginny stared at the ring, then lifted her gaze to his pleading face.

"Please, do this for me, Ginny," Harry asked her. "You're the only one who can save her; I could never ask anyone else."

Ginny bit her lip then slowly plucked the ring out of his hand. Immediate relief washed over Harry, and Ginny was glad that at least she could help him with this.

She studied the ring a moment before she said anything. Then looking up into his green eyes she told him, "Between us, Harry, I am only holding this ring for Emlyn."

A slow smile spread over his face when he realized she was agreeing. "We can talk about the details later," Harry looked at her, gratitude and love radiating through his face and she watched the tension leave his body. He studied her face for a moment, then with a raucous laugh he grabbed her to him and crushed her in a tight hug. "Ginny, I love you so much. Thank you for doing this for me."

With those last words he was gone, and Ginny was left staring at the beautiful diamond engagement ring sparkling in her palm.

* * *

Start off with a proposal...nice. Sorry about the random back-story in there too, I tried to fit in with flowing grace... I hope it worked out and wasn't too random. But anyways, tell me what you think, good or bad! I will still heart you, no worries! I'm excited to be posting again and I am anxious to hear from you guys! 

I'll probably update in twoish weeks... in the mean time, take a go around on your desk chair... lol -DC


	2. The Devil's Servant

Summary: Draco coldly broke her heart for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

...and there is some slight steaminess in this chapter... so beware, I guess? If anyone has a problem I will change it to M, I'm just lazy...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Devil's Servant 

The happiness Ginny felt for being able to help Harry began to drain out of her slowly the longer she stared at the diamond engagement ring. It was mocking her, a symbol of betrayal of her best friend… and her feelings. Picking it up, she slowly turned the diamond to watch it glitter in the dying sunlight.

She had just agreed to marry Harry Potter, this was real.

"That boyfriend of yours left might happy, you sure cheered him up," Helea announced as she bustled in holding more patient records. "The results from the bone scan and body scan came back and are on the top of … what is THAT!" she screeched, her eyes caught on the sparkling diamond. Rushing towards Ginny at an amazing pace that did nothing to betray her age, Helea trapped Ginny's hand that held the ring and forced it closer to her face.

"Oh, Merlin, oh, Merlin," Helea exclaimed softly as she eyed the large diamond, twisting Ginny's hand around.

Ginny panicked, how was she going to explain this? She would have to lie, she decided, then remembered that lying was what Harry was asking her to do. They were engaged and might actually have to get married at one point, but she was doing this to save her best friend. It wasn't a lie if it was the truth, she reasoned, then smiled to herself.

"It's my engagement ring, Helea, I'm getting married!" Ginny smiled, trying her best to not let any of the tension she was feeling show.

"Oh! OH! Ginny!" Helea hugged her tightly, then released her and started clapping madly. "Michael is a lucky wizard to have snagged you!"

Ginny smiled ruefully, then looked back down at the ring. "Michael didn't ask me, Harry Potter did."

"Harry… Potter?" Helea said slowly, disbelievingly. "You mean that was Harry-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Potter who I just saw walk by glowing as if he had just won the Quidditch World Cup?"

"My future husband," Ginny confirmed, the words sticking uncomfortably in her mouth. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then Helea laughed.

"He's taller than I thought he would be," she commented, then returned to business. "Like I said, your test results are back, and a new trauma is arriving in the Floo Bay in about two minutes, so watch for page Owls." With one last smile, she pushed through the swinging door.

"Thanks," Ginny said, slowly lowering herself into a seat besides the mounds of paperwork on the round table. She pulled open the first chart then looked up as Helea stuck her head back in the door.

"I forgot to congratulate you, Gin, but you have to put the ring on to make it official!" Helea smiled happily, then was gone before Ginny had a chance to respond.

Helea was right though, Ginny had to actually wear the ring to make it convincing. But as she went to put the beautiful solitary diamond on her left ring finger, something stopped her. It didn't feel right, she thought to herself, so she slid it onto her right ring finger. Besides, she didn't have to convince anyone presently as she was the only person in the room.

Trying once again to start on her patient files, Ginny cleared the messy table of some left over Daily Prophet sections. She was busy refolding them and stacking the paper to one side when a headline caught her attention.

'_The Devil's Servant Strikes Two More Ministry Officials'_

She avidly avoided reading any newspapers or listening to the news for one purpose only: the feeling of complete dread combined with longing and hatred was almost too much for her to stomach whenever she read something about the Devil's Servant.

The Devil's Servant was the name the newspapers had officially given Voldemort's new right hand Death Eater. He was identified by the huge white snake that dominated the left sleeve and back of his black Death Eater robes, and since his introduction a few years back, he had become even more feared than Voldemort. The old man was losing his strength, Ginny knew from overhearing Harry, Ron and Lukas' conversations, but this new Death Eater was the embodiment of evil and carried out Voldemort's assignments with such ruthlessness and unfeeling, that most people actually considered him to be the Devil, not just the servant.

But Ginny knew better, and she also knew the exact day she stopped reading their tabloid trash articles. She had read the gut wrenching article so many times she had it practically memorized, but the headline pretty much gave the main idea.

'_Bill Weasley and Family Murdered, Devil's Servant Dark Mark above Site'_

She felt tears sting her eyes as she remembered the day she found out who had killed her brother and his family three years ago. It wasn't as if she wouldn't ever find out, but Harry worked so hard to keep it from her. He knew she would be devastated, Bill was her favorite brother, she eventually loved Fleur like the sister she never had. He also knew what she would do when she found out who had killed them.

Hot blooded revenge was what she had wanted, and besides Emlyn, Harry was the only person who knew that she would actually go through with it if given the chance. But thanks to her father, she was never even allowed to listen in on Order of the Phoenix meetings. Mr. Weasley had taken over as head of the Order after Dumbledore was killed by Snape her sixth year at Hogwarts. He was a great leader, effective in finding information and organizing the Aurors under his control. But he was biased in one area, and that was Ginny.

Unlike Ron, Hermione, and Harry, she was forbidden from entering the Auror academy after graduating a year after the famous trio and joining the Order. She wasn't very concerned with her father's decree, as she had other plans that involved medical school and emergency medicine. If she couldn't fight with the others, she would heal them instead. Her father encouraged her decision, though he had no inkling of her ulterior motives, and she spent five years in Healer training, only to be barred from joining the Order and being forced to work in the safest environment in England: St. Mungo's.

Well, it was the safest place in England according to her father, and with all the protections on the hospital, Ginny realized why he considered it safe. But it didn't stop her from feeling hurt and angry at the Order. She was not the smartest Emergency Healers on staff, but she made up for it with practicality and quick thinking, which were prefect qualities for multitasking. But each time she even attempted to help, her father refused her services, telling her that they had enough people to worry about in the field.

Sighing, she looked back down at the charts, trying to concentrate on them but only seeing the letters cross and blur. Ginny suddenly realized how tired she was, and looking at her watch, she counted twelve hours since she last ate something and twenty-six since she last slept. Taking another sip of her now cold coffee, she struggled for a few moments to regain her concentration, but gave in to her exhaustion.

_He was behind her. Closing her eyes, she could feel his presence electrify her. Her body spread with warmth and warning just knowing he was watching her. Shifting in the hard chair, she tried to concentrate on her homework in front of her, but the only thing she could think about was his hands running down her arms. Her body tingled for him. _

_With one smooth motion he yanked the leg of her chair and brought them both scraping around to meet him. He was kneeling before her, his strong body between her knees, his hands sliding under her skirt and around her hips as he pulled her forward on the chair. Her arms automatically twined themselves around his neck, her hands pushing into his hair. Wanting to be closer, wanting what was coming, she wrapped her legs around his torso and pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush._

_Their faces met, and he smiled at her boldness. He smiled because he taught her to be this way, and she knew it was what they both wanted. _

_His eyes… she could never stop looking at them, she lived for his glances. They held so much love for her, and she couldn't wait to make them fill them equally with want._

_He lowered his mouth, hovering only spaces away from hers, prolonging the heated tension between them, knowing it was driving her crazy. He was teasing her, he loved to tease her. He loved to make her so mad then kiss it away until she was breathless._

_Tightening her legs around him and drowning in anticipation, she sighed his name…_

"Ginny."

Slamming herself into an upright position in the chair, she tried to make it look like she hadn't fallen asleep. She shuffled papers trying to find her quill, then realized that a paperclip was stuck to her face; it was useless.

She looked up at the young mediwitch who had woken her up, "Am I needed, Medic Hazel?"

"There is an urgent owl waiting for you at the mediwitch station, but I really wanted to come see your ring! Are you really marrying Harry Potter? The whole hospital is talking about it," the nurse gushed as she stepped forward searching for the ring.

"Why didn't you bring me the message?" Ginny asked ignoring her question and hoping that it wasn't a Howler from her mother yelling at her for not telling her straight away about the engagement. It would likely explode in a matter of minutes and then she would be in deep trouble with the head of the ED.

"The owl wouldn't let us take the note off, didn't you hear it screeching?" Medic Hazel asked curiously. Ginny's head snapped up, hospital owls usually just dropped off messages and left, never waiting to make sure the letters reached the recipient. Reluctantly concluding that her mother had indeed sent her a Howler, Ginny shoved papers together and left them in a semi-ordered state on the table then followed Medic Hazel through the hallways to the mediwitch station.

"That scary orderly, Gus, tried to get him down and got scratched badly. Smart owl though, I wouldn't let Gus come near me either..." the medic was saying, but Ginny ignored her when she spotted the bird perched patiently on top of the triage board.

The owl was an ordinary looking eagle owl, though quite possibly the largest one she had ever seen. Helea was waiting underneath the owl wearing a fierce scowl and levitating a broom threateningly close. Three other nurses were trying unsuccessfully to lower the triage board. A few smirking healers had stopped to offer unhelpful advice, and Ginny noticed some patients even emerging from their rooms to watch the action.

"Don't go near it Ginny! It's a bugger of a-" Helea stopped when the bird calmly took off and landed on Ginny's reluctantly outstretched arm. A few moments of stunned silence preceded Helea's yells to get back to work and a special glare for Ginny.

"That is either the most intelligent ill-behaved bird I've ever met, or the luckiest one," Helea said as she rounded the station to her desk. Stopping near Ginny she looked directly at the owl, who turned his bright eyes to regard the old medic. "You escaped my broom this time," Helea scolded, "but if you disrupt my ER again, you'll be hacking up bristles for weeks."

Ginny held back laughter and felt the bird squeeze her arm impatiently. He held out his leg and Ginny removed the rolled parchment. It definitely wasn't a Howler and Ginny felt a drop in her stomach as she unrolled it.

_Bring the owl_, was all it said in scratchy handwriting

Bring the owl? What does that mean, she wondered, impatient because she didn't have time to try to figure out its cryptic message. Sighing, she looked at the owl, suddenly wondering why he looked so familiar. Was this one of her friends' birds? Was it a Ministry owl from Michael? Did he find out about the engagement already? It had only been a few hours since Harry had left the hospital. She panicked, knowing how hurt he would be when she had to tell him it was the truth.

And then the owl's sharp eyes caught hers again, and Ginny almost dropped him.

This was the Order's owl…

Her heart began to hammer, what had happened?

'Bring the owl' was the Order's secret message. Maybe. Cursing, upset that she couldn't remember, she closed her eyes she tried to gather her strength. Something had happened, and the dread that filled her was almost unbearable. Offering up a quick prayer to the gods that nothing had happened to her family or friends, she made a lame excuse to Helea, stuffed the message in her pocket and ran back to the deserted resident lounge with the owl clinging to her arm.

The owl hooted furiously as she set him roughly down on the table so she could unstrap her wand from her arm. Feeling prepared to enter into whatever situation she would arrive under she turned her attention to the owl. Unsure what to do, she stared at the owl as he turned his head and focused both black eyes on her. She felt like she was being carefully scrutinized beneath his intelligent gaze, and had the strange feeling that they had met before.

Suddenly it hopped on to her arm and shifted himself to her shoulder. He dug his sharp talons painfully into her shoulder and just as she was about to shove him off from the stinging, she felt the squeezing sensation of Apparation.

Since when could animals Apparate, Ginny thought, suddenly terrified that she just trusted a strange bird and it had easily abducted her. But it was too late to rethink her decision and she was dropped roughly to the floor.

Ginny landed on her knees ungracefully and looked up in time to see the beautiful owl quickly transform mid-flight into the smiling figure of George Weasley and land next to her father. Mr. Weasley wasn't facing her, and for the moment before he turned and looked at her she saw the worry and panic etched into his narrow face.

"Excellent, George, that was quick. Ginny, sorry to pull you away from work so suddenly!" Mr. Weasley said cheerfully. She shot him an unbelieving look and quickly searched her surroundings for Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Lukas. But they were alone in a large tent, enclosed by canvas flaps that were vibrating in the wind. She could tell it was dark outside, but charmed lamps lit the tent and were illuminating their faces at odd angles. Her father looked much older and very edgy, and George's usually jovial face was oddly serious.

"Don't play games with me, Dad. You wanted me here for a reason, just get it over with," Ginny said severely, her nervousness making her hands shake slightly as she stood. "And George, since when have you been an Animagi? Go a little easier on my shoulder next time, yea?" she glared at him, rubbing the sting from her collar.

"Pretty neat, right?" George smiled wickedly, "Fred and I have been top secret unregistered Animagi for ages, sorry we couldn't tell you. Need to know basis, you understand. But it was fun riling up the pretty medics!"

"George! I said not to make a ruckus!" Mr. Weasley looked at George disapprovingly who protested.

"And I didn't!"

"Helea got out a broom! She only does that when she's ready to shove it down someone's throat. Now stop stalling and tell me what's going on!" Ginny interrupted angrily, shifting her gaze from her father to her brother who stayed quiet.

After a loaded silence, her father sighed and wiped the forced smile off his face.

"We got a tip this afternoon about a meeting and possible hiding of dark material in an abandoned warehouse south of London. Currently, we are hidden outside of it, but that doesn't mean we can't be discovered which also doesn't leave us much time. The long and short of it is we were ambushed and Ron and Fred and three other Aurors are trapped inside, gravely injured I understand. Medic Lull was sent in to find and heal them, but was only able to search here," he turned her attention to a large map of the building that was laid out on a low table and was circling a cluster of rooms with his finger.

"This place is huge!" Ginny exclaimed before she could stop herself. The outline of the intimidating warehouse looked like a maze of rooms surrounding a large open space. Mr. Weasley shot her a weary look.

"The Death Eaters knew we were coming, please don't give me a reason to think you can't handle this, Ginny," he implored her. She nodded gravely, so he continued.

"Based on Lull's information, and the information of the other Aurors that are injured but made it back is that Fred and Ron and the others are in this area of the building," he circled a large portion of the map that made Ginny's breath silently catch.

"Harry and Lukas are already wreaking havoc in there around this area," George added over her shoulder, and circled another portion of the map. "They have Mal… most of the Death Eaters occupied."

Mr. Weasley shot him a sharp look, but Ginny was too busy studying the map to notice, so he continued.

"Do not approach that area, Ginny. Find Ron and Fred and the others, do the best that you can to get them out of any medical danger, then get back here," Mr. Weasley turned towards her, placing his hands on her slight shoulders.

She could feel the gravity of what he was about to say, and wished that it didn't make her feel so scared. Her brothers were in danger, and this was her chance to save them and prove that she should have been allowed to join the Order.

"I know you've waited for this, Ginny. I've worked so hard to make sure that I never needed you for something like this, but… I have no other choice."

"Don't sound like I'm incapable, Dad! I'll bring them back and you know it, just give me a kit and point the way," she said furiously, hurt that he didn't believe in her. She had talents that he could never imagine and now was her chance to use them. She could see in his face how worried he was about Fred and Ron, but even more she could see how worried he was about her.

"Ginny, I know that this is why you specialized in emergency medicine, and I have no doubts that you can do this which is why I called you and not some other Healer," he told her, giving her a tight hug.

"Thanks, Dad," she hugged him back, trying not to show how excited and scared she was. He released her then pressed a Healer kit into her hands.

"I'm sending George and two other Order members with you, just to be sure. And Ron and Fred don't know that you're coming so try to be nice to them when they yell at you for rescuing them," Mr. Weasley smiled kindly down at his only daughter. Ginny laughed lightly. George gave her an encouraging smile then ducked out of the tent.

"I promise, Dad," she told him as she strapped the medic kit to her back, secured her sleek golden red hair into a pony-tail, and pulled out her wand. She had never been more ready in her life. He walked her to the tent door where she met up with George and the other two Order members. They all nodded solemnly at her, then Arthur gave his final instructions and sent them off.

"And Ginny," Mr. Weasley told her before she took off running through the trees after the others, "Don't tell your mother about this."

"I promise, Dad," she said again, then turned and sprinted into the shadows.

It was almost too dark to see where they were going, and the only thing she could hear from the silence around them was the heavy breathing of the Aurors. They made a quick left through a grove of trees and stopped behind the tree line just in front of the entrance to the warehouse. It loomed in front of them like a giant stone beast and Ginny shivered knowing that she would have to go in it.

She watched as George and the Auror's quick eyes searched around them for threats, but Ginny couldn't see any and impatiently took a step forward. One of them grabbed her arm and pulled her back just as a Death Eater appeared around the corner of the building. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, then turned to look up at the Auror holding her arm.

"We can go now," he said darkly after the Death Eater disappeared, and Ginny suddenly felt childish for being so impatient. But she wasted no time in sprinting after them across the open lot. Just as they were almost to the door, they stopped so quickly Ginny ran into the back of George. The other two closed in around her so fast she almost panicked. They had her trapped her in the middle of their circle of backs, and were quite solidly squishing her. They all had their wands ready, and were searching around them as they moved as one unit towards cover.

She knew they thought something was suspicious, so Ginny decided to take action. There was no immediate cover from spells unless they got inside so she quickly gathered her Power, ready to render them invisible if the Death Eaters appeared.

As with all Powers, even Harry's, Ginny had her limitations. Her ability, named _Conluceoarum_, meaning light bender, used the Power to bend light into another picture that, when used correctly, could not be detected by even the most talented wizard with the exception of Aspects. Ginny could make herself disappear or appear somewhere else, or create an entirely different scene… whatever she could imagine. She could even project the same or different scenes to multiple people at once. However powerful she seemed though, her limitations were hard to get around. She couldn't control the noises in her projection, or out of it, which made sneaking around difficult. She also had to be able to see the person she was projecting her image upon so that she knew the direction of their glances. Last, the projections had no depth, which meant everything the person was seeing was not tangible, it was only a picture. Complicated projections could get very tricky, but with Harry's help and practices with him, Ginny learned to become the master of her own gift.

And now was the perfect time to use it.

But just as she was ready, five Death Eaters rounded the corner right where they were standing and Ginny didn't even have time to see where they were before they started firing spells towards them. Quite upset with herself and with the Aurors who were blocking her in, she tried to duck slightly to see through holes between George's arms.

Her feeling of complete exhilaration was so odd, that she tried to feel scared but only could focus on what she needed to accomplish. She needed to get to Ron and Fred; she knew it with everything that she was, and George apparently felt it too. Trying to push one of the Aurors out of the way so she could help fire spells, she was rudely shoved down so she was crouching in a circle of legs.

"Crawl!" she heard George command sharply, and she didn't have to be told twice. Squeezing her slender body through his legs, she looked to see where the Death Eaters were before quickly doing a half-squat-run to the door. Crouching down behind a nearly dead bush, she located each of the Death Eaters and pulled at the Power. Projecting an image of the closed entrance, Ginny slowly stood up and backed towards the door searching for the handle behind her. Her eyes never left the scene before her, and even if any of the Death Eaters had looked her way, they would have seen the entrance undisturbed.

Closing the door, she sighed with relief. At least now the Death Eaters didn't know she was in the building and she was free to creep around as she liked.

She turned and surveyed the scene before her. A long hallway was in front of her, but she could not tell how long it was because the darkness. Remembering from the map, she headed down the hall searching for another hallway on her immediate left. Quickly finding it, she ducked her head around to make sure it was empty before sprinting down it.

Her ducking and running continued until Ginny felt as though she knew exactly where she was and completely lost at the same time. The hallways were dark with many doors and as she ran by them she knew that Ron and Fred could be in any of them. Going by instinct, she knew that they would be closer to the action and so far she hadn't seen any Order members or Death Eaters.

Stopping before another branching hallway, Ginny took a deep breath and popped her head around the corner. Her breath leaked slowly out of her when she realized where she was. At the heart of the map had been a huge empty space, and now she was standing a wall away from it. Estimating that it was probably the size of four Quidditch fields, she searched for signs of Death Eaters. But the only thing she saw were a few stacks of boxes here and there, the majority of the floor being empty. Looking way above her, there were hanging walkways crossing the ceiling along with what looked like large fisherman's hooks and hangers. The sporadic glow from the few overhead Muggle lights was dim and eerie. Shuddering, she pulled herself back and pressed up against the wall. Ron and Fred would be around here, she knew.

Looking back down the hallways at the number of doors, she suddenly wished Lukas were here to feel for heartbeats with his Aspect Power. It would have been useful, but she set herself up for checking every door in the building the hard way.

Walking softly down the hallway she listened in the deafening silence for any type of movement, opening doors when she thought she heard something. After searching the area for over ten minutes, Ginny was getting worried. Turning a corner, she suddenly found herself faced with the huge openness of the warehouse again. Knowing that in a space this immense, she was much more vulnerable, she went to back out as quickly as she could. Glancing left, she saw a row of doors down the side, but before she could investigate she heard a very distinctive clank followed by heavy footsteps. She made a swift peek upwards and saw that there were two Death Eaters cautiously patrolling the overhead walkways.

Knowing she had to check the doors, she pressed herself against the wall and drew in all the Power she could muster. Keeping her eyes on the Death Eaters she slowly walked sideways with her back against the wall so she could feel for the doorknobs. They were not looking towards her, but she knew with one noise, she would probably get caught. Smooth metal fluttered under her fingers and she slowly turned the handle as quietly as she could. A soft click that echoed louder than she would have liked alerted her that the door was open. She pushed the door open slightly and whispered.

"Ron? Fred?" No answer.

She closed the door as far as she could without clicking the lock back into place and continued along the wall to the next door. Her eyes were so focused on the Death Eaters that she almost tripped over a huge stack of boxes that rested against the wall. She walked out around it silently and pressing herself back up to the wall she found another door knob almost immediately. The lock clicked and she pushed against the door.

"Ron? Fred?" she whispered desperately, her eyes still focused on the Death Eaters who were still facing away from her.

"Ginny?" Ron answered, and Ginny almost laughed with relief.

Releasing her hold on the Power, she shut the door quietly and turned find her two brothers holding their wands and glowering angrily at her, along with three other Order members.

"Why are you here?" Ron whispered furiously.

"I'm rescuing you," she whispered dramatically, wiggling her eyebrows comically.

"This isn't a time for jokes," Fred told her, frowning. Ginny just smiled at him, seeing the gratefulness on his face.

"You're right, Fred. Let me see what I can do for the arm of yours," Ginny knelt beside him taking off her pack as quietly as she could. She spent the next ten minutes healing their more serious wounds under Ron's enraged scowl. But he appreciatively allowed her to quickly partially heal and bandage his broken leg.

Her father had been right, without medical attention, it was probable that the five Aurors would have never been able to make it out of the warehouse by themselves. And by the look on their faces, they knew it too. She quickly repacked her things, then made sure they could all stand and walk with aid.

Satisfied, she prepared them for when she opened the door, her mind already formulating a plan.

"When I came in, there were two Death Eaters on the walkways. There could be more, but I've been listening and haven't heard much. When I open the door, I will go out first then motion for you to leave also. If there are Death Eaters out there, do NOT shoot spells at them, I will take care of it. And I can not stress this enough, stay quiet and make as little noise as possible… all of our lives depend on it."

"What do you mean you'll 'take care of it'?" Ron looked at her suspiciously, but Ginny waved him off.

"You have to trust me, Ron, there's no other way out of this room," Ginny continued quickly and quietly giving them detailed directions out of the building. "Dad and George are waiting for you in the woods beyond the lot," she looked at each of them. "I will follow you after I'm sure we weren't seen. Got it?"

"When did you become such a little tyrant?" Fred asked teasingly, but she could hear the strain in his voice. Ginny smiled weakly, hoping that at least it looked convincing, then took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Gathering her Power, she slowly stuck her head out of the door and searched quickly. The two Death Eaters were still on the suspended walkways, but four more had joined them. Ginny gulped, but slid out the door projecting her image of emptiness to make them invisible as they made their way to the hallway. She pressed herself against the wall and focused her eyes on the group of Death Eaters. Waving her hand slightly, Ron came out first with Fred's arm slung over his shoulders. They were both limping slightly, but after both shooting her questioning glances, they were careful not to make any sounds. She watched them proceed around the heavy boxes and into the hallway, then waved on the next Aurors. The two stronger ones were half dragging the third between them, and though they made a little noise, Ginny was confident they had not been seen. She waited for what seemed like agonizingly long minutes before she allowed herself to move slowly towards the hallway. She figured Ron and the others were already heading down the second hallway, a safe distance away but she could catch them easily.

Her eyes still fixed on the Death Eaters she moved inch by inch away from the door. They still had not seen her, but in a flash of movement, four more Death Eaters appeared from a door farther down on her right side. She rapidly projected the same image to them, quickly calculating the light and angles needed. Her heart stalled as their eyes passed over her and on to search the rest of the warehouse.

She exhaled softly and continued her inching.

And then suddenly in the midst of everything, _he_ appeared.

His dark robes billowing behind him, the white snake seeming to glow on his sleeve in the darkness. Time had stopped for her; it was if she was watching the scene unfold before her in slow motion.

She couldn't be here with him. The Devil's Servant. Why wasn't she warned? Her father and brothers had to have known of his presence. Her heart slammed into her ribs so loud she didn't know why he hadn't seen her yet.

Panic. Panic. She couldn't think. Run, she thought, she needed out. He would feel her touch the Power. Her breathing was so ragged and shuddered that she began to feel lightheaded.

_No_, she thought, _this isn't happening_. She was so close to safety. Only when his head turned and his gaze collided with hers did she realize that she had said it allowed.

He was so far away that she couldn't see his expression under the horrible black mask, but she imagined it and it made her want to die. Without caring if they all saw her or not, she turned and took off running with all her might.

Right as she collided with the heavy boxes did she remember that they were there. And as she collapsed amid the cardboard and metal, her last thought was that tonight was the first night she had seen Draco Malfoy in seven years.

* * *

So ...what did you think? Oh, and sorry about the somewhat lack of Draco in this chapter, he's coming up, I wouldn't forget him, I promise! Well, leave me some thoughts and I'll get to the putting up next chapter (which might surprise you all... maybe) 

And for everyone who read, or I didn't get to talk to, thanks a bunch! I hope you like this chapter too! Read, Review, and have a lovely week! -xxx DC


	3. Their Second Ending

**So this is one of the chapters that I've been worrying about. (actually THE chapter, but who's counting?) But, this is an edited version of what I originally wrote. It's the 'nice' version; I was too scared to post the 'not nice' one. Not that I didn't think you guys would like it, but… well, yea, I didn't think you guys would like it. And I thought it was scary. So, I apologize if it seems OOC or fluffy or something totally not me, I changed it at the last minute and either cut or rewrote parts. Tight. (My beta fought me on this, so I can't blame her… it's all on me) But, basically, it's only the beginning that was changed, so the end is still the same. I couldn't edit Malfoy though; he's too lovely and evil for a distorted pixel box. More at the bottom…**

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

**Warnings: Yea this one gets close to M, I think.** I'd say 'Watch out' but you're reading this… And Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way. I actually buy CDs people… it's sad actually how many I have lol

* * *

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
Rascal Flatts /What Hurts the Most 

Chapter 3: Their Second Ending

The sound of deep male laughter echoed down the hall and woke Ginny from her shallow sleep sending her into a state of near panic before she realized that she was alone in her cell. Taking a deep breath and relaxing her hold on the sharpened spoon she was gripping in her hand, she tried to determine the time of day. Since the sunlight had long since disappeared, she gauged the darkness of the cell and concluded it was late evening.

_Perfect_, she smiled to herself as she strapped the spoon to her leg with her dirty sock, hiding it under her grimy scrubs pants; escape number ten would be tonight if all went well.

In a few hours she would hopefully be on her way back to Harry and her family. She couldn't imagine the guilt that Harry must have imposed upon himself when he learned that another person he loved was captured. And coupled with the fact that he asked Ginny to 'marry' him the afternoon she disappeared, he was probably worried sick about her. At least she hoped that he was concerned.

Thirty-four days was a long time to wait to be rescued, and she had every faith that Harry would find her. But she had heard nothing of what was being done to regain her, not that the guards would tell her anyways. But with every day that went by, her hope of being found diminished slightly. The only way to keep her spirits up was trying to help the process along and escape on her own. Maybe one of these times she would actually get out of the dungeon and find out where she was being held captive.

But her want of being rescued was not her biggest motivator for trying to break out. The punishments she received after she got caught were enough to stop any normal person from trying again, but not Ginny. She fought the pain of broken bones, split skin, and flaming bruises because she knew that _he_ was keeping her here.

Draco Malfoy, or rather the Devil's Servant, had been present the night she was captured trying to save her brothers in the warehouse. He, in fact, had been the reason she faltered and was imprisoned. And the knowledge that he would subject her to beatings and starvation for this long, even after all that had transpired between them, solidified her hatred of him.

He had been in love with her once, or so she had thought. He had worked hard to convince her that she liked him too, but she didn't need persuading: Ginny knew that she was in love with him. The only thing she fought was letting him behind her carefully constructed walls. It had been his last year at Hogwarts, over seven years ago now, and they had spent a good deal of the year fighting but it had been thrilling for her.

Then it had come to a choice between his love of power and his love for her. Voldemort's offer to train him to become an Aspect and his Apprentice had been enough to convince him. Draco's last betrayal broke her, but unfortunately it had never erased her feelings for him. She had spent her last year at school hoping he would realize his mistake, living for any good information on him that she could get from Harry and Emlyn, and wearing his ring on a chain around her neck faithfully. She watched for him everywhere she went, her heart racing at the sight of anyone who even slightly resembled him.

It was painful, more painful and heartbreaking than she ever expected. She had lain awake so many nights trying to convince herself that he clearly didn't want her, but it was so hard to let go. Every little detail of life became hard to go through. Waking up to mocking sunny mornings knowing she wasn't going to have her best friend, going to bed with the memories of his hands and mouth and body scorching her skin, sitting alone in the dark replaying memories… it was a deep hole that she put herself in. Ginny tried to hate him and knew that she couldn't go on barely tolerating her life. It was an empty existence with a brave front, and everyone saw right through it.

Even after she entered medical school immediately after graduation she still couldn't tear him from her mind, though she learned to be less obvious about it. She no longer showered Harry with questions and she stopped denying and refusing to listen to stories of his horrible actions when Harry or Emlyn would try to convince her to give up protecting him. But every excuse stopped the day Bill died.

The news that Draco was responsible was like a cold bucked of water had been dumped over her head; the shock of it had pulled her out of her automatic routines and illusions and discarded her into hard reality.

It was finally real to her. Her actions shamed and embarrassed her, how could she blindly love someone who would kill her family? The day of the funerals had been cold and grey, just like Draco's eyes, and Ginny thought that standing before the caskets of Bill, Fleur, and their two small children in the graveyard couldn't be any more horrible and gut wrenching. Then she turned and faced her family.

They knew. She could see it in their eyes. They knew she had loved Draco Malfoy, her brother's murderer. Harry told her she was imagining things and that her family understood that she was in no way responsible. But it didn't stop the guilt.

Anger and hurt poured through her. Denial was quick to follow, but Ginny knew she could no longer protect him and her feelings. Hatred bloomed and it reinforced the coldness that enveloped her. Something inside her changed that day and she promised herself that she would never return to the naïve, wide-eyed girl she used to be.

And every day after that convinced her further that what she had once thought couldn't have been further from the truth. Now, he was letting her suffer in the dungeons. She shouldn't have expected otherwise, however it still didn't stop the tiny hope that she might be wrong. Thinking about his obvious indifference to her made her want to cry, but even more it made her want to escape. She had not fought them when she was captured because she had been hit so hard on the head from the heavy boxes falling on her, but she was still placed in this horrible prison. She proved no threat to the Death Eaters with her medical status and they should have let her go just because of that, but they were keeping her here for a reason.

It couldn't have been because of her engagement to Harry, no one would have believed it. She was captured only hours after Harry had asked her, even her parents didn't know. Harry had probably told her family of his plan to take the attention off Emlyn, but she was positive he wouldn't have gone through with announcing their engagement now that she was also captured by the Death Eaters. Even though he loved Emlyn, she knew Harry wouldn't endanger her life now.

She looked down at her hand where Harry's ring should have been, trying to comfort herself. She discovered it had been taken, along with the rest of her belongings, when she had first awoken in her cell, and even though she wore it for only a few hours on the wrong finger, she missed the tangible reminder that someone actually cared about her. Clenching her nails into her palms, she tried to repress the truth she worked so hard to ignore: she was in this prison for thirty-four days being starved and beaten because of Draco.

Ginny dropped her head to her knees to muffle her sudden crying. Knowing her tears weren't because of self pity or a broken heart, but because of the voracious desire to hurt Malfoy as much as she was hurting stopped her cold.

She felt like every bone in her body had broken and healed, her skin felt stretched and tight, her muscles were ripped and sore, and through it all, the hope she had clung to had slowly shrunk. Harry could not find her; she could not escape; her last string to hope for was Draco, and he was the one who had condemned her.

Though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she knew that tonight would be her last escape attempt. If she didn't make it out of the dungeon, which was likely, she would probably not survive the beating she would receive. Dungeon Keep Cinch was furious with her already, and was always looking for an excuse to take out his anger on her. And even if he left her alive, she knew she didn't have the strength to steal a wand and heal herself again. Her will to survive was almost empty, and her will to fight back was almost as low as her current pain threshold. They were awful thoughts, but they were the truth, and Ginny had learned to never shy away from the truth.

"I'm so glad my little fairy is awake," a voice mocked from the darkness beyond the bars of her cell. "Did you sleep well today?"

The heavy smell of firewiskey and horrible breath surrounded her. Ginny clenched her muscles to keep from reacting to his voice but the terror that shot through her was almost too much for her handle. Verdure was, by far, the guard that Ginny feared the most. He was only a few inches taller, but his body mass gave him an advantage of almost forty-five kilos over her which he loved to use to his benefit. He was personally responsible for Ginny's worst injuries, but that wasn't why he was so terrifying. He oozed cruelty and malice from his large greasy pores and his love of torture was almost as big as his protruding stomach. She felt defiled every time he set his beady eyes on her, and couldn't bear to think what he would actually do to her if he didn't have to answer to the Dungeon Keep.

"It's bad manners not to answer someone when they ask you a question, princess," Verdure mocked. "I shouldn't have to teach you a lesson… but I'll make an exception."

Ginny inhaled softly, swallowing the protest gathering in her throat. She knew this was her opportunity.

Shifting her eyes to the bars of her cell, she tried to calm her shaking hands. Verdure was now leaning against the bars, his hands dangling through. In one hand he clutched a half full bottle of firewiskey, and in the other was his stubby wand.

"Are you ready to play?" he slurred, taking a large swig of firewiskey. He swallowed it greedily then took another gulp and spit it at her. She felt the hot liquid spatter against her face and roll down her cheeks and eyelashes. She wanted so much to wipe it off but he would only laugh and spit more again.

"Ah, fairy girl, I would love you if you only let me!" his upper lip curled. "But I don't touch dirty Muggle-lovers like you. Open," he commanded the bars and they screeched sharply as they bent and curved. Fear enveloped her, but she knew she had to act quickly.

Gathering her power, she projected an image of herself sitting quietly in the corner and locked her gaze onto Verdure. Rising quickly, she made sure that Verdure was focused on her projection and slid silently along the wall away from him.

She watched with growing unease as Verdure approached her projection-self and poured the rest of the bottle of firewiskey over it. Droplets of the amber liquid splashed over her projections face as Ginny watched the actual stream hit the floor and disappear into the groves between the rough stones. He did not touch her, but she saw the hunger in his eyes.

Verdure laughed cruelly as Ginny made her projection-self wipe the firewiskey out of tearing eyes, and even though it was strangely distressing to see 'herself' in such misery, Ginny saw her chance and took it.

Verdure had let the empty bottle slip from his fingers and it rolled directly in front of her. Smiling slightly as she bent carefully to pick it up, Ginny quietly moved behind him. Making sure he was still distracted, she quickly released the projection.

"What the – " Verdure turned quickly and as soon as she saw his eyes, Ginny brought the bottle crashing down on his head. He collapsed heavily, his mouth open wide in shock and pain, his eyes watering severely. But even though she hadn't knocked him unconscious, it gave her enough time to scoop up his wand he had dropped.

Ginny ran to the bars, easily slipping though and motioned with Verdure's wand as she had seen the guards do hundreds of times. The bars started to screech close just as Verdure launched himself into a standing position and dived for the bars. Ginny, who had taken a precious moment to remember the expression on his face, quickly realized what he was doing and jumped away from the bars frantically. He was caught behind them, his fat body unable to squeeze through the tightening bars, but his hands were quick and he caught her wrist in his fast grip. She was wrenched sideways with the force of their simultaneous movement and all at once she slammed against the bars and felt her wrist crack painfully. Her mouth opened in agony, but she did not scream. Pulling her leg up towards her quickly she pulled the sharpened spoon from the bind and gripped it tightly in her hand.

"Painful, eh? Now be a good girl and give me my wand back," he whispered menacingly, a trickle of blood leaking from his receding hairline. She saw the killer gleam in his eyes as he tightened his hold on her wrist, but she shook her head slowly.

_No,_ she barely mouthed. His eyes went wide with fury and he opened his mouth to scream but the only thing that came out was a slight whoosh of air.

Ginny had twisted and plunged the sharpened spoon into his arm, and as she felt the grip on her wrist loosen she watched his eyes roll back in his head in pain.

He stumbled back from the bars, looking confusedly down at the little spoon dug into his bicep. He wrenched it out, and started back towards the bars, but Ginny quickly stupefied him with his wand then watched him collapse to the floor in a heap.

Ginny swallowed hard and her throat felt like sandpaper. She could feel the bile rise in her throat as she remembered the sickening feeling of piercing flesh. It was such a different and disgusting feeling than when she was healing people at St. Mungo's she gagged, and then swallowed as she turned away from the cell. No regrets, she told herself.

Without looking back, she silently tiptoed down the hall, immediately sucked in her Power, holding it close to her consciousness. Looking down at her limp wrist, she quickly healed it with Verdure's wand, though it was a poor job since she didn't know where exactly the break was. By the looks of it, a piece of bone had been close to piercing through her skin which was a very serious break. After securing her arm as best as she could, she continued down the hall hurriedly, hoping no one knew she had escaped. However, it wouldn't be long until they started to wonder what was taking Verdure.

Ginny hurried down the hall towards the guard room and, more importantly, the only dungeon door. She stopped short of the open guard room door, listening for sounds, but everything was eerily silent. Gaining her strength, she slowly ducked her head around the frame and saw only one guard in the room, then pressed herself against the wall again.

_Where were the others?_ she wondered. But at this point she needed to get past this man. He was sitting behind a table facing the door and though she did not see his face, she knew he was awake.

Forming a projection, she prepared herself to get past the door when she felt a searing pain in her stomach.

Shock and tension gripped her and she felt the blood quickly soak into the tops of her pants.

Immediately clasping her hands to her waist, clenching them in a futile to hold the blood in her body, she looked up to see a bloody serrated knife floating in front of her vision. A hand clamped around her arm painfully and she was pulled roughly into the room, the wand yanked from her grasp.

"What are you doing out?" he grinned darkly tossing the wand across the room where it clattered to a stop. Ginny paled as she quickly recognized the black eyes staring back at her in amusement. Moran was number two on her most feared list and he didn't gain the honor by being nice. He tightened his hold on her arm and whispered into her ear.

"Come for a visit?" He twisted her into his arms and buried his head in her dirty hair. Ginny almost fainted, but quickly gathered her wits and launched herself from his grasp, knocking the knife from his bloody hand. He did not react quickly but let her go, watching her as if she was prey and he wanted to prolong the hunt. She stood before him, slowly backing away.

She leaned down to pick up the knife, her eyes were glued to him and one arm rested protectively over her stomach.

And then she saw the gleam in his eyes and barely had time to react before he lunged at her. But as she went to duck out of his reach, her grip slipped on the knife and as she regained her hold just as his arms rapped solidly around her.

The knife was still firmly grasped in her hand, but it was between them with the blade tightly embedded in Moran's chest. Ginny whimpered, angry and scared tears springing to her eyes suddenly, as she watched Moran fall backwards and hit a chair, the bloody knife still wrapped in her palm. The loud noise of his collapse shook her from her terror and she dropped the knife, then adding to her horror, she heard hurried footsteps coming towards her.

She looked quickly for Verdure's wand, but she couldn't find where Moran had thrown it and the footsteps were getting closer. Gathering her power, she ran out of the room and projected an image of the hallway without her in it to the three guards who were running towards her. They all passed her unknowingly and Ginny took off in the other direction just as she heard them shout.

And then she was there: the black dungeon door… the world awaited her beyond this door. She reverently studied at it, thinking that this was the farthest she had ever gotten in any of her escapes. It was at the end of two long hallways that connected at a right angle, and beyond it was freedom.

But just as she went for the door handle, she heard more footsteps and turned and projected just as the three guards that found Moran turned a corner and came running towards her.

"Cinch is going to be furious that he's not here. Maybe we can clear this up before he gets back."

"How did she get out this time!"

"Get Hastings. And where is Verdure! We have to find her!" they said to each other as they ran, completely unaware of her. Ginny pressed herself against the wall where they wouldn't hit her, but she missed hiding the trail of blood that she was leaving on the floor. The three men stopped right in front of her and Ginny held her breath.

She heard another pair of footsteps approach from the other hallway just as the guards greeted him. Then they were silent and her vision faded unwillingly, she knew what he had seen.

"Whose blood is that?" Hastings asked, the sound of his voice echoing loudly in her head. And with one last look at the dungeon door that held her freedom, Ginny fainted.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Draco Malfoy was working silently in his office when a guard of the dungeon of Malfoy Manor burst in without knocking. He was breathing hard and his eyes were shining with excitement, but as soon as he saw Draco's furious face his enthusiasm melted into panic.

"I've told you before; I am not involved in the matters of the dungeons. It is Dungeon Keep Cinch's job. Don't come here again," Draco said calmly and darkly, dismissing the man away. He had never enjoyed the idea of housing prisoners of the war in their private dungeons, but Lucius had offered the services to the Dark Lord, and there was nothing Draco could say to dissuade him. Draco wanted nothing to do with the dungeons for many reasons and certainly couldn't care less what was happening down in the basements.

He went back to reading the papers in front of him but a small voice interrupted him again.

"But…" the guard half gagged half whispered. Draco raised his intimidating eyes and leveled them on the quaking guard. This rare display of bravery had him slightly intrigued; it wasn't often that someone disobeyed his orders.

"Say it," Draco commanded.

"Well, you see, Dungeon Keep Cinch is off on… business," the guard said breathlessly, his eyes were wide with fear at being faced with Draco's anger. Draco grew impatient at the man's nervousness and silently wondered what business could take the Keep away from the dungeons.

"So what is the problem?" Draco said stonily, closing the business ledger he had been working on and turning his full attention on the guard.

"The prisoner keeps escaping, Master Malfoy. Usually Keep Cinch comes down to punish, I mean, take care of the situation, but he is not returning for another full day. We would do it ourselves but we are busy, er, taking care of the …injured guards, and I… we all thought that you would teach the prisoner a lesson," the guard stood awkwardly in front of Draco's large desk, shifting his weight wearily.

"You want me to torture a prisoner for you?" Draco stated neutrally.

"Keep Cinch refers to it as 'teaching a lesson,' sir."

"What did the prisoner do?" Draco was very uninterested in hearing about affairs of the dungeon, but he wondered what merited getting 'taught a lesson.'

"Well, the prisoner somehow got a wand and a knife and, er, injured two guards," the guard said nervously. It took a moment for him to react to the information; Draco's jaw twitched and his eyes darkened in sudden anger.

"I see."

"One is dead, Master Malfoy," the guard admitted quickly, stuttering nervously. Draco's eyebrows only raised slightly, but the shock he felt was considerable. He called out a name a few moments later an impeccably groomed house elf appeared as his side.

"Horace, get Cinch back from wherever he is and make him wait until I get back," Draco commanded. His voice was strained with anger and the guard shivered when the house elf snapped out of the room.

It shouldn't have been easy for a prisoner to steal a wand, much less kill someone. Draco sighed angrily again; this news only reaffirmed his dislike for reopening the dungeons. If a prisoner could get a wand, they could easily get into the house, and Draco was undeniably a main target for the Order these days, his role as the Devil's Servant had assured him considerable enemies.

Draco stood up silently, wondering idly who the prisoner was, and not bothering to take his wand with him, he started out the door leaving the guard to follow after him.

Descending down the dark, winding steps, Draco remembered why he never wanted anything to do with the dungeons. He had never liked them, the smell and the dampness of the stale air always brought back bad memories. Many of the worst childhood memories he had were when his father locked him down in the dungeons as punishment. And as he pushed the heavy wooden door open, Draco thought hard about leaving the situation for Cinch to handle. But looking down, he spied blood stains and spatters on the floor that followed a curious pattern and the interest of seeing the prisoner who was able to kill a guard got the best of him.

The messenger guard led him down the damp hallways to the prisoner's cell, and Draco could immediately tell something was wrong. He felt Power emanating from it, and it confused him greatly since he knew that the only Aspect they had captured was the Aspect Ancient who was being held in an entirely different country. Peering into the dark cell, he couldn't make out where anything was because his vision was so fuzzy and dark. He immediately commanded for the cell to be lit, and the guard quickly obeyed. As soon as the lights appeared, the Power vanished and his gaze swept over the cell, but this time he had no trouble spotting the occupant.

It was a girl. Draco was so shocked he had to stop himself from asking the guard if it was the right cell, but he knew there was only one prisoner in the dungeons.

She was curled into a corner of the cell, her dirty hair covering her face, blood covering her stomach and pants. Draco shook his head and blinked again, thinking the fuzzy vision must have been a play of the lights.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Ginny awoke to cold stone pressing against her face and she immediately knew she was back in her cell. Swift grief slid through her, temporarily replacing the pain of her stomach and arm. Wiping the cold tears from her cheeks, Ginny gingerly sat up and rested her back against the wall. Leaning her head back, she gathered her strength to fight what she knew was coming. Cinch was going to be furious and she needed to be ready for it.

Ripping a few strips of cloth from the bottom of her scrubs pants, Ginny wiped at the dried blood that caked at the corners of her mouth, and awkwardly tied the pieces of cloth together trying to keep her wrist as still as possible. When she had a long enough piece, she wrapped it around her stomach to hopefully hold the two sides of the cut together. The bleeding had stemmed slightly, but she saw the amount of blood that surrounded her on the floor and realized that she must have lost more than she thought. There was nothing she could do to her arm to help; she was going to need a wand again to fix the bones more tightly. Holding another dirty cloth to the wound on her cheek, she slid forward and added another hash mark to the second set of marks on the wall.

Ten escape attempts, she counted them proudly, but even her happiness at the number could not distract her from what she knew was in store for her.

She had never truly injured any of the guards before and because of this, she knew Cinch wasn't going to go easy. She wondered about the fates of Verdure and Moran, slightly concerned for the wounds that she inflicted. Nausea gurgled in her stomach, and for a few moments Ginny thought she was going to throw up. She could not even look at the blood stains left by Verdure's fat body, so she glanced out of her cell towards the empty guard chair. The four guards she hadn't killed were absent, most likely cleaning up the more obvious blood stains, but she knew one guard left to inform Keep Cinch because she heard the dungeon door grind open and close. Cinch was a cruel man, and particularly loathed hearing about her escapes because he took them as personal attacks. He detested Ginny but loved it when she got caught escaping, as it meant any reservations he had were considered nonexistent.

She wasn't scared of him as she was of Verdure and Moran, but she despised him with a fiery passion. Cinch hated that she wasn't scared of him and tried to make up for it by attempting to look intimidating and using lame threats, but Ginny knew he was just a huge egotistical wimp.

Unfortunately, he was the one who looked after her food and water, and she knew that pissing him off even more would not be good for her hunger pains. The guards fed her once a day, she had no clean water to wash out the cuts she received, and her escape attempts just earned her more attention.

Her resourcefulness came in handy though, and she would distract a guard when he came in to feed her and use her Power to steal their wands and quickly heal her wounds and create more food and water. She knew it would be easier for her to escape whenever she was able to get a wand, but her injuries prevented it. Today, she wouldn't get a chance to heal the slice on her stomach before she got a visit from Cinch, though thankfully she was able to heal her wrist partially.

As if on cue, she heard the dungeon doors grate open again in the distance and her stomach dropped. She knew it was Cinch and she knew why he was here, which made the anticipation horrible. The two sets of footsteps coming down the hall sounded loudly, but curiously neither thudded dully like Cinch's heavy soled boots. They were new, and they echoed off the wall with a heavier and more commanding dread. Ginny began to panic at the thought of this unknown person and suddenly found herself drawing on her Power as if her life depended on it.

The two men rounded the corner and stood in front of her cell. It was so dark that Ginny could not see either of their faces. She could make out their shapes, and identified the guard. The other man was wearing all black robes and a large black over-robe that made him seem all the more intimidating and tall. He must be Cinch's boss, Ginny realized, shivering in her corner. Moving her head she made sure that her hair was blocking her face.

"Lights," the man she did not recognize commanded. The guard lit the torches with a swift move of his wand, and immediately the mystery man was bathed in light.

Ginny gasped audibly and instantly let her power go.

_Draco…_

Was he here to get her out? Did he still love her? Did he miss her?

Every emotion she worked so hard to repress for seven years tore through her, erasing the pain from her physical wounds and replacing them with pain of unforgotten emotions and unanswered questions.

The guard clumsily dropped his wand and it clattered noisily to the ground breaking her trance. Both Ginny and Draco turned to glare at the incompetent man, but the distraction was enough to force her back to reality.

Draco would never rescue her.

Would he be the one to punish her for her escape? Would he actually hurt her?

Draco...

He was the reason she was captured. He was the reason she was starved and injured. He was the reason her brother and his family was dead. He was the reason she cried herself to sleep for three years. He was the reason she could never love someone else. Revulsion and loathing leapt to her rescue as she watched him look at her. Never again, she had promised herself, would she cry over him. He didn't deserve her tears; he deserved a few choice curses and an eternity in Azkaban. But she had no time to feel anything else because she saw him move purposefully towards the bars. Be strong, she reminded herself, and was glad that her hair hid her face.

"Unlock them," she heard Draco say to the guard. Ginny tensed and tried to think of a quick plan to escape, but the numbness that consumed her at his nearness stopped all her thoughts. She barely heard the bars bend open and Draco command her to stand. All of a sudden she felt someone grab her by the shoulders and lift her up. Draco was holding her and every cell in her body was aware of it. Inhaling a ragged breath, Ginny pushed hard away from him, somewhat startling the guard when Draco took a step back to steady himself. She saw Draco's gaze sweep down her body, taking in the dirt, bruises and shirt soaked with blood from the slash along her stomach.

"Don't touch me!" Ginny said fiercely, her voice cracking painfully. "Don't you ever touch me!" She could still feel where his hands grabbed her on her arms, they were tingling from his touch and she barely restrained wiping her hands across them to stop the phantom feeling. Her hair covered her face and she tried to blink a few tears out of her eyes. Disbelief poured through her that Draco was standing in front of her again. He smelled the same, his masculine scent surrounded her and she couldn't breathe. What was he doing here?

"Wow, sir, that's the most she's ever said since she's been here. No one could ever get her to talk or scream, even by rough… er, asking her," the guard finished lamely.

Ginny resisted a scathing retort, finding it hard to keep herself from talking now that she had broken her silence. But she was quiet, Draco's authoritative temper filling the small cell.

"Who did this to her?" Draco asked calmly.

"Today was her tenth attempt at escaping, Master Malfoy, and Keep Cinch made sure she paid for every one."

Draco approached her and she saw the suspicion in his eyes as she backed into the wall, unwilling to let him touch her again.

This is unreal, she thought. He was here… why was he acting like he didn't know who she was when he was the one who put her here?

The guard commented excitedly at Ginny's obvious distress then lapsed into shocked silence at the look Draco gave him. Ginny didn't see his face, but she could feel the anger and irritation radiating off of him. Seven years, she thought, and she could still read him like the day he left.

"Leave, I will do this on my own," Draco commanded. The guard exited the cell with a reluctant glare and Draco approached her once more. "I hear you injured two of my guards, how did you get a wand?"

Ginny didn't answer; she stood with her head down, tears unwillingly rolling down her face. To see him felt like heartbreak all over again, talking was just not possible. Her head was spinning with dizziness and she could fell the world sway beneath her.

It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think. Draco was standing in front of her, the Devil's Servant, and he didn't care that she was in pain. He didn't care that she was hungry or scared; he was here to punish her. It took all of her willpower not to collapse to the floor in tears, but instead she stood tall and regally.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked impatiently, and Ginny just turned and moved her hand slightly towards her marks dug into the wall, unwilling to answer him. She saw Draco glance over at them, and then back to her. Her eyes narrowed though he couldn't see them. He was playing games with her; he knew how long she had been down here. Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm not going to hurt you…yet," he said in a low voice that betrayed his increasing annoyance with her. "But the thing I hate most is cowards, so either look me in the face and answer my questions, or I will call the guard back to do what he pleases with you."

It was the sound of his voice addressing her, not his threat of harm, that brought more tears to her eyes, but she struggled for control of her emotions. _No more hiding, he already knows it's you._ Using her right hand she brushed away her dirty hair from her face and looked him directly in the eye.

"I stole Verdure's wand, and cursed him. Moran only carries a knife. And you know how long I've been here," Ginny answered him fiercely, and she hoped her fury showed in her voice.

Draco showed no emotion when she uncovered her face, in fact he acted as if he didn't even recognize her, and that crushed her more than she ever thought possible. Ginny realized that he knew what was happening to her down here; it was the final proof of his hatred. Disbelief poured through her and threatened to wash her away, but as she looked at him her disgust grew. He let her be subjected to beatings and starvation, in repayment for her years of friendship and love. Ginny blinked back more tears, meeting his gaze. And with one look into his cold grey eyes, she wished she hadn't been so bold. He looked the same: his perfect posture, his beautiful hands, his strong jaw, but his eyes saddened and frightened her. They glared at her with hard indifference and she almost started to cry again but held his gaze steadily.

Silence filled the cell for so long, Ginny wondered if she had been dreaming. But she could feel the blood on her stomach, and the discomfort of her wrist, and the breathlessness and incredulity of standing within inches of the man she had loved for so long and knowing that he hated her with his whole being. This would be their second ending.

If anyone was going to finish this, she wanted it to be him; he deserved to live with the fact that he was the one who destroyed the heart and now body of the only girl who truly loved him.

"If you are going to kill me, just do it. I can't stand the pain anymore. And I can't stand here with you," Ginny said with quiet contempt. Draco said nothing, he just watched her through emotionless eyes as she swayed slightly with her increasing dizziness. She felt like he was scrutinizing her every feature and the pit at the bottom of her stomach only grew.

"I hate pleading as much as cowardice," Draco finally growled at her, then turned to leave the cell, "Follow me," he commanded apathetically.

"I wasn't pleading, I was asking. And the only coward in this room is you," Ginny quickly retorted, her voice painfully fierce. Draco stopped and turned to stare at her for a second, then with a shrug of indifference he walked out of the cell, leaving Ginny the choice to stay or follow in his wake.

Walking out of the cell on her own and unchallenged was completely surreal, and Ginny had to convince herself what was happening was reality. The walk down the hall seemed to take forever, her feet felt like lead weights and her muscles didn't want to follow her direction. Stumbling dangerously and catching herself on a jutting stone, Ginny looked at the man she was following.

His black robes were billowing behind him in a way that was so familiar, Ginny couldn't stop herself from smiling slightly. His perfect light blond hair was a bit darker now and much shorter than she had ever known him to wear it, but it still made her want to mess it up just to get him angry. Pushing herself up, she stumbled again, but managed to keep walking.

She was almost to the door when her vision edged in black and she realized that it had to be a dream. There was no way that Draco would actually rescue her. Was he rescuing her? Ginny couldn't remember what was happening, and realizing she was going to faint and he would be gone, Ginny reached for him. Everything was right in the world for her, if only for a moment; _he_ had come for her finally.

"Draco," she called to him, extending her good hand towards him. One touch was all she wanted and she would remember him forever. He was only a few steps away from her, but with his hand on the door to the dungeon he turned around and looked at her. The expression of complete annoyance on his face made her laugh out loud; she had seen him make that same face so many times when he was infuriated with her. In a few seconds he would kiss her, she knew. It was how their fights always ended.

And with one last delighted smile at him, she fainted for the second time that day.

* * *

Alright so what did you think? This chapter makes me really nervous, I'm not to sure why but it does. Hmm... more interesting developments though, yea? 

Also to everyone who reviewed and I didn't get to talk to, I know you are out there and I appreciate every comment you make! And to everyone who I did get to talk to, hey! lol

So until next time... have a great week, read, and review! -xxx DC 


	4. Ignore the Truth, Believe the Lies

A/N: I heart you all! …that's it! Read on…

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: And Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way. I actually buy CDs people… it's sad actually how many I have lol

* * *

What did I expect?  
Did I see forever in you?  
Three Simple Words/Finch 

Chapter 4: Ignore the Truth, Believe the Lies

"GUESS WHAT!" Ron burst into the kitchen at the Burrow making everyone seated at the table jump in surprise. Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a dirty look and started to clean up the tea she had spilled while Hermione and Sam, Lukas's fiancée, shot wide-eyed looks back to the door in time to see Harry and Lukas follow in behind him. Lukas collapsed into a chair beside Sam but Harry remained back in the shadow of the door and leaned rigidly against the frame.

"What, Ron?" Hermione said impatiently after a moment, her eyes flicking between the three men.

"We've found her!" Ron proclaimed dramatically, throwing his arms up in triumph and causing the whole kitchen to pause then erupt in a frenzy.

"Ginny or Emlyn!"

"Who did you find!"

"Arthur! Fred! George! Come quickly!"

"Where?"

"Why didn't you bring her back!"

"How did you find her?"

"Is she safe?"

"Has she been hurt?"

"Have you lot been drinking?"

The last question came from Hermione, who was giving Ron a slightly dirty look despite the elated chaos of the room. Ron laughed loudly –the first time in over a month- and crossed the room quickly, sweeping Hermione into his arms.

"I'm a legal wizard, Mrs. Weasley," Ron reminded his wife as he kissed her. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and slyly glanced at the elder Mrs. Weasley, who was smiling fondly at her.

"He's clearly foxed," Fred said sliding into the kitchen, George at his heals. Mr. Weasley bounded down the stairs and Mrs. Weasley rushed to his side.

"You were out on Auror business, you know the rules," Hermione scolded him. "And you don't have to call me 'Mrs. Weasley' all the time, Ronald," Hermione said in a softer voice, but her smile was anything but unhappy as she looked at her husband.

"Honestly, Ronald," George called loudly in a false pinched voice from across the room.

"You'll make us all sick," Fred punched him in the arm and Ron tipped sideways, clutching Hermione so he wouldn't fall over.

From the shadows, Harry watched his two best friends smile and hold each other in their arms and couldn't help but smile with them. They deserved every moment of happiness they could squeeze out of the tense and dangerous lives they were living.

For Harry, the little happiness he possessed rested with one blue eyed, fair haired witch. Emlyn challenged him at every moment and kept him focused and determined. She knew what he had to do and what responsibilities lay at his hands and Harry knew she held back because of it.

And he let her keep quiet, thinking that not starting a relationship was best for both of them. But she never knew that their stolen kisses and rare time alone meant everything to him.

Harry lived his life just for her, even if she didn't believe it.

But everything had stopped the moment she was taken. The regret that accompanied it was intense and devastating and now the only thing he could focus on was ending this war as soon as possible. Everyone had worked long and hard, but Harry knew that it had always been up to him.

But concentrating on what needed to be done was so hard when he had to constantly shove thoughts of her out of his mind. Voldemort had certainly accomplished what he wanted to do by taking her, Harry thought bitterly. Her loss had destroyed him.

The constant boulder of responsibility and dread came crashing down onto his shoulders and he felt his stomach tighten in response. Where was Emlyn right now? His body stilled and mind cleared as he pushed his Power as far as he could sense. Maybe this time he would be able to feel her, maybe she was still alive, maybe they hadn't killed her because of her love for him.

He felt nothing but the small twinge he knew to be the constant presence of Draco Malfoy and the more familiar sense of Lukas' Power next to him. Despite searches that pushed him to his limit, Harry had not felt Emlyn's Power since she was taken. Was it because she was dead?

Regret poured through him at the thought of how his life had so adversely affected everyone he loved. The wild guilt and terror he felt the moment he learned Emlyn was missing was nothing compared to the night Ginny was captured. Though the Weasley's had taken to Emlyn like another daughter, they knew of Emlyn's Aspect ability. Her Power wasn't an excuse, but provided much needed hope that it would be an advantage that would bring her back unharmed. No one but Harry and Emlyn knew of Ginny's own ability.

He knew that the Weasley's held themselves responsible for Ginny's capture and completely absolved Harry, no matter how hard he tried to convince them. It took Mr. Weasley the better part of four hours to explain to Mrs. Weasley what Ginny was actually doing at the raid, then a full week to calm her down enough to explain what had happened. Ron and Fred blamed themselves for getting hurt and having to be rescued and George added in that if he hadn't gone to St. Mungo's to get her she wouldn't be in the company of Death Eaters.

But Harry blamed himself fully. He should have felt her use her Powers in the warehouse, which he knew that she must have. He should have contained the Death Eaters more effectively; he shouldn't have let them get away. He shouldn't have proposed to her. But so many things about that night were strange…

"Harry?"

Harry quickly brought his focus back to the loud discussion in the kitchen, but Mr. Weasley was pointing outside.

"Come, Harry. We need to talk," Mr. Weasley commanded softly and gestured to the door leading out into the backyard. Their escape from the kitchen went unnoticed as everyone seemed to be trying to get comprehendible answers out of a very uncooperative Ron.

As soon as Harry stepped out into the moonlit yard and the cool air hit his face, he felt a small surge of relief. The shouts from the kitchen were quieted as Mr. Weasley shut the door softly and walked forward to stand next to Harry.

They stood quietly, each wading through their own thoughts and staring out into the silent woods beyond them. Harry was concentrating on the moon and how peaceful the world looked before him at that moment. The leaves on the trees swayed and fluttered in the uncommonly warm breeze. The calm was deceiving to him; it was if everything around him was waiting for the right time to strike out. Harry sighed to himself, realizing he didn't even trust himself to find a peaceful moment.

"You've become distant," Mr. Weasley observed, breaking the silence. "Molly is worried about you. Hermione, too."

"They shouldn't be," Harry said quietly.

"You're doing exactly what Dumbledore warned you not to do. Don't push everyone away because you think you will hurt us," Mr. Weasley warned him, but Harry ignored it.

"People have died for me, Emlyn was taken because of me, even your daughter was kidnapped because I asked her to marry me. How can you tell me to stay close to the people I love when nothing good will come of it?"

"We've discussed this before, Harry. It was my fault Ginny was taken; she shouldn't have been in the building in the first place. And as for Emlyn's connection to you, I am sure that the only thing Voldemort wants is to make sure that you are without your strongest weapons. To them, Emlyn is an Aspect first and only, nothing else," Mr. Weasley looked sideways at Harry, but he continued to stare out at the woods.

"You can't be sure," Harry said slowly, sadness filling his voice. Mr. Weasley continued.

"Put yourself in his place, Harry. What would you do first? Voldemort wants to level the battle ground to make sure that Malfoy has the greatest advantage against us. That is the only reason the war has gone on this long, Voldemort knows that in numbers the Order is no match for his thousands of Death Eaters. But even a thousand Death Eaters are no match to three Aspects," Mr. Weasley stated factually and Harry knew he was right.

The Death Eaters had a huge advantage over the Order in number of members alone, but he, Emlyn, and Lukas were the weighing factor.

"Malfoy is strong though," Harry commented, placing the fact out before them.

"Don't defend him, Harry," Mr. Weasley said fiercely. "Malfoy is a match worthy of only you, but that's not who you should concentrate on. Voldemort knows what he is doing, and the only way you are ever going to meet him face to face again is if you are alone, without Emlyn and Lukas, and Malfoy is at his side to protect him."

Harry sighed, not in defeat but in frustration.

"He plays unfair, but when has Voldemort ever been noble? It's up to us to finish this fast," Mr. Weasley said. Harry had heard him repeat that phrase so many times he thought of it a mantra. If the Order wanted the war to be over, they were going to have to finish it themselves because Voldemort was only going to wait for his perfect chance.

"Voldemort never leaves the protection of his high council and just sends Draco Malfoy to do his dirty work. There is no way we are going to catch him off guard," Harry said, his voice deep with aggravation. A warm breeze drifted by them and Harry felt very out of place at that moment.

"We just have to catch him, Harry; it doesn't necessarily have to be off guard. And as for Malfoy, we have to remember that his father, Lucius, was Devil's Servant's first. Lucius is the one responsible for the terror the Devil's Servant created during the first years of the war, but everyone believed it to be Draco," Mr. Weasley reminded him and Harry nodded.

"It's strange to think that Malfoy would give up so much glory to another Death Eater, much less his father, but there is no way I wouldn't feel his Power if were using it. Malfoy definitely didn't appear as the Devil's Servant until the night Bill…" Harry trailed off, uneasy with his own words. They both looked up to the sky again and were silent for a few moments.

"And are you sure that the Devil's Servant wasn't Draco the night that Ginny was captured?" Mr. Weasley asked, his voice strangely different.

"No, I didn't even feel… No, he wasn't. They disappeared so quickly once Lukas and I showed up," Harry assured him.

They were both silent again for a long while. Harry studied the moon and the tops of the trees again, wishing he could see Emlyn instead.

"She shouldn't have been there," Mr. Weasley said suddenly with a hitch in his voice. Harry clenched his jaw, knowing that the older man was right. But it hurt him more to know that his actions hurt the people he loved.

"I shouldn't have gone through with my stupid idea to save Emlyn," Harry said apologetically.

"It was creative," Mr. Weasley said kindly. "It would have worked wonderfully if we were sure of the exact reason Emlyn was targeted," he assured him.

Harry shot Mr. Weasley a half smile, appreciating the older man's attempts to restore his confidence.

Besides the late Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley was the only man Harry trusted completely and took orders from. The Ministry had tried to get himself, Lukas, and Emlyn to become high ranked Aurors and support the Ministry's feeble attempts to stop Voldemort, but the three decided together that their primary allegiance was to the Order of the Phoenix and therefore Arthur.

The Minster of Magic had been furious, but within a few months of the proposition the Ministry became internally out of control. The Dark Supporters began to blackmail and dismantle, and slyly and carefully, select portions of the Ministry slid under Voldemort's control. The support for the Dark side escaladed rapidly, mostly out of fear and incentives.

Voldemort was cautious, however, and it was only after a few key events (mainly, the release of important Death Eaters from Azkaban), that the Order figured out what was happening. Though concerned for the population of wizards, the Order had bigger things to concentrate on and accepted the fact that they had lost this small battle for the Ministry.

This partially became the reason why Draco Malfoy still controlled and ran his family's successful business and why the young Aspect still walked in public like a normal wizard.

Malfoy still attended parties and kept his luxurious lifestyle as a regular wizard. It was easy for him as an Aspect. Harry was positive Draco would monitor his surroundings just as carefully as Harry would constantly do. Because of their ability to sense movement of magic and the feelings of the people around him, Draco was able to figure out a trap within seconds. They had tried to ambush him many times only to have him Disapparate with a smirk on his face and a choice finger in the air. Curiously, however, Malfoy was a perfect gentleman without his Devil Servant's robes and had not caused any harm.

This did not stem the apprehension his presence caused, however. Though the wizarding population did not know the exact truth, it did not take long for speculation to arise about Draco and the Devil's Servant. But, from the day Dumbledore was murdered, the identity of the masked Devil's Servant was no mystery to the Order. Harry, Emlyn, and Lukas could all feel his touch of the Power whenever he was near and along with what Harry knew because of Ginny, they had their proof.

With more attacks as the war progressed and the appearance of the Devil's Servant's mark above each, the whispers did not stop. Vengeance, fascination, and questions all surfaced, but the problem was that everyone was scared of Malfoy. Even the Daily Prophet, who remained independent of any control, was still influenced by fear. Not one reporter was brave enough to publish an article naming Draco Malfoy as the Devil's Servant and allow their name be printed as the accuser. If it wasn't the truth, they would have to answer to the prestigious Malfoy's. If it was true, the reporter would have to answer to the Devil's Servant. But there was no proof that even the uncorrupted part of the Ministry could find to link Draco Malfoy to the Devil's Servant.

And so the war continued.

"So…you've found Ginny," Mr. Weasley stated quietly as they continued to stare at the moon. Harry nodded and smiled slightly to himself, realizing that Mr. Weasley had probably wanted to ask him that question for the past couple of minutes and waited until Harry was ready to talk. It was one of the things Harry best liked about Mr. Weasley, his ability to sense when Harry had to think and when he was ready to talk. Ginny had that ability too, Harry thought, then remembered with a smile how Emlyn completely dove into conversations.

"How?"

"We were out tonight getting information on another lead and luckily ran into Mundungus. He was flat out pissed and when he realized that we had him caught he started shooting his mouth off to Ron about some interesting stuff one of his old friends let him in on," Harry explained and Mr. Weasley nodded as he listened intently.

Harry continued, "Mundungus said his friend, Macron Cinch, works for some huge Voldemort supporter somewhere up in Scotland, but Mundungus couldn't be sure who. This Cinch guy was down visiting his favorite bar in Knockturn Alley where he caught up with Mundungus and they drank themselves into a stupor while exchanging stories of horrible jobs… or something like that," Harry shrugged. "After another few drinks with Ron, Mundungus told him about a red-haired girl who was going to get his friend fired."

"Ginny," Mr. Weasley said quietly and Harry nodded again.

"At least I think so, and it makes sense with everything else Mundungus reported."

"But you're going to trust Mundungus after everything he's done?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Actually, I felt that he was telling the truth even with the amount of alcohol he had in his system. Lukas agrees with me," Harry said, referring to his ability to use his Aspect Element to sense heartbeats and breathing, effectively telling if someone was lying. "Ron scared him pretty good too. Your son is quite the mean drunk," Harry smiled slightly.

"It's a wonder Mundungus has actually stayed alive this long," Mr. Weasley said fiercely, his face souring.

"By the time Ron got the information out of Mundungus, Cinch was long gone. But Mundungus did tell us that a very 'tetchy' house elf," Harry quoted with his fingers, "came to call Cinch back to work and that Cinch became really panicky after that and left pretty much straight away."

"Did he say that Ginny was unharmed?" Mr. Weasley asked anxiously.

"Not exactly, but I got the impression from Mundungus that Cinch wasn't very happy with her, we can only guess…" Harry trailed off and they were both quiet.

"Can we get her back?"

Harry looked at him with blank eyes, his face grim.

"She's being held at Malfoy Manor, Mr. Weasley. Lukas agrees even though we can't feel her there. The evidence is pretty strong," Harry said, his voice tight. Mr. Weasley became silent once more and Harry was almost positive what he was thinking.

The Order did not know much about Malfoy Manor except that like the Burrow, it was almost impenetrable mostly because an Aspect was the one protecting it. Once they suspected that the huge Mansion might become a usual meeting place for important Death Eaters, they tried to gather as much information on the magic surrounding it as possible. But they came up with nothing and Harry was sure that even if they tried to breach the walls, Draco would easily have the advantage.

Even early on in the war, the Minister had Aurors dispatched to Malfoy's house under huge suspicions to look for anything incriminating and the Aurors reported back that a very gracious (Harry found that hard to believe) Master Malfoy let them in and look around the house. What they found was only a copious amount of wards and protections surrounding the mansion, which was unsuspicious in a time of war. Harry knew they were only a diversion to keep his life as normal looking and innocent to the Ministry as possible and that as an Aspect Draco didn't need wards to protect himself. He just needed constant vigilance.

"You're sure?" Mr. Weasley looked pale.

"Yes," Harry stated simply, looking back towards the trees and dark woods to hide his own distress about the situation.

"Do we know why she's at Malfoy Manor? I haven't heard of any other prisoners of war being held there and it seems very odd that Malfoy is willing to keep enemies in his private dungeons," Mr. Weasley said with curiosity and worry.

"I think it has to do with the fact that Lucius was the one that was under the Devil's Servant's hood the night Ginny was captured, or so we suspect. Lucius knows she's not a threat, but knows she is valuable to us. That alone makes the fact that they haven't let us know she's their prisoner yet very weird."

"Interesting, indeed. I wonder why they are keeping it quiet," Mr. Weasley thought aloud.

"Maybe because Lucius is using her to his own advantage," Harry guessed, knowing from experience that there were problems with betrayal and personal achievement at the expense of others within even the highest raking Death Eaters.

"But what does he have to gain?" Mr. Weasley rebutted. "It seems unlikely to me."

"We both know he did all the leg work for the first years that the Devil's Servant appeared. Draco had no part in it but got all the credit. I know I would be pissed if it was me," Harry said.

"I agree that young Malfoy has a few things to figure out about his position in Voldemort's chain of command, but I don't think Lucius is using Ginny for revenge. He is probably proud at everything his son has done in only a few short years," Mr. Weasley said with sad disgust in his voice.

"I have a feeling things are going to change for Malfoy either way," Harry commented after a moment.

"Meaning?"

"Ginny. That's my meaning," Harry said and he saw realization dawn on Mr. Weasley's face, followed closely by disgust and anger.

"She's still in danger being under Death Eater control. We can't place our hope on the fact that Ginny once thought she was in love with Draco Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said darkly.

"I'm just saying that it might give her something to work with," Harry said simply, but Mr. Weasley waved him off.

"No. She has forgotten all about him," he insisted.

"I can't believe you are so blind to your own daughter," Harry exclaimed.

"Don't start with me, young man! I think I know my daughter better than you!"

"Then why haven't you ever told her that you don't blame her for Bill's death? That destroyed her and to this day she thinks that it's her fault Bill, Fleur, Tempest, and Talia died."

"She knows we don't blame her for their deaths, I can't believe she would ever think that."

"She does…she's very good at hiding things. But as much as I hate to admit it, the fact that Ginny and Malfoy had a relationship is something we can't ignore. And it could be an important connection that might go either way for her," Harry finished with a stern look and Mr. Weasley returned it.

"Well, I'm going to continue to ignore it, and I would appreciate it if you didn't bring up your theories in front of Molly. She's had a hard enough time with Emlyn and Ginny's disappearances and if she knows that Ginny is going to be faced with Bill's murderer it will only distress her more."

"We are going to have to explain why we can't rescue her eventually," Harry told him, his mouth tight with anger.

"Eventually," Mr. Weasley admitted, "but either way, Draco Malfoy broke our daughter's heart and killed our son and his family. And we don't even know that Ginny will see Malfoy. We don't even know if he will care."

"I can pretty much guarantee he will get to see her, but I'm worried that she doesn't know the whole truth and it will be a disadvantage."

"We all did what was best. It was important that she forget Malfoy, and if lying to her about him helped, then it was worth it."

"I'm not so sure, Ginny deserved to hear the truth about Malfoy and the Devil's Servant. She thinks that he did all of these horrible things, when really it was Lucius. I'm not defending him," Harry said quickly, "I'm just saying that her hatred if him might cloud some of her decisions, and I'm worried about what she might try to do to get away from him."

"She is quite impulsive," Mr. Weasley agreed.

"Especially since she got her heart broken," Harry said sadly. "I swear I'll make that bastard pay if he does anything to her," his voice was broken and fierce.

"She will make it through this; I don't doubt her skills. She's clever and I'm almost positive she has a plan right now," Mr. Weasley smiled sadly.

"I hope her plan doesn't involve her other skills," Harry said alluding to Ginny's Power, then immediately regretted it after he saw the confused look on Mr. Weasley's face.

"You're talking about her ability with the Power?"

"You knew?" Harry said, shocked.

"Of course, we raised her," Mr. Weasley said with a kind smile.

"Is that why you let her go into the warehouse?"

"No, I needed a good healer and a capable fighter. If I had known that Aspects could feel her touch the Power, I wouldn't have sent her in because at the time I thought it was Draco in the Devil's Servant's robes. But, I thought she would be safe and able to hide herself with it."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley. I should have told you that I knew," Harry admitted.

"Nonsense, you helped her develop her ability beyond anything I could imagine, Harry. Again, it's not your fault," said Mr. Weasley with a small smile.

They were quiet again and could hear some shouting from inside.

"If I may ask, how did she learn that she had it?"

Mr. Weasley laughed lightly. "Molly almost had my head for it, actually. When Ginny was very small, she helped me with an experiment I was doing on muggle plugs and electricity. Well, I got my wires crossed and she accidentally touched a plug and got quite a large shock. It actually blew out all the magic in the house and I had to reset the wards; that's how Molly found out," he laughed a little again. "You probably already know this but we all have the ability to touch the Power, just the aptitude and the talent varies between wizards. But of course, we have to be introduced to it, just like Damaris Morticai introduced you to the Power during your training at Hogwarts, and being introduced is very uncommon. I think that little episode with the electricity somehow accidentally gave Ginny the ability to touch it and she just developed her Power from there."

Harry smiled and looked back at the house. "How did your experiment fair?" he asked.

"Completely demolished… Molly did it in with her broom and all of the cutlery," Mr. Weasley admitted lightly. "That's why I'm only allowed to collect plugs now, no electricity."

The backdoor cracked open and they both stilled.

"Arthur! Harry! Come inside!" Molly called from the doorway. Without turning around Arthur yelled back.

"Just give us another second, Molly." He turned towards Harry, "Remember what I told you."

"Don't tell Mrs. Weasley about Malfoy," Harry repeated. Mr. Weasley nodded along then looked confused for a moment.

"Yes. I mean, no! That's not what I meant; I wanted you to remember that none of this is your fault and that we are all working towards the same goal. We all need to help each other. Now let's go, or Molly will send out her broom," he shuddered dramatically.

And with one last look at each other, they ambled inside to join the rest of the family. Harry expected to be knocked over with noise and chaos, but the kitchen was surprisingly quiet. Even Ron, who was now being forced to sip a sobriety potion, sat still next to Hermione.

"Ron and Lukas explained everything," George said.

"So, what is your plan to find out where Ginny is?" Fred asked looking at Harry and Mr. Weasley. Harry could feel Mr. Weasley cringe next to him, but Harry covered his emotions effectively.

"I have an idea about where she is, and it's going to take some time to figure out a way to actually approach the place," Harry said evasively and Fred frowned. Mrs. Weasley looked supremely cross at Harry's noncommittal answer.

"'Take some time,' eh? By the time you decide you are ready to rescue her, she'll be where we can't get to her!" Mrs. Weasley started to cry inconsolably into a dish towel and Harry tried not to flinch along with the rest of the room.

"Molly, please. I agree with him, it's going to take some time," Mr. Weasley interrupted her sobbing and slowly tried to pull away the dishcloth.

"Where is she then?" George asked, and Harry could see the skepticism in his face.

"Up north in Scotland, like Mundungus said," Harry answered. "As it turns out, this might be something we need the whole Order for."

"But you're sure the Death Eaters have her?" Hermione asked from the table.

"Yes, we are sure about that," Lukas answered for Harry.

"For how long though?" Hermione wondered out loud and the room became silent, each picking apart their own answers to the question.

"We have time though, I think," Harry said quietly.

"She'll most likely have to go before at least one of Vol- er, You-Know-Who's High Council," Lukas looked apologetically towards Molly as she continued to cry. "And that's only if they plan to do something with her. Right now, we think they are just keeping her safe from us."

"We at least have time until they call a collective meeting. Snape hasn't said anything to me about one yet, so it gives us a pretty large opportunity to..." Harry stopped when he saw the look on Mrs. Weasley's face. Hermione's face mirrored the shocked and devastated expression.

"Molly, tell them what you told me about Snape's visit today," Hermione said in a choked voice. All eyes turned to Mrs. Weasley who looked like she was going to faint. She had lost all color from her face and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"When was Snape here?" Mr. Weasley said worriedly, holding on to Mrs. Weasley's shoulders.

"He came… he came by this afternoon to drop off papers he collected for you and mentioned as he was leaving…oh, dear," Mrs. Weasley sniffed again in the dish cloth.

"Hermione," Harry snapped impatiently and she answered him automatically.

"Snape said he would miss our meeting tonight because it was the Death Eaters fight night and Malfoy is the center fighter tonight. Voldemort and the whole High Council is attending by a special request that went out this afternoon."

"Oh, shit…" Lukas breathed. Ron, Fred, and George all had their mouths hanging open slightly in identical expressions of shock and worry.

"She'll be there," Harry said stonily. "There is no way they would miss showing off someone so valuable."

"That means they'll decide tonight," Lukas' voice was unnaturally loud in the deathly silent kitchen.

"How did we miss a fucking fight night?" George exclaimed.

"Mouth!" Mr. Weasley yelled, but Harry interrupted him.

"We have to find her. Everyone get your wands." Chaos erupted as everyone started diving for their wands and cloaks.

"Wait! Be practical!" Hermione shouted over the scraping chairs and loud voices. "As much as you all want to go storming in there, think about it. Fight night means that every Death Eater who even has an interest in blood and gore is going to be there, the whole High Council will be there, and of course Malfoy. It also means you'll never get in because we don't have Dark Marks. There is no way for you to get to her now, even if we actually knew where the meeting was."

"What are you suggesting then, Hermione," Harry said nastily, "that we just leave her there?"

"No," Hermione answered sharply. "I'm just telling you to think. If you actually used your head you would have realized that we do have at least one way to get to her: Snape."

The whole room stilled again, mouths dropping open everywhere, then more exclamations began and Harry felt a little hope rising in his chest again.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

Lord Voldemort stood over the unconscious body of Ginny Weasley who was slumped over in a high backed chair, her arms tied tightly behind her. Lucius Malfoy stood next to the Dark Lord, beaming proudly.

"First, I would like to congratulate you, her capture has pleased me greatly," Voldemort spoke without looking away from Ginny's body. "She will provide very good entertainment."

"Thank you, my lord, I agree with you," Lucius answered greedily, soaking in the Dark Lord's satisfaction with him.

They were silent for a few moments more, then turning suddenly Voldemort looked away from Ginny and faced the large dueling arena. They were standing in a darkened corner and they both began watching the hundreds of Death Eaters take their places in front of the rows of benches surrounding the fighting floor.

"Do you know what the difference is between you and each of these servants, Lord Malfoy?" Voldemort asked, his slitted eyes resting on Lucius expressionless face.

"No, my lord," Lucius answered, returning the stare.

"They are my loyal servants, not one of them has ever betrayed me. But you, Lord Malfoy, have tried my forgiveness many times," Voldemort informed him, his eyes sliding out to the slowly growing population of Death Eaters.

"My lord?" Lucius questioned cautiously.

"Don't be stupid, why did you hide this from me?" Voldemort waved his hand towards Ginny, his flaming eyes never leaving Lucius face.

The Death Eater swallowed nervously but his hard expression did not betray his emotions.

"I was not hiding her from you, my lord. I was testing my son," Lucius answered carefully.

"A test?" Voldemort said dispassionately, his gaze flicking towards the weapons table searching for the absent Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, it was a test to see how efficiently he runs the dungeons, how much he knows about what is going on," Lucius explained quickly, but his tone was untruthful.

"Why would you be testing my servant, Lucius? Do you not trust him?" Voldemort prodded easily.

"I believe he still has things to prove."

Silence filled the space around them and Lucius felt Voldemort's anger with him grow.

"He has nothing to prove. He is my loyal servant and by not trusting him, you do not trust me. Do you wish to continue with this disrespect of your lord?" Voldemort lashed out.

"No, my lord. But he…"

Voldemort cut him off with a movement of his red eyes. "I believe he has stated many times before that he doesn't care about the dungeons. Your actions are unplanned and clearly a waste of the time I have given you."

"But he didn't know she was in our possession. He clearly…"

Voldemort waved his fingers and Lucius' mouth magically snapped shut. "_You_ are the one that hid her in _your_ dungeons, Lord Malfoy. And you took the Robes from Master Malfoy, their rightful owner, and if you weren't such a faithful servant and have worn them before with great honor, it would have been a call for punishment. Something I would have enjoyed greatly at this point," Voldemort hissed. "I see this girl as only a weapon and the only reason I haven't killed you yet for your insolence is because I haven't needed another weapon since we claimed the Aspect Ancient. You are lucky, Lord Malfoy, that your timing is impeccable and I still have a use for you," Voldemort stared hard at Lucius then after a moment released the spell on his mouth.

"Yes, my lord. Thank you, my lord," Lucius said bleakly, but the anger behind his eyes was undeniable.

"Whatever is between you and your son makes me uneasy. I have no time to let my two greatest servants fight between themselves. You make me weaker with your presence," Voldemort spat at him.

"I am sorry, my lord, it is nothing," Lucius bowed.

"You lie, it is something. But I don't care what it is. You have no power over Draco; he is clearly the more commanding servant and he makes you look like a Muggle-lover. I would suggest that you begin to concentrate on how you can serve me rather than what tests you can come up with," Voldemort continued, his raspy voice tight with anger. "Now, where is Master Malfoy? I am eager to start the fight."

"He is preparing for the fight, my lord. I will find him."

"You are dismissed then, Lucius. And remember what I said: you are no different than each of my Death Eaters, except in dishonesty. Do not displease me again."

With that, Voldemort disappeared and a very revengeful Lucius turned to find his son watching him from across the arena.

Draco had been shining his wizard saber at the weapons table when he noticed Voldemort and his father having a very heated discussion over Ginny's unconscious form. It did not concern him except when Voldemort vanished so abruptly.

Draco began walking towards the darkened corner where his father stood and he saw the annoyance flash in Lucius' eyes. What had happened, he wondered, to upset his father? A small smirk appeared.

"Does he know who captured Weasley?" Draco asked when he was close enough. He still held his saber and began to trace the edge with his thumb.

"No, and neither do I," Lucius informed him savagely, the deceit in his voice overpowered by his spitefulness.

To Draco, his father's temper was not unusual and he did not ask what had happened to upset him so much, knowing that Lucius wouldn't tell him anyways.

"I will find out," Draco promised easily.

"Why are you so interested?" Lucius asked him curiously.

"She is of value to the Order; we could have used her as a force against them. Someone is lying to me and to the Dark Lord," Draco told him casually and pressed the point of the sword into the ground and twirled the blade in front of him. But Draco felt anything but causal about the situation and intended to find out what happened tonight when he got back to the mansion, no matter Ginny's fate.

"She is pretty, is she not?" Lucius asked his son and Draco looked up at Ginny unaware that his father was watching his face closely with narrowed eyes. She was covered in blood and every inch of skin that was exposed was grimy and scratched.

"Uncommon red hair. Disgusting though," Draco commented dispassionately, and quickly returned to twirling the sword. Lucius growled.

"Stop playing, the Dark Lord is ready to begin your fight," he said tensely. Draco, still wondering what had happened between Voldemort and his father, took one last look at his father then turned and wiped his mind clean in preparation for his fight.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo…. you're mad, aren't you? I can almost see your eyes narrowing at me. I'm sorry there's not a lot of D/G (none really)! But, it's getting deep and the next chapter is ready with some fun D/G goodness though (um… Draco fighting... Ginny watching... Excited yet?) … I think you will all enjoy it! And because of the lack of D/G in this chapter, I promise to post earlier if you guys want and aren't super pissed at me. :D So tell me what you think! There's sooome good things, right?

And thank you to everyone who reviewed, and for those I didn't get to talk to: thank you also! You guys make my day! So, until next week…read, review... -xxx DC


	5. Silence

A/N: You guys make me laugh. Such honesty, such passion for our beloved D/G! … I apologize again for the lack of our favorite people and here is a whole chapter to make up for it. Hopefully. :)

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: And Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way. I actually buy CDs people… it's sad actually how many I have lol

* * *

With my eyes, my eyes wide open  
I walked away from you.  
Wide Eyes/The Beautiful Mistake

Chapter 5: Silence

Draco Malfoy had everything he wanted. It was as simple as that. Everything he had set out to accomplish was his. He had the love of his father; he had the complete trust of the Dark Lord. Most of all, he had power. It was power that stemmed from fear and awe and respect. It was strong, immovable power that was not easily gained, and not easily taken away.

He had worked hard for his rewards, entering training to be an Aspect the very day he left Hogwarts. He would practice with the Aspect Teacher, Morticai, for days on end until he mastered a skill, and eventually he increased his talents to reach all three types of Aspect: Ancient, Elemental, and Lift. His reverence within the Death Eaters reached new heights when he gained the rank of Master Aspect after only a year of training, though before her untimely death, Morticai liked to remind him that it had only taken Potter six months.

Normally, that would have made him want to pound glass but Draco had found that trivial matters didn't apply when you were Voldemort's most esteemed Death Eater. His own emblem, a snake coiled around his left arm, embellished robes that were supposed to be his, but secretly first went to his father, Lucius, under the Dark Lord's request. It had been during Draco's training, when he could not make time to participate in raids, but the Devil's Servant still needed to make an appearance. This did not concern Draco, for Lucius did a hauntingly evil job of the creating the fearful reputation of the 'Devil's Servant', and Draco received the benefits.

But after he gained the title of Master Aspect, Draco acquired an even bigger reward. Though wearing the embellished serpent robes was an honor that Lucius greatly accepted, Draco surpassed him to become the only Death Eater to stand and protect Voldemort. It was only natural for the strongest Death Eater to protect the leader, and Draco held his position with passion. Lucius continued to uphold the very media centered position of the Devil's Servant while none of the other Death Eaters were any wiser to the switch and still believed Draco to be the Devil's Servant.

Draco continued to train and practice with his wizard's sabers and Aspect Power, even fighting in exhibitions for Voldemort's amusement. The war had been long and hard on them all, but Draco knew Voldemort was biding his time until he could find the weakness that would bring Potter to his knees. Raids and clashes with the Order were fewer, and tactile moves and power plays were rising, and the outside world became a huge influence on the direction of the war.

In that arena, Draco Malfoy was king. He was powerfully influential and feared because of his money and his connections, individually as well as a part of the Malfoy family. His name carried the weights of apprehension and wealth like none other in Britain, even surpassing his father, Lord Lucius Malfoy. In the seven years since his graduation from Hogwarts, Master Draco Malfoy's name was synonymous with Voldemort and Death Eaters, though curiously, none of the accusations could be proved.

He knew the population of wizards, including the Ministry, suspected heavily that he was the Devil's Servant, but Draco didn't care. It was a name that meant nothing to him and a position of fear that gave him nothing individually. He wanted to be powerful as Draco Malfoy, Master Aspect, and that is what he gained.

He was also well known for his heavy partying and the beautiful witches who surrounded him, captivated by his haunted looks and dark demeanor. However, investigations into the life of a Malfoy, even for purely tabloid reasons, were regarded as fatal undertakings, though it didn't mean that stories of his life never reached the paper.

He worked hard to keep his name powerful, within the Death Eaters ranks, and in the world. But one night, one mission, one decision threatened to ruin it all.

It had been three years ago, a few months before his twenty-third birthday, and Draco remembered the night vividly. Voldemort sent him for him specifically to lead the team of Death Eaters as the Devil's Servant, not his father. It was the night he experienced the full effect of becoming the most feared Death Eater and he loved every moment of the unrestricted power that flowed through him.

It was also the night he met Bill Weasley and his family in their large home in Brocton.

Draco had not thought it strange at the time, for he was positive that Voldemort knew nothing of his prior relationship with the youngest Weasley. It was a test, he was sure of it, and the names of the people he was about to murder didn't matter. Voldemort only cared that he passed the test.

And he passed the test.

From that moment on, Draco assumed both roles as Voldemort's body guard and the embodiment of the High Death Eater, the Devil's Servant. It was not hard to do both, as the Devil's Servant only now made appearances at serious and divisive raids and conflicts while managing to cause as much panic as possible with his own unique Dark Mark cast into the sky. The war had slowed again, but it was slowly picking up speed and the proof sat unconscious, bound to a chair in a dark corner of the arena.

He found himself wishing that Ginny Weasley would never open her eyes again, for it was her eyes that caught him, just as they caught him when he faced Bill Weasley.

Bill had Ginny's eyes, the same piercing blue that clutched his stomach and wouldn't let go. Bill's eyes reminded him so much of Ginny that he actually paused and faltered that night he was sent to murder Bill and his family. He was caught off guard by the memories of her.

Today had been no different. He had never been more stunned than he was when she brushed back her dirty hair in the dungeon earlier that day. He wracked his brain, trying to think of a time that it was ever mentioned that she was being held in his dungeons and managed to come up blank. His mind burned with a thousand questions but he could only concentrate on her. He looked into her beautiful, haunted eyes and felt… blank. It was the only word he could use to describe the emotionless void that consumed him.

He carefully watched her strength and pain, all so easily readable within her deep blue eyes. He saw the hate, the desperation, the unbelievable hurt that flashed across her face from the moment she realized he didn't care. And he hadn't cared for seven years. He did not miss her, or worry that she hated him, or wonder what she was doing without him. But when he saw her eyes cloud over with love and happiness before she fainted at his feet, it hit him.

He was perfectly emotionless.

He was perfect.

None else in the world had the power that he possessed, even Potter. Who else could care so little about everyone around him, and still command respect? Potter's veins burned with the love of his friends, Draco's burned with emptiness and indifference.

And as he prepared himself to walk onto the fighting floor of the Dueling Arena, he smiled slowly, Draco reveled in the feeling of being about to rid himself of every thought and place his concentration on the upcoming fight.

He was excited, but not because of the bloodshed. These were the only times he let himself get lost. He had felt the silent prick of meaninglessness through his whole training and certain moments in his life, but while he fought everything disappeared. Why was it that today he felt the prick again so acutely? Was he truly the empty person he believed or was he overwhelmed and purposefully ignorant?

He had watched the other fighters take their places in the middle of the arena and bloody their fists to inflict pain and struggle to live and the only thing he could think through the whole event was _why?_ Draco knew they fought for prestige and honor among their peers, but what was his reason?

Once the blood from the previous fights had been cleared from the floor along with the unconscious losers, Draco walked to the middle of the fighting floor. All of the loud talking and cheers died to murmurs then silence and he knew they were watching him. He knew they were here to see him fight the unlucky person who had decided to challenge him. It was a show… it was all a show.

Breathing deeply, he felt the glorious numbness take over. His worries were gone, his name was gone… his past was gone. But just when he expected to feel his best, the prick returned, picking painfully at his insides.

He realized why it was there and he ignored it, determined to pretend he wasn't aware that she sat bound to a chair behind him. But Draco could feel her and the emptiness he so thoroughly needed floated out of reach. He closed his eyes, his hand shaking with fury.

The large door on the other side of the arena slammed open suddenly and his opponent strode confidently onto the floor. Draco opened his eyes to face the brash man and sneered slightly in his direction.

He was supposed to be that confident; he was supposed to be strong, and yet he was standing here in front of all these Death Eaters who feared him worrying about his purpose in this life he chose. He breathed deeply again, his quiet sigh becoming a low growl. No, he decided, she wouldn't affect him, not today, not ever. The numbness came and he closed his eyes, letting his dark feelings fill the arena.

_She will not be my weakness; she will not take this away from me._

_I am not weak._

_I am not weak_; he shook his head trying to rid himself of her permeating presence.

_Accept seclusion, depend only on yourself._

_Trust no one._

_Befriend no one._

_Love no one…_

He opened his eyes and darkness had descended in the arena, his Aspect Ancient magic filled the ceiling with shadows that echoed his powerful emotions. Glancing at a few faces of the Death Eaters, he reviled in the awe and fear he inspired. They are so easily intimidated by a mere show of power, Draco thought smugly. These were the only times he actually allowed his power to manifest, knowing how much Voldemort prized the tangible evidence of Draco's abilities. None of the Death Eaters actually realized they were his feelings up on the ceiling, but he knew that thinking about Ginny would most likely erase the emptiness he needed to hold on to.

He turned away from the darkened corner and began unbuttoning his expensive robes then discarded them on the weapons table, he looked down at the ink black snake tattoo that stretched from the underside of his left wrist, wrapped around his forearm and bicep to cross his shoulders and back to end below his opposite ear. It was that tattoo that inspired the identical markings on the robes of the Devil's Servant, and it was his original Dark Mark.

Not one of the Death Eaters that sat in the staggered seats above the floor of the arena had anything close to the mark of Voldemort that Draco possessed. The tattoo was marred only by a scar that crossed his upper bicep, but Draco chose to ignore the imperfection. It was proof of his worth; he was the High Death Eater. His sneer returned and he felt the Power flow through him.

He walked to the weapons table in his customary fighting attire of loose practice pants and laced black boots. His gaze sliding once over the choice of knives, he selected his own smaller curved blade and tucked it between the laces of his boots. Glancing sideways and smirking to himself, he watched as his opponent selected a much larger blade to place in his heavy soled boots.

"Your sabers, gentlemen," Voldemort commanded, and Draco, along with his opponent, selected a blade and turned to present it to the Dark Lord. Draco's blade was his personal favorite: slightly curved, and evenly balanced, with a red ribbon adorning the end of the handle.

"Tonight might prove to be a little interesting; Eppard has trained hard and believes he is ready to challenge you. Do you accept?" Voldemort's slitted eyes focused on Draco.

"I accept," Draco said, trying to keep the boredom out of his voice. Voldemort insisted they abide by the rules of Ancient Wizard Sabers, which meant everything had to be talked to death before they could fight to the death. Draco found it all very anticlimactic and wished he could just get this unworthy opponent out of his face.

But Voldemort loved to exhibition his skills, and disobedience was unheard of, so Draco fought whoever challenged him.

"I believe we all know the rules, but we shall go over them for our unexpected guest," Voldemort's lips thinned as he smiled at the unconscious Ginny Weasley, who had not awakened since she fainted in the dungeon. Draco was somewhat sure she was still alive since the wound on her stomach still seemed to be bleeding slightly.

"Rule one: no wands. Rule two: no limit on type and number of weapons used. Rule three: the fighting is fair. Rule four: Fight to unconsciousness or death, whichever comes first. And my favorite, personal rule, rule five: the first person to draw blood on Draco Malfoy without breaking the previous rules gets whatever he or she wants."

Draco smiled wickedly at the mention of the last rule. It was made because he had not been touched with a saber since he finished his Aspect training six years ago, and though he was not about to let tonight become the first, he was glad it was in place. He found the fights much more enjoyable when there were extra rewards placed on the outcomes; it made his opponents even more eager to draw blood.

"And for even further motivation, curse your blades," Voldemort commanded, and watched as both Draco and Eppard ran their hands over the blades and their hidden knives, whispering the spell to make the slices they would inflict unable to heal by magical means. Causing bloodshed seemed to be Voldemort's favorite activity, and he smiled as he announced for the fighters to center themselves on the floor and face each other.

Once they assumed their positions, Voldemort's eerie voice echoed through the cavernous hall.

"Since this fight has been planned for months, I feel no need to introduce the fighters. But again, our guest has only just joined us, and she deserves a little respect before she dies," Voldemort's gaze again rested on Ginny's unconscious form, watching for any reaction as the cheers erupted from the gathered Death Eaters reached deafening heights. Ginny remained still, so he continued.

"The challenger, Ferdunand Eppard, Master Saberwizard!" Voldemort called, and cheering and clapping erupted as Eppard placed his saber in front of him and bowed low to Draco.

"The accepter, Master Draco Malfoy, Master Aspect of Lift, Element, and Ancient…" The noise that exploded in the arena overpowered the rest of Voldemort's words so Draco took his bow to Eppard.

"Eppard," Voldemort addressed him when the noise had died down to an acceptable level, "face your opponent, Master Malfoy, and begin your fight."

Draco smirked as Eppard eyed his tattoo and shrugged it off. Intimidation because of his tattoo was never something Draco favored, he preferred the fear that came from facing an Aspect, so Eppard's reaction surprised and pleased him. But he was more excited to see the look on Eppard's face when he realized that Draco was not only a good with magic and Power but good with sabers as well.

And with the sounding bell, Draco's and Eppard's sabers met in a fury of metal.

It was the cheers for Draco that woke Ginny from the darkness. She gained consciousness slowly, her mind felt sluggish and her vision was heavy lidded and unfocused. Breathing in deeply, she realized that the air around her was uncommonly warm and filled with an overpowering stench of sweat and rotten breath that made her want to gag. And as she fought the urge to heave, the cheering permeated her senses again and within moments she was alert.

There were Death Eaters everywhere and to her immediate relief they were not concentrating on her, but seemed to be watching two men fighting. Turning her attention, she realized she was sitting in a dark corner of a very large and majestic dueling arena that had seven huge columns circling the outermost ring of the floor before rising to meet the vaulted ceiling. She could barely see the top of the ceiling however, it was illuminated by what looked like streaks of dark black wispy clouds. They blocked out the moonlight that streamed in from the ornate panes of glass, but occasionally she would catch a glimpse of the night sky.

Rows of curved benches started behind the columns and followed their path around the main floor, but not one Death Eater sat on them. Rather they stood in front of them in rigid attention, their eyes never leaving the fighters. The benches only curved around a little more than three quarters of the floor, leaving the small empty antechamber where she was seated an unobstructed view of the event.

The dark that enveloped the room was unnatural, but not oppressive enough that she couldn't see the faces of the Death Eaters in the front rows. She had recognized a few of the Slytherins from her school years when her gaze suddenly rested on Voldemort. His red eyes were glowing as he watched the fighters and Ginny could feel her breathing quicken the longer she stared at him. Searching rapidly to see if anyone had noticed she was awake and for a sign of Draco, she leaned forward slightly to get a better view.

The movement caused pain to rip through both her shoulders and Ginny barely restrained an anguished cry. Her arms were tightly bound behind her and her legs were strapped to the chair legs with invisible clasps. Leaning back into her chair, she realized that her wrist was not painful anymore, and for that little gift she was grateful… until she realized that it was not painful because she couldn't feel her wrist at all.

Suddenly panicked that her hands were gone, Ginny frantically tried to move her wrists around. Sensations of sharp pricking and overwhelming pain shot through her and she was more relieved that her arms were still present than concerned for her wrist. By wiggling her completely numb arms some more, she figured out that she was restrained by ties at the elbows, saving her wrist from more stress.

_Considerate…for a Death Eater_, she figured.

Slowly she started flexing and unflexing her hands as best she could without too much pain, trying to get the feeling back in her arms. Again making sure that no one had noticed she was no longer unconscious, she began to feel a little safer in her dark corner. Everyone obviously knew she was here, but they seemed to be ignoring her or forgot about her presence altogether.

But she needed to locate Draco first if she had any chance of escaping. By practicing her abilities with Harry, she learned that as an Aspect, he could always feel whenever she accessed the Power. There were doors on either side of the walls in the small antechamber, and Ginny was sure she would be able to get to one of them and use her abilities to escape. But if Draco was present, he would immediately be able to find her and her chances would be ruined.

Her gaze swept over the front row of the audience, knowing that if Draco was here, he would probably have a front row seat. As her gaze swept over them, she grew frustrated that she couldn't find him. He would not have left her here with all of these Death Eaters, would he?

She searched the whole crowd for anyone with blonde hair, and she found Lucius standing calmly next to Voldemort and Snape. Quickly looking away, she kept hunting until she recognized Pansy Parkinson who stood in the front row across the stadium from Lucius. Seven years did her wonders, Ginny thought as she gaped at Pansy's appearance. She had grown a few inches and her facial proportions seemed to even out, and her now sleek and shiny blonde hair reflected the illumination from the strange black wisps and gave her an even more ethereal appearance. Ginny remembered her from Hogwarts and how cruel she had been because of her jealousy. It was no secret that she was obsessed with Draco; in fact she could never take her eyes off him…

Ginny's eyes widened and for the first time since regaining consciousness, her gaze shifted to the two fighters in the middle of the floor. They were moving with grace and speed; their bodies glistened with sweat and their sabers winked threateningly in the dim light. Her breath caught as she recognized the tattoo on one of the fighter's arms, and then as their fighting turned she clearly saw his face.

Draco's short white blonde hair was plastered to his neck with sweat and his impassive face was concentrated on his opponent. His chest was bare and Ginny watched in fascination as the snake on his arm jumped and moved with him. She had once told him during their late nights in his Head Boy room at Hogwarts that she loved to watch the snake move on his arm. It defined his muscles and contrasted with his pale skin so distinctively that it had her completely hypnotized. But that was before she knew what it stood for.

She watched as Draco thrust his sword deftly and sliced into his opponent's arm. The man grimaced in pain, but continued to swipe his saber ineffectively towards Draco who was so calm, almost to the point of rude, as he deflected the other man's attacks that Ginny wondered if he actually cared about winning.

In a clash of metal and flesh, they came together quickly and stayed struggling against each other until Draco shoved the man away with such force that he landed against a table covered in swords. The table fell backwards with the man and showered him with steel, but seemingly unharmed, the man stood smiling menacingly and clasped a sword in both hands. Draco walked backwards towards the middle of the raised floor, his gaze never once leaving his opponent. The man clumsily climbed over the table and after regaining his balance he whipped the two swords around his body in an impressive display of mastery and daring. It took the man so long to reach where Draco was standing that Draco actually lowered his sword and gave the man an impatient look.

By the time the man was within two sword lengths of Draco, Draco raised his saber slightly and with one quick maneuver knocked the blade from the man's right hand. The fighting quickly started again as the opponent realized he was in trouble. Draco made another series of quick slashes and Ginny saw pain reach the man's face, but Draco's movements were so fast she was unsure if he had actually injured the man. A few moments later, she got her answer in the form of crimson streaks gliding across the opponent's torso and arms.

She was so immersed in the fighting she almost didn't notice the feeling of dread that crept into her stomach. She knew what this was; she had heard her bothers, Harry, and Lukas always talking about. Tonight was fight night. The exhibition of fighting skills within the ranks of the Death Eaters was just a prelude to the real main event.

Sitting in her dark corner, Ginny suddenly felt very exposed and her heart dropped. She would be the main event tonight, she gasped.

Ginny tried to push out the panic that was building, hoping to remain calm as she tried to look for a way to escape. Searching the crowd again to make sure that no one had noticed her awake, she began to try and push herself towards one of the doors. But she could feel the cold wall with her hands and elbows, and her feet were firmly planted to the floor with what felt like a sticking charm.

A clash drew her interest back to the fight and she watched as Draco, who had apparently rid his opponent of his last sword, threw away his sword and brought his fists in front of him, ready to fight. The opponent looked exhausted and after two quick hits to the face, one with Draco's fist and the other with his right boot, the man struggled to remain upright. Ginny panicked, the fight was going to end quickly and she was no closer to escaping than she was when she awoke.

She was going to be in this large arena with over one hundred Death Eaters and Voldemort and she suddenly found that she was more frightened of facing Draco again. Her breathing started becoming more labored and her throat felt like sandpaper. She watched as the man twisted backwards, blood flying from his mouth as Draco landed another heavy kick to his face.

It was now or never, she told herself.

Not really having decided her plan, she pulled at Power and almost realized too late what she had done. With one touch to it, she knew she should have left it alone. Draco wasn't using his Aspect powers now, but it didn't matter; he was always connected to them. And even though he didn't know that she had an ability that used the Power too, she had just alerted him to her conscious presence.

Her eyes flew to find his just as she saw the flash of sharp steel flying towards her and she moved her head and neck instinctively. But it was not enough to escape the sharp metal that sliced the side of her neck.

It was not painful at first and she only felt the surprise of the quivering knife imbedded into the wall just beneath her jaw. She felt the handle vibrating against her neck and chin and after a few moments of complete stillness she felt the warm blood tricking down the base of her neck and soaking into her shirt.

Every single pair of eyes had turned to face her, but there was only one she could not look away from. Draco was breathing hard, his arm was extended unconsciously and ready for battle, and his eyes were icy grey.

And there in front of the whole auditorium, they connected. Her breathing stalled, her pulse intensified, and blood roared in her ears. He couldn't deny her this time like he did in the dungeons. She knew he saw her and couldn't ignore her, and the flash of anger in his eyes confirmed it. She couldn't look away even if she tried, and for some reason his anger comforted her.

A burst of steel behind him woke her from her trance and her mouth parted slightly when she realized what was happening. Draco must have realized it too, but far too late. He spun quickly but the blade his opponent was gripping sliced deeply into his back. The crowd gasped and fell deathly quiet before shouts of condemnation and disapproval filled the air.

Draco, without regard for his injury, grabbed the man's hand and maneuvered the knife from it and threw it to the ground behind him. The opponent's eyes widened in alarm and he started to back quickly away from Draco.

Ginny saw she wasn't the only one to notice the dark swirls of magic above them growing furiously darker, but she knew she might be the only person in the room that realized it was a sign of his increasing emotions. During her practices with Harry and watching him practice with Lukas and Emlyn, she was familiar with Aspects and their tangible emotions. Emlyn's outbursts were the most frightening she had ever seen, as she had a harder time keeping her feelings concealed. Ginny suddenly wondered why Draco didn't keep his obvious anger from reflecting in his Aspect, but the darkness of the room increased and Ginny's gaze flicked back to him just as he started to approach his frightened opponent.

She almost felt bad for the man as Draco began to flex his hands in front of him, electric pale blue light flowing beneath his fingertips. The dark swirls magic descended behind him creating a terrifying scene of power. She watched as Draco smirked, his fingers tensing and the blue light intensifying in his hands. With a roll of his shoulders the blue light flew towards the man, the black swirls of magic flying after them. The man screamed and Ginny shut her eyes quickly, she knew what kind of damage an Aspect was capable of.

His opponent fell silently but Ginny still heard him crumple to the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw the man holding his wound on the ground in front of a surprisingly quiet Draco. The crowd of Death Eaters cheered enthusiastically, and Ginny watched as Voldemort walked calmly to the middle of the floor where the bloody knife was laying.

"Dramatic," Voldemort commented auspiciously to Draco, holding his hand out. Draco picked the knife from the floor and placed it in the Dark Lord's hand, backing away while Voldemort beckoned for two Death Eaters to come over and pull Draco's opponent to a standing position.

As the two men pulled up the opponent, Ginny forgot her own pain when she saw the seriousness of wound Draco inflicted. He had preformed a regular slicing curse, though the impressive display behind it was enough to scare the opponent more than anything. The slice went from the under side of the man's collarbone and across his chest to the upper side of the other collarbone. Knowing there was the possibility that an important vein or artery was cut, with the amount of blood pouring from the gash, Ginny worried that it was likely.

Voldemort took the knife and traced it lazily over the wound on the opponent's chest in a sick way that reminded Ginny of Moran. The opponent shivered in pain, but the two men holding him by the arms did not let him collapse to the floor again.

"Eppard, what were you thinking?" Voldemort asked, though the whole room knew it was not to be answered. Ginny watched, her stomach growing more uneasy with each trace of the bloody knife over Eppard's chest.

"You broke a rule, Master Saberwizard. You attacked when your opponent's back was turned, that's not fair fighting. I'm sure you were just eager to get the first cut on the Master Aspect, but this was unfortunately not the way to do it. Now look at what he did to you…" Voldemort hissed, clearly unconcerned with the amount of pain the man was in. Ginny watched with wide eyes trying her best to see the depth of the wound from where she was sitting a good distance away. As if in Emergency Healer mode, she quickly ticked off in her head all the things she would need if this man was to survive.

But her head started to swim, and her vision faded in and out for a moment before she remembered that she too had been cut on the neck. Experimentally she cocked her head to the side to see if any blood would escape, hoping that a major vessel had not been cut. The only thing she felt was pain and after searching the floor around her for blood spatter, she concluded that she would live.

Looking up, she realized that every pair of eyes in the room was focused on her again, including Voldemort's small red eyes. Her stomach dropped.

Yes, she would live, she thought to herself, but for how long?

"It seems a shame to have a talented Healer with us and ignore her opinion. You are one of the most talented Healers at St. Mungo's, is that correct?" Voldemort asked her, but Ginny couldn't even swallow, much less speak. Her whole body felt numb, and the warm blood leaking down her neck was starting to itch, and her shoulders ached from being trapped behind her. She just wanted to be home with her family listening to Fred and George's jokes and Ron's whining and her mother's nagging.

She didn't know what possessed her, but she glanced over at Draco. Curiously, he was not looking at her, but was concentrating on the far wall. This angered her, he was ignoring her again and for everything that she had been through, she would not die here.

"I do my best," Ginny said confidently, looking directly at Voldemort. Her voice echoed off the vaulted ceiling and she let her eyes drift to Draco again. This time he was looking at her, and she barely restrained lunging at him. Hate and adrenaline flowed through her and when he turned away she saw the muscled in his back twitch. He was in pain too, she smiled.

"And what is your opinion, Miss Weasley?" Voldemort voice was sickeningly sweet and Ginny turned back to face him when she spoke.

"If you release these binds, I can make a better diagnosis," she said tried to smile, and but was afraid she might vomit so kept her mouth closed instead. Her reply was not meant to be funny, but after a slight pause Voldemort laughed as if he would never stop. A few of the Death Eaters chuckled along with him, but many stayed silent, preferring to glare at her instead.

"While a tempting option, I believe you will be able to diagnosis his condition from where you are sitting," Voldemort sneered, then raised the knife. "Answer yes or no: will he die if I do this?" The Dark Lord raised the knife and slowly drew it across Eppard's cheek, a trail of blood in its wake.

Ginny was silent, trying to repress the feeling of nausea and panic gripping her stomach. The pounding in her ears had returned and the room felt like it was spinning.

"ANSWER!" Voldemort commanded, and through the fuzziness she noticed that she was not the only one who jumped in fright.

"No," Ginny whispered brokenly, knowing that the facial wound proved no threat to his life presently.

"How about this?" Voldemort asked again, but Ginny did not watch where he placed the knife. Her head dropped unwillingly against the embedded blade in the wall and her eyes closed. She knew Draco was watching her, she could feel his eyes on her. She wanted to be strong and she wanted to be able to face Voldemort confidently, but her eyes would not open and her mind felt incapable of any rational thought. Her breathing was ragged and she sighed, leaning all her weight onto the knife handle.

When she regained the strength to open her eyes, she realized that she must have passed out again. There were only a few Death Eaters left in the arena and they were all standing in a circle with Voldemort and Draco. Eppard was gone and so were the blood stains on the floor. Just as she was about to wonder his fate, her attention drifted to Pansy just as she pulled Draco aside, her manicured hand resting lightly on his arm.

His back was towards Ginny, and she watched as Pansy sweetly congratulated Draco on winning his fight. She smiled up at him, laughing and flirting, touching his chest and acting concerned for the wound on his back. He replied softly so she could not hear his answer, but the deep tones of his voice reached Ginny.

Unexpected hurt seared through her and she closed her eyes to the scene. She knew in the bottom of her heart she had always held onto a small piece of him, but just seeing him give attention to another girl was enough to kill off everything she had hoped for. It was seven years ago, she reminded herself savagely, and he has forgotten about you just like you've forgotten him.

She heard Pansy let loose a high and squealing laugh that was so atrocious Ginny cringed along with a few of the Death Eaters who were standing before Voldemort. Returning her now guarded and hardened gaze towards them, she watched as Pansy leaned close to him whispering a few words and giving him a look that was so transparent, even Ginny knew what the stupid bint was offering. Draco replied something, and Pansy made a move to hug him when she caught Ginny's eyes on them.

A smirk crossed her face when she realized that Ginny had been watching them, then quickly launched herself into Draco's arms, squeezing him tight. Ginny saw Draco cringe as her hands came close to the gash in his back and he firmly pushed her away by the shoulders. Pansy smiled up at him again, her thin lips moving swiftly and her eyes darting towards Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes, the girl was completely obvious. If her hands hadn't been tied back, she would have waved to the stupid harpy. She watched as Pansy sent her one last triumphant smile and walked out of the doors at the opposite end of the arena. Draco walked back towards the group of Death Eaters, but turned to look at her, his grey eyes raking over her body. His eyes never reached hers, but she could see the indifference in them and she looked away.

"Healer Weasley, I'm surprised a little blood makes you faint, in light of your profession," Voldemort sneered at her, and Ginny looked up to see a group of seven Death Eaters watching her, including Draco, Lucius, and the Dark Lord.

"Actually, it's the lack of blood that makes me faint," Ginny retorted harshly. Voldemort's mouth twitched, but his voice was cruel.

"Master Aspect, bring her here," Voldemort commanded. Ginny watched as Draco moved his hand slightly, sending her chair flying towards the group and stopping before them with a jarring halt. Up close, Voldemort was even more frightening than she ever imagined, and Ginny drew in a ragged breath and concentrated on the floor, working her elbows against the binding restlessly.

"I've been wondering when you would turn up," Voldemort's nostrils flared, his slit eyes flicking unnoticed to Draco for a moment. A small smile appeared on Lucius's face for a quick moment and then it was gone.

"What are we going to do with her?" Bellatrix Black hissed, smiling wickedly.

"She is a Healer, my lord, and that gives her immunity…"

"Shut up, Feedid!" Voldemort hissed, rounding on the smaller man. "I think it's quite obvious that I already knew that edifying piece of information and shouldn't have to listen to your unworthy thoughts on the subject! She has been captured for almost a month, and I think any immunity she had RAN OUT! Now get out of my sight," Voldemort's teeth clenched and his hand shook as he groped for his wand as he watched the man leave. Bellatrix watched Ginny closely and turned to Voldemort as soon as the door shut to the arena.

"I think we should burn her, my lord. The Unforgivable's are too good for her," her eyes gleamed with hatred and insanity.

"Right, interesting. Anyone else?" Voldemort asked, looking pointedly at Draco. It was a man on her left that spoke next.

"Let's cut off her pretty red hair and send it back to her muggle loving family… still attached," the man smiled wickedly.

Ginny blanched at this and unwillingly her eyes flew directly to Draco's. He had been watching her reactions carefully, she was sure, and now he saw that she was scared. She would have kicked herself if she wasn't already more terrified than she had ever been in her life. Draco offered no comfort, just returning her gaze with his cold grey stare.

Silence descended over the group, and one by one, they all turned to look at Draco who was uninterestedly regarding her. When he finally spoke, Ginny jumped in her chair.

"No, she fought hard to get this far, this needs to be a little more creative," Draco started, and turned to look at a very pleased Voldemort. Lucius sallow face hardened at Voldemort's obvious eagerness. Ginny swallowed again, and her pulse pounded. It was never supposed to end this way, she thought as her bottom lip quivered.

She watched as they moved their discussion out of earshot, their attention focused on Draco. Voldemort looked increasingly pleased, but after a few minutes of discussion, Bellatrix burst out shouting.

"NO!" she screamed, stalking towards Ginny with her lip curled in hatred. If Ginny's legs were free to move, she would have been frantically pushing her chair away from Bellatrix. But as it was, she was stuck, and when Bellatrix kicked the side of Ginny's chair, the force sent her flying sideways.

"You bloody little bint!" was the last thing Ginny heard before her shoulder slammed into the ground, followed by her head.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh… yea. So what did you think? Everyone's bleeding and fainting… and oh yea sorry about the fainting every five seconds…it can be annoying, I know. But dramatic? Whatever. So, tell me what you think of 5! Chapter 6 is all ready to go and its got more D/G, I promise…. 

To everyone who reviewed, thanks so much! And to everyone I didnt talk to, thank you also! I relish every single word! Until next time, read, review... -DC


	6. I Did It For You

A/N: First off, I would like to apologize for the crappy notes I sent everyone. I was cut short on time and I thought you might like to read the next chapter than some weird mail from me. So, if I missed someone, or sent something twice, or was completely idiotic, I apologize. I usually like to sit around and chalk up a few talking back to some of you guys… oh well. Second, er, I'm not really sure what this point was supposed to be… so, um, read on?

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way. I actually buy CDs people… it's sad actually how many I have lol

* * *

If you're a dream then come true.  
All American Rejects/Happy Endings 

Chapter 6: I Did It for You

It had been automatic. Whenever the unfamiliar feeling of guilt climbed up his spine and threatened to push though his carefully constructed barriers, it was what Draco told himself. He had pulled the knife from his laced boot and whipped it across the arena before he even knew what he was protecting himself from. Automatic. There was no one else in the arena that could touch the Power, he was sure of it, and when he felt the movement his first reaction was that Potter was present.

Automatic…

But it hadn't been Potter. Adrenaline and excitement had surged through him at the prospect of a _real_ fight, but he had not prepared himself for the full on panic that gripped him when he saw his fatally aimed knife directed at Ginny. Without thinking, he grabbed the knife with his Power, frantically trying to stop it. But with the speed and nearness to the target, there was nothing he could do except slightly alter its course. Thank Merlin Ginny moved her head or she would've most likely received a more serious wound.

His body had tensed with unrestrained panic as he searched her face, praying silently to the gods that he hadn't killed her. Everything in the arena disappeared and in those few painfully silent moments he waited for her to open her eyes he realized he had just proved himself wrong. His recent convictions that Ginny meant nothing to him and that she wasn't a source of weakness in him had been broken to pieces in less than three seconds.

What did it mean, he wondered silently. Was she just another obstacle to overcome…

But all thoughts were cut short. Draco couldn't ignore the insistent concern for her that had erupted within him so suddenly and, as with everything he couldn't control, it angered him almost to distraction. How, in less than a few hours, had she managed to completely change his control and emotions and make him doubt his strength so thoroughly?

The panic he had felt, however, turned to irrepressible anger when her brave deep blue eyes reached his grey ones. Defiance and haughtiness met his concerned gaze, silently mocking the fact that he hadn't hit his target. The rebelliousness he felt radiating off her was infuriating and if the flick of her eyes hadn't alerted him to Eppard's attack, he would have had a hard time resisting showing her just how accurate he could be with a knife.

Though unexpected, the searing pain of the knife slicing his back was a welcome diversion and he hadn't thought of her again until the Dark Lord addressed her personally. He had discreetly looked at her and felt an unexpected drop in his stomach. The side of her neck was covered in dark blood and her face was alarmingly white, but the forcefulness of her voice somewhat pleased him.

But he was not pleased now for several reasons. First, intense uncertainty and curiosity were irritating him; he hated not having answers. How did Ginny touch the Power? He knew she wasn't an Aspect, but she clearly had some sort of knowledge concerning the Power. She also had to have known that he would react to her presence; she knew he was an Aspect and that he was always connected. So why did she do it? There was nowhere she could have escaped to, so did she just want his attention?

The second reason was how he reacted to the whole situation. Where did the concern for her life come from and why was he so guilty that he almost killed her? Her injury was mostly all her fault for baiting him when she knew there was the possibility of a violent reaction. There was no denying the anger that he felt for how he reacted, but what was more upsetting was how he was currently acting. After he saw her faint again, he reached out with his Aspect Element and made sure that she was still alive.

Her heartbeat was steady, though slightly weak, and for some reason the alarmingly familiar connection to her felt almost calming. He couldn't feel her emotions since she was unconscious and it was the first time he had ever used his Powers on her, but for a moment he could touch her skin and feel her breath. Ginny…

But he was cautious and almost frightened that she would be able to feel his presence monitoring her. A normal wizard, even as powerful as Voldemort, would never be the wiser to the touch but another Aspect would be able to feel his presence. And not knowing the limits of Ginny's abilities, he was unsure of what she would be able to feel. He was fairly sure that in her current unconscious state, she wouldn't be able to tell, but it still made him guarded. And being guarded and unsure was not something Draco was used to and this suddenly had him questioning himself as to why he cared so much that Ginny Weasley was breathing. The only positive thing was that at least Voldemort wouldn't know that he saved her from his knife blade, or there would be more questions that he couldn't answer.

The third reason he wasn't pleased was because of the presence of Pansy Parkinson, who at the moment was eyeing him like a delicious treat from the back of a long line of Death Eaters who were slowly filing out of the Arena. It was customary for the attendees of the fight to congratulate the final winner, and because Voldemort revered the ancient ways, Draco was forced to stand and accept congratulations. The only opinions he cared about were his father's and the Dark Lord's, and since they were the first to offer their pleased remarks, Draco stopped listening to everything else and found himself unconsciously synchronizing his breathing with Ginny's. That was until he spotted Pansy.

Their mothers were best friends since their first year at Hogwarts together, and it was common knowledge in their respective households that they were "meant" for each other. No formal agreements were made much to the dismay of their mothers. Before her death over six years ago, Draco's mother, Narcissa, would casually bring up the subject of marriage, Pansy, or his current dating status at least every day, if not at every meal. And though he dearly loved his mother and would do anything to make her happy, Draco chose to conveniently ignore the topic. Pansy did not.

She accepted the suggestions with such enthusiasm that Draco was immediately distrustful of her. But his initial aversion to her stemmed from an unknown source and Draco made no attempts to get to know her or like her. He found everything about her irritating and abrasive and the only thing that he actually could tolerate for an extended period of time was her hair, which she conveniently changed after he finally commented how much the frizziness annoyed him a few years ago.

Though he wasn't about to pretend that having an attractive woman fall all over him in concern for his battle wounds was anything short of excellent ego-building, Pansy took the art form to a new level. Her obvious worship of him was the only thing about her that he couldn't hate. He knew that her compliments were genuine, or at least the only motivation behind them was sex, and he could not condemn her for that. Tonight, however, he was not in the mood to humor her. His back wound felt like it was on fire because of the curse, Voldemort was impatiently waiting to start their private meeting, but most of all he couldn't tear his attention away from the still unconscious Ginny Weasley.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?" Pansy purred quietly, making no attempt to hide her gaze as it raked over his bare chest. She was the last Death Eater to leave the Arena, and Draco saw his father's eyes shift disdainfully to him. Draco scowled and was pulling Pansy away from the group of Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort so they could not be overheard as easily when he felt Ginny's breathing change. Still apprehensive about her own abilities, he yanked his Power away from her so fast that his own breathing faltered.

"It can't be that shocking, Draco, I tell you that ever time I see you," Pansy misinterpreted his sharp intake. She smiled up at him as she trailed a long black painted fingernail down his jaw.

"And I ignore it every time you say it," Draco scowled at her and pushed her hand away, but Pansy only smirked at him.

"I picked out the flowers for our wedding," she raised her eyebrows. "They are belladonnas specially charmed black, your favorite color."

"Stop stalking me," Draco told her, disgusted. He hated hearing about her fantasy wedding where everything was draped in black. Black wasn't his favorite color but he wasn't about to correct her, she would probably see it as encouragement. He glanced past her to where Voldemort and the other High Council members were waiting for him and his impatience with Pansy grew. A cold hand on his arm drew his attention back to her and Draco barely resisted just walking away, but for the sake of tradition, he had to stay until she congratulated him on his victorious fight.

"It's no secret that the Dark Lord wants an heir," she glanced under her eyelashes at him. Resisting a shocked look and a scathing bout of questioning, he scowled at her instead. Her statement was partly true and he wondered how she found out.

"I am the Dark Lord's heir," he hissed. "He has no need of another and even if he did, the Dark Lord has no concerns about my love life," he told her. It was true the Dark Lord had no need of another heir, but Lucius suddenly had a particularly vocal interest in who the family fortune would be passed down to. "And you are on dangerous grounds talking so informally about the Dark Lord," Draco warned her. His back was towards Ginny and he suddenly wished he could turn around to see if she was watching him.

"You wouldn't let them kill your future wife, Draco," Pansy said confidently, stroking his arm.

"No, but I'd let them kill you," Draco said in hushed scorn, pulling his arm away from her.

"When are you going to stop wasting your time with those hussies you find at those parties you go to? Spend it with me; I promise I'm better at everything you like," she ran her fingers across his bare chest boldly and looked up at him seductively. Though he made no move to stop her, his eyes still flicked to the group surrounding Voldemort.

"You have no shame; the Dark Lord is barely ten feet away from us," Draco told her nastily after he made sure that there was no one listening in on their conversation.

After a silent moment, Pansy shrieked in mirth. "I never thought I'd see the day when you are worried about being modest!" Her laughter echoed off the vaulted ceiling making it even more offensive.

"It's better than being known as a common whore," Draco looked suggestively at her, but his initial boredom was fast increasing into fury.

"I just want to be your whore," Pansy whined, widening her eyes in an attempt to make herself look like innocent.

"You are bloody unbelievable," Draco muttered. "I don't have time for this, and you're delaying the Dark Lord. Congratulate me and leave," Draco commanded her.

"Can you imagine how beautiful our babies will be with your stunning eyes and my beautiful hair?" she ignored him, and looked past him wistfully. But a flick in her eyes told him that she had noticed that Ginny was awake and apparently watching.

"Your children will be delusional trolls, and that would never fit in with the prestige of the Malfoy family," Draco smiled sardonically when he saw Pansy's jaw flex. She was pissed now, but the determined smile on her face told him that she was going to put on a show, if not for her own persistence, but also for Ginny's sake.

"Whoever you marry will have to be a pure blood and a supporter, Draco; you'll have to look hard to find one that fits those qualifications and will put up with you…soon. It will be better if you just accept our marriage now, I won't wait around forever," Pansy's voice was low and filled with irritation, but her seductive gaze was forced, which pleased Draco immensely.

"I never asked you to wait, Pansy, and I don't care that you are," Draco sneered at her, watching her face harden in annoyance. "We aren't getting married… ever. Let it go."

"You know I won't. You don't know what is best for you," Pansy said, turning the full effect of her light brown eyes on him. But Draco was through dealing with her, and grabbed her arm with the intention of dragging her to the door. Pansy took the opportunity to launch herself at him and hug him tightly. Draco hissed in pain as her hands slid near his open wound.

"Leave," Draco commanded, his jaw tight with anger as he peeled her off. Pansy full out glared at him.

"If your mother was still alive, she…" Rage tore through him as Pansy's words trailed off and Draco knew it was because his eyes were now black with the echoed fury of his Aspect Ancient. Narcissa's death was a very testy subject for him, and he did not tolerate anyone discussing her.

"I don't think I have to remind you to never bring her up," Draco's voice was deep and slightly terrifying, though oddly polite. Pansy just nodded her head in agreement, her brown eyes wide with shock, so Draco continued, "Congratulate me and leave or I will remove you from this room, and you won't like how I do it."

"Congratulations, Master Aspect, on your victory," Pansy said obediently. Her eyes were cold as she said the words, but Draco knew that she meant them. Not that it mattered to him, though. "And by the way," she said, her voice filled with malice. "The prisoner is awake. It's a pity you didn't kill her, your aim is always so accurate…" She smiled brightly at him then quickly glanced over her shoulder at Ginny. What a little vindictive harpy, Draco thought, catching Pansy's last venomous look at him before she stalked out of the Arena.

He calmed himself as he walked slowly back to the group of Death Eaters, but his curiosity got the best of him and he turned and looked at Ginny. She sat in half darkness, so he could not see all of her, but she was still bound and covered in her blood. Consciously he avoided her eyes, but he knew she was watching him as he looked her over.

For a solid moment he felt his heart slightly squeeze, but with quick control he dismissed the feeling and replaced it with his ever-present coldness.

Turning away, he took his place next to Voldemort in the circle, receiving disapproving glances from some of the members who had apparently witnessed his dealings with Pansy. Standing together in a half circle before Voldemort were the six Death Eaters that made up the High Council. First was himself, then his father, Lucius. Darhus Feedid, Bellatrix Black, Ian Yiszczon, and Severus Snape rounded out the circle. As with Draco, the other High Council Death Eaters did not gain their positions easily, however even a position in the High Council did not guarantee complete knowledge.

Draco was snapped back to attention when Voldemort commanded him to retrieve Ginny. He flexed his hand, whispered the spell, and brought her flying towards them at an unnecessary, but impressive, speed. He found himself wanting her to know how powerful he was, and even with the harsh stop, she refused to meet his glare which curiously annoyed him.

She was concentrating on the floor, and up close he couldn't help but notice how incredibly pale she was. The wound on her neck was still bleeding and her shoulders looked uncomfortable tied back so severely. Was she still in pain? What had happened in the dungeons? How long had she been down there? Did they hurt her? He felt unfamiliar anger rise up in her defense and decided to combat it by concentrating on her dirty hair.

And suddenly her gaze flew to his, pleading and scared. He almost looked away; disgusted with himself for getting so distracted staring at her, but her eyes caught him. Blue. Pain. Fear. Save her… He had barely heard the others talking about her fate, and now Voldemort was asking his opinion.

He felt his whole body still as he asked himself the ultimate question: Could he let her die?

He had already attempted to kill her then save her in less than ten seconds. She had fought hard to get out of the dungeons, even killing a guard and wounding another and now she was sitting in front of the most powerful and magical persons in the world and wasn't backing down. No, she didn't deserve to die, but she did she deserve this fate?

"Give her the Mark."

He waited until the group had moved away from where she was sitting, wracking his brain for the most creative and plausible excuse he could come up with to save her. But the words were out of his mouth before he even had an instant to think on them and now Draco held his breath waiting for the reactions of those around him.

After a moment, Bellatrix hissed. "What?" her wide black eyes narrowed in rage.

"And taint the Death Eaters?" Lucius questioned calmly. Voldemort remained curiously silent, along with the others.

"She would be trained and fully initiated," Draco continued. "You all know there is no other way to receive the Mark and I wouldn't have offered it as a suggestion if I didn't think it was a possibility."

"What point would this prove? Why can't we just kill her?" Bellatrix complained threateningly.

"The point is that her pure blood family is involved with the Order, her brother and sister-in-law are known Aurors along with her best friends, Potter and the Aspects. What better revenge than to give her the Mark of Darkness?" Draco remained impassive, though inside his emotions were in turmoil. Why was he trying to convince the High Council to let her live? Why did he care at all?

"Interesting…inventive…" Voldemort hissed, his red eyes resting on Draco.

"We shouldn't be listening to him, my lord," Lucius interrupted, his eyes narrowing on his son. "He has only shown lack of responsibility and knowledge by not realizing she was being held in the dungeons. We should not consider the opinion of someone so distrustful."

Draco barely withheld a sharp retort but realized his father was right and remained quiet. Voldemort would not dismiss this obvious overlook easily.

"He realized her value and has shown immense responsibility by bringing her here to be fated as soon as he found her among our prisoners, Lucius, instead of hiding her away then presenting her when she is of most advantage to him," Voldemort said impassively, his eyes boring knowingly into Lucius. Draco hardened his jaw as he felt a shock move through him, but quickly dismissed the questions that had erupted.

"I agree, my lord," Lucius in quiet apology, his face souring as he glanced over at Draco.

"She still can not be one of us," Bellatrix heaved at Draco, her black nails scraping rhythmically against her palms. "You can't use the Mark as revenge, it would disgrace us all."

"The Order and The Aspects will be much less willing to fight a Death Eater if they think it might be their friend," Draco pointed out. To his ears, he sounded eager and scared, but he knew it was because he had never defended or cared about the life of someone. He kept his tumultuous emotions hidden beneath his practiced indifferent expression and slowly he saw acceptance dawn on their faces. "Of course, she wouldn't ever join a raid but the Order never has to know that," he added coldly.

"What is your opinion of the Master's idea, Severus?"

"It has merits, with such involvement in the high levels of the Order she might know of some upcoming plans, or even more about The Aspects that we do not know," Snape pointed out, and Lucius nodded stiffly though Draco could see the disgust in his eyes.

"Your plan has big holes, Draco," Lucius said quietly, his voice barely suppressing a slight amusement. "She will never murder someone; she is a Healer after all. And no one gets the Mark without a murder."

"She took care of that today trying to escape from the dungeons," Draco said, carefully masking his surprise at his father.

"No," Lucius hissed quietly in disbelief.

"See, my lord! She would be so much fun for you… she would fight back," Bellatrix added, her eyes glittering with excitement. Voldemort said nothing, but Draco did not miss his red eyes sliding towards Ginny. Realizing that Voldemort was actually considering Bellatrix's words made Draco's muscles tense with fury. He suddenly wished he could make sure that the Dark Lord's filthy eyes never rested on her pure form ever again.

"What of her rumored engagement to Potter that has been in the papers?" Lucius asked suddenly and Draco was thankful for the distraction even if the subject made him angrier still. The whole group turned to look at Lucius with different expressions ranging from enthusiasm to strange surprise.

"Interesting that you bring that up, Lucius," Voldemort hissed, but Bellatrix looked intrigued and excited at the news.

"If she is connected to Potter, she would serve more use for us as a very obvious message to the Order," Bellatrix insisted and Draco knew she was probably already planning Ginny's painful death with ecstasy. "Please, my lord, you have been waiting to torture someone for weeks now… she is perfect."

"It would be a shame to act hastily at this point, my lord," Snape added quietly, his mouth tight as Bellatrix stared him down. "She has been missing for over a month, if we announce her presence now it would be easier to convince the world of her allegiance with us. Even a slight whisper of his perfect princess turning to the Mark would destroy Potter's drive." Voldemort quietly contemplated his words as he rested his eyes calmly on each of his High Council, coming to a final rest on Draco.

"She was never engaged to Potter," Draco dismissed it coolly, answering the silent question Voldemort posed.

"And how do you know this?" the Dark Lord asked him, eyeing him curiously.

"It was gossip and Potter denied it himself in the papers," Draco told them. "I'm surprised it was even brought up." There was no way she and Potter were engaged, Draco told himself. Even when the news had first appeared a month ago, he was convinced the wedding rumors were just a coincidence of her capture.

"As you say, Master Aspect," Voldemort said, then after a moment, "I support this plan."

"NO!" Bellatrix screeched, her midnight black eyes wide with fury.

"I agree, it is illogical and we should just kill her," Lucius looked directly at Draco, his eyes narrowed with suppressed anger. Yizczon nodded along with him. Snape stayed quiet, his dark eyes and narrow face pulled into the usual expression of quiet boredom and lack of interest.

"I support this, it will be done," Voldemort said softly, an evil smile curving around his lips. "A shame she fainted though, I think the Death Eaters were excited to see a good torture. She would have screamed for me, don't you think?"

Bellatrix had not waited to hear his final comment, however, and was already stalking towards Ginny. Draco watched with small uneasiness as Ginny's eyes widened in terror and she tried to push herself back into the chair before Bellatrix kicked it over savagely and Ginny went crashing to the floor. Her red hair sprawled across the smooth boards, her mouth opened slightly and Ginny went still again. Draco hastily checked with his Aspect Element to make sure she was still alive before turning back towards Voldemort.

"Well I believe its clear how Bellatrix feels," Voldemort said quietly, a smooth smile on his face as he watched Bellatrix circle her prey. "Remember, Bellatrix, the punishment for attacking a fellow Death Eater," Voldemort called to her in amusement, and Bellatrix hissed again in brutal disappointment as she circled around Ginny's lifeless form.

"Who will take responsibility for her? She will need to complete the training," Snape asked, turning his dark eyes to the Dark Lord. The group stilled and everyone turned their attentions to Voldemort.

"The Master Aspect, of course," Voldemort said calmly to Draco, who barely showed a reaction. "You will train her and prepare her for presentation of progress at the next full meeting. She will be subjected to the Mark training exactly. Until then, keep her presence quiet until I decide when to announce of her betrayal of the Order, or we find a better use for her…"

Voldemort had been watching their expressions and as expected, each High Council member looked forcibly blank, hiding their true feelings from scrutiny. Under Draco's practiced expression of coldness, he felt oddly numb; Voldemort's decision was still hovering over his head waiting for the opportune time to crash down with regret and stupidity. Draco barely watched as the Dark Lord turned to each of the High Council members and held out his hand for their bow of respect.

When he reached Draco, they stood and stared at each other for a few moments. At the end of his training, Voldemort had bestowed the honor of never having to bow to the Dark Lord again, but Draco still nodded his head in recognition. Voldemort nodded back and with one last sly glance towards Ginny's body, he Apparated into the darkness leaving Draco to realize his fate.

-:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

_Ginny was happy, happier than she had been in a long time. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and her friends were around her laughing and smiling. It had been a long time since she had seen Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lukas, and Emlyn so untroubled and carefree. They worked so hard and had given up so much to fight in the war… and they were losing. _

_No one said it out loud, but she could see it in the overwhelmed way Harry held his shoulders, and in the dark circles that stained Emlyn's eyes, and in the way Ron and Hermione made sure that the other was never far away. It was obvious to her, but no one ever discussed the war in front of her. They were protecting her from something, she could feel it._

_It made her angry; she knew she deserved the truth. But somewhere, in the back of her mind, she felt as if she had lost their trust. Exhaustion and discontent settled over her, though she didn't let it show. She worked hard to prove them wrong even though she knew it would never be the way it was. _

_Did she want it to be the way it was? Had she been happy? Yes, she answered the question. She had been happy, but a strong feeling told her it hadn't been with the smiling faces surrounding her. _

_And suddenly, their cheerful faces seemed all wrong. Something was missing and she felt its loss so acutely that her whole body ached for its presence. And almost as if she had said those words aloud, the whole table went silent and Ginny could feel the discomfort that enveloped her intensify. What was so wrong?_

_And then she heard his voice._

"_All I ever wanted was you. I can distance myself from the rest of the world, but not you. I can't stay away from you. Don't ever leave me…" _

_The words came from behind her and his voice washed over her with relief and longing. A slight smile came to her lips as she felt her body relax with his presence. She turned and looked at him. Draco was standing behind her in his Slytherin robes, his hand extended towards her. She took it, not caring what Ron or Harry or anyone thought about it. He was rescuing her, and he looked just as relieved by her presence as she was by his._

_Their eyes locked and he smiled down at her as he grabbed her hands in his. It was one of his rare smiles, ones that he saved specifically for her. Just as she didn't think she could be happier, Ron spoke from behind her._

"_Ginny, Bill is dead." _

_She dropped Draco's hands in shock and turned to where they were sitting at the Gryffindor table. But the table had disappeared and it was replaced by the kitchen in the Burrow. Her whole family was standing facing her from across the small kitchen table and Ginny felt her breath quicken. Her mother was crying uncontrollably in her father's arms. Charlie's face was tight with anger and emotion, Percy was sniffing, his nostrils flaring severely, and Fred and George were silent and serious. Ron was furious and Ginny couldn't understand why. She felt like she was being accused of something and panic rose in her chest._

_Harry was the only one who was standing somewhat near her, and he turned to her and looked her in the eyes. Immediately she knew what was wrong and she grabbed the back of a chair. _

"_What…" Ginny started, but her throat constricted as she tried to hold back tears._

"_Bill was killed last night Ginny," he cleared his throat awkwardly, then continued with a look of complete concern and unease. "Malf… The Devil's Servant's Mark was… was over the remains of their house."_

_Ginny's chest constricted painfully and her mind went numb. "No, he wouldn't. Draco wouldn't do that," Ginny insisted quietly, shooting a wary look at her family._

"_They already know. They know everything. I wanted to get you alone and tell you first, but Ron…"_

"_They know?" Ginny asked dully, her stomach suddenly heaving._

"_Your father and brothers have known for a while… your mum's just found out."_

"_Why?" she whispered brokenly. Looking up at her family she felt like they were accusing her of killing her brother. They wouldn't meet her eyes, and her mother just sobbed harder._

"_Draco…" She turned and he was still standing behind her, but he was now dressed in the Devil's Servant robes. The white snake slithered down the sleeve and the black mask he wore was in his hand. She could barely see his eyes below the brim of the hood, but she knew he was looking at her._

"_This doesn't make sense," her voice faltered as she looked up at him, demanding him to deny Bill's death._

"_You and I have never made sense, Gin," Draco took a step forward towards her. His hand traced her jaw lightly and slowly slid down her neck._

"_You didn't do it, I know you didn't! You couldn't have…" Ginny insisted, her voice hushed and broken._

"_But I did," Draco whispered softly to her and she saw the curious gleam in his eyes as his hand stopped over the base of her throat, his thumb pressing lightly into her slim neck._

_Ginny stilled, her breathing stopped as she looked into the shadows under the brim of his hood. As if he sensed her search for the truth in his eyes, he lowered his head further so that the shadows passed over his eyes and all she could see was his mouth. _

"_You love me…" she stated, but it came out as more of a plea for reassurance and reality. _

"_I've never said that, have I now?" he replied calmly. "Are you so sure of it?" _

_She felt his fingers quickly move over her neck and he found the solitary chain she was wearing. He pulled it slowly, almost sensually, from her robes and his mouth curved into a smirk when he saw his ring on the end of it. Yanking it roughly, the chain broke and fell away into his hand. _

"_Curious that you kept this," his voice was nasty and she snatched the chain away from him in embarrassment and anger._

"_How could you love him still? He killed my son!" Mrs. Weasley cried viciously and Ginny whirled around, and saw her mother was pointing at the chain and ring that Ginny clutched in her hand. Ginny searched her family's faces and was devastated by what she saw: her family hated her and held her responsible for her brother's death… the accusation shown clearly from their eyes._

"_No!" she yelled furiously. "It wasn't my fault! How can you blame me for this?" she cried, but they did not move from the opposite side of the table, they just stared at her with revulsion and disbelief. Shame washed over her and suddenly she felt the grave responsibility they were accusing her of. _

_Turning around quickly she looked at Draco who had not moved from behind her. She watched as he slowly lifted the awful black mask to his face and pulled his hood lower over his face. She swallowed the hatred and denial that was climbing her throat, searching for anything about him she could recognize. But there was nothing._

"_How could you?" she gasped, tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_I did it for you," he told her, but the charmed mask distorted his voice into a terrible haunted tone._

"_I hate you," she cried almost incoherently, barely able to look at him. Even as the words left her mouth, she knew she didn't mean them and that he knew it too. She didn't know what she felt, except an incredible sense of loss and abandonment. Unable to hold the horrible reminder of his love in her hand, she dropped the chain and ring at his feet in quiet contempt. _

"_I did it for you…" he said again and she heard the slight pleading tone in his voice, then he was gone. She dropped to the floor in tears, her family's angry and hateful shouts behind her… _

She inhaled sharply as she sat up in a panic. It was a dream, it was a dream, she repeated to herself silently, keeping her eyes shut against the light. Her hands flew to her throat searching for the solitary chain. She felt nothing and slightly relaxed. She had stopped wearing his Malfoy family crested ring on a chain that day, but it still seemed to haunt her… almost as if she was scared of anyone finding the proof that the Draco Malfoy loved her…and she loved him. Lying down slowly and trying to calm her breathing, she rolled on her side into the warm blankets, glad that she had replaced the pillows on her apartment bed with these softer new ones.

Fatigue gripped her and she kept her eyes closed, sleepily shoving away the last part of the dream and trying to keep the almost tangible feeling of love firmly with her. She often had dreams of Draco, the majority of them replaying the awful moments of their last fight and malicious separation. Rarely did she dream of being happy with him and she exhaled slowly, trying to will herself back to sleep so she could feel his love with her again. Ginny secretly cherished those dreams even though ultimately they were the hardest to return to reality from. Waking up to the truth after a good dream usually meant heartbreak all over again, but the few moments of being with him and happy made it worth it.

Snuggling against the pillows, Ginny folded her hands under her chin but her skin felt itchy and caked. Opening her eyes, she turned her hand into the light and saw that it was covered with dried blood and scrapes. Confused, she quickly sat up again and frantically searched her body for the source of the blood. Pulling her shirt away from her chest, she saw the dried blood crusting the material of her healer scrubs, making it stiff and uncomfortable. Her eyes went wide. Her fingers automatically fluttered to the gashes on her stomach and neck and she pressed her hands to them.

"I'm bleeding?" she said to herself, horror rising in throat. "I'M BLEEDING!" she screamed slightly hysterically, desperately trying to remember how she had gotten the slashes.

"Some Healer you are. Calm down and stop thrashing about or you'll get your filthy blood all over my favorite couch," a man growled from behind her and Ginny stilled.

* * *

A/N: GOSH. Another Cliffhanger? …Yea. Sorry: I don't really plan the chapters like that, this one was just getting to long I guess. But the next chapter looks promising right? And who is the mysterious man? …. Oh please, I'm completely transparent, so I'll tell you who it is. It's - BUT FIRST! How did you like this chapter? Good? Bad? Completely wtf? I agree. lol anyways, I really do hope you guys like it and I am waiting (somewhat) patiently for your thoughts! 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! And to everyone who I didn't get to send a weird mail to: You guys rock too! And to those silent shy types, thanks for reading! Alright guys… time for some sleep. It was a rough week, leave me some love. As always, read, review, and sleep until 1 pm. ;) -DC


	7. Don't Lie

A/N: oh you don't read this anyways… ;P

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way.

* * *

The last time you saw me was in a crumpled photograph that missed the bin.  
The Starting Line/Decisions, Decisions 

Chapter 7: Don't Lie

Ginny's heart pounded in response to Draco's familiar voice and though her back was to him, she was unnervingly aware of his eyes on her. She could feel his gaze burn through her and she shivered slightly. Forcing herself to wipe the sleepy fatigue from her body, she realized that the longer the silence between them progressed, the harder it would be to face him. So she steadily drew in a breath and tried to calm herself. Feeling faintly foolish that she had been so hysterical moments before, she unconsciously tried to smooth her grubby shirt back against her body as she prepared herself to turn around.

However, as much as she tried to convince herself she was composed, fear held tight in her stomach and wouldn't let go. Ginny was scared; more scared than she had ever been in her life and it wasn't because she was in the same room as a Death Eater. It was because the Death Eater was Draco Malfoy. Seven years… what were they going to say to each other?

Ginny realized she was probably looking too far into the situation when she still had to get past the first step of just turning around to look at him. She had been so brave up to this point and suddenly found the task of keeping up with her combative attitude exhausting. Everything on her body hurt, especially her pounding head and stinging neck and stomach cuts.

But at least she was alive, Ginny reminded herself. It wasn't a comforting thought though; she knew that there had to be a reason she had lived through an audience with Voldemort and that there was a good chance her new fate might be worse than death. But she took being alive as a positive sign even though the questions behind it made her uneasy and guarded.

_What did Draco do? Why was Bellatrix Black so mad? What is going to happen to me…?_

Taking a deep breath, Ginny turned to look at him. Draco's eyes hadn't left her and he was glowering at her from behind a large richly carved mahogany desk that stood across the room. The initial twisting feeling when she saw him vanished after she read his attitude. The fury that exuded from him was barely restrained, and though his temper should have added to her nervousness, she found that it only gave her confidence.

Something had to have gone terribly wrong for him if he was this irate and Ginny found herself hoping that she was the reason. Whatever he did, he was in trouble for it. Draco was looking at her and Ginny finally decided that he was waiting for her to speak first.

Without thinking, she asked the first question that came to mind. "Where am I?" she said, eyeing his familiar features with a slight pain in her stomach that had nothing to do with her injury. Her voice echoed slightly in the huge room and she was glad she sounded so confident. But it didn't last long.

"Is that really your first question?" Draco snapped callously, raising an eyebrow at her. Ginny glanced down quickly in a feeble attempt to rebuild the poise he had destroyed in one sentence.

"Do I only get a limited number?" she looked back up at him, trying to wipe the look of uncertainty from her face. His anger radiated around the room and Ginny wondered if her uncharacteristic insecurity was because she was scared of him or just because she knew she was the cause of his anger. She never used to care if he was mad, she remembered, and Ginny slowly decided that she wasn't going to give in easily now either.

"No, I just thought you would get to the more important issues first," his beautiful grey eyes narrowed, and for a moment Ginny wanted to get up and run her fingers along his cheeks and smooth away his anger. But she quickly descended back into reality and shot him a callous look.

"Are you going to answer my question?" she pushed.

"You are in my private office at the Manor, couldn't you tell?" Draco answered sharply, almost as if he was impatient for her to ask the right questions. But Ginny ignored him and looked around the large room.

"_This_ is your private office?" she said incredulously. The sofa she was sitting on was situated across from two squashy leather armchairs with a low table in between them, all touched with greens, blacks, and silvers. To her side was a giant green and white marble fireplace that was currently cold and dark. The walls on either side of the room were covered in huge bookcases that reached from the floor to the ceiling and were packed with fascinating looking musty, old books. The desk Draco was sitting at faced the rest of the room and currently his back was away from five huge windows that were spaced across the wall. She could see the moon shine brightly off the tops of trees through the dark green curtains that surrounded them. Green panels of marble rose like imbedded columns in the wall between the giant windows. Everything was richly decorated and very beautiful… except one thing was wrong.

"You hate the color green…" Ginny burst out before she could stop herself.

The comment caught Draco so off guard he almost laughed. Almost. He watched as Ginny's eyes widened beautifully and a light blush stained her cheeks, but she didn't look away. It was true, he detested green, but Ginny wasn't supposed to remember that, and even more she wasn't supposed to bring it up. Draco scowled.

This was a huge mistake; he should have let the others kill her so he wouldn't have to deal with this…this…Her. She unnerved him in a way he thought was completely impossible and totally suppressed. He could barely keep his anger in check just knowing that she was, again, making him realize he wasn't as perfect and strong as he thought.

"I think we can both agree that things change," he said callously, watching her pale face go curiously blank. She had retreated; he had gotten to her. Good, he thought watching her with hard amusement.

"Obviously," she said trying to hide the anger in her voice. But Draco could see embarrassment stain her cheeks and he knew she realized this wasn't just a little game. She had been focusing on his desk but when she lifted her blue eyes, he saw the confusion and skepticism clearly.

"Why am I alive?" she said, lifting her chin regally.

This time it was Draco who looked away, concentrating on the paper in front of his desk like it was the most important thing in the world. She asked the question he dreaded answering the most, mostly because he still hadn't answered it himself.

He knew she wasn't asking about her fate, she wanted to know why he stepped in to defend her. He could see it in her eyes; she thought she still held some power over him. She was going to be so disappointed when she learned the truth, he thought with a small arrogant smile.

While she was still lying unconscious on the couch, Draco had decided he didn't care if she was upset by her new fate as a Death Eater. He already predicted her reaction knowing that the decision was going to shock her severely. It was better for both of them to get it over with quick, not that he cared either way though. She would get the full truth, no matter how forlorn she looked right now.

"The Dark Lord has decided it is better if you weren't dead… at the moment," Draco lied completely before he could even think about what was coming out of his mouth. Hadn't he just decided to tell her she was going to be a Death Eater?

His muscles tensed in fury and he tried to force himself to tell her the complete truth, but the look on her face stopped him.

"I see," Ginny said softly, though Draco could see that she didn't really understand and that the evasive answer had scared her anyways. She had always been smart, he remembered with a sudden pang of pride.

He wouldn't begin her Death Eater training until she was in better health anyways, he reasoned with himself as he watched her struggle with the information she was given. But her face fell blank again as she looked back at him and Draco realized with abrupt disgust that he was protecting her again.

Anger climbed through him as he tried to push the weakness from his mind and he remembered that he had questions that needed answering. Draco called a house elf to relay a message.

"Get Cinch, Horace," he told the cowering elf, then watched as it sprinted from the room. Something about his father's remarks in the Arena today struck him as odd and Draco was sure the Dungeon Keep would know who captured Ginny or at least who brought her to the dungeons. He also wanted to know about her Power, and Cinch would be good motivation for forcing the truth from Ginny. He knew she wouldn't give up the information easily and looking back at her, he saw her panicked expression.

"Am I returning to the cell with Cinch?" she asked, her voice deceptively calm.

Ginny saw the look in Draco's eyes and she knew he had a plan. She wasn't scared of Cinch, or Draco for that matter, but the fear of the dungeons was definitely a weakness that she would have to keep from Draco. In truth, she was afraid of the retaliation of either Verdure or Moran, if they had lived. She swallowed audibly, realizing that she still was not safe even though the Dark Lord had kept her alive.

"No, he's coming up so I can get some answers," Draco said, and she saw him watching her closely. She pulled her eyes away from his uncomfortable stare and concentrated on breathing evenly.

Panic began to creep back into her stomach as she realized that Draco wanted answers about her Power. Ginny was positive that Cinch was clueless about her Power; the man was stupid and unobservant. But Draco wasn't going to stop until he knew what he wanted and Ginny found herself wondering how far he would go.

"Why can't I answer them?" she tried, hoping to distract him. Ginny knew that Cinch would lie once he found out how important his opinions were, but she didn't care about that. Her goal was to avoid going back to the dungeons at all costs. Maybe if she could convince Draco that he didn't need Cinch around…

"Because I'm positive that you would lie, and I've found I prefer to hear the truth," Draco gave her a pointed look then glanced towards the silent door. He was impatient for answers and Ginny could tell. He wasn't going to give over. He was never a patient person and this was probably killing him, she almost smiled to herself.

"The truth about what?" Ginny asked, trying to decide how smart it was to push him when she didn't want to be back in the dungeons.

"I want to know the truth about your escapes," Draco turned and looked at her. "I hear some of them are quite interesting, and after the stunt you pulled tonight in the Arena, I know you have a secret. Believe me; you won't leave until I know what it is. So, do you want to explain or is Cinch going to do the honors," his eyes narrowed and from the look on her face, Draco knew she wasn't going to talk.

_Damn._ "Cinch doesn't know anything and neither do I," Ginny insisted quickly, but his frank honesty startled her and she could feel herself pale under his scrutiny. He was serious about getting answers but Ginny wasn't about to give them up easily. Was the only reason she was alive because of this? What would happen if he found out? She was scared, unsure, and ready to face off with him if he provoked it. Angering him didn't seem like a good idea, but she hoped Draco would play fair.

"I'm sure Cinch knows enough," Draco said disinterestedly, slightly disappointed that he was right. "And you are a little liar."

Ginny's eyes flared and she sat up farther.

"I don't lie, but I don't have to tell the truth either..." she said fiercely then regretted it immediately.

The sentence hung over them, tangling their silent thoughts with oppressive memories of the time when Draco had shouted those same words at her. The pain over their past that Ginny had worked hard to ignore the past few minutes came rushing back and she looked away from Draco, afraid that she might do something she'd regret. Anger and hurt pulsed through her as she remembered what awful things he said when he left and how revengeful and responsible she felt when she found out that he was guilty of Bill's family's murders.

Clarity hit her hard and fast. She wasn't facing Draco, the boy she fell in love with and who had loved her back. This was Malfoy, the murderer of her brother, a Death Eater, a representation of everything she hated. He might look the same, with his white blond hair and cool shadowed eyes, but he would never be the person she remembered.

Draco couldn't look at Ginny either as the guilt he felt grew stronger. But with quick control, the guilt immediately morphed into rage and Draco looked back at Ginny. Her beautiful red hair that used to entrance him held no interest to him now. It was matted and dirty and he hated to even look at her. In fact he didn't care that she was still in pain and bleeding and he didn't care that she was angry at him. He forced himself to believe it even though he knew he was lying to himself.

And when Ginny met Draco's eyes, they were both aware of the changed atmosphere of the room. At that choice moment, Cinch's presence was announced and Draco asked for him to be brought to the room.

"And you," he said to Ginny coolly, "sit here." He pointed to one of the looming low backed chairs that faced his desk and Ginny didn't move. "Do I have to make you?"

"I'm comfortable right here, I don't have to do what you tell me," she informed him haughtily. She would have loved to be combative on purpose, but her reluctance to get up was because of her injuries. Dizziness was constantly coming and going and her muscles ached severely.

"Things might go a lot better for you if you started," he retorted nastily, then repeated his command to sit in the chair.

Ginny shot him a defiant look but prepared herself to move off the couch. If the other choice involved Draco's 'help', Ginny found she much preferred staying as far away from him as possible. She swung her legs off the side of the couch and slowly stood. Nausea, pain and dizziness floated through her and Ginny clutched the side of the furniture for support. It took a few unsteady steps and a couple of stops to regain her balance, but she made it to the chair and flopped down ungracefully to see Draco watching her curiously.

He immediately regretted his harsh words as he watched her stand up, swaying and grabbing things to steady herself. He knew she might have been feeling a little sick and he should have let her stay on the couch. Now she was probably convinced he had the manners of a troll, but when did he care what she thought of him?

Thankfully Cinch walked in behind the little house elf and stood before Draco's desk next to the chair Ginny was sitting in. He looked down at Ginny with a gleam in his eyes and she knew he was going to make trouble. Cinch knew that he was in trouble because she escaped again and she could see his intention of bringing her down with him.

"Master Malfoy," Cinch said in his grating voice. "How can I be of service?" he asked amiably. Ginny pulled an incredulous face at his obvious acting and glared up at him. He smelled of whiskey and something fierce.

"Shut up, Cinch," Draco said curtly and pointed to the other chair. Cinch's dotted cheeks colored furiously as he sat down quickly, shooting a heated look towards Ginny.

"I'm s-s-sorry she has been such a problem…" Cinch stuttered nervously but Draco quickly interrupted him.

"We will get to that in a minute. I want to know about her escapes. She was being held in a wizard cell, how did she get out?" Draco's voice was low and furious, and Cinch was shaking slightly. Unwillingly, Ginny was impressed with how intimidating he could be.

"I'm not sure, Master Malfoy. She moves fast, and sometimes we don't see her get out at all," Cinch cast a wary glace at Ginny who was wide eyed and hiding her nervousness quite well. Draco looked at her curiously and smirked.

"So she just… disappears?" he offered as a suggestion, looking pointedly at Ginny who narrowed her eyes back at him, unaffected by his attempt to bully her. He almost smiled at her bravery.

"Yes… exactly," Cinch agreed quickly. "She steals wands and food and water and torments the guards, sir. She's an awful menace," Cinch tried to offer helpfully, but Draco dismissed it.

"Is that why she is so roughed up? You do know that she is a Healer?" Draco asked again, slightly hoping he knew Ginny was off limits when he mistreated her so that Draco could take his sudden unexpected rage out on him.

"I did not, Master Malfoy. You gave the order that she be treated like any other prisoner would," Cinch explained in a slight panic and for a short moment Draco wasn't sure that he had heard him right. His stomach dropped in the deafening silence that followed.

Cinch sat quietly, his beady eyes flashing between Ginny and Draco trying to gauge if he was still in trouble. But Ginny's face had frozen in a blank stare at the right corner of his desk and Draco was unsure if she had actually been listening. A ragged breath answered his question.

"You ordered that?" Ginny whispered disbelievingly, but Draco kept himself from looking at her. Warning bells were going off in his head: the first time he'd been in the dungeons in many years was today when he had found her.

"And when did I say that?" he intensely glared at the fidgeting Keep.

"When… er… the Devil's Servant brought her in, sir," Cinch answered, slightly confused.

Draco was silent, knowing that he would have remembered capturing Ginny. And Lucius retired the position of Devil's Servant almost four years ago; Draco was positive that he was the only one who wore the embellished robes. But then who had captured Ginny? Someone was lying to him, he realized, and his solid wrath steadily grew.

"And I didn't think you could be a bigger bastard after you killed my brother. You…"

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco cut her off, his mind filled with questions.

"NO!" Ginny screamed, standing up unsteadily. Her eyes were shooting through Draco and he felt his anger rise further. "You ORDERED this!" She lifted the hem of her shirt slightly so he could see the jagged mark across her stomach from Moran. The shock of her blood and beautiful marred skin stunned him for a few moments.

"I didn't order that, Ginny," Draco said calmly, though a strange feeling of rage streaked through him.

"Don't lie, Malfoy," Ginny said with a cynical laugh, her voice cruel and her smile twisted. The intense betrayal she felt extended beyond anything she had ever experienced and she knew she was about to cry, but she continued. "You knew… you knew he was my brother and you still did it. And then you let them starve me and hurt me?"

Draco watched her impassively. But he could see the hurt in her eyes and this time he knew he was the cause of it.

"If I had known…" Draco started, wanting to explain and absolve himself to her even though he didn't know the whole story either, but Ginny interrupted.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" she shouted at him, unshed tears glistening in her furious eyes. "You did know! You were there, I saw you. Don't lie, Malfoy. You knew what you were doing. You're a bloody murderer and a liar!"

Draco stood up slowly and menacingly, his narrowed grey eyes focused on Ginny. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cinch press back into his chair unconsciously. But Ginny stood solidly cemented and her eyes stayed connected with his. He almost smiled at her bravery, but he knew it wasn't just bravery that made her stand up against him. Ginny wasn't scared of him and that made him furious and proud at the same time.

"Cinch, leave," Draco commanded. His anger with Ginny prompted Cinch's buoyed confidence and his excited eyes rested on Ginny as he leaned close to whisper to her.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Cinch hissed, promise lacing his voice.

"Piss off," Ginny replied calmly without even looking at him, which seemed to embarrass Cinch more than anything.

"I. Said. Leave." Draco sneered and Cinch blanched considerably before stalking out of the room quickly, slamming the double doors behind him in a dramatic fashion.

"Don't want anyone to see you hit a girl, is it? Because I'll fight you," Ginny said nastily.

"I made him leave because this is doesn't involve him," Draco returned. "If you want to blame your condition on me, fine. But I had nothing to do with the orders to hurt you or your capture."

"You were there when I was captured, I know what I saw. Either Cinch is lying or you are, and I wouldn't trust you even if you swore on your mother's life," Ginny said furiously. She could see the comment about his mother changed his mood dramatically, but he kept his anger under a façade of calm. "I can take the truth; I'm no longer a naive little girl who believes everything you say."

"And what a pity," Draco snapped. "And as for your accusations of being a murderer, today you gained that title yourself." As soon as it left his lips, he immediately regretted the statement. Ginny's face fell though she was trying not to show it and her eyelids fluttered to hold back quick tears.

"I didn't mean to…Neither survived?" she asked quietly and Draco almost gaped at the complete mood change.

"Moran is dead, unfortunately Verdure lived," Draco confirmed.

She was concentrating on the front of his desk and he couldn't help but notice how small and helpless she looked. Her red hair still dominated her face and Draco's hand itched to push it back like he used to. He used to do a lot of things… but not anymore, not since he realized what he really wanted.

Ginny couldn't look at Draco, he was indifferent and lying and she couldn't stop thinking of the night he left. Today was like having her heart broken all over again. She knew she had to be brave and face him, but she just never pictured their first meeting going like this. She had always thought she would be in a fabulously expensive robe, completely moved on, and somehow cause him as much pain and misery as she could; instead she was dirty, bloody, and very dizzy.

But the fates had given her this chance and she would not let him intimidate her. Raising her eyes, she took in his apathetic glare and steeled herself from becoming emotional. If he could do it, so could she.

"I should have killed both of them. They deserved it," she said callously, acting more uncaring than she felt as she tried to push away the guilt for being responsible for a death.

"I doubt they deserved it, after all they had to put up with you for a month," Draco commented, his eyes cold.

"And what do you deserve for putting up with me for almost two years? I think a stake through the heart would be most appropriate," Ginny retorted sardonically. Draco's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly and Ginny knew he had understood her meaning.

"Our past isn't the issue here," Draco started, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Isn't it? So you didn't have me starved, beaten, and almost killed because I once told you I loved you?"

"Dammit, STOP!" Draco slammed his fist down on his desk so hard a few papers and scrolls rolled off the side landing on the floor. He rounded the desk towards her and Ginny quickly skirted the desk on the opposite side, determined to keep at least one piece of furniture between them. But she held her ground knowing that she was slowly unsettling him.

"For the last time, I didn't know you were down there," he said through gritted teeth.

"So your excuse is that you conveniently forgot capturing and imprisoning your ex-girlfriend?" she said skeptically. Draco felt the muscles in his neck strain with his patience.

"Funny, I don't recall you ever being my girlfriend," he replied coldly, resting his hands calmly on the desk, his grey eyes piercing holes in her.

Ginny paled, but the loathing in her eyes did not waver. Without better reason, Ginny mimicked his challenging pose, placing her hands palm down on his desk leaning forward closer to him. Curiously, she felt a rod shaped object under her right hand, and realized with delight that it was Draco's wand. Careful not to give away her elation in her expression, Ginny cautiously curled her hand around the wand.

"That's right, I forgot. I was something infinitely more special, I think you phrased it, 'The last girl I will ever love'?" Ginny said sarcastically, her confidence rising with his increasingly furious expression. "Thank Merlin I wasn't your girlfriend or you might have –gasp -let me go home."

Draco lunged at her, trying to grab her arms, but Ginny backed away, his wand clasped in her hand behind her back. She could tell he was infuriated and the gleam in his eyes made her unsure of his intentions if he caught her. He wouldn't hurt her again, would he?

"You really believe I'd let you go?" he sneered.

"You have once before, why not again?" she sneered back and saw his jaw clench.

Her eyes were unbelievable to him, showing every emotion so obviously that he couldn't think straight when he looked at her. But this…how he hurt her; it was something he never thought about, much less discussed.

Ginny didn't wait for a response from him though, somehow knowing that it would hurt more to hear him answer. With quick reflexes she jumped back and pointed the wand directly at Draco's neck. If he was surprised that she had his wand, he didn't show it and wasted no time in retaliation. He grabbed Ginny's hand with the wand, and dragged her on top of his desk then with a quick motion she found she was lying on her back, in front of the desk, gasping for breath that would not come. Draco's hand was still clenched around her fist and wrist, his wand still in Ginny's grasp. He was bent down over her, smirking slightly.

"Next time you want to play dirty…" Draco could not finish his insult because Ginny had quickly tilted the wand so it was aiming at his stomach.

"_Recichto_!" Ginny wheezed nastily and watched as Draco somersaulted over her, slamming into a couch, then falling awkwardly to the floor. She sat up quickly and again pointed the wand at Draco's neck, but this time the wand tip was shoved hard against his skin. Ginny could see his pulse beating rhythmically in his neck, and raised her gaze to his eyes. Draco was staring quietly back at her, not making a move to take the wand he could easily reach.

"Do it. Kill me," Draco said, though it was not a command, but a challenge, and Ginny could hear it. Draco raised his head slightly, pushing the wand farther against his neck. Ginny could still see his pulse beating evenly, unaffected.

"I'm waiting," Draco said impatiently. Ginny searched his face for the anger that she had seen before, even recalling the memory of learning that Draco was the one who murdered Bill and his family. Those eyes, those lips, the secret smiles, Ginny thought, and memories rushed back to her. Swiftly blocking them out, she concentrated on her anger. Even with all the rage flowing through her, she bit by bit lowered the wand knowing that she wasn't able to do it. With tense features, Draco deliberately pulled the wand slowly from her motionless fingers.

Tossing the wand across the room, he stood arrogantly and pulled her by the shoulders up with him. He stood close to her and held her there for a long moment. They did not look at each other and Ginny could almost feel the coldness he radiated.

Devastation hit her hard that she had failed to get revenge, but the dizziness that had returned hit her harder. She did not feel herself tip, but his strong hands tightened on her arms forcing her closer to him. All at once, she realized what a familiar position they were in. His arms were around her, his rough chin brushing her forehead, his belt buckle forever catching on the waist of her school jumper… NO! her mind screamed. He wasn't allowed to do this; he wasn't allowed to pretend that everything was okay and that nothing had happened. That's what he was doing, right?

Holding herself up firmly, she pushed away from him, feeling the floor slip from under her feet. Draco caught her quickly and Ginny pushed away from him again, determined to make him stop touching her. Her arms felt like lead weights, but she shoved him again, hard. The force made Draco take a step back, but Ginny looked up in time to see anger cross his face before she was flipped around and pressed up against the wall, her arms pinned behind her back.

The wood of the bookcase pressed into her cheek and chest painfully and Draco held her there with his solid strength. He was standing against her and she could feel his body shiver against hers. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Stop it," he hissed.

"You're hurting me," she whispered, "you always hurt me." She felt him still against her. Gently he turned her around, but his voice was rough and angry.

"Look at me," he commanded, and Ginny lifted her furious and humiliated gaze to his. They were shining with tears and hatred.

"Let me go," she said fiercely before he could start. He was quiet for a moment and it was long enough for Ginny to see the answer.

"I can't," he said and Ginny thought he almost looked regretful but dismissed it.

"Why?"

_Because you feel just like I remember._

Draco paused. Where had that come from? In that silent second, Draco's anger shot upwards and suddenly felt the hatred of himself become hatred of Ginny.

"Lord Voldemort wishes you to become a Death Eater," Draco told her savagely and he saw her cringe at the harshness.

"No," Ginny said sternly, as though he were teasing her. She could feel the blood rush to her head and the dizziness shake her body and she pressed into Draco unconsciously. "Do you hate me that much?" she asked quietly.

Draco could feel his heart begin to pound. "Why would you think that?"

"This… all of this is because of you," she lifted her hand with the blood on it. Draco gaze flicked to her scraped hand guilty, but he looked back at her with increased fury.

"Enough!" Draco cut her off. His face was tight, and Ginny saw the muscle in his cheek twitch again.

Her stomach clenched as she looked at him, blinking out the tears that blurred her vision. Did everything she remembered from school actually happen? Had she imagined that he loved her? Did he really never care for her?

"I loved you, do you remember that?" she asked quietly, looking up at him, her eyes gleaming with mixed emotions. She didn't know what possessed her, but her world was fading again and this time she was going with it.

Draco panicked at her words. Her eyes were too much to look at and he could feel her confused and painful emotions burning through him. He knew she had loved him; he would never forget it. But he would never admit it again. She had been a weakness, now she was just a responsibility. Nothing was going to change that. He looked back down at her with hardened eyes and could see that she was waiting for his answer that would never come. He needed to divert her attention and he knew the exact subject that would make her forget her stupid recollections.

"You'll receive the Dark Mark," he said harshly, making a point of shoving her a little harder against the wall.

"You thought I would ruin your dreams…" she said in a slightly accusatory voice, but Draco could hear the tears behind it. He stilled as her ocean eyes stared up at him, undeterred. "You were my only dream; I knew it from the moment you…"

No. NO! Fuck, this wasn't happening. He couldn't hear this, he couldn't remember this, he couldn't imagine how he must have hurt her. Ignore it, his mind shouted at him. Ignore her. Make it stop. He slid his arm up so that it was resting on her throat below her chin and he pressed, forcing her face upwards. He felt her tears touch his arm and he pressed harder, wanting her words to stop so the clutching feeling in his chest would vanish with it.

"The Mark will be a permanent symbol of your betrayal of the Order," he continued speaking loudly over her as though he thought he could block out her words. Her eyes were focused on him and he could almost feel the pain his words were causing. Did she know her words were having the same effect on him? But it was hard to think clearly when her tired body was unconsciously pressing so heavily into his.

"I just wanted to be the only person you loved…" her voice was strained under the pressure of his arm.

_Stop it …_ "The Death Eaters will hate you for your support of Potter," he persisted forcefully, holding her against the wall tightly. The guilt and disgust of himself was beginning to become painful and he couldn't look at her.

"I gave myself to you…" she whispered, the words coated in suffering.

"Your family will hate you for being tainted."

"You hate me for even being alive." Her eyes closed and he noticed how ragged her breathing had become.

"And you will never have a home again…" he swallowed, watching tears roll down her pale cheeks.

"My home was with you. I lost it a long time ago," she whispered.

As if he suddenly realized what he was doing, he released his arm from her neck and took a few steps backwards. She didn't move from where she was pressed up against the wall, but her eyes opened and she looked at him.

"I…I hate you," she said brokenly, and Draco felt it so sharply that he couldn't bring himself to say anything in return. She pushed off from the wall and her hand brushed his unintentionally as she ran out of the room. Draco stood there feeling the connection to her flow through him.

What had he done?

For moments that seemed like eternity, Draco stood unmoving and let her words sink into him. It was only when he felt her touch the Power did he react to her flight.

He closed his eyes quickly to locate her not caring if she could sense him touch her and felt her heading towards the North Wing. He silently left his office and began after her, not letting their connection go for a second. He could feel the passion and frantic desperation in it, and it disgusted him that he was actually sorry for being the cause of it.

He found her stopped at the end of the North Wing hallway. The fuzziness he had experienced in the dungeon was surrounding her and it took no more than a flick of Draco's wrist to take it away. He could have stood there and analyzed her Power, but his curiosity died when he saw her. She was collapsed on the floor, her hands stretched up to press against the window glass. She was sobbing.

"Please… please, let me go…I can't-I can't be here with you…it hurts…" her broken words barely audible through her weeping.

She was also surrounded by every piece of movable furniture in the hallway. Ginny had tried to break through the window. Thank god for the Unbreakable Spell, Draco thought as he stood over her; they were on the fourth floor. Ginny inhaled sharply, her eyes closing then fell backwards. Draco felt her Power drain as she lost the battle with him to keep a hold on it. She fainted and Draco did not move to catch her. His limbs seemed frozen out of disgust for her pleading, and out of the new feeling of worry for her that coursed through him.

He suddenly realized she had landed on the broken glass of vases she had thrown, and Draco moved to pick her up. He could not believe how thin she was as he slid his arms behind her back and under her legs. Straightening, her rested her head gently against his chest and peered at the fainted Ginny through new eyes. Her face was dirty and streaked with tears. A large purple and brown bruise robbed her cheek of the pink glow he remembered from school. The skin around her eyes were also swollen and discolored, and her neck had slight purple finger marks along with the slice from his knife marring her pale skin. It was obvious that the dungeon keep had allowed the guards to abuse her, how had he not seen the seriousness of Cinch's attacks? His heart constricted painfully as he checked her heartbeat. Her body felt extremely hot and her muscles were tensed tightly. It was suddenly obvious how ill she really was. But, she tried to escape, he told himself, she deserved it. Even as he thought it, he knew it wasn't true; Ginny did not deserve any of this.

He decided to put her in her new quarters when he turned find an elderly man watching him from the shadows of the hall.

"I was wondering what the noise was," the old man commented dispassionately, eyeing the mess of broken glass and table ends at the window.

"Xavi, I didn't mean to wake you…" Draco cut off as Ginny stirred in his arms. Her deep blue eyes focused directly on him, and her hand reached up to his face.

"I'm sorry, I…" Ginny began, her hot fingers lightly touched Draco's cheek, "The window… a vase broke… my wand is gone…" she mumbled incoherently. "Oh, why did you leave me?" she sighed painfully, her swollen eyes closing again and her hand resting against his face. Draco unwillingly thought of his last words to her before he left his seventh year of school. His hateful intense words that must have broken her heart. He pictured his stunning charming Ginny as she had been in school, and swallowed a lump of self disgust. Her beautiful eyes fluttered opened again, and rested on him. They were clear and deep with long eyelashes that held him entranced. He knew as long as he lived he would never get tired of watching them brush against her skin.

Draco watched her carefully, holding her closer to him.

"I miss you terribly, come get me…" she whispered finally, her fingers spreading tenderly over his face. "Harry…"

Draco snapped his head away from her touch, but it didn't matter, she had fainted again and her hand fell down to rest against his chest.

"What has this girl had to eat today?" Xavi asked from behind him.

"I have no idea, Xavi, I'm not in charge of feeding her," he snapped, then realized the irony of the statement and tried to resist the detestation of his actions pouring through him.

Xavi stepped into the moonlight closer to Draco and Ginny, gasping at her bruised and bloody limbs.

"Draco, what happened to this girl?"

"It doesn't matter, Xavi. Get your medical bag and meet me on the fifth floor," he said shortly, then stalked off carrying Ginny and leaving Xavi in the dark hallway.

* * *

A/N: So more D/G as promised! You like? In my opinion, anything that makes my Bats aka beta cry multiple times (in the wrong spots too, sometimes I'm not sure she's reading the right thing) is worth a good pat on the back, right? Anyways, let me know what you think please! I'm dying for some positive reinforcement… 

Also, for anyone who thinks Ginny is kinda off in this chapter (Bats made the comment and I stole more gum from her and then decided she had a good point) I don't think she is and I would like to say again that she is quite ill. In my defense, I remember when my brother had a temp of 103 something and he cleaned his whole bedroom, packed all his dirty socks into the toilet instead of the hamper, decided it was a good idea to rip out the pages in his school books and put them in his pillow case, full on sobbed for a good thirty seconds because he thought he was growing a fungus in his hair then was asleep approximately four minuets after that clutching a tube of toothpaste and a bottle cap. It was the funniest thing pretty much ever, but I felt really bad obviously after we figured out he was actually sick and not just wonked out aka drunk off his ass. (Seriously, no joke. He's okay now though, no harm done!) Anyways, in a weird way, my brother was the inspiration for this chapter. Ginny is sick… she would have thought twice about saying that stuff in any other situation. I hope I didn't make anyone too mad.

And to Sugarcutie: Yes, I do know that Ginny's eyes are brown. My excuse/explanation is that I started out with blue eyes when I first posted the prequel to this (Scars) over a year ago. When I found out her eyes are brown, I didn't change it for consistency reasons (and being lazy, ha) and now I picture her with blue eyes even when I read brown in the books (I believe it was mentioned in CoS also, right?). It wasn't ever a thing of research (I never really thought eye color was a huge deal to anyone compared to other stuff. At least I didn't get her hair color wrong… that would have been tragic lol) or that blue eyes are prettier than brown (sometimes blue is easier to describe, but brown is the color of chocolate and who could think that's not awesome?) I'm sorry this is such a huge deal to you. I have read some pretty awesome stories where she correctly has brown eyes… so they are out there! But thanks so much for the review and compliments! (I never get tired of hearing good things about Draco ;) )

Alright so that's it for now! Thank you to all my reviewers I didn't get to talk to and to everyone who reads! Until next time... read, review! -xxx DC


	8. Bare Skin on Cold Floors

A/N: Sorry for the long time! More at the bottom…

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way. I actually buy CDs, mostly because I can't figure out how to download anything.

* * *

If it's not keeping you up at night, then what's the point?  
Taking Back Sunday/ Great Romances of the 20th Century 

Chapter 8: Bare Skin on Cold Floors

Ginny awoke slowly, emerging from her dreamless sleep like coming out of a thick fog. After a moment, she became aware of her body and realized the pain from her injuries was significantly less and the dizziness had left her completely. Her arms and legs felt heavy and stiff and after a half-hearted attempt to move them, exhaustion rolled over her again. She felt like she had been sleeping for days and yet fatigue still griped tightly and she had to resist going back to sleep. The bed she was snuggled in was plush and warm and just as she felt herself drifting away she heard the distinct sounds of someone in the room with her.

She was instantly awake as adrenaline and fright pumped through her tired body. Opening her eyes slightly so that she didn't alert the person that she was awake, she made a quick sweep through the room. It was decorated in beautiful rich blues, and though everything was obviously much more expensive looking, it reminded her of her old room at the Burrow. Except that there was an old man humming to himself merrily while he studied a book in the corner of the room.

He was bent over a thick volume, scouring it actively, and Ginny thought he looked thoroughly distracted. She opened her eyes father and noticed he was wearing thick glasses, a pair of bright colored women's house slippers, and a sweatband around his balding head. Next to him was a small steaming cauldron and he started humming a bright tune she didn't recognize as he added a few ingredients to the bubbling mixture. There were different potions and bottles and books spread wide through the room on the bureaus and chairs and after observing him for a moment she watched him add a few more ingredients to the potion. He was making a sleeping draught, she realized with slight panic. Was he drugging her?

Before she could think of a way to use the situation to her advantage, Ginny opened her mouth. "I'm awake, you know," she said as nastily as she could manage with her hoarse voice then watched the old man's surprised eyes flick towards her. "And I'm not going to eat or drink anything you give me now, so you can forget continuing to drug me." She was expecting his eyes to be cold and dark, but she was surprised by their immediate sparkle. She was even more surprised at his response.

"Draco said you were going to be fun," the old man said cheerily and smiled brightly at her. His voice was rough, but unexpectedly friendly. "Well… he didn't actually say 'fun,' but close enough I think! And you see I'm not making anything to poison you with, as you must have thought. Are you by any chance allergic to Dreamless Sleeping potions?"

"Not at all, why?" Ginny answered suspiciously, though she really had no idea as she had never taken the potion before.

"After I healed your more major injuries, I gave you a tiny amount to help you sleep and it knocked you out for three days. Welcome back to the land of the living, duck, I was just starting to worry about you." He smiled beneath his glasses and looked at her with unabashed curiosity. Ginny stared quietly back at him and almost smiled at his very odd appearance.

"Well then, I guess I won't need this _antidote_." She heard him emphasize the last word and she felt her suspicions ease back a tiny bit. He turned around and pulled out his wand, vanishing the contents in the cauldron and sending ingredient bottles zooming around the room to their supposed rightful places (though Ginny couldn't fathom any conceivable order to the mess of bottles that was spread through the room).

"You healed me?" she asked with slight contempt and skepticism in her voice after the bottles had settled in their places. "I want to know exactly what you did and what spells you used." Ginny tried to sit up but her muscles felt so soggy and weak that she resigned to glaring defensively instead. The old man laughed and pulled some papers from under a stack of large dusty books.

"After Draco told me that you are a Healer at Mungo's, I figured you'd ask that," the man smiled and approached her bed, thoughtfully spreading out the papers for her on her lap. "Here are my notes; you can have a look over." He gave her a cheerful smile which Ginny didn't return, then went back to reading the text she had pulled him away from.

Her arms were still under the squashy blue covers, and she didn't feel much like trying to move them again, so Ginny resigned to reading what she could see. If his sparkling eyes and friendly demeanor were a surprise to find in the same residence that housed Draco Malfoy, an even bigger surprise was how detailed and familiar his Healer notes were. She was silent for a few minutes before looking up to find the old man watching her curiously.

"Most of your injuries were fairly easy to heal. The majority of your fainting spells and dizziness was caused by extreme fatigue and dehydration. You're a tough girl, duck." This time Ginny felt compelled to return his kind smile, though warily, then went back to looking over the notes. There were various descriptions followed by potion measurements, time intervals and complex spells written in almost the exact format Healers notes were presented at a hospital.

"Are you a Healer?" she asked him, considerably curious enough about the notes to forget how her healing was progressing. The cheery man brightened even more at her question.  
"Yes, I am! In fact, I worked for a number of years at St. Mungo's in the Bone division. My specialty was complicated bone regrowths and fixing lengthening spells, things like that," he looked wistful for a moment. "But now I do full time research here at the Manor."

As soon as he mentioned research, all Ginny's reservations flew out the large blue trimmed windows. "Research was my absolute favorite in school, but I ended up specializing in something else," Ginny gushed, suddenly forgetting that she was supposed to be aloof and cold.

"Really?" he said, his eyes widening curiously, a slow smile spreading across his face like he had just learned a great secret. "Must be fascinating work down there in the Emergency Department," he said kindly, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Draco told you that, too?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Just a guess, duck," the man slightly faltered, but continued. "Anyways, now that you are awake, how are you feeling?"

"Very tired still, but it's getting better," she told him honestly. But even her fingers hurt when she tried to move them.

"Excellent, excellent. And how is your pain?"

"Getting better also, except for my neck…" she reached up to touch the wound but a large bandage stopped her. "What is this?" she asked, confused, running her fingers along the length of the bandage.

"Well, the blade that made that cut was charmed to create wounds that are unable to heal magically so I had to use a Muggle method. You have eleven stitches closing the laceration," he told her, searching her face for distress.

It took her a moment to realize the irony of the situation, but she ended up laughing in amazement rather than anger.

"Stitches. Go figure he would slice me up with a bloody cursed knife and I get stitches..." Memories of their last year together at Hogwarts flashed through her mind and she stilled. Seven years later and remembering how much she lost still hurt as much as the day Draco left.

"You're referring to Draco?" the old man asked, watching her curiously.

"Yes… sodding Malfoy," Ginny tried to sound annoyed but her words came out laced with unintentional soft regret and he smiled at her kindly, withholding the questions she knew he was bursting to ask.

"Well, other than your suspected allergic reaction to the sleeping draught and your obvious resentment of Master Malfoy, a few more days of rest and you should be much better. And I think if you continue to look over my notes, you will draw the same conclusion," he waved a hand towards the notes still laying across Ginny's lap and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything…" she stopped awkwardly, trying to remember if he had ever mentioned his name.

"Oh, yes! I am Xavier Meliflua, a quite distant cousin of the Black's, Draco's mother's family name," he smiled, catching her silent question. But the stunned look on Ginny's face had nothing to do with his relation to the Malfoy's.

"Healer Meliflua? The same Healer Meliflua that discovered the how to increase the rate of trauma bone regrowth and created the eleven uses of the siruk root?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide in amazement. She tried to sit up farther in her bed, but just ended up sliding down further so she pushed the covers off slightly so she could see him.

"The very same! I'm surprised you remember those," he smiled widely at her, a slight pink of happiness staining his cheeks.

"Remember them? I can name all eleven uses and what they heal, and I used the pattern effect almost every day!" Ginny gushed. "I have every book you've written. And we studied the papers you wrote in just about every class during university, you're a legend!"

"All that and I'm still known as somewhat the black sheep, as they say, of the family," and they both laughed. Ginny quickly decided that she liked this man, no matter his connection to the Malfoy's and his incredible medical knowledge.

"And please call me Xavi, everyone else does and since I heard you are staying for quite a while…" his smile fell from his face when he saw Ginny's face go unexpectedly pale. "Forgive me for mentioning it, duck, I do not know the particulars," he said quickly.

The mere thought of what Draco had said her fate would be brought her stomach to her throat. "Malfoy hasn't said anything to you?" Ginny asked him, hoping that maybe after their fight in his office he had decided that he would let her go.

"No, I haven't seen him in a few days," Xavi said then frowned as Ginny's face fell. "Don't worry, duck, he is prone to disappearing for days. I'm sure he'll be in to visit once he hears that you're awake."

"I highly doubt it," she said quietly, incredibly frustrated that she was still going to be forced to be a Death Eater. Maybe he changed his mind while she was asleep and didn't tell Xavi, she hoped. It was either that, or she would have to find a way to escape…fast.

"Well, lets hope you can get better quickly so that you can help me with my latest research on the properties of garbunkt flower stems," he told her and Ginny smiled brightly at the prospect even though worry and aches were still flowing through her.

He shuffled towards the stacks of books littered through the room and started picking some odd ones out and heaping them in a pile.

"Now tell me about yourself, starting with your name," Xavi asked kindly as he pulled another book out of a rather tall and wobbly stack and dropped the others on the floor. Ginny gaped at him.

"Dra… I mean, Malfoy didn't even tell you my name?" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"As I said, I haven't talked to him since the night you woke me up by throwing furniture across the fourth floor hall at a window," he grinned at her. "You have quite the arm, too bad the window was charmed to be unbreakable."

"I threw furniture?" Ginny said, trying to remember what he was talking about. The last thing she remembered clearly was running out of Draco's office in a scared rage. Ginny figured she must have passed out, but throwing furniture? The yelling… his arm against her throat…_"You'll receive the Dark Mark"…_

"…It was only a few vases and an end table, or two…" Xavi was saying when Ginny snapped herself back into the conversation. "But it was quite effective in making Master Malfoy worry about you."

"He was worried about me?" she asked with amused suspicion, but it didn't stop her stomach from doing a little flip. Xavi looked slightly sheepish, but Ginny glimpsed a twinkle float through his sharp eyes.

"Well, he never actually said that particular phrase aloud, but he yelled quite furiously when he thought I was moving to slow and not doing the right thing. He gets really annoying when he's like that. Once you were stable and sleeping though, he vanished," Xavi told her, still searching through the volumes of books sitting around on the various dressing tables and chairs.

"I doubt very much that he was worried, Xavi. You're going to find out anyways and most likely from him, but Malfoy and I hate each other. He probably only stuck around because he was hoping I would die so that he wouldn't have to deal with me anymore," she told him evenly.

"Oh, I see," Xavi said solemnly, but as he turned she saw a smile return to his face. "You are very good at evading questions about yourself, is there something that you're hiding?"

"Oh! No, I just get distracted easily I guess," Ginny said then yawned widely, trying to press herself up father against the headboard so she wouldn't think about falling asleep again. "My name is Ginny Weasley, I was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and I graduated last year from Greenwestern University then went to work at Mungo's emergency department almost immediately after," she yawned again, but stopped when she noticed the curious look on Xavi's face.

"Ginny… Weasley, you say?" he asked, his bushy eyebrows knitting above his bright eyes.

"Yes, that's right. Why?" Ginny watched him carefully. The thoughtful look he had on his face did not match his answer.

"I believe you wrote a paper about proper initial treatment of splinchings," he said factually.

"Yes, that's right," Ginny said again, but the thoughtful look persisted and Ginny knew he was contemplating something else. "That's not all you're thinking, is it?" she told him.

"No… no, it's not," he looked at her, completely serious for the first time since she had awoken. "But, that is for another day," his smile returned and he interrupted her when she began to protest. "I must go find Master Malfoy; he'll want to know you're awake. In the mean time, I want you to start to read up on the garbunkt. I would be honored if you assisted me while you're here and it will take your mind off… other things. Now rest up, I'll be back to check on you in a bit," he dropped the mountain of books that he had been gathering onto the bedspread beside her feet and hobbled out of the room. The smile he gave her before he closed the door was clearly forced and Ginny wondered if she had gotten the wrong impression of this lovely old man.

His whole demeanor had changed when she told him her name. What did he know about her that made him so uneasy? And why didn't Draco tell him her name in the first place? Was it because he didn't want Xavi to know something? Ginny sat and stared at the dusty volumes, absentmindedly tracing the cover of a gold plated book that was encrusted with garbunkt flower patterns with her fingers.

It must've been something Draco said to him, Ginny finally figured. He must have heard Draco talk about her or mention his hatred of her family. Xavi was essentially a Malfoy, and if he lived underneath the Malfoy roof, he must share the same ideals as Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Xavi must have been livid to find out he had just spent three days nursing a Weasley back to health and left in such a hurry because he couldn't stand to be in the room with her. But if Draco knew that Xavi would be mad, did he not reveal her name so that Xavi would do his best to save her?

Did Draco care, though, after everything she said to him? Ginny groaned and slowly slid further down on the pillows as flashes of what had happened in Draco's office came back to her. He had actually physically hurt her…. something she never thought he was capable of. But then she never thought he would lock her in the dungeons for a month.

She couldn't even think about how painful that was. The worst of it, though, had been when she heard Draco deny his involvement. From the moment she awoke in the dungeons with Moran and Verdure breathing down her neck, she knew Draco was responsible. She had wanted answers from him. Why did he do it? Did he think she was of some importance to the Order? Why did he leave her down there? Did he do it because of their past…

The aching in her chest returned and Ginny tried to push the thought out of her mind. Secretly, as much as she wanted to hate Draco and everything that he was and everything that he had done, the little memories of being happy with him still could outweigh everything if she let them.

Oh Merlin! Why had she said those things? _Did you hate me that much? …I loved you… You thought I would ruin your dreams…_

He probably had to hold himself back from laughing, she was so ridiculous. Mortification spread through her body and Ginny wished the gigantic fluffy bed would just swallow her up. Was there a way to play if off, make it seem like she was kidding? Ginny shut her eyes tightly, knowing that there was no way out of it. Humiliation rushed through her at the thought of realizing Draco now knew she had been heartbroken when he left her.

She refused to believe for one second that Draco had been worried about her, like Xavi had said. Draco certainly hadn't changed, he was more worried about himself than anyone else and now that he had something to play over her head, would he use it?

Ginny sighed, the pounding behind her eyes returning. But all at once, the silence in the room seemed deafening and Ginny realized that she had been left alone for the first time in over a month. She had to get out; this was her chance to escape. She cursed herself for silently accepting that she would be allowed to stay in a posh bed for long. As soon as Xavi told Draco she was awake, he'd probably rush up here eager to kick her back to his filthy dungeons so she could 'take a rest' down there.

Pushing the covers off with difficulty, she noticed that she was no longer wearing the dirty scrubs she had been captured in and that she was scrubbed and clean. Her long red hair was silky and kinked from sleep, but she ran her hands through it gratefully. Looking down at the black shirt and large shorts she was wearing, she realized with cold distain that they looked like they were borrowed from Draco. And… holy Merlin, where were her knickers? Quickly searching for her clothes, more importantly her knickers, Ginny stripped off the shirt she was wearing intending to put her original clothes on. Though actually escaping in Draco's clothes might be more insulting to him, she laughed to herself.

Silently hoping that Xavi was the one to change her and that he had used his wand and covered his eyes, she spotted her old clothes folded neatly on the only chair that wasn't occupied by books and vials. She slung her feet over the side of the large bed which curiously made her gasp for breath like she had just run a marathon. But shoving that out of her mind, she quickly listened for activity in the hallway and hearing only silence she launched herself off the bed in a hurry, landed on legs that felt like they had been hit with a Jelly-Legs curse and promptly collapsed to the floor in a heap.

Bugger.

Ginny sighed, grumpily recalling that severe muscle weakness was a side effect of an allergic reaction to Sleeping Draughts. What a perfect time to figure out she was allergic to something, she thought angrily as she tried to reach anything that she could use to drag herself into an upright position. Or more importantly, find something to cover her very bare chest.

But she felt fatigued and extremely weak, her legs only responded slightly and her arms felt like they had heavy weights attached to them. She lay her head back down on the cold wooden floor and sighed, convincing herself not to cry as she stared up at the sun shining across the beautiful ceiling. Her skull was pounding and her body was exhausted and now she was trapped on the floor without a shirt on. Trying to wiggle her toes and move her legs further, she wondered why she hadn't medically noted the severe muscle fatigue when she first woke up. It wouldn't have made a difference though, she told herself; she still would have tried to escape.

Ginny was lying on the opposite side of the bed so that she was thankfully blocked from initial view of anyone coming in the door. Slightly grateful that she would be able to warn Xavi that she was lying half naked on the floor so that he wouldn't have a heart attack if he walked right in and saw her, Ginny tried once again to reach anything she could use to cover up.

Double bugger. Why weren't the bed clothes longer? And why were there no rugs… anywhere? And why couldn't she have at least landed in a more graceful position?

Xavi was a respectable physician and wouldn't be flustered at all to find her like this, she was sure, but Ginny was still probably going to be mortified enough for the both of them anyways. Then there was always the fact that Xavi now harbored the Malfoy-Weasley hated of her and would probably tell Draco that she was trying to escape. Yes, it was the truth, but Draco didn't have to know about it. Another escape attempt was just one more reason to have her locked back up in the dungeon until it was time for… she pushed those thoughts out of her mind. She had bigger problems to deal with and Ginny decided quickly that she would escape before any Dark Mark came near her.

And true to her form, she spoke too soon and listened in horror as the door to the room opened with a bang and angry footsteps entered.

:¦:--:¦:--:¦:--:¦:-

The past three days had been the longest in Draco's life. His days began at dawn, rising easily because he hadn't truly ever been able to sleep peacefully; that much did not change. Neither did the rigid morning training and the business work that followed. He answered and sent owls, yelled at house elves, read the papers, executed his flawless influence in the Ministry, researched new magic, designed more plans, kept control of the High Council, and took care of what felt like a million other insignificant things. Nothing had changed. His very public image meant that Voldemort and Lucius called upon him when he was needed, and even then Draco still liked to think he did what he wanted, no matter what was expected.

The point was that everything was part of his routine, which he cherished. It gave him control over the day and over others who dared to interrupt it. It exuded power and discipline and influence. It was his life and for the past three days he had never felt so out of control. For him, the three days that passed seemed like eternity, which was way too long to feel so reckless and undisciplined. It was making him more irritated and uncomfortable than ever.

He was no closer to getting the answers to the troubling questions that burned in his mind. Lucius had disappeared conveniently after fight night on some request from the Dark Lord, which Draco highly doubted. But again, the speculation that Lucius was involved only aroused more cloudy questions. Someone had been wearing his robes, he was sure of it. Cinch had no motive to lie to him about who brought Ginny in. But even thinking about the person who dared to defy him so openly made his blood boil. Draco was also perplexed and suspicious of the way Voldemort had treated his obvious oversight.

The capture of Ginny Weasley was very valuable, and Draco couldn't believe that whoever was responsible did not step forward immediately but preferred to stay quiet and let Draco take the heat of being irresponsible instead. He thought of the possibility of the presence of a hidden agenda someone might have invented to bring him down, but no one he knew was brave enough to steal and wear the Embellished Robes and face the inevitable consequences when caught. Draco was convinced Lucius had an idea of who was behind it, and it had even crossed his mind that his father had taken over his old role as the High Death Eater. But the possibility was too extreme, Lucius would not disobey the Dark Lord and he was too scared and proud of his son's Power to conspire against him.

But there was someone…someone who was brave enough and smart enough to know what would get his attention, someone who wanted something from him, someone who was willing to risk displeasing the Dark Lord to get it.

Or maybe it was a coincidence, and Cinch was lying about the Embellished robes. After all, the dungeons were quite dark…

Draco exhaled fiercely in frustration. The whole concept made him uneasy and furious at the same time. Oh yes, he had plenty to hide, but he took great care to make sure that his exterior was naturally malevolent. He held the awe and respect of every Death Eater so there was no reason for someone to target him. Except for jealousy, he thought with a quick conceited smirk. And whoever it was first had to make it past his defenses.

Voldemort held him in such high esteem and glory because of his Power and all that came with it. But he knew that the kind of trust that came with it took only one slight push to break and then Draco would be screwed. He was the heir to Voldemort, but the Dark Lord had made it clear many times that he could be replaced. But his second defense was almost impenetrable. Being an Aspect had its definite advantages and he knew that Voldemort gave him more room than his other High Council members because of it.

But it wasn't enough; his tightly controlled world had been tipped.

He knew he should be more interested in getting answers and that he should be concentrating on his increasing work for the Malfoy family business. He knew he should be livid about someone challenging his position as High Death Eater and that he shouldn't rest until the culprit was caught. But he wasn't.

Draco Malfoy found himself sitting listlessly at his desk, which was covered in tangible reminders of his responsibilities, twirling his eagle quill between his palms… thinking of Ginny.

Ginny.

He half growled, half sighed and slammed the quill down, then after a moment he stood and ran his hands through his short hair so that it skewed around at odd angles.

He prided himself on being able to push everything out of his mind and concentrate on the important, the now. But out of everything that had happened in the past few days he found that he could only think of her. The feeling of her head resting against his chest when he held her in his arms kept him awake at night. He would start to read a document and his eyes would slide from the page to rest on his right index finger, the finger that was missing the Malfoy Crest because he had given it to her days before he left her for good seven years ago. But the worst of it, and the part that bothered him the most, was that he kept finding himself taking detours past bedroom door where Ginny lay behind it, sleeping.

It wasn't that he hoped she would find him outside, or that he wanted to make sure she was alright, or even that he wanted to see her at all. He just felt something, a small something, by just walking close to her door for only a few moments. He didn't even dwell on the feeling, knowing that whatever it was, it was driving him mad. He had no idea if she was even alright because once Xavi had declared she would live, he had escaped from the suffocating atmosphere only to discover that it had followed him.

He was suffocating himself. Her words haunted him like a determined ghost set on revenge. He couldn't erase the lingering feelings that raced through him when he thought of how she asked if he remembered her love or when she had stated with quiet contempt and finality that she hated him. He couldn't forget the sudden look of love in her eyes right before she collapsed in the dungeon, and how scared and brave she had been when she had faced Voldemort, and the feeling of touching her body and having her close to him. He couldn't escape them, even after resorting to firewhiskey, liberal amounts of Dreamless Sleep potion, and locking himself in his basement room. Nothing erased it.

But the worst was how jealous and invisible he felt.

_"Harry…"_

He could hear the way Ginny said it, so pleading and scared and hopeful, every time he closed his eyes. His mortal enemy's name had been whispered from the lips of a girl he had cradled in his arms. A girl he had worried about, a girl he had accidentally injured and actually felt guilty about it, a girl he had saved from certain death. And all she could say was "Harry." It wasn't the fact that his pride had been injured, he knew she had been deliriously sick. The reason it hurt was because he now had the proof that Ginny had moved on. She no longer thought of him as protection. Potter was her rescuer. Draco was her demise.

It had been his choice, he reminded himself. He had successfully driven her from his life seven years ago, knowing that he would find everything he wanted within the ranks of the Death Eaters. The ultimate power, the prestige, the fear and awe…they were all there. But he couldn't ignore the pressure in his chest when he thought of someone else in his place when it came to Ginny. Someone else was taking care of her, protecting her… loving her.

Draco collapsed back into his large desk chair and put his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He was positive she and Harry weren't engaged as the papers had reported, but it hurt immeasurably to know that now Ginny now turned to Harry when she was frightened and in trouble.

He tried to convince himself he felt this way because it was Harry's name she whispered. He knew Ginny still probably thought Draco hated Harry as emphatically as he did when they were still at Hogwarts. And he did still hate Potter, but over time he had mellowed slightly, preferring to be detached rather than spending his energy on unseen hate. Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that even if Ginny had said another man's name, he would have been just as infuriated.

But none the less, she was back: his weakness. He worried about her, then was angry at her for making him worry, then was angry at himself for worrying about her. Draco clenched his teeth together in irritation.

He chose this however, he reminded himself again. He saved her without rationalization and without concern for his fate. He did it knowing full well what would happen. He had no excuses for himself either. Draco knew that when her eyes flew to his in the Arena, scared and worried, he thought of nothing except that he wouldn't let her die. He didn't think of the benefit of the knowledge of her closeness with Order or her mysterious Power, or that she could be used as bait for Potter and Aspects. Voldemort saw revenge, Draco saw a chance.

A chance for what, he did not know. But he could not overlook the fact that he was slowly putting himself in the position to be distracted and overpowered. It took miles of concentration to deal with Voldemort and even his father. With everything else he had discovered, now was not the time to have to take care of another responsibility.

Ginny was just another responsibility. He was going to have to train her too, like Voldemort had commanded. There was no escaping it… The Dark Lord would expect results. And promising results, too. He wouldn't put Draco in charge of something so mundane if he didn't have a plan in the future for her. He knew it was going to take more carefully plotted words and intricately weaved deceptions to keep Ginny alive for longer than the next Death Eater meeting. But did he care that much? Did he care that he would be subjecting Ginny to this corruption?

Draco shut his eyes against the sunlight streaming in from the large windows behind him and briefly thought of escaping to the hidden basement room, but he knew his disappearance would be noticed. It was the only room that was his alone and no one else knew existed. There were no windows, one door, and it became a place where he could lose himself. Merlin, how he loved the darkness sometimes; it was so anonymous and uncaring. No one could see the truth when it was dark. Draco felt stronger when he was surrounded by the blackness; it hid his true feelings for him. He didn't have to pretend to care or be someone else. The darkness covered all his faults that he worked so carefully to conceal.

But he knew that even if he was surrounded by the comforting darkness, he wouldn't be safe from himself. He could face Voldemort without a care, but when it came to even thinking of Ginny, his hands shook and his resolve faltered. He knew that no amount of encompassing darkness would be able to mask those feelings.

Draco rubbed his hand over his face and looked down at the papers on his desk. Suddenly grateful for the distraction, he pulled a few towards him and began to read. It was only when Xavi burst into his office unannounced that Draco realized he had been rereading the same paragraph for the past few minutes.

"Good, you're back," Xavi snarled. "You tell me right now what happened to that girl! I healed more bruises and bone fractures and cuts on her body in the last three days than a trampled hippogriff patient!" Xavi wheezed in fury. Draco merely raised an eyebrow but he couldn't ignore the little pang in his chest.

"What does it matter?" Draco asked coolly, eyeing the older man with slight contempt.

"Don't be smart with me, young man," Xavi warned him, his voice lowering dramatically. "For the last time, what happened to her?" The two men stared at each other in silent battle. His relationship with Xavi was particular. He was the only man that Draco respected who held no power or influence over him. Of course, there were circumstances behind everything, but even still, Draco would have seen his great uncle as a man who didn't take well to manipulation and power plays. The old man was smart, unable to be bullied into anything, and extremely persuasive with just a few words. And more importantly Xavi wasn't intimidated by Draco's Aspect Power. Draco figured that was why they got along, well, tolerated each other. Xavi looked firm and annoyed waiting for Draco's answer and he finally decided the old uncle wasn't going to budge. In one last defiant and determined move, Xavi sat down in one of the chairs facing Draco's desk.

"She was imprisoned in the dungeons for around a month," Draco said simply, looking back down at the papers on his desk.

"Do you mean the Malfoy dungeons?" Xavi asked callously.

"Yes," Draco said tightly.

"Thank Merlin she knows her medicine, you selfish hog, or she wouldn't have survived," Xavi burst sternly, waving one of his spindly fingers at Draco. The back chat coming from the old man was too much for him then. He knew he shouldn't have let himself get so angry, but Draco felt the rage that erupted within him all the way to his fingertips. Draco was well aware that Ginny wouldn't have survived long afterwards if he hadn't found her, but Draco felt he had been punishing himself enough for it. Suddenly having Xavi tell him he was responsible for her injuries too made him furious.

"Don't lecture me on this, Xavi; I'm a wand's length away from throwing you out of this room. This conversation is done," Draco said with finality and pointed towards the door.

"Keep your empty threats," Xavi growled. "And this is far from over. Seal and watch the doors," he commanded.

Draco's jaw clenched and he knew what was coming. Locking and securing all the doors with a wave of his hand, Draco stretched out his Aspect Elemental Power to feel for anyone close to the room. There was no one, so he got up and poured drinks for himself and Xavi at a side table while Xavi glared daggers into his back.

"I know who she is, Draco," Xavi said calmly, through Draco could hear the strain in his voice.

"I figured you would find out, it wasn't a secret," Draco told him, but he felt a small tug of sudden protectiveness.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew you would act like this," Draco snapped and Xavi's eyes narrowed.

"Why did you leave her in there? Punishment?" Xavi said cruelly. Draco's fist clenched and he wondered if Ginny still thought he kept her imprisoned in retribution.

"I didn't know she was down there," Draco felt like it was the millionth time he had repeated that phrase and no one would believe him.

"How could you not know? Aren't you supposed to have some control over these things?"

"I gave strict orders I wanted nothing to do with the dungeons when Father offered the services of the dungeons last year, so obviously I wouldn't know unless someone deliberately disobeyed me," Draco said with a snarl.

"No one is too keen to do that lately…" Xavi said audaciously and narrowed his eyes. "So how did you find her?"

"My orders were deliberately disobeyed and a guard asked me to torture her," Draco said with a scowl.

Xavi's eyes widened. "You better not have!" Draco's jaw tightened and Xavi continued. "Who brought her in? She's important to the Order, right?"

"Both Cinch and Gin-, I mean Weasley, say it was me."

"And you let her down there for a whole month?" he exclaimed, rising out his chair slightly.

"Did I say that I did it?" Draco growled savagely.

"Basically!"

"For the fucking last time, it wasn't me!" Draco shouted at Xavi, who looked impervious. The old man's eyes glinted furiously and Draco wondered what Ginny had done to instill such a protective streak in his great-uncle. "Someone wore my Embellished robes, captured Weasley and gave the order to Cinch for her to be treated as an Auror," Draco said in a slightly calmer tone.

"Who was it?" his uncle demanded.

"Obviously I haven't figured it out yet, Xavi," Draco said, shooting a detached look towards him.

"I'll tell you right now without using any of your stupid hocus-pocus Power junk - it was Lucius," Xavi whispered dramatically.

"You don't need to whisper. And stop thinking everything that goes wrong has to do with my father, Xavi," Draco snapped.

"No, not until you open your eyes! He's a conniving, malicious…"

"NO!" Draco slammed his fist on the desk and Xavi stilled, but his eyes were still narrowed in annoyance. "He is my father."

"And look what he's turned you into!"

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means, you heartless flobberworm!" Xavi shouted and stood up fully this time. Draco was livid and he had to restrain himself from full on yelling at his uncle to leave. He watched as Xavi walked towards the fireplace and began pacing in front of it. Draco knew he was thinking and needed a chance to settle down, but after a few minutes Draco was getting impatient.

"Have _you_ calmed down yet?" Xavi asked from the fireplace with a small smirk, shooting him a knowing look. Draco resisted a scowl. "This is quite the pickle you've gotten yourself into…"

_You have no idea_, Draco almost said and then thought better of it. It would just encourage Xavi and Draco wanted this conversation over with.

"Good gods, Draco. Do you mean to get caught? Is having her in the manor such a smart idea? And what does it look like for you when you go out of your way to save her?"

Draco glanced at his index finger before he realized what he was doing. "I couldn't let her die, Xavi. They would have killed her," Draco said more protectively than he meant. A small smile appeared on Xavi's face, Draco ignored it. "And besides," Draco said in a more neutral tone, "No one has ever dared or had a reason to look closer and the reason I gave to keep her around was logical and beneficial."

Xavi's face hardened. "You only told me she would be here for awhile… what did you really mean?" he said lowly.

"She is to become a Death Eater. She'll receive the Dark Mark," Draco said in quiet harshness, trying to ignore the look on Xavi's face.

"You're joking," Xavi said.

"Do you have a better idea? Bellatrix wanted to burn her, gods knows what Lucius would have done," Draco murmured almost to himself. "She doesn't deserve any of this and if I could let her go I would, mostly because I can't stand having her here. But you know about her family, they are blood traitors and…"

"And you've already killed her brother and his family," Xavi finished dully, his eyes flashing.

"You know nothing, Xavi," Draco said more harshly than he had intended. He felt his control slipping and he raked his hands through his hair again. Normally, he carefully resisted from letting his emotions show so obviously, be he knew Xavi would probably intuitively guess anyways.

"I only know what you told me," Xavi retorted back. "But I've done a lot of guessing over the years, you streeler slime."

"Well, you better keep your guesses to yourself, old man," Draco warned.

"Why?" Xavi asked harshly.

"She will know what I want her to know. Don't push me on this any farther, Xavi," Draco's cold eyes were glinting with rage and Xavi reluctantly backed down.

"You're making this worse for yourself, acting like this," Xavi scolded anyways.

"This isn't about my history with her, even though that isn't an issue at all, so back off," Draco insisted. "She has a Power too and she needs to be watched. That is why I intervened. Anyone that can help the Dark Lord and the Cause is worth saving."

"You are really going to sit here and feed me that hippogriff crap," Xavi folded his arms across his chest. "You wouldn't give her to Voldemort even if she ended up being the most powerful witch in the world."

"You don't know what I'd do, Xavi," Draco said more softly than he had intended.

"I've been here for almost seven years, Draco, I have a better idea about your scatty actions than you do, it seems like," Xavi retorted, his eyes narrowing on Draco. "Anyways, staying away from her is probably best. The topic of you seems to make her angry and argumentative and I'd rather have my patient heal in relative calm before you start terrifying her again."

"So I gather she's awake?" Draco studied the amber liquid as he swirled it in his clear crystal glass.

"She didn't tell me her name while she was sleeping," Xavi said smartly.

"And I also gather she said that she hated me?" Draco's jaw hardened as he wondered why he had bothered to even ask the question.

"No, she said you both hated each other. That's a big difference. But what do you care?" Xavi's lip curled. Draco frowned into his glass then tossed the contents back quickly, suddenly impatient to see Ginny.

"Well, she is going to have to deal with being 'angry and argumentative.' I want answers about her Power and she's going to give them to me," Draco lied. Well, half lied. He definitely wanted answers, but he found himself just wanting to see her, period. He pushed back from his chair and Xavi launched himself out of his chair in alarm.

"You leave her alone!" Xavi shouted as he shuffled after him, but Draco reached the double doors first and turned and gave Xavi an acerbic smile before he shut the doors firmly and locked him in.

"I'll be back for you in a bit, Xavi. Have some more firewhiskey and don't touch my desk," Draco called to his great-uncle.

"YOU GIANT GOAT ARSE!" The muffled shout came from behind the large solid doors. But Draco ignored him and started down the hall.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Lol You guys certainly put on the pressure, hopefully you like the angst:) See below anyways… 

So, let's play a game of Good News/Bad News, shall we?

The Good News: I haven't given up as you must have thought by my lengthy absence! At least I hope some of you missed me, right? lol Anyways, no worries, I have no plans of stopping but…

The (very, very, Very) Bad News (at least I think it is): I haven't given up, but my computer has. I've had a computer crash probably equivalent to taking a nail gun and a few magnets to my hard drive and subsequently lost everything. Yes, everything. sniffle I've lost all the new chapters I had written, all my notes on those chapters, all my outlines… it was awful. That's not even the bad news. Since then, it's been really hard for me to sit down and rewrite everything because I get so frustrated. So even though I'm trying, I fear all of my hard work and promises that I won't have lengthy updates are going to be dashed. I just wanted to let you all know. I haven't given up that hopefully I'll find my groove, but again, I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you guys won't give up on me either!

Oh, and about Xavi. I know Meliflua is in the Malfoy family tree, but I couldnt find many first names or much about any of them so Xavi I made up. Woot.

To everyone who reviewed and I didn't get to talk to (Em, QueenThayet, Queen Susan, Lauren, Skykat, and Morris) - thanks so much! I love to hear from you! And to everyone who reads, thanks to you too! I know you're out there… :P

Alright, until next time… read, review, and have a fab week(s)! –xxx DC


	9. Play the Game

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the exceptionally long wait… more at the bottom. But first I would like to apologize to the people who asked when I would be updating. Especially to lalalady who I told this would be out two months ago. ashamed

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way. I actually buy CDs, mostly because I can't figure out how to download anything.

* * *

Eternity will never be enough for me.  
The Spill Canvas, This Is For Keeps

Chapter 9: Play the Game

Her bedroom door slammed hard against the wall and though she couldn't see him from where she was lying frozen on the floor, Ginny could almost picture the mutinous expression on Draco's cold face. His anger was probably the result of not finding her where he expected, Ginny figured. Hopefully he would realize she had tried to escape and go look for her elsewhere without realizing she was still in here. She knew she wasn't about to give up any hint that she was actually sprawled half-naked on the other side of the bed.

But unfortunately he wasn't giving up. It was obvious Draco was angry, but her shallow breathing and hammering heart had nothing to do with her embarrassing predicament and everything to do with the man who was now violently banging open the closet doors and adjoining bathroom. She heard him exhale roughly in irritation and her nervousness soared.

Breathing quietly, she quickly tried to convince her flaccid muscles into moving, but all her worthless wiggling did was make her cotton shorts ride higher up her thighs. Crossing her arms tighter over her chest she sighed. Her escape definitely wasn't going as planned.

He had always had the ability to put her on edge, if only because she wasn't sure of herself around him. His cold grey eyes and blank stare could make her shiver, but she knew he had to be covering up something. And whatever he was usually covering up, he was letting it loose right now.

A horrible tearing and cracking sound came from the other side of the bed and she guessed with a grim frown that he had just torn down the beautiful floor sweeping curtains with a low growl.

This isn't fair! she wanted to yell at him. He could break her down with a glance, he knew how to get what he wanted, and he wasn't the one lying on the floor without a shirt on. Not that Ginny would have minded if the positions were switched…

No, she scolded herself. This was a game. Everything was a game with him; she had learned that early on. He moved strategically, carefully planned his words and actions, and never did anything that couldn't get him ahead somehow. In Hogwarts, she knew how to work a conversation with him to her advantage, but now was so… different. He was different. There wasn't a thing about him she wanted to recognize or love.

But she couldn't help but wonder if there was something there. He was angry now that he couldn't find her and Xavi said he had been worried about her… what did it mean?

Nothing, she decided. It meant nothing and he meant nothing. Unwillingly little tears pricked her eyes. They were because of frustration, she told herself, then wished moving her arms from across her chest wasn't so exhausting so she could wipe the hot tears away.

"Fucking hell, Ginny!" Draco cursed loudly as she heard another chair being knocked over and the sound of the books that occupied it thumping against the floor made her cringe in helplessness.

_Don't find me, don't find me_, she pleaded, half because she didn't want him to find her shirtless, and the other because she had the overwhelming desire to see him and knew how much trouble that would cause.

"You're in her somewhere, you couldn't have left," he said and she could hear the dangerous growl in his voice. "Come the fuck out!"

His patience was gone, that much was clear. Seconds ticked by and Ginny wondered why he hadn't looked on the other side of the bed. She was in plain sight and even though the room was quite sizeable, he had given up his search pretty quickly. He was never the patient one, she smirked to herself before she remembered all she had covering her breasts were her slender arms.

"Where the hell are you!" he shouted and Ginny heard more books clatter to the floor then harsh pain flew up her legs. Barely able to lift her head with weak muscles, Ginny looked down at her legs to see the back of a heavy chair fallen against her legs. Had he really just thrown a chair at her? Her eyes narrowed and she tried to wiggle her legs, but all she could do was flex her toes. She sighed, the initial pain was gone and replaced with a dull ache but it didn't stop a black expression crossing her face.

Then all of a sudden he was kneeling next her lifting the chair away from her body. She felt his hands on her legs briefly but Ginny couldn't look at him. His presence so overwhelming she had to stop herself from gripping her arms tighter around herself. His black boots stared back at her and the bottom of his robes brushed her stomach lightly making her shiver as she braved a look up at his face. But what she saw there surprised her more than anything.

For a quick moment, she saw complete relief and pain in his eyes before everything disappeared behind his wall of apathetic impassiveness. Confusion and breathlessness hit her harder than she expected, making her stomach jump, but before she could search for the look again his heartless mask was back in place and it made Ginny furious.

Play the game, she reminded herself. He treated her with cold indifference so that's what she would shove back in his face.

"You could've answered me," Draco accused emotionlessly.

"Yes," she said coldly, watching as his eyes traveled the length of her body, resting a moment longer on her crossed arms and then on the bandages on her neck and stomach. When his eyes reached hers again, she was ready for him.

"Get up," he commanded her.

"No," she said stonily and was rewarded with an impatient glare.

"Why?" he questioned, but Ginny heard his tone. He was angry and unsure of her and the thought made her spirits soar. Maybe she could do this; maybe she could truly be heartless towards him.

"I'm having an allergic reaction," she said vaguely and Draco's eyebrows rose a fraction. He thought she was lying.

"Right," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you want to stay down there then fine, but either way you're answering my questions."

Ginny didn't answer him, but glared at him steadily. His lips formed a smirk as he looked down at her and Ginny felt her nerve slipping slowly. He was laughing at her.

"Trying to escape?"

She knew immediately it wasn't the question he had in mind, but she answered him as heartlessly as she could. "Yes."

"Will you do it again?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what is going to happen to you if you do?"

"Yes."

Each answer was filled with hate and disinterest but they didn't even faze him. Draco looked down at her with all the haughtiness and supremacy that only a true Malfoy could manage. No, she thought to herself, this man could have never lowered himself to worry about her. Xavi had been wrong. He was only after one thing, and she wasn't it. She was never it.

"You have a Power." It wasn't a question, but a statement he knew was true and Ginny knew nothing she could say would convince him otherwise.

"No," popped out of her mouth emphatically. Ginny tried not to look surprised that she had just lied to him and somehow managed to stay still. Not that it was hard.

"No?"

"No," she said again, this time with more confidence. But what little assurance she gained drained away with his narrowed eyes.

"Denying it won't help you," he told her carefully. "It's not going to get you your freedom, and it won't make me give up. I will find out what I want."

"I don't care," she answered him, watching his face carefully. Silence filled the room while they both stared at each other. She knew Draco was sizing her up carefully, but she took the still moment to just watch him.

He had carefully avoided looking at anything except her face and she knew he was struggling to stay calm. Something was bothering him.

"You should care," he said and it sounded as more of a promise. "The reason you have that slice on your neck is because you touched the Power."

"No, the reason I have a slice on my neck is because you threw a knife at me while I was tied to a chair," she glared at him. His eyes flashed at her with annoyance.

"Get off the floor," he said sharply, his jaw clenching together.

"I already told you I can't," she said, feeling her resolve crack along with her voice. She looked up at him and immediately the anger in his expression was gone, replaced with one of cool amusement.

Bending down next to her, he crossed his arms over his knees so that his fingers were dangling close to her stomach. He looked down at her and smiled, but it wasn't any smile she'd ever seen.

"Is this what you want?" he asked her, brushing his knuckles against the side of her waist sending intense shivers up her spine. His hands were cool and soft as he switched hands and ran the tips of his fingers over her navel. "If you wanted me to touch you, all you had to do was ask," he told her.

His touch made her want to cry, she had longed for it again for so many years. Now she wanted to shove him away and scream at him to never come near her again, but she was frozen and her traitorous skin prickled and tingled in response to his gliding fingertips. She glared at him, wishing he would stop but her overwhelmed body trembled and she looked away from him when she felt tears brim her eyes.

Her face was next. She felt his thumb trace her jaw and she instinctively tried to move her face away from his touch but her neck muscles felt like they had melted into the floor. She knew she wasn't in danger, but it didn't stop the unwanted tears from rolling down her face.

All at once his touch stopped and she could feel his gaze sear into her.

"Ginny…" Draco grabbed her chin between his finger and thumb and forced her face towards him. Unable to resist or keep her head straight, her cheek slid into his hand, his thumb tracking the tears. She looked into his eyes with all the hate she could muster, but was met with confusion and concern.

"I…" he started.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Xavi shouted from behind Draco, who didn't even jump at the enraged older man's harsh voice.

"Xavi!" Ginny exclaimed, relief coating her voice. Draco withdrew his hand like he was burned and looked back to where his uncle was standing. Ginny couldn't see his face, and frankly, didn't care. She was happy to see Xavi, even if she didn't know exactly how he felt about her being a Weasley.

"Duck, why are you on the floor?" Xavi pushed Draco aside and leaned down to help her. Draco was more than willing to move away, his expression mutinous.

"I tried to get out of bed; the Dreamless Sleep potion…" was all Ginny had to say before Xavi started rushing about the room, enraged and concerned. He yanked a blanket from the bed and tucked it around her, then began moving the books and volumes off the bed, all the while mumbling fiercely under his breath.

"How long have you been on the floor, duck?" Xavi asked her fretfully. "You must be freezing! Draco, stop being a dunderhead and do something useful," Xavi pointed towards Ginny and for one heart stopping second he looked at her and right through her.

Such cold hatred crossed his face that she almost started crying again, but instead watched him step towards her and lean down to gather her in his arms. His hands slid under her back and knees, sliding slowly along her skin and sending shivers through her again. His arms gripped her tightly and he lifted her up, holding her almost reverently for a long moment before stepping forward to set her gently in the large bed.

This reverent touch was so different from the one before, Ginny looked up at him and expected to see a different person standing over her. But her eyes traced the strong jaw and cheeks of Draco's stony face as he slid his arms out from under her. He didn't look at her, but before his hands left the cover of the blanket she felt him slid his fingers lightly down her arm and over the palm of her hand.

It was no more than a slight touch, but she knew he had done it on purpose.

"Draco, you mountain troll, how could you let her stay on the floor?"

"It wouldn't be above her to lie," Draco sent a withering look over to his great uncle, who didn't seem put off at all.

"And you didn't take it as a big hint that she couldn't move? And what made you feel the need to destroy the room?" Xavi scolded, casting a disapproving glance around the room.

"How did you get out of my office?" Draco asked savagely, his eyes narrowing, but Xavi had turned his attentions to Ginny.

"Why are your legs bruising, duck? Are you feeling better? Why didn't you wait for someone to help you get out of bed?" Xavi peppered her with questions, but Ginny wasn't listening. Her eyes were focused on Draco, who was standing as far away from the bed as he could and keeping his flashing eyes focused on one of the bedposts. His expression was getting darker by the moment.

"Yes, thank you," Ginny said distantly, her eyes still unwillingly locked on Draco.

"She was trying to escape," Draco stated flatly, his eyes carefully avoiding her direction. Xavi just turned and glared at him, but Ginny's curiosity and wariness turned to cold distain.

"I don't blame her," Xavi defended callously. This seemed to break Draco's own resistance and he pushed away from the wall and advancing on her bed, his eyes now back to their normal cold grey, except now they were sparked with anger.

"How many people know about your Power?" he looked at Ginny, his voice low and menacing. "How did you learn it? What can you control? ANSWER ME!" he shouted at her and for all her muscle weakness, Ginny flinched under his gaze.

But her own coldness did not falter and even though she still could feel the ghostly imprints of his hands on body, she looked at him definitely.

Her stomach lurched as she looked at him, suddenly wishing that he would touch her again. Her body and mind were tearing into two, and she felt hopelessly stuck in the middle. She wanted with all her heart to wrap her arms around him and cry into his shoulder, but her mind was screaming for an escape from his presence.

His anger had caught her in uncertainty, and any answer that she could think of stuck in her throat. The silence infuriated him further.

"That's it," Draco pointed at her, "you're going back in the dungeons. I can't deal with you."

Immediately the indecision was gone and Ginny blanched unwillingly. She knew he was just trying to threaten her into telling him, but it was a good threat and she still wasn't sure what he would do. "What is it that you can't deal with exactly?" she asked him hotly, her anger rising that he made her feel so helpless. "All I've done is pass out and lose blood!"

"Maybe you should have lost a little more!" he suggested coldly. Xavi gasped and they both ignored him.

"You certainly helped it along. If your aim was just a little more to the left you could have been rid of me for good!" Ginny tried to sit up but her body refused to move any more than an angry tremble.

"I missed because I wanted to," he assured her confidently and Ginny could feel her confidence slip.

"So you're not mad that you didn't kill me, just that your perfect reputation has been ruined?" she asked acidly. He looked at her harshly and she watched as hate filled his eyes.

"My perfect reputation died the day I let a dirty Gryffindor in my bed," he assured her bitingly.

"I've almost blocked that year from my memory, but I'm pretty sure that you were the one that decided I was worth it," she almost dropped her eyes as she felt her pulse increase. He looked down at her with a smug sneer.

"A Malfoy never passes up an easy shag… even a pitiful one as you."

The room fell miserably silent except for Xavi who tsked loudly, which somehow it made the comment even worse for her. It was almost as if the final blow had been struck, Ginny knew she had lost something. Her cheeks flamed red and she wished that after seven years his words had no effect on her. But the proof dominated the room, and she didn't even try to deny the shame and hatred flooding through her while Draco just stared coldly on.

Then almost as if he couldn't bear to look at her anymore, Draco spun towards the door. "Cinch will be here within minutes. Xavi, watch her," Draco snapped as he calmly stepped over a fallen chair.

Ginny told herself to end it, to let him go and save herself the extra agony. But she didn't. "So that's it?" she asked loudly, her voice confident. "One tiny insult and you send me back to your dungeons? You give up pretty easy these days…"

He stopped as soon as he heard her voice, but he didn't turn around to face her. "I think you're confusing 'giving up' with 'not giving a shit.'" His voice was quiet, but it slashed through her.

She watched as his hand hit the doorknob and she tried to stop herself. It was like she was salting an open wound, then grinding it in with morbid fascination.

"Am I really that unimportant to you?" she said and congratulated herself when actually turned to look at her this time.

Draco knew he should have felt some sort of guilt for causing the unconcealed look of hurt and question on her face. But he was too frustrated and angry to feel anything towards her. Her blue eyes implored him to say something and a wretched feeling of disappointment flooded through him. The relief in her eyes and voice when Xavi had come into the room and the way she had watched him, her emotions towards him indecipherable, was enough to cloud his vision.

It was also enough to break whatever motivation she had for questioning him so openly. He knew he should have felt so angry when he looked at her and that his comments to her were uncalled for. After all, he would have expected nothing less of Ginny – she wasn't one to go down without a fight.

But all this, combined with her beautiful, bruised face, and her bandaged body, not to mention finding her on the floor half naked, made Draco feel harsher and more able to cut her deep.

He gave her a piercing look, "I should have let them kill you in front of the Dark Lord. That's how unimportant you are."

Silence descended on the room once again, but this time was different. The reaction on Ginny's face was one he didn't expect. She almost smiled at him before her eyes went completely vacant. Draco's furious face stayed frozen only to convince himself to keep the feeling alive. Ginny's eyes rested on his, however, and he couldn't deny the feeling of uncertainty floating through him.

"Then why am I alive?"

"Because you're valuable to the people the Dark Lord hates. He is the one who decided your fate," Draco spat out at her, carefully avoiding telling her he was the one who gave Voldemort the idea. Knowing Xavi would be quick to correct him and give his fond new patient a reason to think differently, he sent Xavi a glance that told him to keep his mouth shut. The old man was watching him with barely veiled hatred.

Ginny looked almost defeated and lost.

Draco felt like the dark evil person he was supposed to be.

"You really don't care do you…?" she asked, her voice trailing off, but he knew she thought she knew the answer as soon as she asked the question.

"The dungeon awaits you…" Draco said with a cruel smile that hurt him more than anything.

"You cared seven years ago enough to save my life," she told him, and he unwillingly remembered the way her lips had mouthed her love as her brother carried her away from him off out of the fight.

But he also remembered the punishment he endured for it: a Crucio so extensive and solid from Voldemort himself that Draco could still feel slight tremors if he thought too long about the moment. He knew with every fiber of his being that the Crucio had been worth it to save her life, but he would never tell another soul of that traitorous feeling. The excruciatingly painful moment was engrained into his muscle memory, but late at night, his could feel Ginny lying next to him or wrapping her arms around him.

Muscle memory was a curse.

His eyes narrowed and he had no regrets about speaking the truth, even though it came out double edged. "Seven years has been an eternity, more than long enough to learn from my mistakes."

She looked at him, her blue eyes somehow brighter and more piercing in the sunlight that filled the room. This time, she made no attempt to conceal her hatred for him.

"You destroy everything you touch… you haven't learned from that mistake," she said and Draco felt her words surround him, slashing at him as they repeated over and over in his mind.

Suddenly the room was too much for him, and he couldn't be in her presence any longer. With one swift and hateful look he turned and stalked out of the room, slamming the door so hard he knew the whole room would rattle with its impact.

But he did not leave the hallway, staying close to her door, his hand on the cold ornate knob. He waited, for what he didn't know. And then he heard her.

"Liar! I hate you…"

It was her voice clearly, strong, though not quite loud. He knew he had hurt her badly, but he still wondered if he had made her cry again. The thought was almost too much for him and as his hand left the icy doorknob of her room, he wished he had just stayed away… for both their sakes.

-

Ginny didn't cry when he left and she regretted her hateful outburst in front of Xavi even though she had the suspicion that he knew she didn't mean what she had said.

And she hadn't. Truly, she didn't hate Draco. Though the moment that he told her she should have died in front of Voldemort, she knew it was all over for her. What he said was harsh enough for her to realize he meant it. She would have forgiven the 'mediocre shag' comment because she knew he was his way of chipping at her any way he could, but not that. It was almost like he was scared of her, she thought, amused.

But it hadn't distracted her from how she felt about him. For a long time after he left, she had stared at the closed door, waiting to see if he would come back and wishing with all her might that she hadn't pushed for answers she wasn't ready to hear. Xavi had tended to her, making her strong potions and trying to get her to read. But she lay in her bed, eventually gaining the strength to curl around her pillow, and took comfort in watching the familiar motions of potion making.

But she didn't forget Draco's promise to send her to the dungeons, and for the entire week after, Ginny waited on edge for the order or for Cinch to come and haul her away. Every time a knock would sound on her bedroom door, she would tense with fear only to watch Xavi shuffle into the room with an armload of books and manuscripts for her to read or a house elf enter with her dinner.

She was healing, though slower than she would have liked. She wasn't in pain, but fatigue plagued her constantly. She couldn't sleep for long; the overwhelming feeling of complete vulnerability from just closing her eyes and knowing Draco was only doors and walls away was enough motivation to keep her awake. That, and she never failed to dream of him: silent, wide-eyed, detached dreams that left her feeling emotionally exposed and defenseless all over again.

Helping with Xavi's research distracted her, but only for a little while… and there was always the oppressing darkness of the night that reminded her of where she was and who was watching her.

It was only a feeling, but she could sense Draco was watching her closely. Xavi was the only person that she ever saw however, besides for the few bowing and scraping house elves that brought her meals and locked her doors at night. It was only until she realized that she had not left her suite of rooms the whole week did she recognize that Draco had indeed sent her back to the dungeons. However more comfortable and pleasant this confinement seemed Ginny saw it for what it was.

It was clear that Draco had sealed her fate to become a Death Eater. The very thought of having to wake up every morning to the Dark Mark permanently on her wrist as a silent reminder of betrayal and evil made her stomach tighten with dread.

Ginny knew that she shouldn't concentrate on what her dismal future might hold, but she felt the thoughts hovering over her. It was just as well, ignoring the facts only led to being blindly manipulated and Ginny found that she liked to have control.

_And I'm in the one place where I have no control over anything_, she thought contemptuously. Shuffling to the door of her room leading out to the hallway, she tugged on the door knob harshly. She needed out! She needed…

Her thoughts of Draco always stopped there. If he was monitoring her somehow, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she was thinking about him, no matter the emotion that accompanied it. Her feelings towards him were more confused and incomprehensible as ever and a part of her was relieved that she didn't have to see him. The other part however, wondered why he didn't come to make sure she was being tortured. He didn't care, she reminded herself daily.

But even though she felt trapped, in a weird way, she felt like this room was where she was supposed to be. At home, everyone had their part in the war; their lives were set and focused. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lukas and Emlyn… they were all Aurors or Aspects, they knew their purpose, they had something to fight for and wake up each morning for. And then there was Ginny, little lost Ginny. Even with her Healer training and everything that she could have done to help in the war, she still felt like the only one without a purpose.

She loved to be at the hospital, healing wizards and witches, perfecting her technique and helping people. But she had always felt that there was something else lingering out there for her to realize. She supposed she had felt it acutely when realized that the hospital was just a safe and protected place to be every day. There was no danger for her, nothing to strive towards. These feelings had only been intensified by the letter she had received from Dumbledore after his death her sixth year. It haunted her more than she would have liked.

_Be strong_, he had written in his final letter to her, _for the glory might belong to others but you will win the war._

What did he know? How much did he know before he died? Questions haunted her whenever she thought about her former Headmaster. But, around her second year of Healer training she had forgotten about the small scroll hidden in her bedroom at the Burrow. University was taking up most of her time, and she had made fresh new goals without the thought of her previous relationship with Draco driving her life.

But now, as she sat on the fluffy blue bedspread in her elegant bedroom and stared out the window, she remembered the lasting words of Dumbledore. Winning the war was Harry's job, why did the crazy old wizard think she, a spottily-talented Healer, brilliant researcher, and a Weasley to boot, could bring down the Dark realm.

The first obvious answer was Draco Malfoy. It was his mansion she was confined to and she could not overlook the coincidence that it was his Power that fueled the Dark Lord's.

Did Dumbledore think she would kill Draco? He was an Aspect, and she knew her magical ability was no match for his from her training sessions with Harry. Revenge for Bill's death was always in the back of her mind, but somehow she couldn't justify the idea of killing Draco for it. She also resigned to the fact that Bill wouldn't want his baby sister to commit murder for him, no matter what. But she also knew that wasn't the reason she wouldn't even think about the dark idea.

She could not forget the way he had touched her and looked at her when he saw her tears. Seven years was a long time between them, and as sure as she knew that though Draco had been able to shove aside his feelings for her (if they had actually been there in the first place), she knew that she could not forget her feelings for him.

Forgetting was different than forgiving however, she reminded herself. And knowing she wouldn't forget didn't mean she wouldn't do her best to ignore her feelings. Draco deserved every painful, dismal moment she could give him. As she traced her fingertips over the words in the latest book she was reading, she resurrected the long time wish that he got the chance to feel how heartbreaking it is to love completely and be left so harshly. She smiled for a moment, realizing how utterly Slytherin she sounded, scheming paybacks and wishing for hurt in the most subtle of ways. Draco had told her many times during their friendship that they were more alike than she realized. She had always shrugged it off, telling him that Slytherin and Gryffindor had nothing in common except wands.

But maybe he wasn't wrong. Ginny was almost as good as Draco at masking emotions, she learned today, though he obviously had a bit more practice over it. One painful comment from him and she was destroyed.

Ginny barely jumped in surprise when a knock sounded at the door. Xavi didn't even wait for her to answer before he started shouting to her.

"Ginny, duck, I've got a surprise for you! Two in fact!" Xavi announced as he bustled in the door. Ginny didn't notice that she didn't hear the lock click back because she was concentrating on the piles of clothes he was levitating in front of him. He set them down on the bed with a wave of his wand then turned to smile happily at Ginny's overly pleased face.

For the past week, she had been alternating between her hospital scrubs and men's t-shirt and shorts and found herself somewhat annoyed that even with the vast amount of money he loved to brag about, Draco couldn't spend a few Galleons to get her something that actually fit. But here was something she could wear! Quite unlike herself, Ginny giggled in delight as she sifted through the neatly folded piles of jumpers, jeans, and shirts.

This was something she could relate to, she thought to herself. The past month felt illusory and she had worked hard to keep a hold on her reality. But there was nothing like a good pair of jeans to make a girl feel like herself again. She didn't even care that it was paid for by a bloodthirsty Malfoy; Ginny just wanted something clean even if they were all Muggle clothes.

"Do you like what I brought?" Xavi asked her, smiling lightheartedly at her bright face.

"Can't you tell?" Ginny teased as she held up a particularly elegant pair of designer jeans that were surprisingly her correct size.

"Well then, pick out something to wear and put it on. My second surprise is waiting!" Xavi turned his attention to one of the books Ginny had been taking notes from and began reviewing what she was reading. Ginny merrily picked through the clothes then dashed into the adjoining bathroom to change.

She slipped into the jeans quickly, relishing the feeling of regaining some normalcy, but when she pulled the jumper over her head her breath caught.

"They smell..." _familiar_ Ginny finished to herself. She smelled the jumper again, trying to place why it evoked such a strong emotion, but she couldn't identify it.

Xavi must have heard her through the closed door because he yelled back at her. "I got them from the attic. Lady Malfoy loved fashion," she heard him explain through the door.

"Loved?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, duck. Lady Malfoy, keep her soul, unfortunately passed away almost over six years ago now," Xavi told her and Ginny heard the slight tense tone in his voice. She couldn't help remembering how protective Malfoy was of his mother and she felt a little hitch in her stomach when she realized how lost he must have been. "That's how I came to live here; I was her personal Healer here at the Manor when she first became ill."

"So why are you still here?" Ginny asked through the door, pulling on a pair of ankle socks.

"I did quite a bit of research while looking after Lady Malfoy and Master Malfoy decided that he would let me continue here after her untimely death."

But she didn't really pay attention to the answer. So Draco gave her his Mum's old clothes, she realized with a shake of her head. Actually, he probably didn't even know Xavi took the clothes. What else could she have expected though? Still extremely thankful for the thoughtfulness of her new friend, she sat down on the closed toilet with a sigh to tie on a pair of trainers, also curiously exactly in her size. Opening the door to the bathroom, she emerged and immediately took a look at herself in the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the room.

She pushed her fingers through her strawberry hair, watching it fall in loose waves down her back. The jeans rested dangerously low on her hip bones and she had picked a plain white t-shirt that covered the bulky bandages on her stomach. The bandage on her neck stood out noticeably making her face look paler and her eyes look wider.

"You're looking better," the mirror's whimsical voice commented, and Ginny had to agree.

"Thank you," she told the mirror, then turning towards Xavi, thanked him also. "So what's this surprise?"

"I'm taking you on a tour of the Manor!" he looked ecstatic and Ginny knew he was gauging her reaction but all she could push out was a strange open mouthed gap. Her stomach dropped with a slight panic, but Xavi pretended not to notice her change in attitude. "So grab a jacket; it might be summer, but the wind is high today."

"I don't think this is such a good idea…" Ginny protested. She was restless, but she knew who lurked outside of her safe little walls.

"Why, are you still feeling tired?" he asked, peering at her curiously. A faint twinkle glistened in his eye and Ginny wondered if he had an ulterior motive.

"No, well, yes. It's just I…"

"You've spent too much time in this room, duck. I insist as your Healer that you come on a short walk with me. It's a beautiful day and I don't want to miss it!" Xavi chirped, his excitement infectious. He slapped on a bowler hat over his striped sweat band and gave her a pointed look before opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

Ginny grabbed a blue trackie from the bed and left her uncertainties before following Xavi out of her room.

She listened to Xavi talk for a few minutes as he led her around various floors, showing her a staggering amount of rooms, paintings, artworks, and furniture pieces. Everything she saw was gorgeous and elegant but it was completely beyond Ginny to be able to appreciate it. Her attention was elsewhere and Xavi looked like he knew it.

"This is a beautiful place, Ginny, if you can look past the owner. Draco is very proud and protective of his home."

"I thought Lord Malfoy owned everything," she questioned as she touched the corner of the large formal dining table that dominated the family dining area, as Xavi described it. Ginny wondered, slightly curious, if this cavernous hall was where Draco ate every day and remembered with a pang her own family kitchen table. It stood wobbly on three legs and a makeshift piece of wood and had scrapes, burns, and holes peppered all over its surface. But some of her most cherished memories were around that table and she wondered what kind of memories this cold, shiny, elegant table possessed for Draco.

"Lord Malfoy hasn't owned a galleon of the Malfoy fortune since the death of Lady Malfoy. The day she died, he signed everything over to Draco… the businesses, the holdings, the Manor, their lands," Xavi explained, then pointed to an elegant portrait of Narcissa Malfoy that hung above the massive fireplace in the room. She was very beautiful, Ginny admitted. And she looked kind.

"Lord Malfoy must have been very upset when his wife died to give everything up," Ginny commented.

"I'm not sure Lucius looked at it that way. I think he was more pleased to be able to concentrate solely on serving his Master without the burden of extra responsibilities." Xavi had a curious look on his face, but Ginny decided it wasn't wise to press him.

"Oh," Ginny said when she couldn't think of an appropriate response, but carefully noted that Xavi seemed to have suspicions about Lucius Malfoy.

They continued their tour and Xavi showed her countless rooms, all of which he knew the names of, that Ginny was sure he was making things up as he talked. She was completely lost as he led her up and down winding staircases and through doors and hallways but when they rounded a corner she immediately recognized the window on the fourth floor where she had first fainted.

"Draco's study is down that way," Xavi pointed amiably. "And I don't know if you remember any of the events, but this is where you made a ruckus to wake the dead." He smiled at her fondly. Ginny didn't remember and wasn't trying to either. She was more concerned with the possibility of Draco's office door flying open and him venturing out.

Xavi saw her long glance back towards the large door. "Yes, he's in there, but his business will keep him."

Ginny didn't relax, but nodded all the same.

They continued on downstairs where Xavi showed her more rooms, none of which she was very interested in. She longed to see something familiar: a library, a kitchen, a garden. Anything but more beds and sofas and artwork. It was almost as if Xavi wanted to bore her when he knew what she really wanted to see. He was up to something, she eyed him warily.

Surprisingly, they reached the ground floor and ambled through a pair of beautiful French doors, across a large flat stone courtyard and through blooming gardens. It was breathtaking. Lush green grass met them and they walked slowly around fountains and flowers on gray gravel paths. It was almost too gorgeous to imagine. The blue sky overhead contrasted vividly with the clear sparkling water and vibrant colors of the flowers. White clouds danced through the sun rays and the wind picked up as the reached an edge of the flowers. It was a beautiful day, Ginny realized and she inhaled the warm air, reinforcing her determination to be brave and fight.

"This is magical, Xavi," Ginny told him as they stood side by side, surveying the flowers swaying with the breeze.

"I agree," Xavi answered. Ginny felt suddenly awkward though when she couldn't think of anything else to say. As much as Xavi had become a friend, their conversations consisted of mostly medical things. She knew pretty much nothing about him except what he told her the first day they met. He, on the other hand, was staggeringly perceptive and seemed to know a lot about her.

"So, tell me, what was Draco like in school?" Xavi asked her, looking strangely curious. Ginny stilled, feeling her cheeks go red as she struggled to think of an answer that didn't sound suggestive to her true feelings. She had been around Xavi long enough to know that what seemed like a simple question was really a carefully worded statement meant to draw out the most interesting answer. She smiled briefly; what was he really asking?

"He was obsessed with being the perfect son; everything he did was to gain his father's approval."

"Very observant."

"Not really, he was quite obvious about it some days."

"Yes, Draco is particular that way. But when love of his father was denied for so long, he worked for what he couldn't have."

"In school, he was always of the opinion that he was entitled to whatever he wanted," Ginny said, then pressed her lips together in irritation. She shouldn't have volunteered the information.

"But what did he work the most hard for? Was it something he thought he couldn't have, I wonder?" Xavi asked the question and Ginny knew he wasn't looking for a response from her. But she knew the answer anyway: Draco had worked hard to get her. Well, she thought he had, obviously she was wrong. Ginny turned away from Xavi so he wouldn't see her face and looked out over the flowers.

"Was he much like he is now?" Xavi asked her.

"No," Ginny answered quickly, thinking of their heated shouting matches. Well, maybe he was a tiny bit the same, she thought.

"What was he like in school?" Xavi asked again and Ginny knew he wasn't satisfied with her first answer.

"Driven, arrogant," ...charming. Ginny bent down and picked up a beautiful pink flower and twirled it between her fingers. "He always knew what he wanted and how to get it."

Xavi looked at her closely and Ginny knew he was satisfied with her answer but had a thousand other questions waiting. "How do you know so much about Master Malfoy?"

"We went to school together," Ginny said, purposefully dismissive and reserved. She didn't know why, but she felt Xavi knew much more about Draco's school days then he was letting on. Which, consequently, meant he knew a little bit about her.

"How do you know so much about Draco?" Xavi asked again, his eyes fixed on her.

"We were..." Ginny stopped as she looked back towards the Manor and noticed a figure descending quickly on them. There was only one person she knew who had such a distinctive prowling superior walk. Draco was stalking towards them, his robes flying out behind him threateningly.

Overcoming the overwhelming feeling to turn and run as fast as she could deeper into the maze of the garden, Ginny stood her ground and reminded herself that she was not a coward. He was probably coming to drag her back to the Manor and lock her up in a room and slide her meals through a slot in the door. She could manage that and it would make for a good fight.

Get a grip, she told herself. He was probably out enjoying the nice day. Or he was furious that Xavi had let her out of her room and she looked over to see if the older man was nervous. Xavi looked cheerful and unaffected, even waving at Draco as he approached. Ginny gaped in amazement, then remembered how informally Xavi had treated Draco.

It was only a few more moments before Draco reached them and when he did he kept his eyes curiously set on Xavi.

"What did I tell you!" he demanded, his grey eyes were narrowed from the sunlight, but Ginny felt the full effect and he wasn't even looking at her.

"And what did I tell you!" Xavi yelled back, his cheerful mood diminished under his great nephew's glare. Draco looked mutinous. It was obviously some sort of conversation that only the two of them understood.

"What are those?" Draco pointed at her clothes. Ginny gaped at him incredulously. Just what the hell did that mean?

"I got them from the attic," Xavi looked at him suggestively and Ginny thought he never looked more like a Malfoy than he did at that moment. Draco's narrowed eyes looked blank for only a moment before his face darkened in outrage.

"I told you not to interfere!" Draco half shouted. She could see the muscle in his jaw twitch and she took an involuntary step back. Draco noticed and though he didn't look at her, his expression softened immediately.

"And I'm not! The poor duck had nothing to wear, not that you would know or care!"

Draco looked almost penitent, but Ginny chalked it up to the bright sunlight.

"That's not your only motivation, is it?" Draco accused and Ginny turned her own narrowed gaze on Xavi who looked surprisingly innocent.

"No, its not, but I'm too tired to explain it to you right now. I'm heading back to my rooms for a nap, I hope you'll be a gentleman and offer to continue Ginny's tour of the Manor, Draco."

It was possibly the most confusing conversation Ginny had ever heard. Obviously something was said, and both Xavi and Draco knew what the fight was about but as Ginny stood in shocked silence, watching Xavi do his shuffle-step back towards the Manor, she couldn't help but wonder what had just happened. Did Draco Malfoy, an Aspect, the High Death Eater, really just get put in his place by an elderly man… again? Xavi was almost back to the house before she realized that she was standing very close to Draco in the beautiful garden.

Draco was now watching her. Her hair was flying out behind her in the breeze with wayward strands twirling back to press quickly against her face before being carried off again. The sun touched her still pale face making her look more ill than he knew she was, but somehow she still looked beautiful. Draco was entranced just watching expressions fly across her confused face. She was so close to him…

"I'm going back, too," Ginny announced suddenly and started off towards the house with the intent of leaving him behind. But Draco quickly caught up to her.

"I'll take you around. If that's what you want." His offer sounded surprisingly hesitant, and Ginny almost agreed.

"No, I think I'd like a rest," she told him, then started off down the path towards the manor.

"Are you tired?"

"I'm not up to spending time with you, if that's what you mean."

"Fine." Draco's face looked so blank that Ginny wondered for a moment if he was actually thinking anything. "I'll take you back to your room then."

"You mean my prison?" Ginny said smartly, then wished she hadn't said anything at all.

"You could have left your room at any time. The door was never locked."

"What do you mean? I see the house elves lock it every night and I tried to get out today and the doorknob wouldn't even twist. Is it one of those fancy doors that you have to kick twice then say the magic word?" she gave him a sarcastic look and he glared back at her.

"No," he said, his voice calm. "The house elves lock it for your protection at night. During the day it's just charmed so that you can't… go wandering off with the wrong intentions," he told her carefully and she saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

"So you don't trust me not to run away?"

"Intentions are everything. You've obviously been trying, or you would have been able to get out of your room sooner."

"I didn't even think about leaving until you came out here. So it rather seems like company is everything," she corrected him. They walked through the garden in silence, Ginny was trying to look like she knew where she was going but the garden was big and she was sure she had just made a wrong turn.

They walked down the new path lined with colorful flowers she hadn't seen before. The sun was hitting them strongly, but the wind made day cool. It was an odd feeling to Ginny to be in such bright sunlight walk next to someone she associated darkness with. His short blond hair looked almost translucent in the light and his pale skin shone horribly making the dark circles under his eyes stand out. He was silent, striding next to her and only after a few moments, Ginny realized she had stopped looking for a path back to the house.

"Xavi says you're getting better," Draco said after a moment as they crunched along the gravel pathway.

"He's right," she said evasively, resisting the sudden itching of her stitches in her neck.

They were quiet again, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence for her. She placed the pink flower she had been twirling in her hand since before Xavi left behind her ear so she could touch the silky petals of a white flower. It was calm and Ginny found herself drawn to it.

"I like this place," Ginny whispered to herself, then realized that Draco heard her. He watched her as she stood and walked away from him, following the path of the flowers further away.

"I thought you might," Draco told her, but when she turned around he wasn't looking at her. "You won't be allowed out here alone," he said suddenly.

"Why?" Ginny asked, keeping the sudden frustration out of her voice. More rules were coming.

"No matter how safe you think this manor is, Weasley, it's not safe enough for you to go wandering around by yourself," he looked at her, his eyes carefully watching her.

"Why does it matter if I'm safe if I'm as unimportant as you say I am…?" Ginny reminded him, looking away. It hurt to even say those words and she regretted asking him for an answer.

Acting unconcerned with his presence, her hand reached out to touch another flower when Draco's fingers wrapped around hers tightly and spun her towards him. He was so close she tried to take a defensive step back, but he held her tightly. His face was unreadable, but she saw the curious look in his eye she had noticed before.

"I said you are unimportant to the Dark Lord," Draco told her, his voice harsh. Ginny's gaze flicked downward but Draco tipped her chin up so that her eyes reached his again. "I never said you were unimportant to me."

Her breathing stopped for only a moment as she listened to his words. He watched her then boldly ran his hand along her cheek and into her hair, pulling her closer to him. She did nothing to stop him as his lips touched hers softly.

The wind picked up around them and Ginny could feel her hair toss around them, but it didn't matter. Draco was kissing her.

It was perfect for a moment. His lips felt the same, insistent and confident. And then they were gone.

He didn't let her go, but he didn't look at her either. Ginny was grateful. She could smell the scent that hung on Draco's clothes, the one she could never forget. She almost laid her cheek against his chest, but stopped herself and tried to remember that this wasn't real.

"I'm leaving for…" he stopped, his jaw clenched. "I'm leaving tomorrow," he amended, "and I'll be gone for a week. Your training will start when I get back." Every unwilling emotion from Draco's sudden kiss died.

"Training," Ginny repeated dully, trying to disguise the hurt in her voice. She didn't know what she expected he would say after kissing her so suddenly, but she didn't expect him to talk about training. The thought made her stomach turn and she untangled herself from his grasp calmly and moved away. "For a moment I forgot…" she looked down at the flower she was still holding.

"Forgot that you're to be trained?"

"No. I forgot how cruel you are," Ginny said angrily, her heart suddenly squeezing. "I was captured, Malfoy. I didn't show up randomly so you could kiss me. You made your choice a long time ago, and I made mine."

He didn't have the right, she told herself, to fool with her emotions like this. He gave her up seven years ago and left for a life he wanted more than her. He couldn't pretend nothing happened between them and he couldn't pretend he hadn't hurt her; he couldn't kiss her like that.

His composure was controlled and calm. "I wasn't aware you had a choice."

"Everyone has choices, I grew up and forgot about you," she said evenly. She wished with all her heart that what she said would actually mean something to him, but Draco's face was blank. He looked as indifferent as ever. Ginny resisted another hurtful comment and just turned away from him unable to hold her composure.

When she looked back, Draco was already walking away.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I hope you all liked it, especially the part about it being over 9thou words. Whew! Anyways, there are some clues in there as to what's happening next, and there is good stuff up for the next chapter! As always, I'm probably insanely obvious, but humor me so that I can feel sneaky! 

So while I've been on my self proclaimed holiday (a uk word! Aren't you proud?) I have been NOT sitting around twiddling my thumbs, as some of you may have thought. I had finals, working out my summer income plans, and a whole bunch of other headache inducing responsibilities. Gah! Some of that definitely cut into my writing time, but I have been working on TSTC and other stuff somewhat regularly. I needed time to get back into it so I wrote some other things and worked out my kinks… all that fun stuff. But, I hope to post in better time from now on, and if you ask real nicely I may put out some extra stuff :)

So, I missed you guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and was patient with me! A special thank you to everyone who sent me encouraging messages to get on with it – you guys were such great motivation! Thank you to everyone who I didn't get to talk to, and thanks to all you silent ones out there!

Until next time, have a great week! Enjoy the summer holiday (there it is again!) and read, review, and all that good stuff! -xxx DC


	10. No One Stays the Same

A/N: bats wanted this chapter to be titled 'you die when you see the ring.' Haha you'll see why.

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers.

* * *

Chapter 10 : No One Stays the Same 

"No!" Draco barely restrained full on shouting at Ginny, but the frustration he felt echoed clearly off the cavernous ceiling. Ginny stilled and he saw her shoulders stiffen before she turned to look at him. "Your elbow is still dropping; do it over again," he snapped.

He was standing across from her under the brightly polished chandeliers of the Manor's private arena regarding her slight frame with clear contempt. His arms were crossed arrogantly across his chest and his eyes narrowed as he watched her halted movements with the saber. She was definitely not as elegant as he hoped she'd be.

His anger, however, didn't stem from wanting her to be perfect, he knew it could take years for her to master the complexities of Wizard Sabers and he didn't expect that from her. He was angry because she was making him angry.

It had been a long week of business meetings and sleepless nights only to return to a week of cold disregard and blank stares. She was being difficult; he was being worse. Draco didn't know how to treat her after he returned from his trip… after he had kissed her. He was caught between being in and out of control and as much as it pained him, he couldn't ignore how normal he felt.

It had all started with kissing Ginny. It had been a kiss of rights; he had claimed what he knew was his. It wasn't desperate or pleading or blissful after seven years of scarce thoughts and unsaid words. To him it was as if he and Ginny hadn't ever been apart and the kiss was just picking up where they had left off. Familiar, powerful, home…

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her face and the sound of her voice when she told him she moved on. _I grew up and forgot about you…_

He had never felt so lost and desperate as he did at that moment. Looking at her, Draco had wanted nothing more to curl her broken body into his arms and convince her she was lying to him and to herself, but he couldn't even bring himself to touch her. Anger had exploded within him, morphing slowly into jealously then self-loathing then stopping at cold indifference.

As soon as he had walked away, he realized he had reacted within the moment. It was something he was trained never to do, it showed indiscipline. But Ginny affected him in a way no other person had been able to before, and she did it with just one glance. After he had time to clear his head and think as objectively as he could about her, he came to the solid conclusion that she had been lying.

But so far his solid conclusion was melting a slow death. He watched her closely under the bright Arena lights for the entire week they had been practicing together for any slip in her armor against him, any long looks, anything that would prove his gut feeling right.

Not once did she show any sort of reaction towards him. She had set the mood between them and it was cold and uncaring and completely convincing.

She was infuriating. And dropping her elbow again.

"Are you concentrating at all?" he sneered at her and though she did not turn to look at him, he saw her back straighten.

"How can I concentrate when you won't even tell me why I have to do this?" she answered. The saber she held rose slowly and she preformed the maneuver again, this time flawlessly. Though her voice was even, he knew she was furious. Draco stayed quiet and watched as she executed the move over.

Not every Death Eater trained with sabers. Even with the lull in the War and Voldemort's recent emphasis on fighting and Fight Nights, very few Death Eaters were even allowed to touch a saber. Sword training was supposedly an honor since using sabers in a magical battle was pretty much ineffective. Being allowed to do any extra sword training meant that you were good enough with magic to concentrate on something else for awhile.

But not in Ginny's case. Draco had realized early on that if Voldemort would let her live to be a Death Eater, he would have no problem letting her die as a Death Eater. He would be able to secretly protect her if she was ever forced to go on a raid with them but he hadn't figured in the one place he wouldn't be able to do anything to help her: Fight Night.

The realization that she could be forced to fight any Death Eater and he would be forced to watch, helpless, made his blood freeze. Ginny was disposable and of no use to the Dark Lord, except as entertainment and without the promise of battles against the Order, Voldemort wasn't one to wait patiently for bloodshed. Secretly teaching Ginny to fight for herself, no matter wand or saber, would be the most effective and underhanded way to protect her.

_Protect her..._ The thought slipped into his mind for the thousandth time since he started instructing her. He knew he was doing this because, in all honesty, he knew he had no other choice. He had kissed her and every second that his lips touched hers was worth the harsh words that had followed. She thought she hated him and he was going to prove her wrong.

However, even that daunting task didn't worry him as much as what he knew was coming. The exhausting saber practices weren't going to be nearly as rough on her as the other undertakings she was going to have to accomplish. And it was going to be his job to make her do them.

Draco frowned, his eyes trailing after Ginny as she was practicing an attack. To be accepted as a Death Eater, there were only three steps. For someone with desire to be given the Dark Mark, they were simple. The first was the use of an Unforgivable, even better all three. The second was to go on an initiating raid or participate in a Fight Night, sometimes using either as the chance to complete the first step with it. The last step was to accept the Dark Lord, and this was the point Draco had to convince the High Council Ginny could complete.

Most who sought out the Dark Lord were already eager to get the Dark Mark, but Ginny was obviously not eager and she wasn't going to be easily persuaded. She needed to accept the Dark Mark willingly; she could not be forcibly branded. This was going to be the most important point for Voldemort because if she refused, she would be killed and…

Draco glanced over to where she was slowly twisting the blade of her saber and he felt his throat tighten.

"You're done for today," he growled with finality, unable to watch her make mistakes that would injure her if she had to fight but unwilling to keep yelling at her to fix them. Nothing was simple anymore. He turned and began to charm away the obstacles he had conjured for her.

"Are you sure you don't want to torture me for longer? Usually you're not satisfied for another two hours." Again her tone was measured and unemotional but he heard the soft exhale in frustration that followed it.

It had been like that between them since he had returned from the business a week ago and it was beginning to be exhausting. They were constantly battling against each other, but the weapons of choice were even-tempered words and uncaring stabs and the victor would be whoever was stubborn enough to keep the dance going longer. But as much as his opponent was Ginny, Draco couldn't help but feel like he was fighting himself, against who he knew he should be and who he wanted to be.

And it was all because of her.

"You're wasting my time, I have better things to do than watch you fail," Draco told her.

"I'm not failing," Ginny told him, "I'm not even trying." The announcement echoed off the cathedral ceiling causing Draco to slowly turn to look at her.

"Do you realize why I am making you do this?" he asked her, his temper rising. Did she not realize he was doing this for her, to save her?

"No. And I don't care. I count the minutes until I can leave and get away from you," Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly. She was showing her anger and it surprised him; it was the first solid reaction he had gotten from her since he had gotten back. She was getting tired of pretending and it gave him sudden amusement.

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "I'm teaching you to protect yourself, and you don't think that's important?"

"But it's important to you?" Her eyes caught his and he stopped.

"I already answered that question," he said, impulsively reaching his fingers towards her to tuck a piece of wayward hair behind her ear. He had told her she was important to him but he realized now she didn't believe it.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, stepping back from him quickly. Her eyes were wide and Draco resisted a smile; she was uneasy.

He turned and with a flick of his hand the sabers rose from the table and floated serenely to their horizontal mounting places across the far wall of the Arena. He knew she was thinking hard, he could almost feel the rush of emotions that surrounded her.

"This… the sabers, is what you were taught?" she asked as she watched him.

"Some of it, yes. But everything I was put through was a hundred times worse than anything I've made you do," Draco told her.

"I thought I was supposed to be trained the same as you, as any other Death Eater?"

"I'm not just any other Death Eater, now am I?"

She was gaining confidence and he could tell. "If you're not the same as all the rest, why do you still follow… him?"

"I don't follow the Dark Lord and he knows it. I do what pleases me."

"Then why…" Ginny stopped herself quickly, grateful that she hadn't asked the question she had been thinking. She knew why he left, but she didn't want to hear it from him. "Then what are you doing? If you're supposedly so strong and everyone realizes it, why is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named still in control?"

Her question surprised him, but he didn't show it. "I have better things to do than be worshiped by wizards who don't know any better."

"Isn't that what you wanted, power?" she almost choked on the words, waiting to hear him confirm what she always knew: he had loved something else more than her.

"Being worshiped isn't power, it's fear. The Dark Lord reeks of fear."

"But you have power now. Are you satisfied?"

"I have my Aspect," he said evenly. It was neither a confirmation nor denial.

"If that's all you wanted, why didn't you ever prove that you are the…" she paused, "the Devil's Servant?"

"Why didn't _you_ ever confirm it…you knew the truth," Draco asked her, soaking in her every detail, from her defiant expression to her eyes which told a different story. Every one of his nerves was on end, and they had been like that ever since she had walked back into his life.

"We dig our own graves, Malfoy. I just didn't care if yours had a name on it or not," Ginny answered him, meeting his icy gaze.

"So you never told anyone what you know about me?"

"How would I, when my whole explanation revolves around the fact that..." Ginny's gaze darted to the ground uncomfortably.

"You saw me with my shirt off?" Draco drawled helpfully, but Ginny just looked up at him evenly.

"It's better than telling everyone I'm responsible for saving your life," Ginny's blue eyes were filled with disappointment and guilt. Draco did not flinch but he felt like he had just been hit with a Crucatius Curse. She regretted saving him during his last year at Hogwarts. She regretted saving him…

"You are so contradictory… so different than I would have thought. Everything about you says that you don't care about having control and power and leadership of Death Eaters, but here you are… exactly like that." Her eyes were insistent.

"You're different too; no one stays the same."

"How am I different?"

"Cold, distrusting… you're getting quite good at making me believe you don't really care."

"If I'm cold and distrusting, it's because you made me this way," she looked evenly at him, the wall she had built around herself was back in place and stronger than ever. "But you, you are the most confused I have ever seen you. I always thought that if I ever saw you again, you would be this confident and arrogant person because that's how I last saw you. No matter how it affected me, you left Hogwarts knowing who you wanted to be and now that you are here…" she trailed off, a slight secure smile playing about her face. "You don't know what you want, do you?"

Draco didn't answer her, but he could feel his eyes bore into her. It was as if every word was squeezing his body tighter and tighter. She was the vise and she wasn't letting up.

"If I didn't know what I wanted I wouldn't be here, Ginny," Draco said carefully, but his voice was menacing all the same. Silence filled the room as he waited for her to continue, but she just took a step away from him.

"Well you made it perfectly clear that I wasn't what you wanted the first time, so leave me out of it now," Ginny told him softly. Her pale face met his, unchallenging and unfeeling. She just let the meaning of her words float between them, waiting to hear him test her on them.

But he didn't.

She turned and walked across the length of the arena. Her trainers treaded silently and he wondered if she wanted to look back at him or was thinking about him. It was enough temptation.

"Ginny," he called to her, just as her hand touched the door. She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice then stilled.

His heart hammered unexpectedly as she turned to face him and her eyes flicked up towards his. Deep down he knew what she wanted him to say in that moment, but he couldn't. Or wouldn't. They stood there for a loaded moment, neither speaking nor breathing.

"Will you accept the Dark Lord?" It was the same question he asked her each time they finished her saber training sessions. It was the only question he could bring himself to ask her, trying to convince himself that she would do it when the time came. Each time he asked it however, came the same reply.

"Never."

But today was different because before she turned away from him fully, he saw the glimmer of tears reflected in her bright eyes.

His own eyes hardened as he watched her disappear behind the Arena doors. No doubt she would return to Xavi, smiling and laughing. Jealousy hit him hard, but he doused it before he could dwell on why he was envying an old man.

Draco flicked his wrist and this time the remaining sabers flew with reckless speed towards their destinations, clattering into their holding pegs. But tossing around swords wasn't satisfying him and with a tremble the room exploded with the emotions he couldn't contain anymore.

He felt the same way after he had kissed her except this time it was multiplied and amplified by the exhausting week of trying to match her attitude and anticipate her moves. He wanted her. It was so simple but he knew he could never admit it to her, much less himself. His frustration and anger and hurt blurred against the high walls and ceiling of the arena in swirls of darkness. His fists clenched.

He couldn't stop hurting her; it was like an ingrained part of him. He didn't know how to fix the things between them and he felt with unwavering certainty that everything he was doing was making it worse. He just didn't want to feel so damaged anymore.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt the presence of his father approaching the arena quickly and within a second his magic evaporated and the room was once again filled with the light from the ornate chandeliers. And not a moment after that, the large doors swung wide and Lucius strode confidently into the room.

As always, his distinct and pungent cologne preceded him and Draco tried to forget the unwelcome memories the scent inspired.

"Draco," his father greeted him, an oily smirk pasting on his face. Formalities always stood between them, along with a great deal of pretense.

"Father," Draco answered as Lucius stopped in front of him. Their eyes met, identical in color and suspicion until Lucius broke into another one of his forced smiles.

"How was Berlin?"

"I was in Madrid. Everything went fine; I haven't destroyed the family business."

"I had every faith in you the day I signed it over to you, Draco."

"Thank you, father," he said calmly, though he couldn't ignore the glimmer of pride that shot through him. His father continued to gaze at him peculiarly, and Draco felt an uneasy shift between them. Lucius rarely came to the Manor anymore, only appearing when he needed or wanted something. "This is an unexpected visit," Draco said with dying congeniality.

It was not meant to be harsh, but his father used it to take control of the conversation. "You asked some unexpected questions while you were gone, I came to find out why," he fired back.

"I wasn't aware you cared how I ran M.I. these days," Draco said lightly, but he knew what his father had meant. While away from the threat of direct repercussions, Draco had made some very intimidating inquiries into the capture of Ginny. He was careful but apparently not discreet enough to keep it from getting back to his father. Draco wondered briefly if Voldemort approved of his investigation.

"I wasn't aware you cared so much about finding the one you termed as 'traitor,'" Lucius barely restrained a sneer.

"I was betrayed and you expect me to do nothing?"

"Betrayal implies that you were injured in some fashion. You're being a child, Draco," Lucius looked down his nose at Draco.

"I was blamed for an act I didn't commit. Whoever did it has turned on one of their leaders; they are a traitor."

"You were given a gift! The Weasley girl was a major capture and you screwed it up!"

"Someone wanted me to take the fall, Father, and I want to know who. Stay out of it," Draco warned, but his father was not easily intimidated especially when he was the one who taught Draco the art of inspiring fear.

"This isn't about the Robes is it? You want to know who was responsible for making the little brat bleed," Lucius snarled. Draco blinked, but was not swayed.

"Everything she got, she deserved," he spat out, hearing how truthful the words sounded to him and feeling how it made his stomach knot. The viciousness of the statement gave his father pause.

"You are spending a lot of time with her for just trying to convert her to the way of the Dark Lord," he commented evenly, his eyes wandering to the display of sabers on the wall.

"She is stubborn," Draco returned, his eyes following his father's gaze.

"You are not sure you can do it?" Lucius pressed and Draco felt the uneasiness return. His father was never so insistent and Draco wondered what he was getting at.

"She will be turned, one way or another," he said carefully and the arena returned to silence. Lucius looked around as if he was suddenly interested in the décor and Draco watched him suspiciously.

"The Dark Lord asks after you," Lucius said after a moment. Draco's eyebrows rose fractionally. He was prolonging their conversation. Why? Curiosity and mistrust bubbled in him and he instinctively felt for Ginny's presence in the Manor without thinking if she would feel his Aspect touch. Relief and longing made his heart beat faster as he felt her tingling presence along with Xavi's.

Realizing he was getting distracted, Draco snapped back to the conversation. "He has no need to ask, he already knows," his eyes narrowed perceptibly.

"Yes, yes… I'm foolish to say so," Lucius trailed off, regally studying a stone of the wall.

"Why are you here?"

"I am getting old, Draco." Lucius sighed. It sounded like he was reminiscing.

"So are we all, Father," Draco answered vaguely and was surprised when Lucius smiled almost genuinely.

"M.I. was important to me, as you know, and one of my proudest days was handing the company over to you," Lucius told him, turning for a moment then walking slowly towards the display of sabers.

"I was honored to be given the responsibly," Draco worded the comment carefully since one of his father's proudest moments turned out to be one of Draco's worst. He had wanted the company, but not under the situation it was given to him.

"My point, Draco… my son… is that I want you to have that moment for yourself," Lucius paused and Draco thought for a second he had misheard his father.

"What are you saying?" Draco tried, hoping it wasn't what he thought his father was going to say.

"I want you to marry and have a son so that you can give M.I. to him, that is my wish for you," Lucius looked away from where he had been studying a sword and took in Draco's suddenly livid face.

"Your wish for me?" he questioned, his throat tightening.

"Yes, my only wish for you," Lucius looked pleased with himself.

Draco felt the shock rise up in him. "Do you remember the last time you said those words to me?"

"I couldn't have, this is what I want for you," Lucius dismissed it.

"You're wrong. You said the exact same thing to me the night I agreed to become The Apprentice. You said it was your only wish for me to gain unlimited power within the Death Eaters."

"And you have done brilliantly," Lucius said calmly, "but the wishes of an old man can change."

"That's shit. You aren't an old man, and you haven't changed at all since I've been alive. The only thing that is important to you is your reputation within the Death Eaters and now you're telling me that you think it's important for me to GET MARRIED?"

"It was always my intention to see you pass on the family business, Draco, don't get so worked up over nothing."

"Do you have some sort of disillusioned idea that this is going to bring me more power within the Death Eaters?"

"Certainly not, the Dark Lord could care less what you do with your free time," Lucius explained.

"I do not have free time. I am the Apprentice," Draco said harshly.

"Stop being dramatic," Lucius scolded. "It is a simple request. Find a witch, pass on the business. Preferably before I'm dead. You spend enough time out with women; it should be simple for you."

Draco was speechless. He had never seen his father so insistent over something so absurd. Lucius cared more about house elves than he did about Draco's social life. "Have you been in the whiskey?" Draco looked at him, incredulous. Lucius darkened.

"I am not making this request lightly!" Lucius barked harshly, his voice sharp enough to echo across the arena.

"I understand," Draco said mollified, trying hard to hide his confusion and slight alarm.

"Do it now, while the War is still at a stall," Lucius said crisply, as though he were issuing orders for a raid. Draco just stared at his father, trying to keep the shock out of his expression. His father nodded curtly taking his silence for agreement, then turned and walked across the arena, his boots clicking loudly against the stone. But when his hand raised to open the door magically, he turned and looked at his son. "I hope you take this seriously because I meant what I said. I wish for you to do this."

Draco's barely perceptible nod was enough for his father. He realized he was beyond taking orders from his father; he had been since the day the snake tattoo had been seared into his arm. But the little boy that Draco held suppressed inside so effectively for so many years clamored to life at the prospect of pleasing his father once more. But he turned away as Lucius began to close the doors to the arena, and in his stunned state Draco missed the narrowed, loaded stare Lucius shot at him before disappearing.

-

Ginny walked slowly through the maze of hallways nervously chewing on her lip. Her feet sunk into the expensive rugs, silencing her steps as she followed behind a small house elf. She could probably find her way to Draco's office with her eyes closed by now but the house elf wouldn't let her go anywhere without him. Beck led her to practice then would wait patiently to take her back. He brought her meals, camped outside her room, and he locked her door at night. The only time Beck disappeared from her side was when she was with Xavi, and even then she had the feeling the little house elf was never far away. She was never alone and Ginny highly suspected it was on Draco's orders.

As for Draco, she only saw him for a few hours a day, but he certainly made his presence felt and the effects lasted deep into the night. Their conversations were tense and sparse, just how Ginny wanted them. But just being around him made her concentration break and she slipped today, letting him see her anger. She knew he took advantage of her momentary lapse; he did the same thing every time he saw her weaken. He would try to touch her and say the things she wanted to hear, but in the end it would always be 'Will you accept The Dark Lord.' He had one goal and that was saving himself. He only cared about his life and would do anything even if it meant scaring her wrist forever with the Dark Mark.

Ginny shivered, trying not to think about what awaited her. Draco said the saber training was important, but Ginny couldn't imagine why. She had no idea what kind of training the real Death Eaters went through, but she had a suspicion that Draco was preparing her for something else. He avoided her questions and under his cool demeanor, she would see flashes of unease and impatience. It was those moments that worried her the most. But Draco had saved her and she had to trust in that.

But trusting him was hard, especially since she had to constantly remind herself to stay distant. She couldn't believe his lies, she wouldn't let herself. Not again.

She had learned her lesson the hard way at Hogwarts. He worked hard to earn her confidence and love even though he knew he would leave. She fell for him hard and he only cared about his instant gratification and the effect on his progress with the Death Eaters.

The kiss in the garden only served as a reminder of what would happen if she let him in again. Not that it was even a possibility. But since then, she realized her avoidance strategy wasn't working with Draco; she felt like he could see right through her. And she definitely didn't want him to see how much the kiss had _really_ affected her.

It was time to change plans and as she got closer to his office the quiet hallways seemed to unnerve her. Ginny closed her eyes and wished that she could unnerve him as easily as he did to her. It was unfair that he was so unemotional… all she wanted was a reaction from him. It didn't matter if he yelled or if he kissed her again; she needed to feel something from him.

Beck knocked on the door with his tiny fist and Ginny tensed at the loud noise it made. The door cracked slightly as if someone had twisted the knob and let the door slide open, but when Beck pushed it back for Ginny to walk in she only saw Draco alone in his office. He was at his desk bent over rolls of parchment twirling a quill in his long fingers, as he usually was when she came to see him.

He didn't look up as she approached his desk so Ginny stopped besides one of the black chairs resting in front of his desk. She found it hard to believe it had only been almost three weeks since she had woken up on Draco's couch… alive and angry. Now she was just alive.

In a show of unexpected emotion, Draco ran a hand through his short blond hair and sighed lightly. Ginny felt her chest tighten, remembering how he used to do the same thing when he was doing his homework at Hogwarts… or when he couldn't get her attention. Ginny frowned.

"What do you want?" he snapped and Ginny jumped. He still hadn't looked up at her and she could tell he was frustrated with something and trying not to show it.

"Xavi sent me to tell you we are going for a walk in the woods," Ginny explained shortly, reverting to her passive voice she reserved for only him.

"Again?" This time he looked up at her, his eyebrows raised slightly over his sharp eyes. Ginny nodded woodenly.

"The experiment we want to do…" she stopped short at his clearly disinterested look.

"Just go, I don't care. As long as you are with someone, that is. I don't know why he sends you to tell me you're leaving," Draco made a movement towards the door with his hand then looked back down at his paper. Even though she was clearly dismissed Ginny couldn't help but laugh, completely forgetting that she was supposed to be aloof.

"Don't you?" Ginny asked incredulously, her eyes sparkling. She wondered how much time Draco spent with his eccentric uncle. Only her fondness for Xavi could have made her act so out of character around Draco presently. It had been blatantly clear to her from the moment she started spending time with him what Xavi was trying to do. He constantly brought up Draco in every conversation and made a point to mention him whenever he could. Everything Xavi said was peppered with 'Draco said this,' and 'Draco likes that,' and 'you know, Draco always…'

Xavi was trying his best to push Ginny in front of Draco by making her find him to report their every activity. And though she privately felt that Xavi was wasting his efforts, Ginny humored him.

The crazy old man with his sweatband and house slippers was by far the only person in Malfoy Manor that she could currently be slightly unguarded around. The only other people she spent time with were Draco and Beck. Draco was completely out of the question and Beck was too observant for his own good. And Beck didn't talk much except when he worked himself into a panic, usually when they were in danger of being late for Ginny's practice with Draco. But Xavi shared her love of medicine and research and laughter and most days Ginny found it hard to believe the old man was related to the stony-faced Malfoys.

Draco, however, was currently demonstrating the stony-face and Ginny tried hard to suppress her smile making her cheeks dimple curiously. Her smile faded completely however when she caught the wary look in his eye. Immediately it clicked for her and she wondered why she hadn't seen it before.

Draco could deal better with her cold attitude than anything else she threw at him; he was used to people hiding their emotions. But she had a chance to be something completely foreign to him: civil… maybe even nice. He didn't deserve it, by far. But presently, she could think of no better way to catch him off guard than with a smile and a laugh. Perfect!

"Never mind," Ginny shrugged, her smile disappearing. But she still felt a small bit of elation as she watched him watch her.

"I have work to do," he said coldly, but his eyes did not leave her. He sat back in his chair, rolling his shoulders oddly. Ginny didn't leave.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, hoping he would take it the wrong way. Draco glared at her. She waited a few more seconds then gave him an arching glance and turned away. She was beyond waiting for him anymore, she decided. He could do what he wanted; she was going to concentrate on staying alive and happy.

She was not even two steps away when he spoke and she hid her smile as she turned around to face him.

"If you insist, my back won't stop itching because of the damn stitches," Draco growled, then returned to reading the paper in front of him. She knew he wasn't really concentrating on the paper, he was waiting to see if she would leave now. She stood still a moment longer and caught him rolling his shoulders uncomfortably again trying to relieve the itch.

He looked up as she picked up his ornate letter opener from its case and held it out to him, blade first.

"Sharpen it," she commanded, her eyes looking strangely in his. His only response was a slight raise in his eyebrows as he daringly grabbed the blade then silence as he ran his thumb down the blunt edge, effectively sharpening it. But he did not hand it back to her. Instead he set it next to him on the desk; if she wanted to stab him she could come a bit nearer.

Ginny had no idea if he had actually magically sharpened the opener but knew instinctively that Draco was worried about what she was going to do with it. When he swiveled in his chair, following her until she stood in front of him, Ginny almost smiled. He was completely conscious of her, but he wouldn't ever admit it to himself.

She could see he was surprised when she made no move to pick up the letter opener. It sat, sharp and cold, on the desk where he left it. Ginny stood before him, looking at him and trying hard to keep the feelings bubbling within her fully masked. Be bold and brave, she told herself; make him struggle for control.

They were close and silent, regarding each other cautiously. Draco waited, his heart hammering uncontrollably at her nearness. Ginny leaned forward slowly and caught one of his hands that rested on the arm of the chair in both of hers. Draco barely resisted the urge to pull her into his lap, instead letting her calmly pull him upwards. He stood unhurriedly, his eyes locked with hers.

Ginny held her breath as she watched him rise. She had always loved how tall he was and just watching his lean body tower over her reminded her of the days when he used to corner her in the Hogwarts hallways. Immediately she pushed the thought out of her head. The man that stood before her was not the boy she fell in love with, and more importantly, she would not let this get out of control. This was a test to see how far she could push him.

They were standing so close to each other, Draco could almost feel the heat from her body touch his… he suddenly felt winded. But when she placed her hands tentatively on his chest, he lost all conscious thought. Her hands traced heated paths along his chest under his robe where she pushed the expensive material off his broad shoulders. It fell to the floor in a quiet rush of fabric; Draco ignored it. Ginny was touching him. Voluntarily. He had to work hard to keep his hands at his sides. He knew he couldn't touch her, not yet anyways, but his fingers itched to trace the curve of face and feel her silky hair glide between his hands.

Ginny saw his face freeze when she shoved his robe off his shoulders. What did he think she was doing? His blank expression revealed nothing of what he was thinking, but that was normal. Draco couldn't show emotion if he tried.

She inched forward slightly, fingering the material of his shirt before pulling it slowly out of the waistband of his pants. Her head was bent slightly, her hair slightly covering her face. Her fingers brushed the smooth skin of his stomach accidentally and her stomach leapt along with his.

As she continued to pull the shirt, she stepped closer to his body, turning her head slightly so that her cheek was inches away from his chest. She could smell him and almost feel his chest under her cheek, but what bothered her most were his hands. He wasn't touching her, or even trying to for that matter. But his hands… they were hanging at his sides, but for a disorienting moment she saw his fingers slightly stretch towards her.

He wanted to touch her, she realized. Her throat closed up and all at once she realized her hands were completely encircling his waste; her fingers were gripping his shirt as she continued to slide the hem from his pants. What was she doing?

Her eyes flicked to his face, only to find him watching her with peaked grey eyes. It was a challenge and she fought the panic rising in her. She found the first button on his shirt without breaking contact and unbuttoned the fabric expertly. She finished as fast as she could, losing her nerve the closer she got to his smooth neck, but once the last button popped away she shoved the shirt off his shoulders without touching his skin.

His undershirt stuck to his curiously damp skin. Her fingers itched to touch him and that's just what she did. His body was lithe and hard under her hands as she found the edge of the shirt, pushing it up his body. She immediately realized she had forgotten how pale he really was. His skin seemed to glow and tinge with the hot blood pumping underneath it.

Up, up, up went the flimsy undershirt revealing his long torso. But when she reached his armpits, Draco stood unmoving forcing Ginny to look up at him.

He had been waiting to see what she was thinking. She hadn't looked at him since his shirt started to come off and he figured it was because she was deciding between motives. But when her hand slid over his stomach he had to curl his hands into fist to keep from touching her.

Their eyes met and each was surprised by the clear indifference each pretended to hold. But Ginny pressed on, pulling the shirt up and over his head when he lifted his arms for her.

The Dark Mark that slithered down his arm no longer held fascination for her. But she couldn't ignore the lurch in her stomach each time she saw it. The Devil's Servant… that was who he chose over her. She glanced down, her eyes falling unwillingly to his flat stomach for lack of a better place to look.

He stood impassively watching her, his eyes glued to her cheeks and waiting for the moment when she would look back up at him.

It was a moment filled with everything but words. They were only inches from each other… just fingertips away. They both knew they were hiding from each other but neither was willing to admit there was still something between them. It was something so tangible it filled the room with shallow breaths and heady silences. It was the most wonderful and frightening moment since she walked back into his life.

Ginny could only continue when she told herself that she was doing this for a medical reason. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she pushed until he twisted sideways then fully around so that his back was to her.

Intense disappointment and abandonment flooded through him as he felt the cold metal of the letter opener press against his spine. He turned his head slightly caught her eye. This time he didn't hide the apathy he felt.

He didn't know what he had expected, but he knew it wasn't this. He gave into the self loathing that lashed through him at allowing himself to hope for something… anything from her.

She saw the awful scar from Eppard's charmed saber blade right away, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Almost parallel to the stitches was another gruesome scar. It was still tinged pink and raised and it had healed jagged and unevenly, but she recognized it right away. It was the cut she had stitched for him the night he had almost died at Hogwarts. Her eyes filled unintentionally with tears, and she was glad that Draco couldn't see her.

He felt her trace the healed scar across his back and knew what she was thinking. He was thinking about the same night, but most likely not the same part. He didn't dare a glance at her face and instead stayed still.

Ginny couldn't help the anger and hurt that flowed through her when she saw the scar. Most of the pain, however, came from remembering how worried she had been about Draco and angry she had been at the mystery people who were responsible. But with one blink of her eyes it was gone. She stepped closer to him and sliced through the first stitch. The wound was long and Xavi had put in numerous stitches to help with the scaring. It was several minutes and several removed stitches later before she spoke.

"Why didn't you rip these out, too?" she asked in a small but accusing voice. Draco almost sighed in agitation.

"You don't understand what I was up against that year," he defended, but deep down something stirred. Ginny scoffed lightly.

"You have excuses for everything," she said, almost sadly. "But the choice was yours from the beginning."

It had been his decision to leave her. But she had never understood and he never wanted her too. So he laughed… and she yanked out a stitch.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, rolling his shoulders trying to get rid of the feeling of the heavy string pulling tightly through his skin.

Their silence continued, and Draco was grateful because he couldn't concentrate on anything except Ginny's hands against his back.

"The Dark Lord doesn't care now that you have stitches?" she asked, her tone almost friendly.

He could feel her breath on his back and it made his stomach flutter. "He doesn't know. He won't know, and if he found out it wouldn't matter."

"What changed?" she questioned.

"Many things," Draco said evasively. Lies. Her chatting stopped and he was surprised at how much he wanted her to continue. "You've never ask the questions I expect you to," Draco told her as more of an observation than a statement, then almost swore at his stupidity. He had just opened the door to a conversation he never ever wanted to enter.

"Questions about why you left, you mean?" Ginny said simply, but her heart was hammering as hard as Draco's.

"Yes," he admitted and for the first time he felt like he wasn't trying to lead the conversation. It was also the first time since Ginny appeared that they were talking about something without using suggestive tones or just shouting. He was eager to keep it that way.

"I never needed to ask those questions because I know the answers, Draco. I know why you left and I don't want to have to hear you say it, so I just don't ask," she told him, carefully slicing through the last knot and pulling the thread out of his skin. She called him Draco on purpose and wondered briefly if he noticed.

He did. He felt her hands leave his back and heard her set the letter opener on the desk. Draco turned to look at her and found her blue eyes watching him curiously.

Ginny congratulated herself silently; Draco looked completely bewildered.

"Xavi's waiting," she said softly, excusing herself with a small smile. "Your back will still itch a bit, but it won't be as bad now that the stitches are out."

Draco nodded, stunned and unnerved by her complete change of attitude towards him. But as he watched her close the door to his office only one honest and excited thought came to mind: if his father wanted him to get married, he would find a way to marry Ginny Weasley.

-

The Burrow was quiet in the dying afternoon light. Doors were closed and locked, shades were drawn and no smoke coiled from the chimneys. The house appeared empty and with the rickety condition, abandoned. But inside the Weasley family, Hermione, Harry, and Lukas sat around the kitchen table staring at Severus Snape as he calmly drank his tea.

He had finally returned and brought with him news that most of the family had a hard time believing.

"So, you're saying that Draco Malfoy… the Devil's Servant, The Dark Lord's most prized Death Eater… saved Ginny from being killed and that she is now _living_ at Malfoy Manor doing _medical research_ with his uncle?" Ron stated with his usual eloquence.

"I did say that she was going to be branded, did I not?" Snape sneered, soaking in the shocked expressions and the collective intake of breath.

"With the DARK MARK!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes were wide and filled with tears. The rest of the family went off on exclamations of doubt and worry, but Harry understood.

"He had to have a reason to save her," he said grimly.

Snape heard him over the family's lamentations and nodded, "Unfortunately you're right again, Potter. But that's not why I showed up a whole week early with news." But not all the Weasley's were satisfied enough to hear what else Snape had to say.

"How can you say that Ginny is safe!" Fred growled in outrage.

"We need to go get her! We should have been at Malfoy fucking Manor three weeks ago!" George agreed.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley scolded, but he also turned to stare at Snape with narrowed eyes.

"You don't understand, do you?" Snape said silkily, clearly enjoying that he knew something they didn't about one of their own family members. "She is under Draco's protection, which means Ginny is safer than any one of you. Malfoy saved her for a reason and I gather that if you pressed him hard enough, Potter here could tell you why."

All eyes swiveled towards Harry, who tried to look innocent.

"But you can do that when I leave," Snape went on. "I came to tell you I have come by some interesting news." He waited, soaking in the anticipation of the family. Finally, he spoke, "Emlyn is alive."

-

Ginny was breathless from laughing so hard with Xavi as she pulled a door open to the dark greenhouse. She felt around for the old light switch in the fading sunlight before Xavi pulled out his wand and lit the grimy lamps. Xavi helped her set down the plants they collected on one of the long workbenches and then used his sweatband to wipe his hands so that he had huge streaks of dirt over his brow and balding head.

"Xavi, you've got dirt everywhere!" Ginny laughed again, and was heading to get him a garden towel when Beck plowed into her leg and clutched it tightly. "Beck! What's wrong?"

"OH, MISSUS!" the little house elf cried pitifully. "Beck is so glads you are returning from the trees!" His large eyes squeezed out a few tears.

"What happened?" Ginny asked again, trying to calm her rush of anxiety. Xavi looked slightly worried, but he went back to separating the plants. She knew better; he was listening carefully.

"Master Draco… he is so… he will p-p-punish Beck if Beck doesn't bring back Missus Gin-nay soon! Please, Missus! Master Draco … he is so angry!" Beck's long fingers wrapped tighter around Ginny's leg.

"He's not angry, Beck, you're just worrying. Malfoy's just being impatient," Ginny explained, trying to comfort the stressed house elf.

Beck shook his head violently, "Missus, _please_ come with Beck."

"Malfoy can wait; I have to clean up…

"Noooooo," Beck wailed incredibly loudly. Ginny frowned, concerned. Xavi turned around to watch.

"Go with him, Ginny. I'll see you tonight for dinner," Xavi told her and Ginny nodded. Immediately, Beck stopped his crying and yanked the leg of her jeans so hard she almost fell over.

"Now," Beck commanded, reverting to his silent demeanor.

The whole walk towards Draco's office, Beck gripped her pants so hard she had a difficult time keeping up with his fast pace. Suddenly, as if Beck's panicked attitude had rubbed off on her, she was more nervous seeing Draco this time than she did a few hours before. She wondered how long it was before he put his shirt back on, if he put it on at all. She wondered if she had succeeded in knocking away his unmovable attitude.

Beck pushed the door open without even knocking and the first thing Ginny noticed was that the room was much darker than the rest of the house even with the long dark green drapes open to the summer dusk. The soft light hit everything oddly and for a moment the room seemed almost romantic.

"Draco?" she said into the silence. Her heart hammered unexpectedly and she tried to figure out if she was nervous or somehow excited that he wanted to see her so badly. He looked up from where he was sitting behind his desk and said nothing. His eyes never left her face as he slowly he uncurled his hand. And there, sparkling serenely in the dimming light was a ring.

* * *

So I would totally classify this as a wopping cliffie, and for that I am sorry! I hope you guys aren't too mad! Did you get the 'ring' thing at the top? hahaha I laughed so hard when she said that. Anywho, this particular cliffie motivates me though because I am completely excited to write the next chapter… therefore it should be up soonish. Good News? But I apologize on my knees for the long wait. Please, please, please forgive me? 

Oh! I must admit that the World Cup distracted me quite a bit, did any of you guys watch it? It was magical! It was amazing! It was four weeks of footballers! I love to talk about it so if anyone cares to hear me prattle on about it, holla!

So back to reality, sort of, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who I didn't get to talk to and everyone who is out there but doesn't say anything! You guys are totally awesome! I am off to find some popsicles. As always, read, review, have a wonderful week! –xxx DC


	11. Tell the Truth or Dare to Lie

A/N: So…. Yea…. Loooooong time since we last chatted. I'm really really sorry, guys! This chapter has been half ready to go for a long time and I've just had the craziest past few weeks. I would tell you all about them but you wouldn't believe me. So, I say the chapter is half ready, because this chapter isn't really fully finished, but everyone has been waiting so (im)patiently that I'm posting the next stuff in with the next chapter. So if it ends abruptly that's why, I guess. Alright so more at the bottom… I hope you're pumped to see what happened when Ginny sees the ring! Woot!

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations... you know what I'm talking about, nothing to serious though.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way. I actually buy CDs, mostly because I can't figure out how to download anything.

the coldest heart can be brought to life  
when it's thrown into the fires of goodbye.  
the coldest heart, the classic crime

(ps. Thanks! I hope you dont mind! awesome aweomse aweomse band)

Chapter 11: Tell the Truth or Dare to Lie

The wave of homesickness hit Ginny so hard her throat closed tightly with the overwhelming emotion. Her breath stuttered and her eyes pricked with tears as her gaze moved over the objects lying scattered across the sofa like someone had just carelessly tossed them against the pillows. They were her possessions; the things she thought were gone forever.

There were her white uniform trainers that she had worn every day to Mungo's, now stained dark from the blood she had lost when she was captured. The laces were missing, most likely from when the guards had removed them while she was still unconscious. Next to the shoes was her medical bag, also stained and dirty and ripped. The binding tape she had used to wrap Ron's leg and Fred's arm in the warehouse had rolled out and lay next to the bag on the couch. A bottle of ointment with its cap missing, the shrunken copy of her favorite magical medical reference, now shredded and hanging from its cover, a destroyed notepad, her dirty scrubs top, her wristwatch and pager… she hadn't seen any of it since she was captured.

Her wand lay entwined in it all. The light wood was scuffed and scratched deeply, but she would recognize it anywhere. It didn't occur to her that she was still considered a prisoner and that she shouldn't be allowed even this close to her wand, but it didn't matter: she wasn't thinking about escaping. Her hand automatically went for it, aching to feel the smooth wood and touch anything that connected her to her home.

Home. She craved the constant noise and movement and strange smells of her brothers. She wished she could be nagged incessantly by her mother. She wished she could hug her father.

But as soon as her fingertips moved towards the wand, Draco's voice lashed out, bursting her reverie.

"Don't touch it," he snapped harshly, his eyes strangely intense through the dimness of the room. Her attention shifted to him and she finally made herself read his attitude. Though it wasn't very hard to realize he was livid and for one small moment she considered that her actions that afternoon had actually angered him more than she had thought. But she didn't have to wait long for her answer.

From behind his desk he pushed his palm towards her. "What is this?" he asked, his voice steady but dangerously loaded. A strange tingle shot up her back as the fading light in the room caught in the diamond brilliantly and the ring sparkled in his hand. It was then that she recognized it.

It was her ring. The ring Harry had given her to the day she was captured. Draco was holding her engagement ring. Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at the beautiful solitary diamond. She had wondered about where it had gone after she was captured, but finally resigned to the thought that the guards had stolen it for themselves. She never thought that she would actually see it again.

The little ring held so much for her even though she had only worn it for a few short hours. Harry had given it to her out of friendship and love. She was supposed to help him protect Emlyn, a task that Harry had only trusted to her. Harry loved her, her family loved her… they had to be looking for her. The certainty of rescue that had slowly diminished over the past weeks suddenly shot back through her and her eyes flicked back towards Draco's. She hoped that he wouldn't be able to see the instant desire she had to hold the ring and slip it back on her finger.

"WHAT IS IT?" Draco impatient voice tore at her as he curled his fingers around the diamond then slammed his fist furiously into the desk. She saw his shoulders heave with his labored breathing even though his face was pale and unreadable.

She didn't have to be familiar with Draco's temper to know that a lot rode on her answer. But what answer to give? She first thought of Harry and then of Emlyn. Would Harry still want her to keep pretending? Was Emlyn still alive, could she still help to save her? Would it matter? Had she already been rescued… or killed?

And then she thought of herself. Should she tell him the truth that her engagement to Harry was a sham? Did Draco even deserve to know?  
A black swirl of magic flew angrily past her cheek startling her and she glanced upwards. Her eyes widened and she wondered how she had missed noticing the increasing darkness of the room. Above her she watched as Draco's dark emotions rolled furiously over the ceiling just like during Fight Night with Eppard. But she knew that during the fight in the Arena he was doing it on purpose. Now it was fueled uncontrollably.

She looked back at him and took in his emotionless expression. But the little things she always seemed to notice gave away his true feelings. His hands were clenched and his jaw was set, his eyes gleamed curiously. Draco was jealous, she realized. He was jealous at the thought that she would love and marry another.

And in one swift moment she felt the pride in herself for making him jealous accelerate then disappear completely. The void it left filled with cold distain. She had worked so hard during Hogwarts to get some sort of reaction out of him, anything to know that he really did care. She had longed to see that possessive look in his eyes and have some sort of tangible proof that he wanted her and wanted to protect her. And now that she had it, she didn't want it.

The startling emotion that gathered in his eyes represented everything she had wanted and had ripped away from her. She didn't want to have to deal with his out of control masculine notion of possession. She wasn't his to be jealous over and frankly she had a hard time believing that she had ever meant that much to him. But watching him hold onto the ring like it was unbelievable and disgusting at the same time made her fingers itch to touch him and smooth away his anger. She wanted to make it right, tell him that the ring meant nothing. He was clearly agonizing over what she was going to say. He was so jealous…

But he was seven years too late, she told herself furiously. He had no right to be jealous now. He had told her so many times and showed her in so many ways that she was meaningless to him. He wasn't allowed to care after years of nothing. She wanted to scream at him but her chest physically hurt with the tightness accumulating in it.

"It's a ring," she felt like the answer would choke her. His expression of hatred and jealously didn't change with her obvious statement and it made her heart hammer even harder. Mentally telling herself to calm down, she took a soft deep breath and leveled her gaze on him. "It's my ring," she clarified confidently and after another long pause she held her hand out expectantly.

Draco's eyebrows rose slightly but he didn't move to hand the ring over. "Yours?" he sounded unconvinced, his shadowed eyes never leaving hers.

"You found it with my things, didn't you?" she challenged, her hand was left empty as Draco took another long look at the sparkling ring. His neck was still stiff and his muscles were bunched and tense. She could tell he was unsatisfied and Ginny panicked slightly over what her answer would be to the question she knew he would ask. Tell the truth or dare to lie…

He twisted the ring in his fingers again. "Why would a poor Weasley be carrying around an expensive diamond ring?" his voice was sharp but his eyes stayed curiously on the ring.

"I wasn't carrying it around," she told him then waited silently until he looked back up at her, "I was wearing it." Her voice was soft, but it carried a weight that crushed her as she spoke the words. There was no going back now. The implication of the statement was obvious, and she knew by the hardening of Draco's eyes that he comprehended what she had just said.

Silence erupted in the room and for a few long moments, Ginny didn't know what Draco was going to do. He looked murderous and calm at the same time and she felt guilt rise in her throat.

Draco's voice sliced through the quite of the room, "So, you were really going to marry him." He pushed his chair back and rose from behind his desk. His slow, even steps towards her raked against her conscious and bravery. She watched as his fingers inched over the sparkling diamond as if he wished to find its weakness.

"Yes," her voice sounded small in Draco's spacious study, but Ginny knew he heard her. She held out her hand again, "I would like my ring back."

Draco looked at her and the expression in his eyes made her regret every word she had spoken. She hadn't lied to him yet, but she knew exactly what he was thinking…and what she was letting him think. His eyes raged with the exact pain and anger that she had become so familiar with after the heartbreak he had caused. She fought against the words she knew would save him from the hurt she knew so well. She was causing this and as much as it felt like satisfying revenge, she ached to take it all away.

Draco stopped in front of her, holding the ring between them. If Xavi had walked in at that moment, he would have seen what could have been a romantic marriage proposal. Draco's head was bent low; Ginny's face was turned up towards his. Silhouetted by the dying sun filtering in through the windows, they stood close and quiet. But the air between them was anything but romantic.

"You were going to marry him because you love him?" Draco asked, his tense voice betraying his emotions.

"Yes," Ginny answered. It wasn't a lie, it wasn't the truth either. But Draco would believe what he wanted to and the moment she said she loved Harry the strain in the room shifted so tangibly Ginny glanced quickly at the darkening ceiling.

"Does he tell you that he loves you?" his eyes gleamed dangerously in the darkness, but the intimidation Ginny thought she would feel never came.

"He tells me even though he doesn't have to," she said softly and she watched as he glanced down back at Ginny's ring he was holding between them.

"And you believe him?" His downcast eyes and low voice gave her no reassurance. He was livid and Ginny was also feeling her anger rise. He had no right to question her like this.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone could love me or that I could love someone else?" she asked him harshly, reaching her hand out to grab the ring he was twirling between his fingers. The action broke Draco's façade of calmness and he snatched his hand away from hers with an audible growl.

"Yes, it is!" he snarled, then snapped his wrist furiously sending the ring flying across the room where it hit the bookcase with a dull thud then fell to the floor with a delicate chink. Ginny gaped at him and he continued, his face contorted with rage. "You expect me to believe you were going to marry sodding Potter?"

"Would you be less jealous if it was some random bloke or is it just because I am going to marry Harry?" Ginny yelled back, waiting for him to back off when he realized she knew he was jealous. But instead of backing off, he became angrier.

"You can stop acting like you're still going to marry him because you're not," he bit out. They were standing close and he towered over her. His scent surrounded her and Ginny clenched her fists at her sides to keep from crushing herself to him or punching him in the face.

"You have no right to act like this, Draco!" Ginny breathed furiously. "It's been seven years… and you were the one who left! Stop pretending that you care about what I do now, because you couldn't even give me that much while we were at school."

Draco's eyes narrowed at her. "You never believed me when I said I cared about you?" he snarled.

"How could I when I was forced in and out of your life?" Ginny pushed a finger at him. "And what difference does it make now? Harry was always there for me. He was there when you weren't. And if that's why you're angry then you are angry at the wrong person because it was _your fault_ you weren't there," she finished with a huff. They were both glaring fiercely at each other and she could tell that her accusations weren't as much as a concern to him as what she said about Harry.

"You never understood why I left!" he growled, he eyes flashing.

"I understood that you walked out of Hogwarts and never looked back. You made it perfectly clear it was over! That was all I ever needed to know!" she yelled back. The room darkened even more, but Ginny held her ground. They were now shouting in each other's faces, but she knew they were not ready to back down.

"Of all people, you should have understood best what was expected of me!"

"I knew nothing about you! I was just the one lucky girl to get some lasting attention from you. You think I knew you because I knew your secrets."

"My secrets were my life!"

"And we both knew your life wasn't supposed to include me, yet there I was… hoping desperately that you would realize that I wanted so badly for you to stay," Ginny shout dwindled as she finished the sentence. Draco's expression changed as well, but he wasn't any less angry.

"What was I going to do? You knew… I could see it every time you looked at me. You knew what I was up against to prove myself… this Dark Mark became more important than anything. It became my life the second it was burned onto my arm," his hand went to his left wrist automatically as he mentioned it and Ginny knew what was hidden underneath the sleeve of his long robes. Just the reminder that wrapped around his arm was the symbol more feared than the Dark Mark made Ginny ache. It was either beyond him to realize how much he was hurting her right then, or he just didn't care.

"And you gave everything up so easily, didn't you?" she looked at him with her wide blue eyes and watched as he slowly smirked.

"I gave up nothing," he said calmly, "and I gained everything."

Ginny resisted the weak feeling that blew through her knees and returned his amused smile through the tears that were gathering in her eyes. He gave up nothing? Those four words sliced her chest and she wanted nothing more than to make him feel the same way. But every time they had fought he had either met her with anger or indifference. Today she thought she had a chance when she realized he was jealous, but that disappeared so fast she wondered if she had imagined it. The room was still dark with his rage and Ginny knew it was because he was still furious with her, not because he was jealous.

"You had a choice and you could have fought but you took the easy way out. I should have expected nothing less, but it didn't stop me from hoping," she spat at him. "You're weak. You can't even stand up for yourself."

Draco's eyes flared. "You still think you can fix everything with love," he sneered at her. "Life never works that way."

Ginny felt her chin tremble but she refused to full out cry in front of him. He wouldn't care about her tears and she would only end up humiliating herself more.

"And I had to learn it the hard way, didn't I? I'm not so naïve anymore to think that I was enough for you to stay. Because I wasn't, was I? You can say it now and I'll believe you. The reason why you left was because I wasn't worth it," Ginny angrily wiped at the tears that were slipping silently down her cheeks. "So you can stop pretending that you care because I won't ever believe you again. You made it brutally clear the first time and I hate that you were able to tell me you thought I was worthless so coldly!"

He stepped forwards towards her, grabbing her wrist tightly. She stepped back just as quickly, her blue eyes wide and fixed on his hard grey ones.

"So you hate me now?" Draco sneered awfully as he tightened his fingers, pulling her closer.

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes cold. "No, Draco, I don't hate you. I regret every moment I ever thought I loved you."

Silence descended on the room and with one last hard look, Ginny turned to leave.

She didn't hear whatever Draco said to her after that and it didn't matter. She suspected he didn't say anything, but she wouldn't have known. Ginny was furious and hurting. The only thing she could hear was her heart pounding intensely and the only thing she could see was her beautiful engagement ring sparkling on the wood floor where it had landed. She didn't look back at him, telling herself it would hurt more if she did but her muscles still trembled and her eyes blinked more tears down her cheeks. Nothing made sense. She made sure to sweep her engagement ring off the floor and clutch it tightly in her hand before she slammed the door to his office. Draco didn't deserve to have it, it was hers.

She somehow found her way back to her room in a daze that wouldn't let up and she shut the door tightly before retreating to her bed. She sat silently in the middle of the plush bedspread studying the ring. For some reason, it didn't feel right to put it on her finger. Only minutes ago wearing the ring was what she wanted more than anything. She wanted to remember Harry and her family and being loved, but now she couldn't bring herself to even consider wearing the ring.

She knew exactly what Draco thought and as much as she could tell herself she didn't care, she knew she was lying to herself. She cared what he thought, and that was where much of the problems between them started.

_I gave up nothing… _

What had just happened? Ginny tried to remember what was said but could only hear Draco's shouts. Did he really think of her as 'nothing'? But she had thought of herself as nothing when he left, someone not good enough… and he just confirmed it.

Her eyes fluttered closed as a fresh wave of tears threatened to fall and Ginny bowed her head. It was now completely dark outside, the room was silent, and she still hadn't been able to forget or stop the hurt.

Her silence was broken by a loud rapping on the door and as usual Xavi let himself in without waiting for an answer. He took one look at her tear streaked, solemn face and started with his paternal clucking. Ginny took one look at his bright pink exercise headband and new Muggle prescription glasses and smiled softly to herself.

It wasn't long before he had the whole story out of her and was now sitting quietly in a squashy arm chair. Ginny had given up her spot on the bed and was now sitting tucked up in the large window seat looking at the stars twinkling in the dark sky.

It seemed so unreal to her that she could allow herself to be destroyed so effectively. But staring into the clear night she felt the numbness she had been searching for wash over her.

"Do you feel like you lied to him, Ginny?"

She turned and saw Xavi watching her through his prescription glasses. His eyes were magnified giving him the appearance of a large bug, but he still held on to his usual intensity.

"I didn't lie," Ginny answered stonily. "He didn't ask for the truth, he just assumed what he wanted and I don't care enough to correct him."

Xavi's eyebrows rose slowly, and Ginny knew he was so used to her being so happy and unaffected that her moodiness concerned him. "But you do care; I can see it on your face," he insisted. Ginny scoffed.

"I care because I know what it's like to feel hurt by someone you lo… care about. But I'm not stupid enough to waste my time believing that he's angry because of what I said," she told him. She was somewhat sure he didn't know everything about her and Draco's past together. But even if he did, she had a feeling it wouldn't matter to him.

"Then why is he angry?" Xavi demanded and Ginny knew he was unsatisfied with her answers.

"Because of Harry," she said emptily, her eyes drifting out the window again. "He hates Harry."

"Hippogriff dung!" Xavi exploded and Ginny jumped, her head whipping back towards him. She had heard him use that tone of voice when he talked to Draco, but she didn't realize how effective it actually was. She felt her numbness slip away when she saw how angry he had become.

"You keep saying those things to convince yourself that it's true. But you didn't see him before he left the Manor!" Xavi scolded.

Ginny considered that he could be right, but was more concerned that Draco was gone. "He left? For where?"

"No idea, he never tells me. It could have been some stupid Servant business but I think he left because he ran out of things to destroy in his office," Xavi bushy eyebrows were stuck together in a frown. Ginny felt slightly guilty but couldn't understand why Xavi was suddenly attacking her.

"So you saw him angry and immediately thought it was my fault?" Ginny asked icily and Xavi immediately softened.

"Ginny, duck!" he smiled consolingly. "You must think I'm an unobservant, old fart if I haven't yet realized that Draco is very effective at pissing himself off. He'll find the littlest thing and blow up at it. I know that he stubborn and has a temper fit for a hippogriff, but I also knew from the moment he picked you up in the hallway after you fainted your first day here that he was in love with you."

Air stuck in Ginny's throat and she looked away from Xavi so he couldn't see her reaction. So Xavi thought Draco was in love with her? Xavi never lied, but Ginny still held onto the shreds of doubt that remained. "You should add 'delusional' to 'unobservant, old fart,'" she said crossly.

Xavi laughed heartily, "Duck, if you can't see how much he loves you, then you are the delusional one. Give him a chance to prove it!"

Ginny shook her head solidly. "Even if he does love me, he doesn't deserve another chance after what he's done."

"And he knows it. But if you knew how much he wanted it…" Xavi smiled at her. Ginny didn't smile back.

"He doesn't know what he wants," Ginny said bitterly.

"I'll give you that, Draco has a lot of pressure put on him by two men who want to control him," Xavi told her. "But that doesn't mean he can't figure things out when it comes to you."

"The things he said today would prove you wrong," Ginny pointed out, feeling her chest start to tighten as she remembered how angry and hateful he looked when he yelled at her.

"Do you honestly think he meant them?" Xavi asked her, and when she was quiet he continued. "Would he would have been so furious if you had told him that you were only going to marry Harry to save the woman Harry actually loves?"

It was the question Ginny had been asking herself and suddenly she was angry that Xavi was the one asking it. "Why are you defending him?" she accused hotly.

Xavi immediately turned serious. "Because there is so much about Draco you don't know."

"Then tell me."

"I can't do that."

"Then stop trying to convince me its okay to forgive him!" Ginny looked mutinous and Xavi quieted. Tears threatened to fill her eyes again and her conflicting emotions fought within her again. Bill was gone because of him. Draco had contributed to the deaths of hundreds, he inspired awe and fear and he controlled so much of the wizarding world because of it. But no one could prove it was Draco Malfoy. Except Ginny. She knew. Every time she heard that the Devil's Servant had killed someone, or someone went missing, or that he was responsible for some catastrophe, she felt it too. She felt the guilt and the fault that she could have had the chance to stop him. Maybe…

But she knew she still loved him. And for reasons she couldn't understand, that was what hurt the most.

"Tell me, what makes you okay with living here and having your research supported by Draco knowing everything that he has done," Ginny asked after awhile, turning to look at Xavi who had begun to clean his glasses.

"What do you mean?" he questioned quietly as he ran the lenses over his jumper.

"Draco is the Devil's Servant," Ginny said insistently and waited for Xavi to get over the shock that she knew Draco's secret. To her surprise, Xavi just raised his eyebrows and waited expectantly for her to continue. "He's the Dark Lord's follower and you are nothing like him. You don't go on about purebloods and Muggles and Draco still lets you stay here."

"First of all, duck, Draco is not a follower. He is independent and powerful and I think one of the reasons why Voldemort has kept him so close over the years is because he sees it too," he placed the glasses back on his nose and pushed them up with his finger.

"Only one of the reasons?"

Xavi was quiet for a minute and Ginny knew he was trying to word his answer in a way that would annoy her the most. He always left her with more questions than answers.

"I suspect Voldemort had other plans in mind when he started to train Draco then somehow he lost influence or lost control or something went wrong and his plans have seemed to morph into something else entirely," Xavi answered. "But I stay here because Draco asked me too."

True to his form, Xavi's answered caused a million little thoughts to fly through her head. "Why did he want you to stay?"

Xavi took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His eyes took on a curious quality and Ginny watched him carefully as he considered her question. "I think it might have something to do with having someone around who loved his mother as much as he did," he finally said unconvincingly and Ginny knew there was definitely more he wasn't telling her. But his mention of Draco's mother sparked an interest in her. She knew how protective Draco was of his mother in school and she wondered briefly if his mother had approved of Draco's training.

"How did his mother die?" Ginny questioned, her eyes intent on Xavi.

"She was poisoned. Her death was slow and painful," he answered honestly. Ginny felt her heart sink. Draco didn't protect her? Or couldn't protect her?

"By who?" she tried to sound conversational, but the curiosity in her voice was clearly apparent.

"Only Lady Malfoy knew and she refused to tell anyone," Xavi told her, and he looked strangely angry.

"You know though, don't you?" Ginny guessed.

"Yes, I know," Xavi confirmed. "Draco, however, doesn't know and never will unless he figures it out for himself."

Ginny went silent and turned to gaze out of the window again. Her feelings towards Draco seem to shift with the knowledge that Xavi was convinced Draco was in love with her. But not by much. Her stomach still clenched as she thought of what they had yelled at each other and for a few moments she considered that lying to him about Harry was not the best idea.

"He paints a very different picture when you take a step back," Xavi commented and she turned to see him watching her from the bedroom door. His eyes twinkled with delight.

Ginny frowned slightly, but her heart was a little lighted. "I don't want to love him, Xavi. I want to hate him," she said honestly. Xavi seemed to consider this, but not for long.

"He saved your life, didn't he?" he looked on the verge of a huge smile, but held it back.

"Twice actually," Ginny corrected him. "And I saved his once."

Xavi nodded as if he already knew that information and gave her one of his knowing looks as he began to shut her bedroom door. "Well then," he said strangely, "it seems you have one debt left to repay."

The door closed with a click and he was gone. Ginny raced forward and flung the door open, but Xavi was nowhere to be seen.

What the hell did he mean? Draco needed to be saved? Draco needed her to save him? Was he in danger? If anything, Ginny thought, she needed to be saved from Draco. She stood rigidly in the silence of the hallway and contemplated an answer.

And in that silence she felt a strange sense of peace. It was a calm that she realized she had not known she was missing. It seemed so long ago that she hadn't constantly felt like she was on edge, holding her breath and waiting impatiently for something to happen. It was a feeling that something huge was supposed to be happening and that she and her future were directly involved.

It was a peace she had not felt since she had read Dumbledore's letter he had written to her in event of his death.

_Your part in this war might be the most crucial of any,_ Dumbledore wrote,_ be strong, Ginevra, because even though the glory will belong to others, you will win the war._

It haunted her more than she would have imagined. How could he tell her she would win the war, but give her no hints as to how? Was he even talking about the war between the Order and Voldemort? Or was a metaphorical war against someone or something?

It wasn't an easy thing to forget or ignore, knowing that a brilliant old man saw in her something that no one else had noticed, even herself. It had always been easy for her to get lost among Harry, Hermione, Lukas and Emlyn, and Ron and the rest of her brothers. She was the useless Healer, they were the brave Aurors. If anyone had the chance to defeat Voldemort, it was them… definitely not her. And somehow she had managed to push Dumbledore's final letter to the back of her mind. Until now.

His message still did not make sense, but she had the strange feeling that the answer lurked somewhere in the Manor's cold, beautiful walls.

Coming out of her reverie, she realized she was now standing in Draco's office staring unfeelingly at the destruction he had caused. The tall bookcases were torn away from the walls and large books spilled out of them and onto the floor. The curtains were ripped and pulled from the rods leaving the broken windows strangely bare. His desk was upended and papers and quills were scattered across the floor. Chairs, end tables, and the large meeting table were all shoved over, their legs sticking awkwardly into the air. Shards of wood and paper were everywhere and Ginny suspected he had shattered furniture and ripped up books as well. Decorations that had graced the fireplace mantle were broken on the hearth below. Lamps and beautiful statues lay cracked and broken on the shredded carpets.

The scene bore an uncanny resemblance to the night Draco had destroyed his Head Boy room at Hogwarts after he thought she wouldn't forgive him. It was that night that she realized that Draco destroyed things to deal with his rage. It was the only emotion he expressed so fully and unaffectedly. Seeing how hurt he had been afterwards made Ginny's chest ache. And it was no different now as her eyes scanned over the room.

He had destroyed his office because he loved her. This was how he showed he cared, how he showed he was in pain.

It wasn't a romantic thought and Ginny normally considered it childish to destroy things in anger. But tonight, she saw the room for what it was. Xavi was right. Draco cared for her and was furious and hurt that she was going to marry someone else.

There was one piece of furniture left untouched and it held the remains of her backpack and belongings. She solemnly touched the shoes and book and watch as if she was mourning someone she had lost. Draco hadn't ruined her things… something had stopped him.

She was going to tell him, she decided as her hands drifted over her undamaged belongings. He deserved to know.

It didn't mean that she was going to forgive him, however. But the decision lifted the guilt she felt. She knew he didn't deserve to know the truth, not when he made no attempt to find it. But she couldn't hold it back.

Ginny smiled slightly as she pushed her belongings to one edge of the couch then stretched out and laid her head on a pillow. He would be back tonight, and she would be waiting for him to return.

In the early morning sunlight, Beck woke her up from where she had fallen asleep on the couch and Ginny felt disappointment flow through her that he hadn't returned. Four days later, he had still not come back and Ginny was beginning to worry. She could tell that Xavi was also concerned, but he tried to hide it.

She continued her research with him and they returned to their normal entertaining banter. Xavi didn't bring up anything about Draco, which was surprising to Ginny but it made it easier to concentrate on the formulas and plants. And Ginny was smart enough not to question Xavi about the 'debt' she had to repay.

Xavi seemed more jovial than usual and though Ginny would have been wary of his excellent mood, she accepted that he was just happier to have her back in a better disposition and trying to hide his anxiousness from her. But even Beck seemed to be more relaxed now that he didn't have to marshal Ginny around the Manor from practice to the greenhouses to the laboratory and to dinner on Draco's unbreakable schedule.

But Ginny didn't let her guard down. Draco would come home sometime and even if he was furious with her, she was still determined to tell him that there was nothing going on between her and Harry. She had even found a beautiful gold chain in the back of one of her drawers and put the ring on that around her neck. She knew it would probably anger him off to see her wearing it, but she just wasn't willing to leave a part of her home in her room. After all, she did love Harry and she did say that she was just keeping the ring for Emlyn. Draco could compromise, she decided.

Ginny rolled over in her big bed and watched the dust sparkle through the sunbeams shooting in her windows. It was morning and she found herself hoping Draco would be back today, if only to calm Xavi's nerves, she told herself. It was the fifth day he would be gone.

Her room wasn't bright enough to entice her to get out of bed and Ginny closed her eyes sleepily, pulling the light sheet higher over her bare shoulder. Drifting off to sleep, she didn't register the soft footsteps pacing outside or when the door opened.

"GET UP!" someone screeched angrily and before Ginny could have time to react, a hand clamped her arm and long nails bit hard into her skin. She was pulled roughly off the bed and fell to the floor violently, her long hair swinging into her eyes. The pressure on her arm still didn't let up and it was only when she was brutally shoved out of the room and into the hallway, crashing painfully against a small table that held a wobbly flower vase, that she was able to see who had just made her bleed.

"Parkinson? What the hell?" Ginny exclaimed from where she had collapsed to the floor, confused and angry as she wiped as the trickle of blood running down her arm.

"It's not Parkinson anymore," Pansy said proudly as she stood over Ginny. With a sneer she shoved a perfectly manicured hand in Ginny's face and her eyes widened as an extravagant pink diamond flashed back at her. "It's Malfoy now."

Ginny couldn't breathe. Everything stopped as she stared at the ring then shifted her gaze to Pansy. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Harry's ring around her neck seemed to get heavier and heavier with each passing moment and Ginny had a sudden impulse to rip it off.

This was her fault. She let him go.

Slowly, Ginny pushed her way up from the floor trying not to look at Pansy for fear that she would vomit all over the expensive carpet. She was who he wanted?

"Nothing to say, you pureblood filth?" Pansy sneered again, then shoved Ginny harshly back to the floor. This time her back crashed against the small table's legs and the wobbly vase tipped over and rolled dangerously near the edge.

Draco emerged from his room down the hall in time to see Pansy shove Ginny to the floor and the fragile vase smash down on her small shoulder. The brittle china exploded all over her body and instead of seeing Ginny retaliate, she sat motionless. Her bright blue eyes stared straight through Pansy and her smooth skin seemed ashen. Was she sick? Hurt? Why did he stay away for so long? Should he care?

"Parkinson!" he snapped and the bony blond jumped in surprise. He covered the distance in a few long strides and pushed her away from where Ginny was sitting.

"Draco, darling! I…"

"Shut up," Draco commanded and Pansy silenced immediately. With a flick of his hand, Draco brought the pieces of the vase together again in his hands then shoved it at Pansy to hold. She grabbed it quickly and remained silent as Draco bent down and lifted Ginny to her feet by her shoulders.

She looked like she had just woken up. Her red hair was tousled and sticking out on one side and her face had pillow creases indented into her cheek. She was wearing a pair of the smallest cotton shorts he had ever seen and a plain white shirt that stuck to her in the most provocative places. Looking at her made his stomach drop and Draco couldn't help but wonder if those were what she wore to bed every night. Her long legs and arms were bear and a small mark of blood stained the white shirt.

"What happened?" he looked at her. His hands were still holding onto her upper arms but Ginny acted like she didn't hear him. Her face was turned away and coldly furious. He ignored her and lifted her slender arm away from her body. Four red nail marks marred the underside of her bicep and Draco turned to look at Pansy.

"Explain this," he demanded.

Pansy paled slightly but she didn't lose any confidence. "I was cleaning out my room," she said snottily as she flipped her long ponytail over her shoulder.

"What made you think that was your room?" Draco's intense glare did not let up but he released Ginny's arm and turned his whole body towards Pansy. A look of intimidation shot through her eyes as she carefully set down the vase on the table.

"I thought since we are to be married in a month that I should have the room nearest to yours," she explained haughtily. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Well when we are married, we will have to sleep in the same room. Until that happy time, there are over two hundred rooms in the Manor; pick one of those."

Pansy took the insult in stride, but continued to his annoyance. "Draco, I don't want any of the other rooms in the family wing." Her whine made him want to lock her in a room and vanish the key.

"Did you not understand?" Draco said nastily. "She stays there. Pick another room and I could care less if it's in the family wing or not."

"But she is a prisoner! Why isn't she in the dungeons?" Pansy glared mutinously at Ginny, who was staring hard at the floor.

"Are you questioning me?" his voice shook dangerously and Pansy backed off.

"Of course not, darling," she said sweetly. "I will gladly take another room. Have the house elves follow me with my suitcases."

"Tell them yourself," Draco said, looking back to where Ginny was standing next to him. Her shoulder was already bruising and a streak of protectiveness shot through him. He heard Pansy huff in annoyance that he wasn't paying attention to her then stomp off down the hall, a cowering house elf in tow.

His hand went to brush lightly over the growing bruise when he caught sight of Ginny's engagement ring hanging around her neck. Fury exploded in him and he looked away. He shouldn't have gotten his sudden hopes up; she told him exactly what she thought of him. His jaw tightened as he looked down at her smooth face and angry eyes. At least the color seemed to return to her cheeks.

"So you haven't already married that ugly cow?" Ginny bit out and it surprised him. Her eyes caught his and he saw the unveiled hatred in them. Regret coiled through him.

"Get dressed," he snapped. "You have practice with me in an hour." With a pointed look, he stormed away from her, cursing himself.

A/N: So what did you think? Did I surprise you? I hope I did a little. :D haha yea and what did you think of Pansy. Just to clear up any confusion, Draco really asked Pansy to marry him, she isn't delusional no matter how much I'd like her to be. Another stick in the wheel! So please please tell me what you think!

PM to QueenThayet: I don't know what it was about the last chapter, but I got a lot of crap (from other people too) for the whole shirt scene. I honestly didn't consider it M at all, and I'm really REALLY sorry if I got you in trouble over it. I'll try to let you know at the beginning of chapters or whatever, but mostly the M warning at the top is kinda stupid because I'm not comfortable writing about M things yet (or at least what I consider M things, which are like R movies right? sex, drugs, violence, language kinda thing? Maybe I'm wrong). Anyways, to be on the safe side if you want to message me about what you can't read that would be cool. Otherwise I will use my discretion and risk forgetting to do it all because I'm forgetful like that. I promise to try not to forget though! I hope there wasn't anything M in this chapter, cause I don't think there was. Okay, latas!

Oh and for anyone that is curious and doesnt know, in Scars, Dumbledore wrote letters to each Harry, Herm, Ron, Emlyn, Lukas, and Ginny in the event of his death. Ginny got her's on the train ride home after Draco left. The full letter is as follows: 

_My Dearest Ginevra,_ _Underestimation is the biggest weakness that plagues Lord Voldemort, and it is not his underestimation of Harry, or Lukas and Emlyn, but those people that surround the most powerful of wizards. Your part in this war might be the most crucial of any, and I wish that I could be present when you learn where your abilities lie. Be strong, Ginevra, because even though the glory will belong to others, you will win the war. _

_May the gods watch over you, and happiness and strength be yours. Your friend, Albus Dumbledore_

It's all in one of the final parts of chapter 21 of Scars if you wanted to read it._  
_

Alright. I'm off. School tomorrow, and I'm up late enough as it is! Oh, and I'd like to apologize for the stupid messages I sent everyone. If I missed someone or sent you something completely wonky, I'm terribly sorry. I was trying to be quick and it probably came out like keyboard smashings or something. Okay, so have a nice week(s) (hopefully, not that long though), enjoy the rest of summer… I'm off to sleep! xxx- DC


	12. So Far From Real

A/N: So this chapter took an amazing amount of time writing to finish (its 15 pages in my editor! Single spaced! Woooot!) but I'm still not happy with it at all. I haven't updated in forever though, and I'm running out of excuses about why I'm late other than I'm the worst writer ever. Which is true. …sigh

(Oh and for QueenThayet and anyone else this effects) This has an M kissing part, but don't get too excited because who knows if it's really M Rated Majorly Mature Make-out scene. Snazzy alliteration, I know. I shall mark it though… With an '**M**' at the start and finish I think. :D

Summary: Draco left her cold for the promise of greater things, and seven years later, just when everything is perfect, Ginny reappears in his life as a prisoner of the war and her fate becomes his decision. D/G major angst/romance

Warnings: Slight AU; T for now (could go to M in the near future chapters) for slight violence and some steamy situations.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you recognize... it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and her family of publishers. I also do not own these song lyrics and they are not used to promote this story in any way. I actually buy CDs, mostly because I can't figure out how to download anything.

* * *

The soft trace of your finger tips…  
The round shape of your pressed lips.  
Why can't this be easier for me?  
The Only Thing That Matters, Spitalfield 

Chapter 12: So Far From Real

The burn in his muscles only made him angrier. It reminded him that his body was as weak as his mind. His fury rolled through the room as he splintered an end table with his Aspect power then picked up its twin and hurled it against the wall of bookcases.

_I regret every moment I ever thought I loved you._

The curtains shredded as they fell from the windows; the bookcases tore away from the wall. He flung books, lamps, anything he could pick up at the paneled windows. A disgusting feeling of satisfaction ripped through him when they shattered through the unbreakable charm on the glass.

_I wasn't enough for you to stay… you thought I was worthless._

His arms and back strained as he upended his desk. He felt sick. Every muscle in his body ached for her, how could she blame herself? He left because he needed to, but he should have protected her. Why couldn't he make the pain leave?

_You're weak. _

He trembled with rage, torn between anger at her and anger at himself. She still thought she was going to marry Potter, how could she do this to him? To them? It was stupid of him to ever believe they could go back to the way they were. There was nothing here for him anymore he told himself as he turned and spotted Ginny's things laying, mocking him, on the only undestroyed piece of furniture in his office.

His stomach heaved when he realized that her shoes were stained with her blood. He did this, he was to blame. He didn't need to destroy her things because he had already destroyed her. Everything was a lie, he choked out. Every moment he thought he could love her again shattered before his eyes. His eyes closed slowly and the responsibility that it was his actions that had ruined both of their lives flooded his chest. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to be able to feel nothing rather than the intensity of the guilt and hopelessness he was drowning in.

He had always been able to suppress every part of him that he didn't want. It was how he managed to live with the pressure and the intensity and the responsibility of everything around him. But this… it wasn't leaving and he couldn't make it disappear. It took a moment to realize that he couldn't make it disappear because he was engulfed in Ginny's energy from her bedroom. Her wrath and pain permeated his Aspect senses without him even being aware that he was letting her in.

How did she have the power to make him feel so incredibly broken and the only thing she felt for him was hate? Hate. That was one thing he was good at… he could hate. Immediately his muscles felt stronger as indecipherable feelings rushed through him. It needed to change, he told himself. He couldn't let her affect him like this. Revenge flashed in his eyes and he left the Manor before he knew where he was going.

Nothing else mattered except that he knew this would lessen the ache in his chest. His mouth moved without thinking, words came out that had no meaning to him, his muscles worked without knowing the purpose.

Mr. Parkinson's low raspy voice as he bowed and scraped in pleasure in front of Draco had no effect. "You honor our family with your request, Master," the robust man said as his bulging, watery eyes alighted on the portion of the Devil's Servant tattoo running up Draco's stiff neck.

"I've already bought my ring, Draco; I'll just go get it from my room so you can put it on me!" Pansy's ardent screeches washed over him as he merely answered with a slight incline of his head. He didn't listen as Mr. Parkinson tried to talk to him about the War. He didn't listen as Pansy and Mrs. Parkinson tried to get his opinion on plans for the wedding. He didn't move when Pansy kissed him. He didn't sleep in the room they presented him with. He didn't eat with them, he didn't talk to them.

Because it hurt.

He let go of his control on his Aspect power and stalked around the Parkinson's gaudy and tasteless manor followed by invisible waves of fury that smashed against the walls breaking pictures and paintings and windows before he flexed his hand to repair them. He didn't care if Potter or Lukas could feel him. He didn't care that he couldn't control himself. It didn't matter.

It was a comment from Mrs. Parkinson, however, that woke from his self imposed trance. "Your mother would be so pleased; all she ever wanted was for you to be happy!" the vapid woman gushed, completely oblivious to the tension in the room and batted her heavily made-up eyes at Draco. She patted his hand in an uncomforting manor, painfully unaware that both Mr. Parkinson and Pansy had frozen, wide-eyed and anxious, in their seats waiting for him to retaliate at the mention of his deceased mother.

He couldn't even manage a scathing retort, instead nodding silently while his grey eyes rested coolly on her beaming face.

It still hurt.

He left that morning with Pansy in tow. She wouldn't willingly leave him alone and Draco was unsuccessful at scraping her from his side. In the end, she demanded that since the wedding would take place at Malfoy Manor, she would do her planning from there as well. Her parents waved temporary goodbyes with fake tears and greedy smiles as Draco grabbed Pansy's wrist and Apparated them both back to the Manor.

He knew Mrs. Parkinson meant well when she mentioned his mother, but it made him angry none the less. Had his mother really wanted him to be happy? Why did she let his father take so much control over his life? When was the last time he was content? Did it even matter to him that he somehow felt that he wasn't?

And then all thoughts stopped when he saw Ginny's pale face and bloodied arm as she crashed against the hall table. His rage exploded and he found himself thinking that if he wasn't trying to keep Pansy around, the regal blonde would have gotten a full dose of his fury.

And then he saw Harry's ring dangling around Ginny's neck and the pain seared through him. Years before, his family ring that he had given her had once hung delicately between her breasts. He had liked to think it had remained there, that he himself had remained there, close to her heart… even though he knew it wasn't a possibility now that she was going to marry Potter. It didn't matter that her eyes flashed strangely when he said he was marrying Pansy or that she looked up at him as if there was no one on earth she would rather be looking at than him. It didn't matter because he told himself that it didn't matter.

She wanted to marry Potter.

He slammed a saber down on the weapons table unnecessarily hard just as the doors to the ballroom creaked furiously.

"Draco Malfoy, tell me you're not getting married!" Xavi shouted as he struggled angrily to push through the heavy oak doors, finally resigning to blasting them open with his wand. Draco glanced calmly behind him then returned to laying out swords on the table in preparation for his practice with Ginny. Draco knew he was confident in his reasons for deciding to marry Pansy but he had the feeling that he wasn't going to be able to defend it to Xavi. And for his part, Xavi looked like he was ready to fight fang and nail for an explanation.

"Why in Merlin's name is there stupid banshee outside my workshop prattling on about 'ravens that explode into sparkly Dark Marks' and other nauseating details about her wedding…TO YOU?!" Xavi striped sweatband was now lopsided on his balding head, making him look even more crazed. He pushed his new Muggle glasses farther up his nose giving his eyes a large, insect-like quality.

"I told her she could have whatever she wanted," Draco's unfriendly voice was low as his hand traced the length of the nearest saber as he spoke, "so she would leave me alone." The implication had no effect on Xavi except to make his large eyes narrow dangerously.

"So you really think you're going to marry her?" Xavi looked incredulous. "I thought she was delusional, now I see it's you who should have your head examined!" His laugh was bitter and though Draco knew Xavi was angry, he wasn't exactly sure why. Xavi usually only let his opinion fly about more serious matters; he never cared about something as trivial as marriage.

"It's what my father wants, Xavi. He requested that I do it before the war and the Dark Lord start requiring more of my time again," Draco explained calmly. Xavi only frowned deeper.

"Those are all brainless excuses! He wants you to fail and will do anything to make sure it happens!" Xavi growled. The accusatory words against his father ignited Draco's rage, but he suppressed it, unwilling to start their shouting match sooner than it had too.

"How is asking me to get married a plot to make me fail?" Draco questioned skeptically, seeing no rational answer and wanting to see if Xavi would be able to sputter out one of his insane explanations.

"Only your scheming troll of a father knows! How can you explain his sudden interest in what you do with your free time? He only cares about the power and prestige you can amass for him by being his son and being under his control."

"He doesn't control me,"

"Ha! He asked you to get married and what did you do!?"

"This is different! This has nothing to do with the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters; he made this request as a father to a son. It's important to him for me to continue the family."

"How many times do I have to say it before you understand it?" Xavi looked painfully exhausted and worried. "Your father cares about one thing: his position with You-Know-Who. He couldn't care less if _you_ continued the sodding family! No one cares!"

"Then why are you so worked up about it!?"

"Because I care about other things."

"You're acting like a worried old witch,"

"Too right I am! I don't want you getting forever tied to that irritating rash of a hag for the rest of your life. I don't care if you ever get married, Draco, but don't mistake that for a general indifference to what you do with your life."

"That can't be your only reason," Draco looked skeptical. "You haven't gotten this worked up over something I did since that night I..."

"You know full well that the other reason is Ginny," Xavi growled.

"What does she have to do with this?" Draco exploded more forcefully than he intended.

"Did you just decide on a whim to destroy your study then go to propose marriage to a girl you can't stand to even be around for more than thirty seconds?"

"Pansy is the match my mother picked for me and you will respect that!"

"Don't blame your bad actions on your mother. If she had known what a vindictive, insipid harpy that girl grew up to be, she would have forbid it!"

"She would've accepted that I have to marry a pure blood supporter!"

"And what is Ginny to you?"

"She doesn't matter; she's getting married to Potter!" Draco shouted, his eyes intensifying. "She made her choice and I made mine."

"You aren't listening to what I'm saying, you stupid dunderhead!" Xavi said furiously. "I didn't think you could mess things up any more than you already have, but I was obviously incredibly wrong," Xavi turned to leave but Draco stopped him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"For a man supposedly as talented as you are for telling when someone is lying, you sure did miss the boat on this one. Ginny was ready to tell you the truth! She waited for you to come back so that she could tell you! She felt awful and we sat around and worried about you, but no! You storm off after destroying your office and come back days later with a…a… WART!" Xavi's nostrils flared.

"The truth about what?" Draco demanded, suddenly more anxious to see Ginny again than anything. Why didn't he think to use his Aspect? Did the truth have to do with why she was wearing Potter's engagement ring around her neck instead of on her finger? "And… you will not talk about Pansy that way," he added halfheartedly as an afterthought, mostly because he felt he ought to defend her even if he didn't mean it. Wide eyed with shock, Xavi looked ready to do physical damage.

"Troll dung! Ginny was right, you don't deserve to know!" he said with disgust. "You did this to save your pride!"

"As far as your insane theories go, this one is pretty unbelievable."

"No, I know I'm right," he said. The conviction in his voice made Draco's blood boil. "You did it because she made you jealous and angry and all you could see was retribution because that is how you deal with things!"

"I'd never hurt her!" Draco burst out angrily. Xavi shot him a skeptical look and Draco felt the hypocrisy that he was being accused of. He remembered the moment he was so irate that he wanted Ginny to know how it felt to be completely desolate. But a deep down part of him realized that she already knew how heartbreak felt. And it was because of him.

Ultimately, retribution wasn't the reason he proposed to Pansy. He did it because he knew there was no chance of something between him and Ginny ever again. It hurt to realize he had been imagining things… that when Ginny touched him she hadn't been as breathless as he was; that when she walked into a room, she was hoping he was someone else. The lurch it caused made his stomach sick with remorse and longing.

"You wanted to hurt her and you did!" Xavi spat angrily and Draco opened his mouth to deny it but his great uncle was already walking across the ballroom. Just as Xavi reached the doors, it was pushed open from the outside and Ginny appeared silhouetted by the morning sunlight filtering in from the hallway's windows. He watched her eyes grow wide with concern over Xavi's mood, then resist flicking towards where he was standing.

"He's all yours," Draco heard Xavi tell Ginny savagely and he saw the look of apprehension cross her face. The doors shuddered closed and they were alone. It took Draco a great amount of concentration to impassively watch her walk across the ballroom floor towards him instead of focusing on the sudden nervousness rising in his stomach.

Her bright hair was brushed lightly and pulled back into a long ponytail and her face was fresh from sleep. The sweatpants she wore for practices were slung low on her hips and the t-shirt she wore had the logo of some French Quidditch team stamped on the front. Her eyes were wide as she tried not to look at him and her beautiful jaw was set angrily.

His first thought was that she didn't look like she had been hurt by his actions. Or like she was ready to tell him the truth about what she had lied about. He felt his face set into its normal coldness as she looked up at him.

"What did you do to piss him off so much?" she asked icily. Her eyes told him she knew what the answer was.

"Lots of things," Draco snapped harshly, then thrust her favorite saber at her. "Get to work," his hand moved impatiently and the regular wizard-shaped obstacles he made her practice with appeared throughout the ballroom.

Ginny resisted a sigh and turned away from Draco. Frustration and anger seemed to be immediate when she walked into the arena this morning, but the look in his eyes as he watched her made her chest ache. He looked remorseful and almost… lost.

She wanted to argue with him, she wanted to see his eyes heat with anger. She wanted to apologize for lying to him. She wanted to touch him, to tell him that she knew she still loved him from the moment he unlocked her cell in the dungeon.

Love him? The phrase flowed through her so naturally she wondered when she had stopped denying it. The guilt she felt used to easily overpower any thoughts of letting herself fall back into place with him, but when she saw him with Pansy only an hour ago… it didn't seem to matter. In fact, it made everything she felt a little clearer. Jealously, anger, denial, desire… she felt it all for him. For the first time in years, she knew for certain. There were no reservations in her feelings towards him, only regrets that she didn't feel differently. The love was unwanted, but it was undeniably there.

And what made it worse was that she knew she shouldn't love him. She could only see more heartbreak in her future and there was nothing exciting about knowing the only thing she might ever be to Draco is a responsibility.

It wasn't because of Pansy; she could forget Pansy's revengeful malice and sharp fingernails because she made herself believe that Draco didn't love her or even like her. But she couldn't shake the feeling that the only reason he asked Pansy to marry him in the first place was to get back at her.

Draco didn't have to say it; she didn't even have to have Xavi tell her. She felt it and she couldn't understand it. And suddenly she was very angry again. She thrust her saber towards the last obstacle and sliced clean through it, making it vanish into a puff of cloudy smoke.

Waving her hand in front of her face to clear away the lingering haze, she turned towards where Draco was standing watching her with angry confidence.

"Why do you always make me fight against these things?" her voice echoed across the ceilings as she gestured with her saber to the slow moving, shimmering targets. His eyes had been following her, but she knew he wasn't really watching her progress with the sword. "Why can't I practice against a real person?" she asked. "Why don't you ever fight me yourself?" It had only been a thought, and Ginny was surprised that she had actually said it out loud. Draco's usual bored look turned acid.

"Because it's lowly and disrespectful to me," he sneered. "A Master doesn't let himself be used for practice."

"No more practice then. I want a real fight," she pressed. Draco cut her off with an impatient wave of his hand.

"Stop, it's not going to happen. I would have to overpower you or purposely lose to finish the fight; there is no way..."

"You're just scared," she interrupted him, pointing her sword daringly at him from across the room. She didn't know why she wanted this to happen, but she wanted him to agree to the fight badly enough to push him into it.

"I would only end up hurting you," he reasoned condescendingly, a confident sneer gracing his face. A few moments passed before she saw he realized what he had just said. The arrogance faded from his expression as the silence descended in the room. She dropped her sword to her side and tried to keep her face impassive, but she knew he would see through her anyway. His eyes glanced away from her and she knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"Hurting me has nothing to do with sabers and fights," Ginny said honestly, her eyes locking onto his. They were colorless and frightening, and the warmth they sometimes held for her was absent.

Turning slightly, his hand came to rest over the handle of his favorite saber and for a moment, he paused. Then turning back towards her, he shrugged out of his elegant robes, leaving him in a pair of the loose pants she knew he wore to every practice and a dark shirt. He was already stalking towards where she was standing in the middle of the ballroom before calling the sword to his outstretched hand with his Power.

Her eyes widened slightly as he stopped in front of her, his shirt already sticking to his broad chest from the summer heat amplified by the stale air of the large room. He towered over her, his sword resting dangerously in his hand. She knew he meant to intimidate and reprimand her for goading him into fighting her, but she wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction.

"How is your arm?" he asked nastily.

"How is your fiancée?" she returned.

His eyes lit curiously. "So that's what this about," he said as he circled around her. Ginny followed him, matching his moves.

"Did you ask her to marry you because you thought I was engaged to Harry?" she asked, keeping her tone light even though she felt like poking him with her sword. Hard.

"_Are_ you engaged to bloody Scarhead? Because Xavi seems to think you have a secret that you want to tell me," he raised his saber to meet hers and the blades slipped against each other as he stepped closer to her. The handle vibrated in her hand as she pressed her saber harder into his. He pushed her back with the blades and they stood a sword length apart in the middle of the ballroom.

"I have many secrets, Draco," she confessed sincerely, looking up at him. Draco smiled mockingly.

"I'll bet you a million galleons they are no match for mine," he said with contempt.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make it any easier for me to have them."

A muscle in his jaw twitched and she knew he was sufficiently distracted. A quick lunge towards him and she gained a good stride, her blade slashing in front of her regally. Draco countered, slightly slow, then deflected another twist of her blade with more energy.

"Am I going to get to hear what you lied to me about?" he asked as their blades connecting with metallic clashes.

"I'm not sure," she answered as she struck out at him again, circling the blade over her shoulder and twisting back. His eyebrow rose slightly as he blocked her, but his face was still indecipherable and she couldn't tell if it was her fighting or her words that had gotten a reaction.

"Xavi said you wanted to tell me, that you waited for me to get back to tell me."

"That was before… before."

"And now?"

"I don't want to tell you if I know it's not going to matter to you," she told him as they circled again.

"And how will you decide that?" Draco asked her, his breath stalling as he pitched his blade forwards in an uncommitted attack that Ginny, thankfully, easily countered. She was becoming impressively better each time she trained, he reminded himself.

Ginny laughed, "How about you tell me why you want to marry Pansy first?" She attacked again, and Draco tried a more complicated maneuver. She easily countered his attack, drawing herself up short before him before backing away again.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked hardheartedly, completely distracted with how her hair looked as it swung over her shoulder during her last maneuver.

"I was on the floor, bleeding, at dawn this morning," she reminded him, "and I want to know why."

He forced himself to concentrate on the answer and briefly considered lying, but for some reason he felt like this was the most honest conversation he had ever had with her. He didn't want to ruin it, at least not so early in the morning.

"I didn't do to hurt you, as Xavi seems to think," he answered.

"It's nice to know that he wants to fight my battles for me, but I'd rather to do it myself."

"You're fighting this one," he said simply, and Ginny stilled for a moment before twisting around his blade.

"And how am I doing?" she asked, feeling somehow that they weren't talking about fighting anymore.

Draco looked at her with a serious expression that turned almost impatient. "Remember what I told you about attacking your opponent?"

Ginny frowned. He wanted her to get to the point. "Yes, 'the attacker is the one in control,'" she repeated. She knew what she wanted to say and pushing his blade away she grabbed the hilt of his sword and drew herself close to him. "It hurts me, Draco," she whispered against his chest, unable to look up at him yet. From the way he stilled, she knew he had understood her meaning.

"It shouldn't," he pushed her away, though not roughly, and raised his sword towards her again.

"Why did you do it?" she looked at him, keeping her feelings of dismay and defeat from surfacing.

"Because I need a wife," he said so nonchalantly she would have believed he didn't care if she hadn't seen his eyes flash before he concentrated on his sword again.

"Pansy is going to make you happy?"

"Happiness has nothing to do with it."

"Then why?"

"What did you expect? A Malfoy marrying a Weasley? Besides, you're planning on marrying Potter." The bitterness she heard in his voice surprised her and buoyed her confidence that she was doing the right thing.

"You act like you can't stop me from marrying Harry…" she trailed off, hoping that he would agree that he could stop her. She knew all she needed to hear from him was a few words of encouragement and she would be happy in that. But he was silently staring at her so she quickly corrected her meaning. "Does that mean I'm going home soon?"

He snorted. "Did you forget our conversation where we talked about how you will be used as bait?"

"No, I just thought…"

"Nothing has changed since then," he ground out. "Does that answer your question?"

He hadn't been uncivil to her from the moment she had slammed into the hall table, but his indifference in the conversation was completely unnerving. Her confidence was wavering, but she remembered what he said about 'attacking' and dove back into the conversation.

"Do you love her?" Ginny asked him, perusing an easy attack. He quickly hit her blade aside.

"Does it matter?"

"You asked if I loved Harry; it mattered to you."

The pain in her arm was unexpected. She hadn't been fast enough to block one of Draco's few attacks and his blade whispered against her upper bicep. The blood staining her shirt was immediate. So was Draco's reaction.

"Sit down," he commanded, his voice strangely rough. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly as he lowered her to the ground, pushing her down until she was lying against the cold ballroom floor. His breathing was sporadic as he knelt over her, almost as if he was holding it unwillingly. His fingers slid under her sleeve, lifting it carefully to see the damage to her skin.

A slow trickle of blood started down her arm as Draco was still holding her, but she ignored it. His eyes were locked onto the tiny cut, and she could see the overwhelming remorse in his eyes.

"Draco, it's tiny; it barely hurts," Ginny told him, her hand pushing against his shoulder to get him to look at her. "Draco," she tried again. This time his eyes met hers and she stopped. His hand left her arm and came to rest next her face, his thumb resting against her jaw.

For a moment, she saw how real his indifference was. He looked at her, his gaze roaming her face in a way that made her whole body tingle. It wasn't just because she was bleeding, or he was the one who had made her bleed, it was because he wanted to touch her. She couldn't let him marry Pansy.

"I lied to you…when you asked if I loved Harry, I lied about that," she told him, her voice stumbling but confident.

Her eyes were clear as she looked up at him and Draco would have trusted that she was telling the truth even if he hadn't felt her sincerity. She had lied to him, and he hadn't realized it… he hadn't even questioned her though he knew she had a million reasons to lie.

His hand brushed against her face and into her hair as he stared at her silently, his thoughts hovering somewhere between kissing her senseless and yelling at her. He suddenly wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, but somehow he knew that she wouldn't believe him and that it would ruin the first moment of real honesty between them. There was nothing that mattered more to him at that moment than that she was letting him touch her. But it was just as her hand caught his and she twined their fingers together that he felt his father approaching the Arena. Fast. Shit.

Annoyance ripped through him at Lucius' impending presence and he roughly yanked his hand out of Ginny's fingers. Unable to let himself lose control of the situation, he felt himself quickly revert into his usual calm malevolence. Lucius didn't know about Ginny's extra saber lessons yet, and if Draco had his way, his father would never find out. Just having to explain why Ginny was bleeding was going to raise enough questions to immerse him in more problems than he could handle. And an onslaught of questions was one thing he wasn't prepared to deal with. Currently, both his and Ginny's survival depended on Draco's skill of maneuvering and manipulation.

He quickly glanced around to see what he needed to hide; Lucius' estimated arrival was in only a few moments. Blood, Ginny, sabers… they all needed to be gone. Draco swore harshly under his breath.

"Get up," he snapped at Ginny, grabbing her hand and hauling her to her feet. With a quick snap of his fingers, his robe flew to his hand and he shoved it at Ginny. "Put this on and don't say anything when he gets here, even if he talks directly to you."

He watched confusion cloud her eyes before she looked down at the robe she was holding and he felt a little guilt at being so short with her.

"This isn't going to fit," Ginny said, holding it up to her shoulders. The hem folded in waves at her feet.

Impatience flashed in his expression. "Stop wrinkling it and put it on… NOW!" he commanded.

"What's going…" Ginny started but Draco stopped her by pushing her behind him just as the doors to the Arena started opening and Lucius' white blond hair appeared.

Almost simultaneous to the doors opening, Draco felt a small rush of Power so different than anything he had felt, he suddenly wondered if it wasn't Lucius who was coming towards him. Automatically, he touched it, feeling for the source and trying to dismantle whatever was going on.

"Stop it…" he heard Ginny hiss from behind him and he retracted his Power as if he had been burned. It was Ginny? Shock poured through him as he looked behind him to where she was standing and realized that he couldn't really see her. He blinked several times and watched as her image wavered then disappeared completely along with the weapons table behind her. The swords appeared in their rightful places, the knives where back in the display, even the little droplets of blood from Ginny's arm were wiped from the floor.

Was this her Power, Draco looked around. Could she maneuver things easily? Make objects disappear and reappear? His desire to question her about why she chose this moment to reveal to him what her Power was, but he could hear Lucius' heavy steps stomping across the ballroom floor towards him.

"Why are you in here all by yourself? Hiding from me?" Lucius snarled from across the room. It took Draco a moment to recover his thoughts after Lucius unknowingly confirmed that Ginny was invisible to his eyes. Draco wanted to turn around and confirm again that everything was gone, but he knew it would look strange and that was sure to peak his father's curiosity. He waited until his father was a bit closer to reply, but Lucius took advantage of his momentary silence.

"Parkinson," Lucius raged. "You chose PARKINSON?!" His eyes glinted strangely and he continued through his heaving breaths. "Even when… out of _everyone_ you could think of to marry, you chose Pansy Parkinson?"

Confusion rippled through Draco. "I shouldn't have to defend my choice to you, especially when it was you who asked me to do this." His uncertainty over his father's anger was dampened by the strange feeling of Ginny's Power tingling against him. And somehow, he dismissed it. His father could be irrationally irate for a number of reasons that Draco didn't have time to worry about currently. He could barely keep himself alert on the conversation with his father because he was so intrigued with what Ginny was performing around him.

"This wasn't…" Lucius seemed to shudder angrily, his expression going strangely blank as if he suddenly realized he was wrong. When he spoke again, his voice was smooth and a small fake smile was plastered on his face. "You're right; I was just so taken by surprise when Radolphus told me how excited he was that our families were finally going to be connected."

"I would have told you sooner but I was under the impression that you trusted my judgment," Draco replied evenly, his eyes narrowing. Lucius winced faintly.

"You are mistaking me earlier… I was only upset because I had not been informed of your decision. I like to know things," Lucius explained smoothly, then added as an afterthought, "Son."

The effect that one small word had on Draco's face was amazing, Ginny thought as she watched the exchange from her invisible position beside Draco with unveiled curiosity. Inexplicably, all the anger and distrust melted from his face. His father had showed him barely any respect from the beginning of the conversation but with one word of acknowledgement she could almost feel the satisfaction and happiness running through him.

"I know this was what …your… mother," Lucius stuttered strangely, "It was what she would have wanted and I'm proud that you took her opinion into consideration even after all these years." Lucius looked like he had just been force fed something unpleasant, but Draco didn't seem to notice. Though his face was expressionless, Ginny knew he was reveling in the praise his father was giving him.

Disgust flowed through her and at that moment she knew she would forever hate Lucius for how he was treating his son. She remembered how much Draco looked up to his father and wanted to please him, but she hadn't known the extent of Lucius' actions against his son. Anyone with any objectiveness in the situation could have easily seen that Lucius was deliberately manipulating Draco. Ginny had been suspicious from the first moment Lucius had angrily barged into the room which had been the initial reason she had hid herself. Draco's immediate change of attitude at his father's approach was enough to make her uneasy, but only as an afterthought did she think to use her Power to illusion the sabers back to their positions.

She knew she was risking a lot showing her Power to Draco, but she was suddenly happy she did. Listening to how Draco talked about his father was enough to raise her curiosity, but being able to be present and hidden during a conversation between them was beyond interesting. Ginny could now understand why Xavi was so distrusting of Lucius… and, to a degree, why Draco wanted to badly to impress him.

"Thank you for your opinion, father," Draco said slowly and deliberately let his eyes drift to the door where Lucius came in. Without missing a beat, Lucius realized Draco considered the conversation was over and nodded.

"I congratulate you on your choice of bride. Miss Parkinson will honor our family," Lucius smiled sourly, then turned away from Draco. The silence as he walked across the ballroom floor was deafening and Ginny didn't realize she was holding her breath until her hold on her Power began to shake. But as soon as she began to fully concentrate on holding onto the illusion she felt just how tired she was becoming. She gasped slightly as she felt her illusion waver.

She felt Draco stir beside her and she remembered that he could feel everything she was doing. "A little longer," Draco barely whispered. She grasped onto the illusion holds that she could and waited. Not even a second later, Lucius had reached the door and turned around to face Draco.

"I hope you're preparing for the next Fight Night," Lucius remarked easily. "You looked sloppy and out of practice the last time and your next challenger promises not to be as easy as the others." And then he was gone.

Feeling the tension drain from her body at his departure, Ginny still didn't move until the door fully shut. When she heard the final click of the lock she exhaled gratefully, letting go of the illusion. Draco's reaction was almost as immediate but incredibly different.

"Why did you think that would matter to me?" he turned on her, his voice demanding and low. Ginny took a step back in surprise and Draco followed her, his intense eyes boring into her. His change of attitude was so quick and drastic it took her a moment to remember what he was talking about.

"Why does what matter?" she looked up at him, trying not to concentrate on the sudden doubt and distress running through her. He was so close to her and suddenly all she wanted to do was reach out and touch him. But something had changed, almost as if he was ignoring what had happened before Lucius had barged in.

"That you're not in love with Potter," he sneered at her. "Why did you lie about that, why did you think it would matter to me either way?" Draco demanded again, his jaw clenching slightly.

"Either way? So you don't care that I'm not marrying Harry?" she looked up at him incredulously.

"No."

The way he said it crushed her almost as much as the word. "Three minutes ago you seemed to be pretty happy that I told you," she questioned, her face hardening.

"Well, you're wrong," he mocked.

"You're just saying that because your father…"

"Don't ever talk about my father," Draco yelled suddenly, his mouth set with rage. "He has nothing to do with this and if you start telling me that you agree with Xavi's ridiculous theories I will lock you in your room and make sure you _never_ see him again."

"I can think for myself!" Ginny shouted back. "Can you?"

"I make my own decisions; you should've realized that a long time ago."

"Then what changed between when your father came in and now?"

"Nothing. Nothing has changed."

"Then… I'm sorry," she told him quietly. The honesty ripped at her instincts to hide from him. She wanted to lie and save herself from the hurt she could feel coming. She could feel it already and she saw it in his eyes…

"You're sorry?" He laughed bitterly, turning away from her and walking back towards the weapons table. Ginny felt her expectations and hopes shatter. She had just laid herself out for him… and all he could do was laugh. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry … that it's like this between you and me," she explained, trying to keep the sudden knot in her throat from affecting her voice. "I never meant for you to go out and propose to Pansy."

"You think I did that because of you?" Draco sneered, flicking his fingers at the sabers then watched as they calmly floated back to their homes on the wall. "Weren't you listening to my father? He's the one who wants me to get married and if my mother was still alive she would have chosen Parkinson. This has nothing to do with you or the fact that you told me you were marrying Potter."

He looked back at her and she saw it then. He had hidden himself so well behind his walls, but not well enough. For a moment she could the true answer: his proposal had everything to do with her and he couldn't admit it. And for some reason, knowing that hurt worse than having him continue to lie to her.

A tear she didn't know she had shed slipped down her cheek. "You're lying," she told him.

"I'm not," he answered back with confidence. But his eyes were searching her face, watching her closely for something. The vulnerability she felt under his gaze worsened, but when she saw his eyes flash with regret and isolation there was nothing he could do to stop her. She knew what she wanted, and she was tired of ignoring what was between them. Draco never said anything outright; she had learned that in school. But even if she had still believed every word he had told her, she would have still walked confidently towards him, determination in her step.

Even if he couldn't tell her, she knew. Some part of her realized that she had always known. She wanted to say the things he couldn't, she wanted to be the things he couldn't. She wanted be with him, kiss him, feel him, save him. And with her eyes brimming with tears, she pressed herself up on her toes, grabbed a fist full of his shirt and kissed him.

**M**She felt his shock, but it didn't stop her from twining her arms around his neck. It seemed an eternity that she waited for him to move, but when he did she could barely breathe from the elation she felt. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her so hard to him that she couldn't inhale. Her fingers curled into the muscles at his neck, and she kissed him with blind need.

They were all parted lips and mingling breaths as he lifted her against him then turning to set her down on the table behind him. She felt her legs automatically tighten around his waist before she could even comprehend what had happened. With one hand braced behind her on the table, his other hand traveled up her back to press into her neck.

His lips found her jaw, then neck, then collarbone… he kissed her like she had imagined a thousand times. She shoved her hands through his short hair and closed her eyes.**M**

"Tell me you're lying," she whispered, pressing her face to his neck. "Please, tell me that what I said matters to you. I want to know I didn't do this for nothing."

Draco stilled at her words, but his arms still held her close. She could almost feel his mind working though she couldn't comprehend what he needed to think about.

Just tell me, she pleaded to him silently, tell me that you lied. Tell me that what I said mattered.

He had just kissed her; she had felt how much he needed her. She could feel his fast heartbeat racing along with hers; she could feel his strong arms holding her close as if he was in fear of letting go… he couldn't lie about those things.

"Draco…" she whispered to him again, knowing he knew the question she wanted answered. But he said nothing. His breathing was still harsh against the side of her neck, but the rest of him was still.

It was then that she realized he wasn't going to say anything. Her legs loosened and her arms fell from his neck. She tried to roll her shoulders to free herself from his embrace, but his arms only tightened. Her eyes blurred with more tears as she shoved against him. Finally he let her go.

"Don't cry," he said softly, almost pleadingly, as his thumb brushed against her cheek.

"You're still going to marry her, aren't you?" she pushed his hand away fiercely, her bright eyes looking up at him with unveiled accusation and hatred.

"My decision has been made," he answered, stepping away from her so she could slide off the table.

She knew she should feel some level of devastation at his words, but it never came. She realized it was because she didn't have any hopes that were crushed. She wanted him but she wasn't optimistic. After all, what had she realized only this morning? She loved him and knew that by admitting it she was only setting herself up for more disappointment.

There was no more advantage to telling him how much his words had hurt or how defeated she felt. She knew if she told him that she hated him, he would be able to see right through it. She knew that if she tried to convince him otherwise, he wouldn't care.

So, with poise she didn't know she possessed, she looked up at him and nodded. Her chest felt stiff and aching as she walked away, but she accepted it and told herself to keep going.

-

-

It had taken weeks for her to get used to being able to hear her own heartbeat, but it taken her even longer to get used to the complete silence that surrounded her. The Death Eaters had worked quite of bit of serious unfamiliar magic to create something that could protect them from her magic and prevent her from receiving any Power. A side effect however, was that the blue-tinted barrier was completely soundproof. It was like a permanent muffling charm had been preformed on her ears. She couldn't hear what the Death Eaters yelled at her, and they, more importantly, couldn't hear what she yelled back at them.

They avoided getting to close to her walls and she was grateful they left her alone most of the time. They were all scared of her and her reputable Power. And they were smart enough to realize that she had exhausted her supply of Power not long after she was captured, but they still watched her carefully. All except for Lucius Malfoy. Emlyn guessed that he was the one in charge of keeping her hidden, but she rarely ever saw him.

And she was thankful for it. If it wasn't for catching sight of one of her Slytherin friends from school underneath his Death Eater hood and subtly taking advantage of Blaise's former crush on her, she would still be contained in the box Lucius had created for her that was only big enough to curl up in. She also had the feeling that the only reason she hadn't ever been treated horribly by the Death Eaters who watched her was because when Lucius left, Blaise was in charge.

He was the one who spent the most time watching her from his chair a few feet away from the wall of the cell. Someone was always in the little wooden chair. They watched her eat and sleep… someone was always there, watching her from underneath a lowered Death Eater hood.

But for the last few minutes, no one had been sitting in the chair. In fact, not one of the Death Eaters who hurried through the room had even looked at her.

Even though she was surrounded by soundproof walls, Emlyn didn't need to be able to hear to know that something serious was going on outside of them. Excitement tore through her as she automatically strained to hear some sort of noise. But even pressed up against the transparent wall watching the Death Eaters rush past her, all she could hear was blood pounding in her ears.

She kept her eyes focused on the main door as Death Eaters rushed in and out. She mentally kept track of how many there were, though she could barely tell them apart in their hoods. Even still, it shocked her that there were so many Death Eaters in one location.

And then a sudden green blast came from the door and it swung wide open as a Death Eater fell through backwards as if he was pushed. He landed on the floor so hard she felt the ground beneath her vibrate and luckily his body blocked the door from closing automatically. A jet of green light passed by the door and slammed into a wall closely followed by a red one then more green.

There was fighting going on! Elation and anticipation poured from her fingers to her toes as she watched through the door. The Order was coming to get her! They knew she was alive! Harry was rescuing her…

And almost as if she wished him for him, he appeared in her line of sight.

"HARRY! I'M HERE!" she yelled to him before she remembered that he would never be able to hear her. She pounded on the walls and tried pushing at them with her Aspect power. She whispered spells, incantations, charms, anything she could think of as she watched him through the open door. But nothing worked and he had still not seen her.

His mouth was moving furiously as he said a spell and she watched as his hands moved quickly around him. Lukas was probably around, she realized, watching how Harry's eyes kept darting towards the same point. A Death Eater to his right fired a spell at him which Harry easily deflected, his eyes still on something beyond her line of sight. He had gotten more powerful, she realized as she watched him closer. Pride and worry coursed through her when another more powerful spell came at him. He barely moved and it missed him by inches, probably because one of his erected protections. But the way it pounded into the wall behind him told Emlyn it had been a serious spell.

She reached her hand up to pressed against the transparent barrier as she watched him and the slight movement suddenly alerted him. He turned quickly and immediately locked onto her.

Almost immediately, tears brimmed her eyes and she couldn't breathe as she looked at his face. She could tell he hadn't expected to find her yet from way his hands and mouth had frozen in mid-spell.

"Harry," she mouthed to him. He yelled something to someone she couldn't see and ran towards her, jumping over the prone Death Eater holding to door open. His Order robes flew out behind him and she glimpsed an outline of his body through the flimsy shirt he was wearing. He had gotten thinner.

He stopped in front of the barrier, his hands immediately running determinedly over the tinted walls.

"How?" he mouthed to her, searching for a weakness within the construction.

"I don't know," she answered after he looked back at her. Their eyes locked again and she managed a weak smile if only to give him confidence. His fingers spread over the barrier and stilled. She placed her hand opposite his on her side of the wall. She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to skim down her cheeks. Merlin, how she missed him.

"Are you okay?" she watched him say, and Emlyn nodded in response, incapable of moving her lips. She couldn't breathe knowing he was only inches away and she couldn't touch him. She wished fervently that the barrier wasn't soundproof because the only things she could think to say was how much she loved him… how much she had always loved him and how sorry she was that she had never told him. His hand moved again and his fingers traced over the wall as if he was tracing her face. Beneath his glasses and little wisps of his thick black hair, she could see his beautiful green eyes harden with determination.

Suddenly, his head whipped around as if someone had called him. She watched his mouth move in an angry answer. A few more moments of what looked like yelling, he turned back to her with regret in his eyes.

"I won't leave you," he is mouth moved, and after a prolonged moment his hand left the wall and he was through the door and gone.

-

Draco lay back on his bed trying to relax his muscles for the first time in almost three weeks, but it only worsened his frustration when he wasn't able to fully calm down. His body was as tense and tight as his temper and he pushed his hands through his hair as he stared at the ceiling above him trying to calm himself.

He felt off, as if his skin didn't fit anymore. He hated everything around him and wished that he could just stop caring that he did. And if his temper was judged as formidable before, it was nothing compared to what he had done in the past three weeks. He either blew up at the littlest things or ignored them. Everyone had noticed the change in him, even Voldemort.

"I've never seen you so unworthy, Servant," the Dark Lord had snarled after he had realized Draco hadn't been paying attention during a meeting. He had felt like he was being chastised by a school teacher and subsequently dismissed the comment. It had been a long time since he cared about what Voldemort thought though; he was indispensable to the Dark Lord and that gave him the power he wanted, even over the Dark Lord himself. But it was when Draco had caught his father smiling at the belittling comment that the uneasiness he had tried to ignore ever since the day his father charged into the ballroom after he proposed to Pansy surfaced strong and undeniable.

A loud pounding sounded on the door. "Draco, darling, are you in there? You need to go tell that Xavier person that he _has_ to help with the decorations and that he can't lie to me anymore about having contagious diseases. He spends all day with that girl and she _doesn't_ look sick." Pansy yelled through the locked door. "And I need to know what Death Eater robes you are wearing to the wedding." Draco's eyes slid closed as her frustrated pounding started again.

Almost three weeks of being assailed with questions and stalked around his home was enough for him to consider leaving the country until the day of the wedding. But he couldn't leave. He wouldn't ever leave her here alone again.

Her… Ginny. He exhaled heavily; his mind replaying the conversation they had in the ballroom three weeks ago. And when he wasn't thinking about what he had shouted at her, he was thinking about how beautiful she looked when she was fighting him or about how it felt when she kissed him or how much he wanted to kiss her again. He wanted so much to go back to that moment, but he knew that this was the way it had to be.

It had only taken him a few moments to realize that something was wrong with his father. He didn't know what was going on, but nothing about the conversation sat right with him. But more than that, it made him worry about Ginny's safety and he couldn't figure out why. Xavi's warnings had always mattered to him, but he never had reason to believe them.

But things had gotten too strange even for Draco's standards. He couldn't break his promise to Pansy, even though he wanted nothing more than to get rid of her so he could stop feeling so suffocated.

He cringed when he thought of what he said to Ginny and he didn't know why he had been so harsh with her. He only knew that within the space of a few minutes, a few words from her made him rethink his whole entire life. He had watched her internal fight for him, then watched her fight back tears when he shot her down. But she had no idea how much regret and joy had filled him when she told him she didn't love Potter. And how much it had hurt him to tell her that it didn't matter to him when it had felt like a huge weight had lifted from his chest.

And now she wouldn't even look at him directly. Their daily practices got shorter each time because he found that he couldn't be in her indifferent presence for long. It was back to where he started when he couldn't tell if she was mad or if she just didn't care and it was driving him insane with worry and frustration. But he continued the practices with the excuse that Fight Night was only days away because even if she hated him he still couldn't be away from her for long. It hurt too much to know that he had been so close to being happy and being with her and then have it taken away. It hurt more to know that he was the one who did it. But he couldn't tell her that he needed her… he couldn't tell her that he was wrong and sorry for hurting her because something was happening beneath him.

He still hadn't answered the questions about who had captured her and who had imprisoned him. As much as he wanted to continue pretending that everything in his life was smooth, he reminded himself of his responsibility as the Devil's Servant and all that the power entailed. There would never be a moment that he could let his guard down because his life had slowly become not his own. And he couldn't forget that someone had begun setting him up for something; he could feel it.

That meant he had to protect Ginny, even if it meant staying away. Even if that meant marrying Pansy. His stomach heaved at the thought, but he accepted that couldn't stop the wedding now. It was only a week away now, and there was no way of getting out of marrying her without a good reason and currently he was short on excuses. Especially because he knew he was being closely watched now, not just by his father and Voldemort, but the whole High Council.

As if they had been thinking of him too, his tattoo started to tingle. Slowly at first, like it always did, then spread down his back and arm with gaining intensity. Usually the burning stopped shortly, but he knew this summons was going to be different than other times. It was late evening, too early for a meeting, but that wasn't what alarmed him. The burning of his tattoo didn't stop. The white hot pain ground into his arm fast and angrily. Sitting up, he lifted his sleeve and watched as the snake on his arm rolled and twisted against his skin, something it had only done a handful of times and that could only mean one thing.

Voldemort was very, very angry.

* * *

A/N: So… pretty long chapter right? I think a main reason why it turned out to be so hard to write is I myself want D & G to get together so bad already. But my cursed addiction to planning things gets in the way and I stick myself with making them mad at each other again. The good thing about my planning though is that I know the next chapter is going to be all the more awesome cause Ginny is pissed at him. :D sweet. Anyways, let me know what you guys think… if you're still there that is. 

Oh hahaha, I drew a picture for you guys too. It was an illustration of (obviously) Ginny and Draco and how I picture his Dark Mark snake tattoo (because for some reason it fascinates me and I'd really like to have a visual picture of it rather than my imagination… which, lets face it, gets a little carried away at points). Anyways I really liked it, but it met with some rather harsh criticism. So yea, I might have posted it, but there's no website for atrocious art.

So I just wanted to thank everyone again for their reviews! I went back and read them all when I was trying to convince myself that you all might not hate me as much as I hope for being a crappy updater. It made me feel a better… and then worse because I really am a crappy updater.

And thank you, Silent Ones, for being out there too!

Alright. That's it for me for now. Send me messages because I heart you all! Bed time, training starts in the morning… Have a beautiful week! XOXO -DC


	13. Close Enough To Feel Your Heart Beat

A/N: So I can write 16 pages for you guys and can't even write 5 for a school paper. Hahahaa well I hope you guys give me a better grade than the one I got:D

PM to **Bob**… Oh, how I wish you would have left me your email address so I could tell you about how I sat around for days, daydreamed through most of my classes, and basically had a total crazy look over of my (way too detailed 20zillion page) outline all because of you. Geeze, I loved your ideas. Bob, you rocked my world with the Draco/Ginny battle on fight night idea. I could not stop thinking about how it would go down I almost just wrote it out just for fun. I wish I was as gloriously devious as you… (I hope to give you a run, though!)

Warnings: some more (sort of) M, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I think you got it by now…

* * *

I know you want it all and you got me  
Sorry I was never everything you ever dreamed  
Baby Blue, the Early November 

Chapter 13: Close Enough to Feel Your Heart Beat

**M **The weight on her bed shifted, rousing her from her sleep. And even though her drowsy thoughts were slow to take, Ginny knew who was crawling towards her without opening her eyes. Hot pleasure spread from her fingers to her toes as Draco's hands pressed close to her sides, pinning her down beneath the sheet as he worked his way up her body. His fingers played over the sheet, touching her thighs then stomach then up to her chest then higher to her shoulders and arms.

He grasped her wrists lightly as he pushed them upwards over her head; his lips barely touching her skin. Their hands tangled in her hair, spreading it farther across her pillows. He pushed their hands farther up, drawing his face closer to hers. She felt his lips drag across her jaw and automatically arched her head back. She could feel him smile against her neck as he twined her fingers around the thick posts in the extravagant headboard.

"Hang on," he promised solemnly after a few more pulse pounding kisses against her neck and shoulders. His hands left hers and dragged back down her arms and Ginny was suddenly grateful she had something to hold to tightly as Draco continued to kiss her body before trailing lower, pulling the thin sheet along with him.

The cool summer night breeze caressed the heated skin Draco had just left, making her body shiver involuntarily. With her eyes still closed she shifted her legs beneath him, her knee coming up to rub against Draco's thigh. In response he did something that made her body arch into his hands and her fingers grip tighter around the posts. She could almost feel his satisfied smirk against her skin.

His hands pushed under her nightshirt, skimming over her tightened stomach. She could feel the weight he had on her legs as she tried to shift restlessly towards him. Her body felt so alive and impatient under his touch. She ached to be close to him.

"I did this for you," Draco whispered to her, "Will you remember that?"

Ginny stilled, what was he talking about? Her eyes fluttered open for the first time searching for his face in the darkness. The moonlight streaming in from her windows cast shadows over his beautiful and strangely emotionless face. The shadows darkened the curve below his cheekbone and sharply contrasted the muscles in his neck and upper body. His eyes were half covered in darkness and his long eyelashes cast shadows down his flushed cheeks. His pale skin and hair were white in the moonlight, almost tempting her to believe he wasn't actually the dark person she knew him to be.

He looked exactly as she had dreamt of him, exactly how she had always thought of him. Mysterious and powerful. And beautiful. She felt his hands that were resting on her hips drag to the sides of her knickers. He hooked his thumbs underneath them and leaned forward slowly, a small smirk playing about his lips.

"Say yes," he commanded quietly, as he leaned down further to kiss the skin around her belly button.

"Yes to what?" she breathed, her stomach arching towards him again. Yes to remembering or yes to…

His hands dropped lower onto her thighs, taking her panties with them.

"Say yes always…" he said against her stomach as he started downward again. "You must say yes for me."

Shivers raced through her, the 'yes' he wanted to hear stuck on her lips.

CRACK.

Ginny's eyes snapped open, her breathing stalling and her muscles tightening. It sounded like someone had just Apparated into her room. But Draco must not have heard the noise; he was kneeling before her and his hand was now hooked under her knee, pushing it upwards as he pulled her knickers around her tensed foot.

Silence, except for their breathing, was the only thing Ginny could hear. She relaxed again, telling herself she had imagined it. Draco noticed her shift in attention and leaned over her to place a hand just above her grip on the post. Looking down at her, his eyes looked colorless and distant in the dim light. The gray of his eyes struck her, just as they always did. But tonight they weren't cold or mean. He didn't smile, he didn't even smirk, but she could feel his contentment and desire.

It was all she needed. A smile crossed her lips just before she leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. He was still only a second before he pushed her back down into the pillows, his mouth staying against hers. His fingers skimmed across her cheeks and pushed into her hair. Their breaths mingled as she kissed his lower lip.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

This time there was no imagining the noise and Ginny sat straight up, pushing Draco up with her so that he straddled her legs. Her eyes were wide as she searched through the darkness that lay over Draco's shoulder and beyond the end of the bed. The walls seemed to have vanished into shadowed and darkness and the slight summer breeze that had floated through the room now seemed stronger and colder. Her hand searched for Draco's without noticing how unconcerned he was. **M**

"What…" was all she got out before she saw the first pointed hat of a Death Eater. Then as if on cue, a single step brought them all into her view. Their white masks seemed to glow against their black robes as they stood in a semi-circle around the bed. They were close enough that she could see their feral smiles.

Ginny automatically pressed her chest into Draco's, who was still kneeling closely in front of her and searched for her sheet to cover herself with her hand. It was gone. It wasn't even on the bed. She brought her arm against her side to hide her breasts and tried to shake her other hand free of Draco's grasp but he wouldn't let her go.

"You have to say 'yes,'" Draco commanded quietly. "Do this for me. Please…" It was the tone of his voice that stilled her, not his words. She looked at him and barely stopped herself from screaming in shock. His Devil's Servant mask was covering his face.

She pushed back from him, her free arm attempting to cover her chest, and scooted up against the headboard. She didn't know why she had such a strong reaction to his mask, she knew he wore it, she knew who he was when he wore it. She also knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but it didn't stop her from feeling trapped and panicked.

Almost as if he had heard her thoughts, he roughly pulled on her hand that he had grasped in his fist so that her arm was out straight.

"What's happening?" she asked him, her voice shaking.

A Death Eater laughed. Draco's eyes remained set on her forearm as he slowly wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Her skin felt hot under his palm until it progressed so intensely she could feel her arm begin to sear. The Death Eaters around her began to whisper among themselves a chant that sounded like 'initiation' as they watched. She felt her chest constrict in sudden dread and her other hand automatically reached for Draco but stopped herself when she saw the snake on his arm writhe, twining and untwining itself, on his arm.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" she screamed at Draco, trying to tug her arm away from him.

"STOP QUESTIONING ME!" Draco yelled. She saw his mouth move under his mask and his neck tense as he shouted, but the words came out as it he was far, far away. She stopped struggling but the burning of her forearm only intensified.

The Death Eaters started to laugh, slowly at first, then louder and louder.

"Just do what I say and watch her," Draco's voice sounded muffled and distant even though she was watching him closely, struggling to hear him. He was looking over her head as if he was talking to someone. She wanted to turn around and look to see who it was, but she felt the Death Eaters eyes watching her every move.

Draco's grip tightened and the pain in her arm grew more intense. But just as she felt tears start to slide unwillingly down her face, Draco let her go. She wrenched her arm back to her chest, wrapping her own fingers around her aching wrist and waiting for the burning to subside.

She glared at him, confused and panicked. Draco looked back at her, his thumb sweeping across her cheek to erase a tear. She had to tell herself not to forgive him so easily, though with one touch she started to forget the pain.

"Do what I say," his distant voice sounded again, angry and impatient. "Don't let her out of your sight or out of this house until I get back."

Ginny looked at him, trying desperately to hear the words coming out of his mouth. Another tear slipped down her cheek before she realized the stinging was gone from her wrist.

Her eyes shifted to her arm as she pulled it away from her body and into the moonlight in front of Draco. The Dark Mark stared back at her, black and furious.

With a terrified gasp, Ginny sat up straight, yanking at the covers that were twisted around her. With another frightened tug, she flipped sideways and fell off the bed with a loud thump.

The shock of the fall jolted her awake and her body lay motionless on the cold hardwood floor as she waited for her pounding heart to return to normal. But even after a few gulping breaths she could still feel her body pulse all over with adrenaline as she looked around her room searching for any sign of Death Eaters.

It'd been a dream.

The berry blue curtains let in the early morning sunshine and she watched a few particles of dust cheerfully travel through the shafts of light. She pushed herself up on her arms and wiggled her legs from the blankets and sheets wrapped around them. Righting herself slowly and absentmindedly rubbing her forearm, she adjusted the t-shirt and cotton shorts she normally slept in.

It wasn't the first time she had had a dream about getting the Dark Mark. It defiantly wasn't the first time she had had a dream about Draco either. With a determined sigh, she lifted the blankets back onto her bed and tried to erase the tingling sensation her body seemed intent to hold on to just as a hard knocking sounded on the door.

Xavi burst in her room, his wand drawn and his face intense and slightly fearful. His eyes swept the room quickly looking for something and when he didn't find it, he lowered his wand with a grateful exhale.

"What's wrong?!" Ginny demanded, looking around the room herself out of curiosity and confusion.

"I was outside when I heard a bump; I thought something might be wrong," Xavi explained, lowering himself into his favorite chair by her small fireplace.

"I fell out of bed," her eyes narrowed with confusion, "So why did you have your wand drawn?"

"You never know…" Xavi waved his hand in dismissal, pressing his other hand to the sweatband on his forehead. He looked tired and very worried.

CRACK.

The loud sound of an Apparation resonated through the room, the exact same sound that had been in her dream. Ginny looked around worriedly, almost expecting a Death Eater to appear. When one didn't, she hurried to the window stepping over stacks of texts and manuscripts that cluttered her floor. Outside, strangely contrasted against the perfectly manicured lawns, two Death Eaters strolled beneath a line of trees, stopped, then Disapparated from sight. The sounds echoed sharply against the house.

Turning from the window, she noticed Xavi didn't seem all that surprised at the noise. "What's going on?" she demanded, her eyes wide. She had never seen Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor; she knew Draco wouldn't allow it... her breath stopped short. "Did something happen to Draco?"

Xavi looked up at her, a small smile on his otherwise troubled face, "No, duck, Draco's fine."

"Then why are there Death Eaters here?"

"Draco's doing what he does best," Xavi said grimly. When Ginny was quiet, Xavi looked up. "He's cleaning up messes that aren't his," he clarified, before rubbing his hand over his face again.

"But if this isn't his fault, why are Death Eaters on the Manor property?" Ginny questioned again. The nervousness she suddenly felt for Draco collided with the tension she still felt from her dream and she worked hard to calm herself. She didn't like hiding her feelings from her only friend in the Manor, but pretending she didn't care about Draco and wasn't hurt by his actions was easier than having to deal with Xavi's mournful stares and long tirades about how Draco was the perfect human being. He usually figured her out quickly though anyways.

"Draco had to make like he was searching for his father even though he didn't let on that there are more secret passageways and hidden magical rooms in this house than there are warts on a hag," Xavi scoffed. "And I don't envy Lucius when they find him."

Ginny's brows snapped together. "What did he do?"

"He's being accused of leaking information," Xavi explained, and curiously looked reluctant to continue.

"What kind of information?" Ginny could tell that he was trying to find a way to be evasive about his answers so she stayed quiet until he continued.

"Lucius, among other nefarious activities, is in charge of keeping the location of very important prisoner secure. Last night, the Order of the Phoenix found the hidden prison site but was driven away before they could reach the prisoner they were looking for."

"Who was the prisoner?" For one breath stealing moment, Ginny thought Xavi was talking about her. Did Draco stop her from being rescued? Was it because he couldn't lose her as a prisoner? …Or maybe because he didn't want her to leave him?

"No one important," Xavi answered lightly, his gaze already settling on one of the books near his chair.

"It was obviously someone important, Xavi," Ginny pressed. Did she know this person? Was it an Order member? Was it…?

"They weren't coming for you, duck," he said, and Ginny could see the touch of regret he felt at disappointing her. "It was someone unimportant to us," he clarified and Ginny nodded with reluctant acceptance.

"Lucius is in trouble then, even though the Order didn't get the prisoner back?" she questioned, sliding off the bed so that she could remake it. Her hands suddenly needed a distraction, something familiar and domestic.

"Voldemort wouldn't have called on Draco's services unless he was questioning Lucius' loyalty," Xavi pushed up the glasses on his nose and Ginny could tell it was to hide a grimace of anger. "Not to mention there have been Death Eaters prowling the house for the past few hours looking for him."

"So this is really serious?" She smoothed the layers of sheet and blankets meticulously.

"I'm under the impression this isn't merely an overreaction," Xavi confirmed, "Lucius has some heavy questions to answer and Draco will probably be the one who has to ask them." He had picked up a book and was now scanning through the pages.

Ginny stayed quiet as she folded a coverlet and put it at the foot of the bed, then started tossing on the decorative pillows. Worry bloomed in her chest again, just like each time she knew Draco was wearing his Devil's Servant robes and doing something for the Dark Lord. Draco was smart, she told herself, and from what she'd gathered from Xavi, he was as independent as he could be from the Dark Lord. But Draco still had given his allegiance, and apart from protecting Voldemort whenever he appeared, he acted as punishment.

She had yet to understand Draco's relationship with the Death Eaters, his father and Voldemort. She saw him take and execute orders, he leapt to protect the Dark Lord's name whenever she mentioned him, and he hero worshiped his father. Yet Xavi was convinced Draco was something completely different. To him, Draco was intelligent, manipulative and autonomous which when combined with his magical powers made him potentially too powerful for Voldemort to control. Who was Draco really?

It was a few minutes before she realized Xavi had been watching her instead of reading.

"We might as well get started up in the laboratory," he said, interrupting her third rearrangement of the throw pillows. "The potion we fixed yesterday is probably about finished stewing. So get dressed, I will wait here for you. Draco told me I wasn't allowed to let you out of my sight until he got back, though I dare say that you heard him yell it at me this morning outside your door," Xavi nodded his head apologetically.

Ginny nodded, adding a smile that she didn't feel. Her mind was still sprinting along with feelings and thoughts that were too jumbled and intense to sort out comprehensibly. Grabbing the jeans she wore the day before and clean shirt from one of the bureau drawers, she walked into the bathroom, shut the door and sat stiffly on the edge of the large glossy tub.

"So why did you fall out of bed, duck?" Xavi called to her through the door.

"I had a… dream," Ginny called back. She started rubbing her forearm before she realized what she was doing.

"Must have been a scary one," Xavi commiserated. She could hear him flipping through pages of a book. Ginny was silent, thoughts of the Death Eaters surrounding her bed as Draco gave her the Dark Mark floating through her head. Quickly slipping out of her pajamas and into the jeans and shirt, she stopped and stared down at her forearm.

"When do you think my initiation will be?" The words were out of her mouth before she had even thought them. On the other side of the door, she heard Xavi stop flipping through pages of the book he was reading. She could almost picture his hesitant expression.

"Honestly?" Xavi asked, and she could hear the reluctance in his voice.

"Yes."

"Very soon," he answered almost immediately. He was quiet for another moment. "Draco has already stalled it much longer than is wise."

Ginny ignored the drop in her stomach. "What will happen? Do you know?"

This time, Xavi was silent for a long while. Ginny stared at her refection in the elaborately framed mirror, absentmindedly using her fingers to comb through her long hair. "Draco has explained the three parts, yes?" he said finally.

"Mhm," Ginny confirmed, trying to swallow her nervousness. "He also said I've already gotten one of them filled because of the guard…" she trailed off.

"Well, you'll have to do the other two: accept the Dark Lord to get the Dark Mark, and go on a raid," he counted. "I don't know when those will take place, most likely after it's decided if you have still have to participate in Fight Night."

"Why would I have to do that?" she asked, trying to forget the dread that flowed through her.

"That's where most new Death Eaters get the opportunity to show their skills at dueling someone, sometimes killing them. Just because you've already checked off that qualification doesn't mean Voldemort can't request that you fight someone else. I believe Draco is under the impression that Voldemort is going to do something of that nature, which is why he has been training you with sabers and such."

"Oh," Ginny said simply. Silence replaced the conversation. Looking at herself in the mirror again, she shoved out her uncertainties and put on a brave face. It was for Xavi, she convinced herself. She wasn't about to admit to him how incredibly scared she was to do these things, it would only worry him more than he already did.

He looked up from the book in his lap as she opened the bathroom door. She smiled brightly at him.

"Well let's get started upstairs, shall we?" Xavi snapped the book shut and put it back on one of the piles that were stacked next to his chair.

The rest of the day progressed slowly. They didn't hear any more Appration or Disappartion cracks, and from their attic laboratory, Ginny watched the lawns for dark figures of Death Eaters. She helped Xavi with some of his side research projects as they waited for potions to stew and ingredients to ripen. She made new notes and read old ones. She examined his curious wall of mismatched paintings while he took a nap in a cushy arm chair that he had in the laboratory. He didn't mention anything more about her initiation, and Ginny was grateful.

After all, what did Voldemort expect from her? She wasn't actually going to be a real Death Eater, so why should she have to fight like one? From everything that Draco had snarled at her in the past few weeks, she gathered that she was still wasn't going to be set free after she got the Dark Mark.

Being 'set free' wasn't the right phrase anyways, she felt. She didn't feel like a prisoner here, though she knew that was what she was considered. Draco made sure he reminded her of it every chance he got, but the effect of the word didn't make her feel trapped and caged. On the contrary, being in this house made her feel safe and protected no matter how much she told herself that she wasn't allowed to leave.

After a few times of looking out the grimy windows of the attic, Ginny realized she was hoping for some sight that the Order was coming for her. Would she go with them if they came to get her? Yes, she missed her family, but Draco…

It wasn't until she returned to the safety of her bedroom, however, did she let herself think about him. She hadn't seen him all day and she couldn't help but wonder where he was, and if he was back yet. It felt strange to let herself worry about him, but only because she knew that she shouldn't. Draco wouldn't care one way or the other if he knew that she worried when he left.

Curling onto her side so that she faced the window, she stared out into the dark night trying to convince her body it was ready for sleep. But she wasn't tired and she knew why: Draco wasn't around today to work her to exhaustion during practice.

Sometimes he would have her practice with her Power and he would watch silently how she managed it. She knew he was suspicious. He absorbed everything she did but never let on what he thought or felt while she was manipulating something. Mostly he just left that part of her alone and Ginny figured it was because he didn't want it to be discovered. He drilled her with swords almost every day, commenting in his detached way whenever she did something right or wrong. This was where he watched her movements with vicious precision, almost as if her ability to get a small movement right was a matter of life and death.

But after every practice, he never failed to ask her if she was ready to accept the Dark Lord. She never failed to answer negatively and every time she said 'no' she could almost see the way his face hardened. It seemed some days that he almost took it personally.

She felt a little twinge of shock that she felt so disappointed that she didn't get to see him today. It had been a long time since she had let herself admit that being at practice with him was a highlight of her day, even if they had returned to treating each other indifferently.

Glancing at the beautiful ornate clock that hovered a few inches above the nightstand, Ginny realized she had been awake for hours. Almost immediately she wondered if Draco had returned yet and unable to resist she touched the Power for a brief moment then held her breath waiting for something to happen. Namely, she waited to see if Draco would burst through the bedroom door and yell at her for breaking his rules. Actually, it was only one rule: don't use the Power at any time, anywhere, unless he was there with her. She had broken it once already while Pansy was in the room, just to tick him off. Pansy had no idea what had happened, but Draco was furious, mostly because Xavi couldn't stop laughing. This time, he was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, she rolled onto her back and stared at the painted ceiling. Everything here was so beautiful and luxurious; it made her wish for her bed at home where she knew she belonged and where she was loved. She suddenly felt the dismal longings of homesickness wash over her. She wanted to be in place where she could laugh and be part of a family. She missed the hospital, she missed her wand, and she missed her friends. Here, she was falling apart slowly. Draco watched her every move. Xavi watched her, Beck watched her.

And yet she had never felt so alone.

It had been a trying three weeks. Ever since Draco had told her that he was still going to marry Pansy, the tension between them had escalated to epic and unmanageable proportions. The hardest part was knowing that she loved him and that he was able to leave her… again. Draco ignored her convincingly and it made it easier on her to forget how she felt. But every time she got close to finding refuge against him, she would catch him watching her certain ways or she would feel his hand linger on her while they practiced. He never failed to ruin her defenses just at the moment when she needed them.

She wanted out. She wanted out of the Manor and if Harry came to get her she would leave without a second thought, she told herself. Rolling back towards the open window, she tried to forget that there was a secret part of her that knew that wasn't true. It was the part of her that kissed Draco in the ballroom during practice, the part of her that slowly died every time she saw the wedding decorations spread around the house, the part of her would soak in every single thing Xavi said about Draco… the part of her that wanted to believe that Draco might still love her. Someday.

Never.

It was only five days until Draco's wedding to Pansy and nothing had changed, except perhaps the Manor decorations and the temperament of the house elves. She would have counted down the days until the wedding even if Pansy hadn't been stalking her around the Manor hanging it over her every five minutes.

How did she get here? She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest, her eyes searching the line of stars visible from her window. Nothing was as she thought it was supposed to be. Right now she could have been planning her own wedding to Michael or Seamus or some other bloke who fancied her and would love her and never ever hurt her. They would have little red-headed children that her mum would watch while she worked at the hospital during the day. And when she would come home she would cook them dinner then watch as her husband read their children a bed time story. Perfect.

Closing her eyes she tried to picture her life… any life without Draco. But all she could see was white blonde hair. She wanted to be his… even if he was someone who would never smile at her but could make her knees weak with one glance. He was someone could love her with all his strength then hurt her just as badly without a second thought. He would never fit into a perfect life, but somehow completed something entirely different…

It only felt like she had been asleep for a few moments when she heard the lock click on her door. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, it showed she had been asleep for more than an hour. Thinking it was only Xavi or Beck checking in on her, Ginny rolled over, unconcerned. The dim light from the window only illuminated the person's white blonde hair. With a slow inhale, Ginny waited and watched as he approached the bed. It was only after she spotted the glinting steel he held in his hand that she knew something was wrong.

-

It was silent and dark when Draco Apparated quietly into his office. He collapsed into his desk chair without turning on any lights or checking to make sure if the room was secure and stared at his clasped hands.

How could his father have been so stupid? It was a complete understatement that the Dark Lord was absolutely furious. Draco could almost feel the stink of death rolling off him when he met with the Dark Lord early in the morning. It was true that the Dark Lord's plan for the Aspect Ancient was ruined; it had all depended on Potter's knowledge that she had died. But Draco has sensed that Voldemort was fed up with his father's irresponsibility far before this. The Dark Lord had even voiced his great displeasure during Draco's audience with him. It struck Draco as curious that what seemed a small matter to him was a huge deal to Voldemort. The plans for the Aspect Ancient were pretty much the only plans for the war that he hadn't been involved in, but he knew vaguely what they had intended. This development did not bode well for his father or for the Aspect Ancient. Potter should have never left her at the hideout.

A small smile crept up his face. Potter's failure was never unsuccessful at entertaining him. He held the same Power as Harry, yet Potter previously had the help of two other Aspects and still couldn't bring him down. It made him feel invincible. But he immediately shoved the feeling out of his mind. He could never grow too confident, especially because he had Ginny to worry about now too.

His eyes closed slowly as he thought of what that meant. She was making him weak, and he realized it. The feeling was so strong he had worried that Voldemort might sense it, but he had gotten through the meeting successfully. How had his life suddenly come to this? His decisions, the manipulations he played, the moves he made, every word he spoke to the Dark Lord or to his father or to anyone else he worked had always been carefully crafted and executed. But now it was all revolving around Ginny. He was protecting her with every fiber of his being and had been for weeks before he even realized it.

He wondered if Ginny knew. Could she see how much he regretted not being able to change things between them? Did she know about Potter's attempt to get Emlyn? Was she upset that Potter went after the Aspect instead of her? Did she hope she'd get rescued? Did she want to leave?

Draco shook his head, trying to empty his thoughts of her. Instead, his thoughts became filled with visions of her beautiful flushed face, her bright eyes and her graceful movements. He memorized every smile she gave Xavi when he was around because he realized he would never have one directed at him. He was irrationally jealous when Ginny laughed at something Xavi said because she never laughed around him. He felt so much regret that she was so guarded when it came to him.

Looking over at the clock, he rubbed his eyes. Everyone would be asleep by now so there was no use trying to see if she was still working up in the attic with Xavi. Maybe he could get some work done without thinking about if she would come distract him. He had just pulled out a stack of MI business files when he felt her power surface. It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but he wouldn't have mistaken her touch for anything. It was strong and filled with urgency. Was she trying to escape?

Rage flowed through him; she was obviously trying to get a rise out of him again by breaking the rules. The last time she had done it, it was in front of Pansy and Xavi at the dinner table. She had made Pansy's teeth appear so humongous that Xavi had snorted peas. Pansy had no idea but he had been furious. Not because she had made fun of Pansy. According to Xavi, Pansy had thrown a vase at her earlier for refusing to help unpack an order of poisonous snakes for the wedding without a wand. Draco was furious she was putting herself in danger. Who knew if Potter was crouched outside the house, waiting to feel Ginny's presence so he could rescue her? Well, rationally, Draco could feel there was no danger, but it didn't help calm his anger any.

Was that what was happening now?

He cursed himself for trusting that there was no need of a constant guard outside her room as he ran towards her room. Draco mentally tallied all the ways she could get out of her room and off the floor without being detected, and checked her location again to see where she was. To his surprise she was still in her room. He sprinted towards her room, panic filing his chest. Was there still another Death Eater in the house? How did they get past the wards put back up?

It didn't occur to him to check the rest of the room, but as he reached her door he heard a loud crashing sound through the closed door. Trying the handle, then pushing through with Power when he realized it was locked, he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him.

Through the moonlight coming streaming through the windows, Draco saw Lucius standing in the middle of Ginny's spacious bedroom clutching a shining saber with both of his hands. Without hesitation, Draco's hands filled with savage bright white balls of shimmering magic. It was only his father's pleased face that forced him to relax himself. With another touch of his fingers, Draco illuminated the room and resisted the wave of nausea and guilt at what he saw.

Goose down floated merrily through the room like snowflakes. The little feathers seemed to cover everything in a white blanket. But it couldn't hide the destruction. Tables were overthrown, book stacks were scattered across the floor. The dresser was tipped over so that it rested against the back of a chair.

Ginny's bed was empty, the covers thrown off and strewn over the side. Her feather pillows were slashed and the mattress had multiple deep fraying gashes running from the top to the bottom of the fabric. He had to resist the surge of retribution when he saw one of the gashes lined with a tiny streak of blood.

He knew exactly where Ginny was, but he refused to look at her for fear of letting his father know where she was hiding. She was using her Power and Draco knew Lucius wouldn't be able to see her, but he wasn't going to chance it no matter how worried he was about her.

A bedside table flew across the room and smashed into a mirror just above Ginny's head, spraying the room with shards of glass. Draco didn't flinch, but felt his fury rise as he looked at his father.

"Ah, Son," Lucius said, his voice sickeningly pleasant, "I'm sorry if I woke you, I dare say you've heard what happened yesterday?" He looked down at the saber he held then started to twirl it slowly in his hand.

"I spent all day dealing with it," Draco said with a calm he didn't feel.

"A job that is highly underrated. After all, I spent years doing the dirty work only to be pushed aside."

"Is that what this is about?" Draco said tightly. His mind was numb with hatred and disbelief.

"You tell me, Draco," Lucius snarled. "How can you call yourself worthy to wear the Devil's Servant robes? You are weak and worthless."

"The Dark Lord considers me worthy," Draco retorted with a calm he knew he didn't possess. "That is the only opinion that should matter to you."

"You're so full of shite! You haven't listened to him for years! Don't think I haven't noticed what you've become… ruining everything that I've worked for," Lucius pointed the saber directly at Draco, who didn't flinch.

"You're the one that is going to have to answer to the Dark Lord, Lucius, not me," Draco said, noting the look his father gave him.

"I know you think you're invaluable and I can't wait to see what happens when both you and the Dark Lord learn the truth about each other," Lucius smiled almost brightly. Punching the saber out towards the side, it connected with the wall. Taking a few steps forward towards Draco, he dragged the saber along with him slicing through the charmed wallpaper.

"The Dark Lord hides nothing from me, and I from him," Draco told him, coolly placing himself between his father and Ginny's invisible form.

Lucius took one large shaky breath, then bellowed, "THAT IS NOT THE TRUTH!" He swung the saber sideways, slashing the wall again so that the wallpaper now hung off the wall in jagged strips. Kicking over more stacks of books, Lucius let out a terrible scream and started slashing at the curtains. He stabbed through them with the blade then when they were sufficiently torn, turned to piercing more pillows strewn across the ground.

With a sick lurch in his stomach, Draco realized he was still looking for Ginny. "You don't know anything about the truth, Lucius," he said savagely.

"I know more than you think, you fucking liar," Lucius snarled, waving his sword towards Draco again. "I know that you saved that Muggle-lover because you're in love with her. You have been since even before you left school. I tried to convince the Dark Lord you were unworthy then, but he wouldn't listen. I knew you could pull it off, but I didn't know it would go this far. You have crossed the line and I intend to shove you back across it As. Hard. As. I. Can."

"I'm impressed," Draco tried a smirk, hoping it looked convincing. "You've actually managed a threat."

"You think you're so powerful, but that's going to make your fall all the more colorful," Lucius raged, pulling out the drawers of the bureau and flinging them across the room. One by one, the drawers smashed into windows and picture frames, splintering and flinging what little amount of clothes Ginny had across the room. Draco cautiously made sure that none went towards where Ginny was crouched.

"You need to get out of this room and out of my house, Lucius. The Dark Lord has questions for you and I recommend you answer them before he gets too impatient to listen and decides to kill you on sight."

"Don't you want to bring me to him? Don't you want to be the one who captures me?" Lucius mocked. His eyes were glinting with fury.

"No, I could care less what you do," Draco said dispassionately.

"What if I started to slice up your pretty little prisoner? What would you do then?" An unnaturally feral smile crossed Lucius's face.

"From the looks of the bed, it seems like you've already started," Draco commented.

Lucius stabbed at the mattress, creating another deep hole and sending more down feathers flying about. "Don't you want to know how badly I've hurt her? Don't you want to know where she is? Don't you want some revenge?"

"Revenge is for the weak minded, Lucius," Draco tried to look bored. Lucius remained silent for a long while, glaring directly into Draco's eyes.

"This is all the proof I need," he finally said and with a crack, he Apparated from the room.

Immediately, Draco erected extra defenses against his father while simultaneously checking for any other invaders in the Manor. After he was sure the house was safe, he turned to where Ginny had reappeared.

She was sitting with her knees curled up against her chest and she was staring straight ahead. Draco felt his stomach tighten in remorse as he leaned down and touched her shoulder. She flinched away from him.

"It's safe now," Draco said abruptly, then stood back up and righted and end table. With a flip of his hand the shattered mirror pieces rejoined into the frame and the rest of the furniture in the room returned to their positions. The wallpaper reattached itself and mended the seams. The pillows and mattress reknitted. Only the books lay scattered across the floor and Draco left them where they were, figuring Ginny had had them stacked a special way. It was the only thing he couldn't fix for her.

Looking back, she was still sitting against the wall but now her slender eyebrows were drawn together.

"Did he hurt you?" Draco finally asked. Ginny looked up at him after a moment and stuck out her leg. A tiny gash grazed along her calf. It had stopped bleeding on its own.

"Just that," she said softly. "Isn't it funny how I somehow always end up losing blood around you?"

He could tell she meant the comment to be a joke, but it sliced through him all the same. "What happened? How did he get in here?"

"He unlocked the door. I was sleeping," Ginny said. Her face was expressionless as she stood up and looked towards the bed. Draco looked at it too, without better reason. "He saw me roll off the bed and that's when I used the Power. I think he thought I went under it which is why he started stabbing at it…" Ginny trailed off.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No. He kept shouting 'I know' at me over and over though," she told him. "What does he know?"

"Nothing," Draco said simply. "There is nothing to know." But he knew it wasn't the truth and he couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Will He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named be angry if he finds out he was here and you didn't…" Ginny didn't finish her sentence, but Draco knew what she was asking.

"Lucius is with the Dark Lord right now," he stated stonily, knowing it was the truth. "He can't bear it that he's in trouble."

"Are you… are you in danger because of what you've done for me?" Ginny asked him. He could see her look at him from the corner of his eye, but he didn't turn.

"No," he told her, though he couldn't ignore how much Lucius' threats worried him. Not for his safety, but for hers.

They were silent for a while longer.

"Draco?"

"Yea?"

"I'm glad you're back."

Draco felt completely broken. She looked up at him with such honesty in her unguarded eyes it took all of his strength to resist the urge to wrap his arms around her and tell her she was safe. But she would never let him, she would never believe him. Not now. Not ever again. His body felt wrenched as she looked away again.

He needed to leave, unable to stay a moment longer. He felt suffocated and responsible and guilty. With a quick turn he headed towards her door, but her voice stopped him.

"Stay with me?" Ginny said softly. The pleading in her voice was almost too much to bear. Draco turned to find her eyes on him, and he wished he had just kept walking.

"No." Draco looked away. "I'll have Beck stay outside the door," he said stonily, avoiding her eyes. He glanced once at her bed with its messed sheets, then regretfully turned and shut the door quietly behind him.

Outside, Draco flung himself into a chair in the hallway almost directly across from her door. He had no intention of letting Beck or anyone else stay outside her door all night. He leaned forward and put his face in his hands. The responsibility he felt was overwhelming and for the first time in his life he felt the repercussions of his actions. He saw how his life and his decisions affected her first hand. He saw the danger she was in, even from someone he thought he trusted.

The shock of what his father had said seemed to worn off slightly and Draco tried to understand what had just happened. His father was upset he no longer had as much power as he did before. Did he want his rank as Devil's Servant back? Was he the one who was setting him up for failure? After all, his father had access to the Manor's dungeons, the Devil's Servant robes, and the cunning to pull it off. But it seemed almost too logical and easy that Draco dismissed it.

Lucius was too interested in his relationship with Ginny, however, for Draco to completely ignore the motives behind that. Was that why he had requested Draco to get married? Did he think he was stupid enough to choose a prisoner and willfully condemn himself? And what did Lucius mean that the Dark Lord had hidden truths as well? Everything about his father's actions put him on edge and if it weren't for his insistent need to stay near Ginny he would also be in front of Voldemort listening to his father rage. But he couldn't leave her. Guilt swept over him again and he pushed his hands through his hair in frustration.

He didn't know why he had reacted so negatively to staying the night with her. He dreamed of touching her whenever he closed his eyes, and tonight she had given him the invitation to do so. He tried to tell himself it was because he was getting married to another woman in less than a week, but he knew he hadn't thought about Pansy or the wedding in almost two days. Today, when he was out getting information, interrogating the Aspect Emlyn and other Death Eaters, listening to the Dark Lord rant, she was constantly there in the back of his mind. He wondered if she knew what he was doing and if she was worried about him. It was nonsensical, but he would think about her before he could stop himself.

He closed his eyes and waited in the darkness outside her room, pushing himself further into the chair trying to make the pain subside. But all he could see was her wide eyes alert with shock and confusion. And then her face as she looked up at him and told him that she was glad he was back. He felt his hands clench against his thighs barely restraining his Power from going in every direction at once.

And suddenly, he found his hand on the door knob, turning it quietly so he wouldn't scare her. Closing it softly behind him, he turned to find her curled up on her side, facing away from him. Her red hair spilled down her back and her pale skin seemed colorless in the pale moonlight and she didn't turn to look at him when he came in. Even so, he wished he could memorize what a beautiful sight she made.

His hands easily worked through the buttons on his white shirt as he walked towards the bed. Discarding it on a chair, he striped out of his trousers and tossed them aside.

Only a second of hesitation stopped him as he reached the bed. She still hadn't looked at him, but he was sure that she knew it was him. She had curled tighter against herself, making the curve of her hip and the dip of her waist more defined. The bed shifted with his weight as he crawled beside her. His fingers brushed against her shoulder and arms as he drew her against him. He pressed himself against her, wrapping his body around hers. Memories assaulted him as he remembered how perfectly she always had fit against him.

His face was buried against her neck and he could feel her breathing evenly against him. He knew she was awake, but she still hadn't moved. His hand grazed over her body, pulling her tighter against his length. He wanted to feel her relax against him; he wanted her to be closer.

"Ginny," he whispered, "I've made so many mistakes with you." The sound of his voice startled her and after a pause she turned herself in his arms so that they were face to face. Tears brightened her eyes and slipped down her face, but she still didn't look at him.

Draco tilted her face up to his, his hand cupping her face gently. His thumb swept away the tears on her flushed cheeks and she finally looked up at him.

"Tell me I am what you want," Ginny whispered to him. His arms gripped her tighter.

"Only you," he murmured in return. Wordlessly she reached up and kissed him, her hand threading through his short hair.

The elbow that propped up Draco's head slipped off the arm of the chair, sending his face crashing against the hard wood. For one disorienting moment, he couldn't place where he was or why he had been sleeping in a chair in a hallway. And then he realized he had been dreaming. A quick check confirmed that Ginny's door was shut and locked tight.

"Fuck," he swore softly, rubbing his hands over his overheated face and now bruising cheek. Soft light poured in a window further down the hall; it was morning. Standing uncomfortably, he stalked down the hall towards his bedroom without bothering to check in on Ginny.

-

Xavi had known almost immediately that something was wrong the moment Ginny walked into the sunny little lunch room. She guessed he probably had a hint when Beck, who had been sitting on the end of her bed when she woke up, wouldn't move out of three inch radius of her legs.

"He's had orders to stay near me and don't ask him by who or he'll freak out again," Ginny said in a grouchy voice. "He already tried to throw himself into the fire grate twice," she sighed, sitting down heavily next to him on the sofa. Beck stood carefully next to her, his little hand gripping the leg of her jeans.

It was almost noon and an elaborate lunch spread was set up on the low table. It had taken her awhile to get used to how meals were presented in this house. Breakfast was in an entirely separate room than lunch, and dinner was always served in a room bigger than the ballroom she practiced in on a table bigger and longer than the tables at Hogwarts. Everything was impersonal and it made her miss the Burrow and how she had to fight with her brothers over who got second helpings at every single meal. Cheeses, bread, and fruit loaded down Xavi's plate and Ginny reached forward to grab a glass of water, unable to stomach anything.

Her body felt sluggish and it took her a moment to figure out it was because she had overexerted herself using the Power last night, not because of a practice with Draco. Thoughts of the night before flooded through her and stopped unmercifully on the part where she asked Draco to stay with her.

She sat back on the sofa and tried to convince herself he left because he had too. He had told her that Lucius had already gone to Voldemort, so he most likely had to leave again too. Or maybe he just had something else he needed to do, he was busy after all. And he was getting married, she couldn't forget that. Though it was hard to believe that he actually cared what Pansy was doing with the wedding, most of the time it looked like he just ignored her.

She didn't know why she had asked him to stay. It wasn't like she was scared that Lucius would come back or that someone else might come in with a saber and start chopping up her room. She was just happy to see him and that he was home safe. She would have been fine if Draco hadn't showed up though. Lucius had no idea of her Power and it would have been easy to slip out of the room. That had been her plan before Draco bust in her door with his hands covered in white flowing magic.

Did he think he was coming to rescue her? He had looked so irrationally angry and anxious for a slight moment before he closed himself off. After that, she wasn't able to read anything he was thinking while he talked to his father, but she didn't expect to be able too. She had almost laughed when his father told Draco the he knew Draco was in love with her and he had been since school. The old man was definitely delusional and desperate to get a rise out of Draco to say something as absurd as that. Ginny let out a little amused sigh and Xavi looked over at her and grinned.

"Better?" he asked and Ginny smiled back at him. "Good, you looked terrible when you walked in."

"I didn't have a very good night's sleep," Ginny explained, "I'm sorry I didn't get to help you with transferring potions this morning."

Xavi waved his hand at her, "It's nothing," he said, dismissing the thought. "Oh, I thought you'd like to know that Lucius returned to Voldemort last night," Xavi told her, eyeing Ginny carefully. Xavi seemed to know everything that went on in the Manor, and Ginny was almost positive that he knew what went on last night even if she didn't tell him.

Ginny nodded silently, then asked "Where is Draco? Is he here today?"

"I don't know, duck, I haven't seen him this morning."

"MERLIN!" Pansy swore loudly as she banged the doors to the sitting room open. "Why do those bloody house elves always have to change the room where they put lunch?" For a moment, Ginny couldn't speak and she took Xavi's silence as a hint he felt the same way. Pansy, her blonde hair pulled back into a stiff curly mass at the back of her head, was dressed in the most revealing bits of clothing her body could fit into. On her neck and hands were the largest jewels Ginny had ever seen and over top of her weird and gaudy outfit, Pansy wore her Death Eater robes. Gratefully, the robes slightly lessened the repulsive shock of her clothes.

"They don't want to make it too easy on you," Xavi regained his voice and answered pleasantly; "Hiding the food gives them hope that you won't eat it all this time."

Pansy scowled at him, "Well if I could find dinner on time, I wouldn't be so hungry in the mornings." Ginny resisted mentioning that dinner, in fact, was served in the same room every night and instead watched Pansy self-consciously pick at the food, finally deciding on one bite-sized piece of cheese. "I still want to fit into my wedding dress, you see," Pansy explained as she chewed, giving Ginny her usual haughty look.

"We're both pulling for you," Xavi exclaimed, punching his fist slightly in the air. Ginny had to hide her face to keep from laughing and ended up turning her attention to Beck's large ears.

"I bet you are," Pansy snarled, her pug nose crinkling. Grabbing another piece of cheese she chewed furiously, which seemed to calm her. "The jeweler from Diagon Alley is sending over the wedding bands today, but I won't be here to get them. Will you please make sure they come, Xavier?"

"Where will you be?" Xavi asked, eyeing her carefully. Pansy didn't miss that he hadn't agreed to get the rings, but looked slightly pleased that he had asked where she'd be all day.

"It's my first meeting as Draco's fiancée. Full Court has been called today and he asked me to arrive early with him and to look nice," she pursed her lips smugly.

Ginny had a dozen retorts to that comment but she forgot them when she saw the look of pure shock that crossed Xavi's face at the mention of Full Court. "Surely he didn't mean noon," Xavi recovered, looking at Pansy doubtfully.

"He did." Pansy looked slightly uncertain as she stepped back from the table and couches and into the center of the room. "Well I must get going, Draco awaits me."

Ginny realized she was going to try to Apparate from inside the house and decided not to stop her. Xavi said nothing either and they both sat silently watching as a look of concentration crossed Pansy's face before she flipped sideways with a loud screech and sprawled across the floor as if someone had shoved her rather hard. Xavi let out a burst of laughter.

Pansy flailed on the carpet trying to get up. Instead she tangled herself further in her robes and somehow managed to mess up her hair. "You! House elf! Come help me. NOW!" Pansy roared at Beck. Beck, who struggled with his conflicting instructions for only a moment, gripped Ginny's pant leg tighter then reached out with his other hand, straining towards Pansy. His little legs dug into the carpet and he only managed to pull Ginny along the couch towards Pansy.

"Beck, stop it," Ginny commanded quietly and the little house elf sagged against her leg gratefully. Pansy huffed in anger then managed to untangled and right herself in a surprisingly regal manor.

"Draco told me he had set the wards so that I could Apparate," Pansy was flushed red and livid. Her hand touched her hair and with a quick movement of her wand, she recurled it into its original style.

"I guess that means you're going to have to use the floo," Xavi said extremely cheerfully. Ginny watched her, unable to conceal her amused smile.

"I know that," Pansy snapped at him as she stomped over to the fireplace and removed a handful of Floo powder from the porcelain dish.

"She's going to get ash all over the carpet, Draco hates that," Xavi whispered to Ginny as they watched.

"What was that?!" Pansy whirled around and glared at them.

"I said watch out for ash in your cracks," Xavi waved at her pleasantly. This time Ginny couldn't hold back a laugh. Pansy gave them both withering looks then shouted the name of her destination and disappeared into the green flames.

Xavi's face fell immediately and he silently returned to his lunch. Ginny watched him curiously waiting to see what he was going to say. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence.

"What's Full Court? And why are you so worried about it?" she asked. Xavi didn't look up at her as she spoke.

After a few moments, he answered, "Full Court is much like Fight Night."

"So there will be fighting?" Ginny pressed.

"No. There will be death." This time Xavi looked up at her, shaking his head sadly. "Full Court means someone is to be tried for crimes. Someone will die."

* * *

A/N: So what did you think?? Good, bad, random? That part with Lucius I wrote a long time ago actually, though it ended a little different (Draco actually stayed, it wasn't a dream…aaw!) Anyways, I'm dying to know what you think! And the next chapter is going to be good! I know I always say that though, but seriously …Draco decides what he's going to do about the wedding:D 

So I know this is going to sound like a shameless plug, but I promise you it isn't meant to be like that. I'm only mentioning it here because I don't really know how else to say thank you to them. So this is to the persons that nominated me for the D/G awards: Thank you!!! I don't think I've ever been so honored and surprised and I don't even care if I don't win anything, I just can't think of anything more special to me that you think this story is good enough to be nominated. So thank you again, I jumped around my house with Bats for like an hour when I found out. :D

And I know I usually send you all messages saying thank you, but I just want to say it again. You guys rock, thanks for talking back at me!

And to all you guys out there that just read: whats up! Hope everything's well with you!

Alright I'm out, time to study for finals! There's a BIG test in four days. Gulp. –xxx DC


	14. You're the Blood in My Veins

A/N: Alright back again. It's been a wicked start to the semester, but fun! I'm sorry to everyone who I told this would be out last weekend. I got it back from Bats who had some major issues with it that required yet another rewrite. She was right to make me do it though, you guys would have hated it. Oh, and sorry for the strange messages I sent to everyone! If I missed someone, I'm really sorry too!! I have so much to say to you guys and I can't think of any of it right now…

DISCLAIMER: I think you've got it by now… (And the title is from one of my favorite Brand New songs, The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot)

* * *

You're the only thing that I love  
Scares me more every day  
snow patrol 

Chapter 14: You're the Blood in My Veins

His shoulder and arm burned with severe intensity as he stepped out of Gringotts Bank into the warm sunlight. Pausing for a quick moment, Draco inhaled to help erase the pain of his summoning before he continued through the streets of Diagon Alley.

Even in the noon sun, the once thriving shopping area was now rundown and almost completely deserted. Boards were attached over windows, 'Closed Until Further Notice' signs were fixed to doors and little piles of trash and junk piled in random corners of the street. It had been that way for years now since the war had started and it looked as if Diagon Alley had not regained business in the lull of fighting. A few places remained open, like Gringotts and Madame Malkins, and small groups of wizards and witches rushed in and out of the shops, their eyes darting nervously through the streets.

To him, it was a place that was not worth looking at, much less walking through, but it didn't stop him from taking the long way out to Muggle London. It was the glances that he got from the witches and wizards who rushed by him that made the walk worth it. With their hoods up they cautiously pressed themselves against walls and windows as they passed, purposefully gripping their wand handles tighter beneath the sleeves of their robes. Most tried to ignore his presence, but there were always the brave ones who would dare a sideways look.

Their expressions never failed to amuse him. There was not one person scurrying by him that didn't exude fear. He felt it radiate off them in waves, crashing into his senses as roughly as if he'd been punched.

He reveled in the feeling of power it gave him. It was an intense feeling of victory, however small, that reinforced his self-worth and identity. It was almost too unreal to believe how the world looked at him. They 'knew' who he was, yet were unable to do anything about it. He was more feared then his father, more feared than the Dark Lord himself, yet he was free to walk through public streets unthreatened.

But it wasn't for him. If they only knew that the person they feared was Lucius, that he was the Devil's Servant during the most vicious and bloody years of the war, they would probably rethink every encounter with the older man. Lucius did not forget; it was one of the most annoying and admirable traits Draco thought his father possessed. And he was cruel, that was one thing Draco could not forget.

Another surge of white hot pain sparked down his shoulder that was so brutal his arm trembled. Thoughts and surroundings forgotten, he made his way out into Muggle London where he could somewhat safely and discreetly Apparate without being followed. Turning into an alley just outside of Diagon Alley, he stood in the darkness for a moment, thinking.

He hadn't expected this to happen, not in a million years. The owl he had gotten this morning from Snape had been his biggest shock since finding Ginny bleeding in the cellar. He was so adamant about knowing everything that went on in the Death Eaters, even the smallest whispers, that he couldn't believe he hadn't heard or expected this latest news.

When he had read that his father was to be tried in a Full Court that night, Draco's first thought that it had to be a joke. Lucius prided himself on being the perfect Death Eater. What crimes Voldemort was accusing him of, Draco had no idea. He had seen Voldemort's wrath when Emlyn the Aspect was discovered, but that was a problem that would have been easy to fix. Voldemort would not hear of it; to him Lucius' actions had been heinous. But surely, not unforgivable.

The whole idea of calling a Full Court seemed ludicrous and unnecessary and after reading the letter, Draco easily decided that it was Voldemort's way of punishing his father publicly before letting him return to his position. But the gravity of Snape's words tugged at him all morning. Was something going on that he was not aware of? Draco thought back to previous meetings and conversations with the others of importance and nothing came to mind. Had he missed something, even something tiny, while he had been occupied with Ginny?

He frowned, the shadows of the alley hiding his grim face from the bright sunlight. It was time for him to intervene before it went further. Draco was confident that Voldemort wasn't truly going to kill his father; he just needed to convince him of it. Either way, there was no use in letting this go on longer than it had too.

Hours later, Draco realized he couldn't have been more wrong. Dusk had fallen over the silent graveyard and as he walked towards the enormous solitary headstone, little swirls of mist and dew floated around the hem of his robes. The temperature had dropped quickly and a cool breeze was quickly carrying away the summer heat. Though it was only a short distance away, the walk towards his father felt like the longest in his life. Looking towards him, he could see Lucius' eyes narrow as he drew closer.

Lucius was standing pinned against an aged statue headstone, his upper body clenched tightly in the solid arms of the stone angel. His toes barely touched the ground. Draco imagined his father must be furious at being held in the exact spot where Harry Potter was imprisoned after the Triwizard Tournament. Though he had not been there, Draco had heard accounts from most of the Death Eaters that had been present. The day Potter had escaped had been extremely significant to Voldemort and he probably couldn't resist the symbolism of imprisoning Lucius where he had once imprisoned his mortal enemy.

That, and Voldemort was very fond of the graveyard. It was quiet, private, and held history for the Dark Lord. If it weren't for the need of adequate space and vantage points, Draco figured Voldemort would even hold Fight Night here along with all their meetings.

But none of that mattered to Draco. For the first time in a long time, his stomach rolled with sickness. It was because he was about to tell his father he was to die.

Draco stopped in front of the statue and listened to the eerie silence around them for a moment. "Father," he greeted Lucius finally.

Lucius nodded his head calmly, "Son," he answered. Draco felt his throat tighten strangely for a quick moment. Would this be the last time Lucius would call him that? Quiet descended again and Draco felt as if someone has placed a silencing charm on everything except their voices.

Lucius watched him with an oddly pleased look on his face. Draco wondered if he knew what he had tried to do. For almost eight hours, Draco had discussed his father's fate with Voldemort. He had tried everything he could think of, yet Draco was no closer to knowing why the Dark Lord was so angry with his father or why he wouldn't change his mind. The conversation had been so closed and cryptic, it was a wonder anything had been said at all. But the outcome had been clear. Voldemort was immovable in his decision and no amount of Draco's careful manipulative words could change the Dark Lord's mind. They were only met with clipped, annoyed statements of denial.

When Draco had finally realized there was nothing he could do, he walked away feeling as if no conversation had taken place, only a pleading for his fathers' life. The realization had gritted against him, knowing that he had lowered himself to such a vulnerable position for his father. But, he had to try… it was his father, the man who had supported him, the man who had given him this life.

"The Dark Lord has requested your death," Draco broke the silence. "I spoke with him…"

"Stop it," Lucius hissed. "You've done enough already."

His eyes immediately darkened and Draco stood silently before him trying to decide how he felt about that statement. They stared at each other in a moment Draco could only describe as awkward. Lucius was about to die and Draco couldn't take control of himself long enough to settle on any one feeling. Pity, resentment, helplessness… nothing felt acceptable or natural, as if he would never be able to escape from this surreal meeting. The only thing that was constant were questions about what had led up to this moment and there seemed no better time to ask them.

"What is this really about?" He watched his father's face lighten with amusement, but he was silent. Draco had understood early that this hadn't been brought about by Lucius' mistake with the Aspect, and now Lucius realized he was aware of it. "The Dark Lord wants you gone, what is the reason?"

Lucius laughed quietly. "His reasons are good enough."

"I want the truth," Draco said. "Even my influence wouldn't change his opinion and I want to know why."

Lucius laughed again, this time hard enough to wheeze slightly. Draco automatically felt annoyance start to build but checked it quickly. Though the realization had not set in yet, he knew this was going to be the last time he saw his father. Summoning every ounce of pity and patience he contained, which amounted to practically nothing, he watched his father regain his composure.

"Your 'influence?'" Lucius trembled violently with anger. "Your 'influence' was what put me in this situation!"

Irritation flared within him and again he pushed it aside for his father's sake. "I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't," Lucius snarled, "Because I never let you understand it."

Draco was stunned into silence for a moment and before he could question him again, Lucius continued.

"Everything I did was for the good of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, and look at where it has gotten me!" he laughed, gesturing with his head to the statue arms wrapped around his chest. "But," he said with quiet conviction, "I realize mistakes when I make them."

As his father spoke, Draco could hear the resentment in his voice. He felt the cold enter his body like a reflex, steeling himself to what he knew was coming. This time he wouldn't care, he knew who he was, he told himself. He could feel his father's hate for him even before he asked the question, "What was your mistake?"

"You." The word was spoken softly but it hit Draco like Cruciatus Curse. The pain he felt was not new, he had experienced it so many times during his youth. It was one thing he had hoped was gone forever because disappointing his father never seemed to get easier, and this time was no different.

Lucius bowed his head slightly, his nostrils flaring. "You are not worthy to wear those robes," he said, looking up at the white snake wrapping around the sleeve of Draco's robes.

"I'm the one with the Mark," Draco reminded him harshly, trying to repress the constricting feeling in his throat. His fingers itched with the Power as if to remind him that he was the superior being, even though he didn't feel it.

"I shouldn't have ever let you get it," Lucius glared at him, jealous and irate. Draco didn't care.

"It wasn't your choice," he defended. "It was never your choice." Somewhere in the back of his mind, Draco tried to remember how much influence his father had had over him when he left Hogwarts. How much had his father controlled him? Would he have left Hogwarts…

"Oh, how little you know," Lucius sneered. "Of course I made the decision. You were my son; I would not have volunteered you if I didn't think it would lead somewhere."

"So I was only a means to an end?"

"That and more," Lucius said, "if only you weren't so… disappointing."

The spark that had been lit roared to life and Draco let his anger flow. "I've done everything you've ever asked. Look at what I've become," he held up his hands but withheld the Power that was aching to get out of him. "How could I disappoint you?"

Lucius looked unimpressed with Draco's anger. "You were supposed to be a force and you became another pawn for me to use. And don't lie to me; you've always done as you wanted," he sneered, clearly offended.

"I deserve to do what I want now. But I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you and your expectations." As soon as he asked the question, Lucius eyes lit up and for the first time Draco actually considered that his father might be right about him. He tried to answer his own question, but found that all he could think about was why his father looked so pleased.

"It's a pity the Dark Lord isn't here to witness first hand why you are so unworthy," Lucius snarled at him, smiling incredulously.

"Because you think you had to force me into being the Dark Lord's Servant?"

"No, because you didn't want it on your own! You would have never become who you are without my help."

"You're wrong!" Draco shook his head, stunned. "This is what I've wanted. This is what I've worked for. I did this, not you!"

"No! You don't think I noticed that you threw yourself into training and fighting but when it came to becoming the Devil's Servant you only tolerated it, but I did. Why is the world scared of you? What have you done to deserve where you are?! NOTHING! I DID IT ALL!" Lucius screamed, his voice ringing across the headstones and his chest heaving below the thick stone arms. "All you've done is learn some nancy way of fighting and have you used it for anything? No! You could have become the most powerful wizard and yet you are no more of a Death Eater than your mother was. I was the one who killed for the Dark Lord. I was the one who did his bidding why you stood by his side and took the credit."

"No one commanded you to wear the Devil's Servant robes when you worked for the Dark Lord; you made that choice on your own."

"Correct. But only after I realized that you were never going to become the son that I wanted… the son I hoped you would become." Lucius looked directly into his eyes, "I gave you everything, every chance to become great. And you fucked it all up."

"You think I'm a failure?"

Lucius nodded slowly, "And I've been trying to correct my mistake ever since I realized it." He looked mutinous. "But you… you inherited the Malfoy talent of manipulating things to your advantage without even trying. I couldn't believe the situations you were able to get yourself out of, all because of your perfect little Power."

Draco's stomach dropped. "What situations?" He tried to sound detached, but his words echoed demandingly.

"I am in constant awe of your stupidity and trust," Lucius eyes lit. "Wasn't that one of your precious rules? 'Trust no one?' Why trust me, Draco? I've never done anything to earn your loyalty, and you to me."

"You are my father," Draco said it and the sudden realization that he didn't mean it, nor had ever meant it, made him want to destroy every headstone in the cemetery.

"That never mattered to me, and it shouldn't have mattered to you," Lucius snapped. "Once I realized you had the potential to disgrace our family name, I went to work figuring out how I could bring you down. It had to be something I could completely separate myself from because I only wanted you gone without having the respect of our family perish with you." A sickening smile spread over his face, "Then I found the picture you kept in the back of your closet."

Draco had no idea what picture he was talking about, but as soon as he saw his father's excitement he could feel his muscles begin to rage. Ginny. He was responsible for Ginny. "What picture is that?"

"Of that girl, the Muggle-lover," Lucius spat. "So I decided to test you. That was the day I suggested to the Dark Lord that the eldest Weasley child should die. And that you should be the one to kill him."

"And I did it," Draco said immediately, his face blank.

Lucius looked pensive at that, "I was so sure that you would protest though, at least at first. But in the end, it didn't matter. I could see how you felt about it, even if you completed it without one complaint. The way you did it… fire, destroying the house… you actually made me think for a moment that I could be wrong, that you still had the promise of a great Death Eater inside you. But then I realized that it would take something _more_ to break you."

"So you captured her," Draco provided. "You were the one who hid her and blamed me."

"I had to do something and it would have worked perfectly; I knew you would never allow her to die," Lucius said, his voice suddenly sick with rage. "But you managed to keep her alive without disgracing yourself."

"And you never cared about me getting married?" His insides twisted with hate as he watched his father's maniacal smile. How had he never realized what Lucius was doing?

"I still can't think of how you knew to choose that Parkinson whore," he said, his lip curling as he said her name. Draco didn't care. His mind was reeling with his miscalculations and shattered realities.

"Did it occur to you that you are wrong about me?" he questioned. Lucius only smiled wider.

"I'm not wrong, Draco, you have no need to pretend with me anymore. I know all your secrets already."

Draco just nodded his head noncommittally. "And yesterday?" he asked, referring to Lucius' nighttime visit to Ginny's room.

"I'm not completely senile. I knew what was going to happen the moment I heard the Aspect had almost been captured. I thought if I could get more proof that you were unable to hold your position that I would be granted my life."

"But why would you even try? You know that the Dark Lord values me." He knew his father was devious, but trying to undermine him while he was at his most powerful was a completely foolish idea.

"If you can risk disgrace for that traitor, you can betray the Dark Lord. He should realize what you are," Lucius' eyes flared, "before you actually do it."

"And that's why I'm the one about to die for betrayal," Draco spat out sardonically.

"You forget that there was a time when I was his most trusted," Lucius reminded him, his voice thick with jealousy again. "You might have surpassed me now, but you will never be the man that I am."

Draco was silent, unable to complete any comprehensible thoughts in his head.

"Is there… is there anything that needs my signature? For business purposes," Lucius asked and when Draco looked back at him, he had returned to looking like his father: smart, proud, and composed.

"Nothing," Draco said after a moment. He resisted pointing out that he hadn't needed anything from Lucius for years.

"Then leave me," Lucius commanded, "to contemplate my fate."

"You have nothing left to say…?" Draco asked just before he was about to turn away. His words came out bitter and harsh. Lucius smiled, this time almost sadly, though Draco told himself he was imagining it.

"Yes, in fact I do," Lucius said contemptuously, eyeing Draco who stood straight and powerful in front of him. "My only regret in life is that I didn't make your mother drink all of her tea."

"What," Draco said quietly, "does that mean?"

"It means that when I poisoned your mother's tea, she didn't finish the whole cup," Lucius snarled quietly. "It was supposed to kill her straight off, but because she only drank half of it she drew out the process much longer than it had to be. It was her fault she suffered."

"_You_ poisoned her?" Draco barely got the words out. His beautiful, proud mother had been poisoned and left to slowly die… by his father. In only moments, his body shook with unbelievable rage and confusion. His life was tipping over in front of him without one stable point for him to cling to. There was no truth, nothing solid… nothing at all.

"Yes, and I'm still shocked that she never told you it was me. I mean, she had the time, you know," Lucius said, almost conversationally. "She knew what you were destined to become and she knew she could have her vengeance through you, but she stayed quiet."

Draco ignored him. "Why would you do it?" he said, unable to keep the trembling anger from his voice. Lucius immediately glared at him.

"Because she knew things," he mocked. "And she no longer agreed with me about how you should be raised. She wanted you to make your own decisions and I knew you weren't ready to make the correct ones."

Draco felt like he couldn't breathe, there wasn't enough oxygen for his lungs in the graveyard. "But you poisoned her after I had already gotten the Mark. I had started training; I was doing everything you wanted…"

Lucius sighed with annoyance. "She had her own plans for you and they were misguided. I did not want you to know of them."

"She loved you." He hadn't meant to say it. It was of no consequence to his father and he knew it. He lived it. He knew Lucius wouldn't have cared if his mother loved him or not.

Lucius looked at him condescendingly. "You know my answer to that."

It was as if someone uncorked him. Power exhaled from him swept through the grass and headstones, leaving swirls of mist in its wake. Still, his body trembled with rage. His fingers flexed and he could feel the Power straining at his insides. His body felt like it was going to explode. He turned his face away from his father's and studied the nearest grave.

Lies. His life was lies. How long had he ignored it? He had to have seen the signs. But why would this change anything for him? He had never felt revenge for his mother's death before, only sadness that she was taken from him. He had been told she died from a long sickness, maybe his father was wrong.

Lucius had no reason to lie, Draco realized, his strength slowly reentering his body. And now, he didn't have a reason to lie either. The promise of his father's death suddenly gave him a new feeling of control. Though he knew that even with all of his father's attempts at his life, he had never been in danger. But now he knew the truth. And so should his father, Draco thought, his lips curving into a genuine smile.

He looked up at his father, smirking as his hand flexed. Lucius' eyes went wide as Draco used his Power to melt his lips together so that he looked as if his mouth was glued shut. Draco looked at the surprise on his father's face and felt a tiny thread of satisfaction and revenge begin to flow through him.

"How does it feel to know that I am your legacy, Lucius? It must kill you to know that I am all you have left to carry on our illustrious family name," Draco said as his father strained against the spell. "Don't try to talk, Lucius, you'll only hurt yourself," he chided.

Lucius immediately stilled, his grey eyes showing his confusion and fury.

"You believe I'm not ruthless? That I'm not enjoying this right now?" Draco sneered at him. Lucius squirmed again against the arms of the angel, now clearly irate. "You obviously don't know me very well, even though you claim to know all my secrets." He paused, reveling in the look on his father's face. "Oh yes, you know nothing about me. Because if you did, I would be the one pinned to that headstone about to die."

Draco waited, soaking in the moment. The disappointment his father had felt for him was no longer apparent on his gaunt face. Instead, Lucius watched him with worry and awe and anger as if he just noticed that he was trapped to a giant stone with his mouth charmed shut by a very powerful wizard and couldn't do anything about it.

Draco smiled again. "Are you ready to listen?"

Lucius didn't move, but his eyes narrowed. Draco started.

"If you had asked me to give you these robes," he looked down at the white snake that covered his sleeve, "I would have given them to you. I don't want them because I don't need them. You might have thought they gave you power, Lucius, but I am what is powerful about these robes."

Lucius' face went blank as he watched him. Draco smirked at him.

"Have I changed your opinion of me yet? Are you proud to leave me behind or do you need more?" Draco asked mockingly. "Here's another secret: I would have chosen this life for myself because this is all that I know. I run MI because I'm capable and good at it, but this… this life of being a servant to the Dark Lord and being feared and hated is what I learned from you."

Draco watched as Lucius' face tightened.

"Now that must make you proud," his voice dripped with sarcasm as he sneered at his father, "And we haven't even gotten to the best part."

He took his wand out of his robe and Lucius' eyes went wide. Draco looked from his face to the wand in his hand, and smiled. "You think I'm going to kill you? Right now? That's stupid of you Lucius, though here is another secret: if the Dark Lord allowed me to be the one to kill you tonight, I would. And I would do everything to make sure that it would be extremely painful." Draco looked down at the wand in his hand. "But don't worry, I wouldn't kill you now; I want to know that when you are being led into the circle to die you will be thinking only of how right you are about me. I am nothing like you.

"And I want you to remember that I am innocent of your death," Draco told him. "And I don't care that you blame me."

He watched Lucius' eyes narrow and he knew that if his father could speak, Lucius would be screaming with fury. Off in the distance, Draco could hear the sharp cracks of other Death Eaters arriving and he knew his time with his father had ended. Slowly turning, he started to walk away then stopped and looked back at his father.

"I almost forgot the best part, and I know you'll love this. Bill Weasley," Draco said calmly, "isn't dead."

Lucius stilled, and if he hadn't blinked a few times, Draco would have thought the news had killed him. Temporarily satisfied, but still crawling with hate and confusion, Draco looked at his father once more, willing himself to forget his existence.

Draco said, turning away, "See you in hell."

-

It was over in a matter of seconds, but to Draco, it felt like it had taken hours. The circle of Death Eaters around the headstone was huge and he stood among them, his eyes fixed on the scene before him. He was sure they made a menacing group, their hoods shading their faces against the moonlight as they watched his father being released from the stone grip. The white snake embroidered on his sleeve made him stand out among the sea of black masks and robes, but he was sure that he would have been noticed anyway.

He felt empty… completely robbed of being able to feel anything. His eyes took in every detail but he saw nothing. He listened to Voldemort's rant as his father knelt as his feet but Draco barely listened. The quiet surrounding him was more deafening and uncomfortable. The cool breeze felt like a cold hurricane against his face. The smell of the damp grass and dirt made his stomach turn. He felt Pansy's hand touch his at one point and he jerked away. His body felt cold and defenseless and the thought of being touched by her made his skin crawl.

And when the green light flashed before him, he thought he could feel the heat of the spell rush over him. The Unforgivable Curse illuminated the circle with its eerie radiance and as if it was the moment of his own death, his life flashed before his eyes.

-

For what seemed like the millionth time that night, Ginny pinched her arm to keep herself awake. The pain faded quickly and she watched the spot on her skin tinge pink for a moment but it didn't help her tired eyes stay open. The concern and worry she felt for Draco had long since exhausted her tired mind and now her body was telling her to sleep. But she knew she had to be awake when he got back, especially since falling asleep on his bed would be completely unacceptable. So she instead focused on looking around his room again.

When she had first arrived in the Manor, Draco had forbidden her to go three places: the upper attic, the basement, and his room. At the time, she hadn't cared about the restrictions, especially since she had no intention of returning to the basement dungeons or venturing into the creepy attic. But, she had thought it was strange that he had specifically included his bedroom, mostly because he mentioned it like he was pointing out a tourist attraction.

"That's my room. Right there, that closed door," he had said stiffly. "You are to never go in there."

Ginny expected to find it password protected, much like his Head Boy room at Hogwarts, but the door had opened easily. It reminded her of the bare, unfriendly patient rooms at St. Mungo's upon first glance, with its stark white comforter and window shades. But the room seemed to echo him the longer Ginny sat in it. It was richly decorated of course; he had to have only the best. But it was too empty and too severe. She couldn't help but smile, however, when she saw the full length mirror leaning against the wall near his closet doors. From her seat in the middle of the bed, the lush comforter pulled over her shoulders to combat the cool summer night, she waited for him.

In all, it was a bold move to camp out in his bedroom, especially since he had specifically forbidden her. But it was the only place she could think of that he would definitely go when he returned. And for some reason, she knew she had to see him tonight.

Xavi had scared her more than she admitted to him. She had pressed him for more information about Full Court and what happened there. It was his lack of answers that worried her more than what he was able to tell her. Xavi knew the meeting was called for Lucius straight away and that Draco was in no danger. But Ginny couldn't fully accept that answer.

Xavi said the purpose of Full Court was death, and she would not believe that Voldemort would want to kill his most loyal Death Eater. So as far as she knew, Draco wouldn't be safe until he arrived home. She told herself that he didn't deserve her vigil and probably wouldn't care that she was up waiting for him. But she couldn't imagine getting any sleep until she knew he was back.

It didn't help that the comforter she was wrapped up in smelled like him, or that worrying for him was draining. As the night crawled on, it got worse. A few pinches and a bad decision later, Ginny was curled up in the middle of his bed, fast asleep.

When she opened her exhausted eyes, the pristine room had been completely trashed. Slowly sitting up, Ginny eyed the open closet doors warily and the trail of things leading from it. Clothes, robes, shoes, and coats were all scattered across the floor. Jewelry boxes were smashed and rings, claps and cufflinks sparkled against the hardwood panels. It looked like the deep closet had expelled all its contents into the room. Even the beautiful mirror that rested next to the closet doors was smashed into pieces on the floor.

How long had she been asleep? Why didn't she wake up? Where was Draco?

Breathing slowly and softly, she looked around the room with sleepy eyes. He wasn't in the room. Deciding he was still in the closet, Ginny got up and moved across the bed intending to find him. His voice stopped her cold.

"Get out," he snarled from behind her. "I don't want you here."

Ginny whipped around, the anger and ache in his voice making her stomach clench in distress. She spotted him sitting on the floor, his back against the bed as he stared out the giant windows that lined the wall. How long had he been sitting there?

What had happened?

She watched him for a few seconds, unable to move. She hadn't been prepared to suffer another heart wrenching dismissal from him. They had been distant, but … okay with each other. She thought.

Draco turned back to look at her when he sensed her hesitancy, his arm coming up to rest on the bed. He looked ready to explode with anger but it all dissipated when he saw her.

They were silent for a moment until he said, "I thought you were Parkinson."

"Pansy got back hours ago and went straight to bed," Ginny said, but she could hear the strangeness to her voice as she tried to hide her true opinion of Draco's fiancée.

"You should be sleeping too," he commented darkly. His fingers picked at the fabric of the comforter. Ginny resisted reading into his comment and instead worried about how awful he looked. His eyes were rimmed in darkness and the moonlight made his face look harsh and unhealthy. The intense worry she had been experiencing all night returned instantly.

"I couldn't," she told him, sighing slightly, "not without you back."

"Well, I'm here now," he said, turning towards the windows. Her eyes flicked to his hands when he quickly folded up a small piece of paper he had been holding and clenched it tightly. His head bent and his shoulders rolled forward slightly.

Silence descended in the room and Ginny realized he was waiting to see if she'd leave. A faint smile graced her lips and before she could think about what she was doing, she crawled towards the end of the bed then slid off next to him with the comforter around her.

As soon as he realized what she was doing, he stiffened. Glancing sideways at him, Ginny couldn't tell if he was angry, or sad, or… something else.

"I'm sorry I was in here," she said quickly, "You said I wasn't ever allowed and…"

"I wouldn't have told you where my room was unless I wanted you in it," Draco said blandly, his fingers running over the edges of the folded over paper he had in his hands. "I always hoped you'd break my rules anyways." He sounded distant and untouchable.

"How long have you been back?"

"An hour maybe," he answered her, shrugging slightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't awake," she told him.

"Stop apologizing," he snapped harshly. They both lapsed into silence. After a few tense moments, Draco turned and pulled the comforter all the way off the bed. He reached around her and grabbed the ends, wrapping it around the both of them. Using the blanket, he pulled her close so that she was curled up at his side. His arm wrapped around her tucked up knees, holding her tightly.

It made her throat hurt. It wasn't because of the physical contact; it was just because of him. She missed him. Being close felt painful and good and real. But she could tell he wasn't himself and suddenly it worried her more than anything.

"You destroy things when you're angry… but you're not angry, are you?" She knew she was right and her question came out more like a statement of fact. Tonight was different for him, she could feel it. Draco turned his head slightly, his eyes flicking towards the windows again.

"I'm not angry, no." he confirmed softly.

His fingers were curved around her knees; her head was against his shoulder. Ginny could feel her breathing steady as she leaned against him but her heart felt at if it would never slow down. He turned his head slightly so that his jaw rested against the top of her head. Contentment swept over her, and for a few seconds she let herself enjoy the quiet moment with him. It might be her last with him. Ever. His wedding was in three days.

"I don't know what to say to you," he whispered, sounding deeply regretful and frustrated.

"I never asked for an explanation."

Her mind was filled with questions but she knew he wasn't ready to give answers and she wasn't ready to hear them. She wanted to know what was wrong. She wanted to know what happened tonight to put him in such a strange mood. He was something entirely different tonight. His withdrawn and intense manner had not disappeared but she could tell he was lost in thought. For someone who had as much power and influence as he did, Ginny had never seen him so indecisive and hesitant before.

It made her feel helpless and even more of a burden. She knew she had no power to fix his problems, especially when she felt like the biggest one of all. But she had nothing to offer, however small. It wasn't her place to love him either, but even if she could, she knew it wouldn't matter to him. Draco had knocked that belief out of her months ago… years ago. The power of love was no power at all; it was the hope of a naive little girl and she would never be that stupid again. But silently sitting next to him wasn't love. She knew she was nothing but something to hold on to and curiously didn't care.

Their silence continued as the dark blue of the sky turned slowly into light purples and oranges. The moon, which had dropped low in the sky, was now invisible in the early morning light. Draco's eyes never left the windows and Ginny pretended to watch the sky with him but was unable to concentrate on anything except the way his chest rose and fell with hers.

"I saw you once," Draco said suddenly, startling her. His thumb absentmindedly rubbed over her knees. "It was about six years ago at St. Mungos."

"I never saw you…" she frowned, trying to remember why she would have forgotten seeing him, but becoming increasingly distracted by his hand. Draco didn't seem to hear her.

"You were wearing those hideous grey intern robes and you didn't have on matching socks," he said in his typical, disdainful voice.

She blushed then, wondering how and why he had noticed her socks. "I was… busy."

"I could tell. You looked awful. Your hair was barely brushed; you had this frantic, panicked look on your face…" he trailed off and Ginny looked up at him. He was staring at his fingers as the traced over her knees. "You were beautiful, I couldn't stop watching you. That was the day I learned you were going to be a Healer."

An indecipherable feeling floated through her. "Why were you there?" she asked, trying not to sound pushy though she was dying of curiosity.

He didn't answer her right away and Ginny could tell that he was still thinking about other things. "I was proud of you; I knew medical school was what you had wanted. But I couldn't help thinking how fitting it was for us. I was to become a killer and you were going to be a Healer."

For a few moments, she was shocked to realize that Draco had come to the same conclusion she had so many years ago. It was something she had immediately decided never to dwell on. To him though, it seemed like an awful realization. "Our lives just led us different ways," she said softly, still unsure if she believed it.

Draco didn't seem to care. "I saw a Healer yell you that day," he went on. "I don't remember what for but I do remember that you stood there and took it. I should have realized that you couldn't have yelled back but I so mad that you didn't. I wanted to see your face light up like it used to when you would yell at me. Just for that moment... that's what I wanted, just to see you mad… probably because I needed to be angry myself but I couldn't feel it."

He paused, shifting his gaze out the window again. He was silent for a long while after that and Ginny stayed quiet too.

"I was there because that was the day my mother died," he said finally. "Xavi wanted her to be in the hospital near the end… just in case something could be done, but it didn't matter. Some little Healer almost shit his pants when he told me; he was afraid of what I would do when I found out. But I just walked away and somehow got down to where you were. When I saw you… I don't know how long I stood and watched you…"

Silence filled the room again until he said, "I knew that you weren't aware she had died, but… it helped that you were there."

Her chest felt tight with regret and anger, "Why didn't you say something?"

"I couldn't, not to you," he said, then barely smiled. "But I did threaten the Healer who yelled at you. He was completely terrified, but I remember a mediwitch caught me in the middle of my lecture then didn't stop glaring at me until I left."

Helea popped into Ginny's head, clearly remembering how cold and nasty the old mediwitch was until she finally proved herself. She smiled dryly against his shoulder. Draco had been missing from her life for seven years, but had never really failed to leave it.

"I found out who murdered her tonight." He said it so quietly she thought she had heard him wrong. He had found out. Xavi had told her it would crush him, but she didn't expect the sudden vengeful and hostile tone to his voice.

She pushed herself so that she was sitting upright. Her first thought was to ask who it was, but she couldn't. "I'm sorry…" Ginny hesitated, unable to control the sudden tears that brimmed in her eyes.

"Fuck all, Ginny! Stop apologizing; when did you become so timid?! You shouldn't ever be sorry, Malfoy's have no regrets," Draco lectured harshly. The bite in his voice made her draw back a little, but she wasn't slighted. His face was dark and mutinous and he seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he had just referred to her as a Malfoy. Ginny let it slide too, already distracted by his complete attitude change.

"It was Lucius," he said, his voice breaking with anger. "He played me perfect… waiting until the last moment when he knew I couldn't touch him for what he'd done." Ginny tried to regain some of her composure so she could try to calm him down, but Draco was seething. "He knew I would want to do it, but wouldn't be able to. He knew."

"He knew what?"

"That I'd be powerless. Even in the end, he got what he wanted," Draco was breathing heavily now, his eyes focused on his clenched hands. His whole body was shivering in anger. "And the Dark Lord killed him."

She reached for him automatically, grabbing his fingers. "I'm not sorry for that," she told him. The anger and conviction in her voice made him look up and he stared at her for a moment. His face was expressionless as he pulled her hand to his face, pressing her knuckles to his cheek. The blankness of his eyes made her throat ache.

Draco felt his anger release has her hand slid open on his face. Her thumb traced the planes of his cheek and suddenly he felt intensely guilty and almost grateful. She was concerned and distressed… because of him. He couldn't ignore the satisfaction in realizing that she cared enough to worry about him.

It was something he hadn't expected to feel. Not today, at least.

After Voldemort's spell had been cast, he didn't know how long he had stood in the graveyard staring over the headstones at the low rising moon. When he finally broke out of his trance he had been alone. Voldemort had left immediately, refusing to look at or speak to Draco after it was over. The rest of the Death Eaters, unwilling to displease their Master and scared or generally unmoved by what had happened, left in the same fashion. He didn't know when Pansy had left and he didn't care.

The feelings of emptiness and aloneness were never stronger in him than at that moment as he stared blankly at the scene in front of him. He felt invincible. He felt capable of destruction. True destruction.

It wasn't anger that drove him, or revenge for his father's death. He could care less about his father. This was something completely different and unlike anything else that had previously driven him. It wasn't ambition or desire or responsibility.

It was pure indifference. He could destroy for the sake of destruction. He could kill for the sake of death. There was nothing left. His life seemed to be explained by mistakes that were unexpectedly rectified in one night. And suddenly he realized that he had learned what it felt to experience the rules that had been ingrained into him.

Trust no one, befriend no one, love no one. All the trust was gone from his life. He had never realized that he blindly trusted his father only because he was his father. That was mistake number one. He had thought of Voldemort as someone able to be manipulated easily and he had failed. Mistake number two. He had loved his mother and for her own reasons she deprived him of exacting revenge on her murderer. And now he would never have the satisfaction and the rage he felt because of it was destroying him. Mistake number three.

He could feel the Power tingle through him, aching to be used. He wondered if this euphoria of indifference and power was what drove Voldemort. And it had taken the death of his father for him to realize this true potential. He could do it; he could become what his father wanted. Not to prove his father wrong, but to completely eclipse anything that his father was. Draco wanted his father forgotten, and he had the power and the ability to do it.

But then Ginny had rolled off the bed next to him and everything changed in the space of a few seconds. Her body pressed against his anchored him in a way he never thought possible.

The isolation, the training, the loneliness… it all seemed completely insignificant and ridiculous next to what she offered. But it was only then that he truly understood the importance of the Voldemort's rules. Trust no one, Love no one, Befriend no one. They were perfect… perfect because they created exactly the person the Dark Lord wanted: someone with nothing to lose. They were perfect because he would never know how it felt to be the complete opposite. He would have never known… except that he had met Ginny. And he had loved her. It had never seemed to be a question in his mind, even through the years that he told himself to forget and ignore her.

As he sat and watched the sky, he realized that his future now solely belonged to him. Lucius was gone and with him went Draco's worries about betrayal and secrets. There was nothing in his way now. He was free of his father and all the influences and manipulations that came with him. He was smart and talented enough to become anything he wanted. There was nothing in his way anymore. And since he already had the power, he wanted the girl who was currently curled up next to him.

In what felt like one fluid moment, all his scattered feelings and intentions gathered in to one solid realization: he would have both. He would have his power. This life of power and prestige was what he wanted. He bled and sacrificed for it; there was no way he would give it up now.

But he had Ginny and there was no way he was going to give her up either.

The confidence of his decision was consuming, though he couldn't ignore how strange it felt to let himself admit that he wanted her to stay. He had based so much of his life on being someone who was immovable and focused. But when it came to her, everything seemed to be different. His manipulations and intimidations didn't work on her. Every one of his skills was of no use to him when it came to knowing what he wanted. She was everything he didn't understand. But it didn't matter. He wasn't about to let her go again.

It was hard to realize that his father had played an influential role in his life, at least early in his training. It had been even harder for him to admit to himself that he wasn't strong enough to fight for Ginny when he left Hogwarts. He was too caught up in the offer of being the Devil's Servant to realize that she was the reason he could do it. But he had sprinted away from Hogwarts and from her without a second thought. Training to be the Apprentice and the Devil's Servant was what he wanted, but pleasing his father played a huge silent role in the decision.

But now, it was all on him. Draco watched Ginny, now asleep with her head pressed into his shoulder and her body curled against his chest. Dark eyelashes brushed against her cheeks, casting shadows in the morning sunlight now streaming in the windows. Her hand was still tightly wrapped in his, as if she was afraid to let go.

Protectiveness shot through him as he tightened his arm around her. When he referred to her as a Malfoy tonight, he hadn't been lying. The comment had come out accidentally but as soon as he said it, he knew there was no other way.

Plans began forming in his head. Perfect plans. He knew he had to act quickly; there were too many things that he had to make sure went smoothly. And if he managed to carry this out, Ginny would be safe. More importantly, she would be with him.

Draco knew Lucius had tried hard to turn Voldemort and he was aware that this could've instilled a bit of doubt. But he was confident that the Dark Lord never suspected him in the first place and the reasons Lucius distrusted Draco would be ignored. The watch on Ginny and her progress would stop. And only two people knew the truth about Bill Weasley's death: his father had died with it and Xavi would do the same before revealing what he knew. He no longer had his father to stand in his way and there was no one else brave enough or stupid enough to try. He realized the danger of what he wanted to do, but Draco had never felt more powerful and untouchable than he did at that moment and he wasn't about to let anyone take it away.

Now he just had to tell Ginny she was about to become a Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Hmm… so, good? Bad? Major developments! Hate me for taking so long to write something? Don't worry, I hate me too. It took me a long while to actually get to the point where I could post because I went through so many rewrites. Nothing seemed right when it came to Draco and Ginny, probably because I love them too much. But I hope you guys liked it! As for the next chapter… I think you guys know what's going to happen :D Oh, and I do know that Ginny has brown eyes, thank you to whoever pointed it out again though. 

I promise promise promise that I will finish this story. I know I tell people when chapters are coming out and usually miss the date by weeks, but I'm serious about getting this done.

So on that note, I want to thank everyone who patiently waits for updates! I know I personally have gotten super frustrated and lose interest when stories I read don't update all the time, so for those of you who are still hanging out with me THANK YOU! I would love to know that at least one person still is around.

Again, thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter! And a special thank you to the new readers! I'm always amazed that this story is good enough to read straight through, so thanks for leaving your thoughts! And to you silent lurkers out there… thanks for upping the hits page, it makes me feel wonderful as well!

Alright, over and out… time for bed for me! Happy Valentine's Day! Xoxo -DC


	15. Come Undone

A/N: More at the bottom!! I hope you guys like it…

DISCLAIMER: I think you've got it by now…

* * *

What would it take to make you mine forever?  
Saves the Day

Chapter 15: Come Undone

"Ginny! Oi, Ginny!" Pansy's grating voice floated through an open parlor door as Ginny passed by. She had hoped to get to Draco's study unnoticed, but Pansy must have been on the lookout for her. The familiar musical gloating tone of her voice made Ginny cringe with hatred. For a few solid moments she considered not stopping. But there was no escape when Pansy wanted to lord something over her; she had been stalked halfway around the mansion and restrained by subservient house elves just to be forced to hear about details of the wedding too many times already. It was better to get it over with quick than have to deal with avoiding her all day.

"WEASLEY," Pansy shouted from inside the room, this time all the sweetness was gone from her voice and replaced with ill-concealed impatience. Ginny heard a great rustling of fabric as she reluctantly turned back slowly towards the open door.

Her stomach seemed to sink with every step. It had been hard enough to have to watch and listen to Pansy plan her dream wedding to Draco, but waking up in Draco's empty bed only a few hours prior made her irrepressible disappointment worse. She hadn't decided what to believe about their conversation, but she was starting to think that the change she had felt between them had just been her imagination. He had called her a Malfoy and regardless if she wanted to be or not, the proof that she would never be Draco's wife was now standing in front of her in a stunningly atrocious black wedding gown.

"What do you think?" Pansy asked, twirling around as best she could manage with the many yards of stiff fabric arranged around her. The noon sun drifted in from tall windows and slightly silhouetted her as she stood on a low platform looking disgustingly pleased with herself. A giant charmed mirror slowly traced the perimeter around her and Ginny watched as Pansy eyed her reflection greedily.

Ginny also had a hard time looking away, but for a completely different reason. The dress was strapless, but attached to the fitted bodice were large billowy bell sleeves that hung down over her upper arms. They were so large and long that they touched the floor and looked almost as if Pansy was wearing ball gowns tied to her arms.

The fabric, however, was more visually assaulting than the cut of the dress. The black material was incredibly shiny and with the bright sun driving in on her, the folds of the fabric reflected blinding white. She looked like she was wearing metal. Or had transfigured herself into a deranged zebra.

"Why black?" Ginny finally asked, trying to hide the revulsion in her voice. Pansy tried to look convincingly startled that Ginny was still in the room.

"Did you actually think I would wear white?" she scoffed haughtily. "Death Eaters do not wear white. Black is the tradition."

"No one is even going to see… _that_… if you have to wear your robes over it."

Pansy's jaw set furiously and she turned to glare at Ginny. "Don't forget who I'm marrying, Weasley. Draco is one of the wealthiest wizards in Europe and I am his wife. I can't show up in some gaudy dress and think no one will notice."

Ginny felt a tightening in her chest and completely ignored the obvious comeback to Pansy's comments about her dress. "You aren't his wife yet," she sneered angrily before she could stop herself. Pansy looked as shocked as Ginny felt at her outburst, though Ginny recovered faster.

Pansy attempted to menacingly cross her arms over her chest but ended up only getting the fabric tangled around her. She gave up quickly and resigned to glaring down at Ginny. "What does that mean?" she demanded, her voice hissing dangerously.

Ginny actually had no idea why she had corrected Pansy so fiercely. She should have just let the comment go and she could have been out of the room and away from the annoying blonde. Ginny told herself she had no right to let herself think she had a chance with Draco anymore. She was only hurting herself.

But she wished desperately that she could tell Pansy where she had spent the night. She wished she could tell her how she had woken up during the night with Draco's arms wrapped tightly around her. She knew telling Pansy how Draco's hands had spread over her skin as if he couldn't touch enough of her would wipe the smile off of her smug face. But Ginny had woken up alone and had felt as empty as the room.

It was hard to be confident when she knew that a night like that would most likely be followed by Draco's complete avoidance her or flat out telling her that it shouldn't have happened and he regretted it. It was only a matter of time.

"You have less than forty-eight hours to not muck it up, Parkinson," Ginny said flatly. "That's what I meant."

Pansy scoffed loudly but looked slightly mollified and it was enough to get her to turn her attention back to the floating mirror. Her eyes narrowed at her reflection and Pansy snapped at two seamstresses standing in the corner of the room that Ginny hadn't noticed. Immediately the mousey girls and two house elves with loaded pincushions strapped to their heads rushed forwards and began pinning at the bottom of the dress. Pansy was sufficiently distracted that Ginny slipped away from the door unnoticed and started towards Draco's office once more.

She didn't know why she wanted to see him so badly; she suspected it was because she wanted to get the mystery of his reaction out of the way. There wasn't time for subject evasion and she desperately wanted some sort of finality before it was thrust upon her. The wedding hung over her like a dark, threatening reminder that once again he was choosing something, or someone, over her.

It wasn't her intention to stop the wedding or change his mind about Pansy. In fact, it was during the moments after she woke up in his bed that she decided it was time to stop letting herself be tugged around. As they talked about his mothers' death and how he had watched her in the hospital that day, she could feel herself letting her guard down. He let her see his pain and anger over his father's death. He acted like he needed her and wanted her and she believed him. The naïve little girl she had once been responded to the brief glimpse of the boy she had once fallen in love with.

Save him. Love him.

It was ridiculous. If anyone needed saving it was her. Draco could take care of himself as he liked to frequently point out. Let Pansy drown in his giant wake; she deserved to be ignored. But Ginny… she would need him and he couldn't and wouldn't give her that.

Which was why it had to end.

Ginny rounded the last corner quickly into the large hallway where Draco's office suite was located but slowed when the large, looming figure of Severus Snape stepped out from the office door and snapped it shut behind him. He immediately saw her and he paused before calmly walking towards her. His glacial expression did not change.

She knew she should have first thought of her family. Snape reported directly to Harry, Ron and Lukas and if anything had happened, Snape would be one of the people who could tell her. But she was more concerned with what he was doing visiting Draco at the Manor.

Snape's glacial expression turned into a slightly amused look as he reached her. "Miss Weasley," he looked down at her with his dark eyes. His lips thinned severely as he tried not to sneer.

"Professor," Ginny replied evenly, trying not to shrink under his intense glare as an awkward silence descended on them. She wondered if it would be polite to make conversation, then decided against it. Just because he was a spy for their side didn't mean he hated the Weasley's any less. "I was looking for Malfoy," she finally stuttered out. "Is he in his office?"

"I'm afraid you just missed him," Snape said after a moment. The way his greasy hair was hanging over his eyes could have explained the strange look Ginny thought he gave her. But after a quick second, the look was replaced by his cold gaze. He briskly nodded again and made a move to step around her. Ginny let him pass. After taking a step, however, he stopped.

"Don't screw this up tonight, Weasley," he said from behind her. She heard him sniff distastefully, "He's risked too much already."

Ginny frowned, immediately confused and alarmed as to what he meant. But when she turned around to ask him, he had already disappeared into another corridor. She stood in front of Draco's office contemplating what Snape had meant until Beck barreled into her leg crying about how he couldn't find her.

What was planned for her tonight? Her first thought was initiation, but she dismissed it. Draco wouldn't take her into initiation without preparing her. And if the night of Fight Night was changed, Pansy would have been hyperventilating with excitement and trying on fashionable robes instead of her wedding dress. Also, she had not practiced with Draco for days and if something was planned she knew he would insist on making sure she was ready.

But Draco wasn't in the Manor to answer her questions; in truth, she hadn't expected to find him. Her theory that he was going to avoid her seemed spot on.

Though she knew she couldn't make her final decision on him yet. The death of his father seemed to affect the whole house. The house elves were tense; even Beck clung harder to her leg as she made her way up to Xavi's work room. The curtains towards the front of the house were charmed black and drawn closed. The Manor was darker and gloomier than usual, but the tension in the house was what made it almost unbearable.

To the outside world, it had to look like the Malfoy household was in mourning from the untimely death of their patriarch. But inside the walls, everyone knew the real truth about how he died. The quiet strain felt as if everyone was collectively holding their breath waiting for the moment to pass.

Ginny found Xavi slicing roots and silently joined him. His grim face was enough to figure out that he knew about the nights events. They talked minimally and only about their research. It didn't take long for both of them to realize neither had much to say about Lucius' death.

She couldn't stop thinking about Snape's cryptic statement. But mentioning to Xavi that one of the High Council had talked to her freely would draw even more questions. Ginny knew Snape's life depended on not calling attention to himself, so she kept quiet. Xavi was trustworthy but she couldn't risk it. So Ginny sliced roots and boiled potions, silently bearing the weight of her questions.

In the afternoon, the house seemed to explode with chaos and Ginny was grateful for anything to take her mind off of whatever was planned for her. Pansy decided Ginny should help the house elves construct some sort of dirt and grass sculptures in the garden in the back of the Manor where the wedding was to take place. She seemed so completely oblivious to the front bell ringing every 15 seconds that Ginny wondered whether Pansy knew Lucius had died at all. It was left up to Xavi to take over duties of receiving the numerous visitors who wished to express their contrived condolences about Lucius' death.

It was nearing midnight by the time Ginny got back to her room. She was aching, dirty and wishing for sleep. The shower she took was long and steamy and did nothing to wash away her uneasiness. She wanted to convince herself that Snape was wrong and that there was nothing happening tonight.

But when she opened the bathroom door and saw a Death Eater robe lying ominously on her cheerful comforter, she knew her old professor had been telling the truth. There was no way to stop the fear from rolling through her body as she realized this was the night of her initiation.

Immediately her stomach tightened. After a few shallow breaths she tore her eyes away from the robe and released the painful grip she had on her towel. Months of knowing it was coming and telling herself that she would be strong enough to get through it meant nothing. The moment it actually arrived was paralyzing.

But only for a few seconds. Staring back at the robe, she gathered her strength and dressed slowly. Outwards, she knew she looked calm and confident. Hopefully it was enough to fool Draco because inside she still wished violently for some way to get out of taking the Dark Mark.

The material of the robe scratched against her skin as she slid her arms into the sleeves. It felt like betrayal and deceit were clawing at her, trying to get her to surrender. Without looking at her hands, she fixed the clasp at the neck and slowly pulled the hood down over her eyes. Turning towards the door she caught a reflection of herself in the mirror.

For one terrifying moment, the darkness of the room transformed her. Her reflection looked so much like a Death Eater that she quickly suppressed the urge to pulled up her left sleeve to make sure the Dark Mark hadn't somehow suddenly appeared on her forearm.

The betrayal she had felt when she had first put on the robe surged within her. She felt ice under her skin. The realization that no one had forced her to put on the robe made her want to vomit. Draco hadn't stood over her with his wand to her head, threatening death if she didn't wear it. Her actions were voluntary; this was her 'yes.'

Tears formed, blurring her vision. She knew she could run. Draco would find her, but at least she could go down fighting. Her family would forgive her if they knew she fought it. But Draco…

Snape's words came back to her, 'he's risked too much.' She already knew what Draco risked to get her to this point, though she had never really acknowledged it. He had saved her, but for what reason and for what life? Did Snape mean that he had risked more? Would he be in danger if she didn't do this?

Beck suddenly appeared at her leg, breaking her concentration on her reflection.

"Master wants missus with him now," Beck told her, his small voice booming through the deathly silent room. Ginny didn't move, even when Beck carefully grasped her hand and tugged.

Another step forward meant she would go through with it. Even with everything the night held for her, she knew this would be the hardest moment.

It shouldn't have been. She already had her answer the moment she put on the robe. She would do this for him. She would live to see her family again one day. She would fight and spy and help her family in any way. She would use Voldemort's misguided trust that she could be turned. She wouldn't get the glory, but she would win the war.

With a nod of her head, Beck led the way out of the room. It was only after she stepped out into the hallway did she realize that her room smelled like Draco.

-

Neither of them saw her enter and Ginny stood for a moment, watching them. Pansy sat with her legs crossed on the top of Draco's desk. Her foot was swinging close to his thigh, whispering against the fabric of his pants. She was smiling at him, fluttering her eyelashes. Draco looked bored, but to Ginny's surprise, not completely disinterested. He was leaning against his desk reading a paper that lay on the surface between them. He looked seductive and powerful and incredibly handsome.

The picture of the two of them made Ginny sick. They looked like a photo in a fashion magazine. Pansy's adoring face, Draco's flawless indifference; they were the perfect Death Eaters.

"I'm so surprised they changed the date!" Pansy gushed to him, her dimples creasing her over-rouged cheeks. Draco's jaw tensed and for a quick, unbearable moment Ginny thought Pansy was talking about the wedding. "As far as I know they've never moved a Fight Night. Do you suppose it's because of our wedding?" Her hand reached out for his and Draco made to pull away but he stopped and let her hand rest on his.

Ginny's stomach clenched with jealously and she walked further into the room, her initiation and new robe forgotten. Pansy was the first one to look up but she could tell Draco already knew she was there.

"Is _she_ coming?" Pansy scowled, eying Ginny's robe carefully.

Draco was silent, his eyes skimming over the paper for a few long seconds as if he didn't care she was there. And then he looked up at her, his grey eyes locking onto her.

"Yes?" he said. It was only one word but she knew it was the question he had been asking her every day since training had begun. He looked at her for confirmation. Would she do it? Would she accept Voldemort?

She swallowed hard, "Yes." _For you_, she almost added on. It wouldn't have mattered if she had said it though because as soon as he heard her answer he turned away from her again. His eyes were back on the paper. Pansy's eyes were leveled on her.

"I can't wait for you to see my gown, darling," Pansy cooed at Draco. Her gaze, however, was focused on Ginny.

Draco exhaled fiercely and slammed his fist down on desk so hard Pansy gripped the side of it in surprise. "Can I get four seconds of fucking silence?" he snapped furiously. Pansy blanched, but her black eyelashes fluttered in silent apology. Draco worked his jaw, glaring at Pansy, who immediately started picking at her dark nail polish.

"Its time to go," he finally said, turning towards Ginny. Pansy's head snapped up.

"But we haven't been called!" she protested, jumping off the desk and following him towards the center of the room.

"Then stay here until he does," Draco sneered, this time with a quiet harshness. Pansy's large blue eyes turned cold.

Ginny was watching Draco however. Pansy was good at pushing his buttons, but his mood swing was so dramatic and intense that something else had to be bothering him. Was he angry? Worried? Suddenly she realized he was watching her too.

"Weasley, come here." With his hand held out towards her, he asked it reservedly; almost as if he was afraid she wouldn't want to touch him. Before Ginny could even move Pansy grabbed Draco's outstretched hand, shot Ginny a look of pure hatred, and linked her arms around Draco's elbow. Draco's expression didn't change as he merely held out his other hand for Ginny.

It felt so natural to put her hand in his. Strong fingers pulled her flush with his side then confidently wrapped his hand around her waist. Ginny's hand slipped up his arm to his shoulder before she could think about what she was doing. His fingers tightened against her as her body fitted against his.

It was almost a confirmation for Ginny that he wasn't faking when he had called her a Malfoy, or when he had told her he had watched her and needed her. Almost.

He looked down at her, his grey eyes indecipherable. "Put your hood up," he whispered softly, ducking his head towards her. Ginny hadn't realized it had fallen back to her shoulders; wordlessly she reached around and tugged it up. The hood came down over her eyes, blocking her sight of everything above her nose.

She felt his arm tighten around her just before the sensation of Apparation squeezed her body. They landed harshly and Draco immediately grabbed her hand to stop her from falling. Pansy, however, sprawled to the ground, her hands immediately flying to her face.

"Draco!! Where are my eyelashes?! You splinched my eyelashes!" she cried. Biting back immediate alarm, then laughter, Ginny had to tip her head far back so that she could see Pansy from underneath her hood. Getting awkwardly to her feet, Pansy rubbed her fingers tirelessly over her eyelids smearing the charmed black makeup around her eyes.

"I told you not to mess around when you side-along Apparate, it's your own fault," Draco said, malice and amusement coating his voice. Pansy inhaled shakily and Ginny, who still couldn't see their surroundings, was afraid the girl was going to scream.

"I wanted you to hold me like you held her," Pansy wheezed violently, whipping a finger at Ginny. Almost automatically Draco let go of her hand.

"I'll do more than splice your bloody eyelashes if you don't shut up and remember who you are and where you are," Draco hissed. Ginny couldn't see him but she felt the gravity of his warning. Pansy immediately sobered.

"Darling," she said softly, "will you take me back to get them?"

In response Draco turned away and brushed past Ginny. Without knowing what else to do, Ginny followed him. Instinctively she kept close, silent, and her head down.

She heard him push through what sounded like immense and heavy doors. Low light flooded around her as she followed him out onto strangely familiar stone floors. Even being unable to see much except her feet because of the hood, Ginny felt the vastness of the room. She also felt like she was being watched by thousands of eyes.

Draco stopped so abruptly that Ginny almost ran into the back of him. Stepping over a low stone partition, she saw Draco turn in place quickly.

"Look at me," his voice, now incredibly deep and frightening, sounded around her. Her heart pounded furiously and for the first moment since Apparating she could feel the blood pulse rhythmically through her veins. Slowly she pushed her hood back.

He was standing before her looking regal, powerful and unfamiliar. He was at the front of a small group of Death Eaters, but he was the only one she looked at. Unable to stop herself she searched for his eyes underneath his white half mask.

"Honor the Dark Lord." Draco's lips moved, but the voice that came out was chilling. It took her a moment to realize that he meant Voldemort. It was even more amazing to realize that she had not even noticed that Voldemort was standing, slightly stooped, next to Draco. In contrast to Draco's tall, commanding frame encased in the distinctive snake covered robes, Voldemort looked old and pathetic.

Confidence bloomed in her chest then died a swift death the moment Voldemort spoke. "Kneel before me, child Weasley."

His red eyes were lasers, boring tiny holes through her meager defenses. His voice washed over her like a bucket of cold water. It was almost if she could feel his putrid breath linger around her, touching her, soaking out strength and secrets.

Fighting a sudden desire to vomit all over her new robe, Ginny resisted looking back at Draco knowing that it would only make her look unsure and weak. She waited to feel deceitful as she dropped to her knees in front of Voldemort, but it did not come again. She stared at the hem of Voldemort's robe and waited, strangely unafraid but extremely on edge.

"Good… good," Voldemort said after a few long moments. "Rise and respect my Servant."

Without thinking she stood then pivoted to face Draco and dropped to her knees again. Almost immediately, as if he were uncomfortable, Draco nodded and Ginny was commanded to stand.

"Turn, and respect your superiors," Voldemort demanded, and with that the room exploded in mocking cheers. The noise was deafening and pushing her hood back a little further Ginny slowly turned in place, her eyes soaking in the sight before her.

Unable to see it properly before, Ginny recognized the same hall where she had been brought and tied to a chair, except this time she was not being hidden in a dark corner. It was the Great Room at Cassiopeia, where Draco had trained.

The columns rose around her as she stood on the fighting floor. Beyond her, every seat was filled with robed Death Eaters who were calling and yelling and screaming at her to bow to them. Taking another moment of what looked like defiance, but was actually wobbly knees, Ginny slowly lowered herself to the floor. Immediately the crowd silenced their electric hatred.

"Rise and take your place," Draco said from behind her. Unsure as where that was, Ginny turned back towards Draco and climbed confidently over the partition. Even if she was supposed to go somewhere else, she had a strong desire to stay close to Draco. Unknown hands grabbed her arms and pushed her back so that she was standing next to Snape. Next to him was Pansy who looked sickeningly proud to be stand behind her husband-to-be. Ginny figured that it had to be some sort of spot of honor since Pansy looked so pleased with herself, even without eyelashes.

Ginny however, couldn't sort out any specific feelings except the ones she knew she shouldn't have. For the first time since Draco left her seven years ago, she understood why people feared him. He looked like he was restraining a great force that was just waiting to escape. He exuded confidence and authority. She also understood why he felt so powerful among the Death Eaters. It was as thick in the room as was the stench of sweat and death… and he controlled it all.

Eyes shifted the moment Draco and Voldemort stepped out on the fighting floor, except all were focused on Draco. He commanded attention; Voldemort was invisible.

She knew she should be worried that bowing was just the beginning of her night. It had been painless so far, but the evening was long and her initiation was obviously going to require her participation. She strained to see Draco through the dim lighting as he walked further out onto the floor. Every step away he took, her nervousness grew. Not allowing herself to relax for a second, she knew that if her awareness of the room strayed for a moment, she would be at a disadvantage.

So Ginny slyly looked around. The huge room had not changed and Ginny's eyes drifted to the corner where she had been held. This was her second Fight Night. So far it was very different from the first time.

Unused adrenaline pumped through her as she listened to Voldemort speak. The things he said were of little of importance to her and everyone else; the Death Eaters already knew who she was and why she was present. They were waiting to see the fights.

The first few were announced and finished before Ginny even realized that the two of the losers had been mortally wounded. She had wondered before why Voldemort would allow the killing of his members for sport, but the filled seats climbing into the vast darkness above her was enough to convince her that it didn't matter. It seemed that the Death Eaters grew louder and more excited with each hit or slice.

After the first few, the fights held no interest for her. She knew she should be watching the Death Eaters die or at least counting the numbers of Death Eaters in the room to report back to Harry. Instead, underneath the shadow of her hood, she watched the back of Draco. The snake that wrapped around the length of his sleeve seemed to writhe whenever he clapped for the victor or leaned down to listen to something Voldemort or another of the council said. His broad shoulders seemed incredibly tense and a few times she thought he was going to turn around and look at her. Even if he did, she wouldn't be able to look away from him. It wasn't until he suddenly stepped out on the floor with Voldemort again did she realize it was because she was completely terrified. For his safety. For hers.

In the middle of the fighting floor, Draco listened as the cheers from the end of the last fight dissolved into charged silence. The complete attention of the room was glued to them as they waited to tell the Death Eaters why the fights were interrupted. Next to him, Voldemort began.

"The dishonorable death of a member of my council has brought many questions to my attention. Especially loyalty," his voice seemed to shake the room as he hissed out his speech.

Draco inwardly flinched as Voldemort emphasized 'dishonorable death.' It didn't matter that Lucius had served him for more than half his life, Voldemort only cared how it ended. From now on, Lucius, and the entire Malfoy name, would be tied to dishonor and disloyalty. Unless Draco could do something about it quickly.

Any question of his loyalty meant death for Draco. Someone would eventually figure what his father knew and even something tiny would balloon into a huge fatal mess. And in the middle of it would be Ginny and he would be unable to protect her.

Draco stomach tightened. He knew he had disappointed her by leaving so soon in the morning, he saw it on her face the moment she walked into his office. Her confidence in him was only that she expected him to hurt her. He had put her on the defensive and she had erected barriers around herself in anticipation.

If she knew how much he had wanted to stay curled around her until the sun went back down she wouldn't have been glaring at the back of his head so harshly during the fights. But if he had any chance of waking up next to her in the future, he needed to make sure his plan was going to work.

And what an awful plan it was. That morning he had left his warm bed to go and offer Voldemort the one thing he thought he didn't care about.

"Acts of loyalty are greatly valued by me. Tonight you will see an act of loyalty that will give an example that all true Death Eater's should live up to. I do not want servants that hide their true selves shamefully. I do not want servants that believe it is acceptable to serve me only within these walls. To be a Death Eater, to be a loyal servant, means that every aspect of your life is touched by darkness. Blood of a Death Eater bleeds black no matter where it is let. Tonight the example of loyalty is offered by my most esteemed Servant," Voldemort continued, looking increasingly joyful as he went on, even at one point clasping his hands together like an excited little girl.

Baited silence followed Voldemort's speech and underneath his mask and hood Draco watched the eyes of the Death Eaters flick between them. It was only one pair of eyes that he actually cared about however.

"Fellow Death Eaters," Draco started. With Voldemort, their silence was out of fright, but Draco could almost see the interest peak in their eyes as he continued. "With the recent disgraceful death of the Dark Lord's servant, I feel the need to demonstrate my loyalties to our Dark Lord," Draco went on after the applause for him had died. "As you all know, I am to be married tomorrow. It was the wish of my late father and late mother and I honor my mother's wish to still be married; however… I honor the Dark Lord by letting him pick my wife-to-be."

Whispers erupted as Draco paused to collect his carefully constructed statements. His nerves were curiously becoming a problem as he had to keep himself from looking over towards Ginny. Everything needed to be perfectly phrased or the careful line he walked would be tripped. The point of this had to be that Voldemort would to be honored and his father's dishonorable debt would be repaid. But that was far cry from the real reason he was doing this.

"My disloyal father made clear to me before his dishonorable death that his choice for my wife is Pansy Parkinson. I have no doubts of Parkinson's loyalties to the Dark Lord, but because of my father's opinion her worthiness is questionable."

Shouts erupted immediately. "Will there be a test?!"

"A fight!"

"Parkinson is worthy!"

"Who will decide?!"

"FIGHT!"

"Questionable?!"

The last shout was undoubtedly from Pansy. Her shriek echoed across the floor and Draco felt sordid satisfaction that she was upset. He glanced sideways quickly to see Voldemort's slit mouth curve back into his face as he listened to the excitement of the Death Eaters. Draco could tell had not expected such an outburst and interest. Draco hadn't expected it either, but he had hoped that his effort wouldn't be futile.

"Quiet," Voldemort finally said, his voice booming through the columns and across the ceiling. "I have decided there is to be a fight. I can not leave all of my loyal Death Eaters out of the fun."

"The winner of the fight," Draco said in the silence, "will marry me tomorrow." From across the floor he heard only one gasp of shock. He wondered if it was Ginny or Pansy, but he didn't allow himself to look in their direction.

"Parkinson has fought for me a number of times and remained victorious," Voldemort said, attempting to sound soothing though everyone could see the excitement on his face. "She should think it an easy task facing the child Weasley," Voldemort announced.

This time the noise that erupted was filled with excitement but quickly morphed into angry shouts. Voldemort only laughed, "Some bloodshed will change your minds!"

Voldemort's last few words changed Draco's confidence into regretful second thoughts. He felt uncharacteristically sick to his stomach as he followed Voldemort back towards the council, but he knew he looked controlled. It wasn't the shouts of rage or the chance of dishonor that made him feel so awful. It was the anticipation of seeing Ginny and knowing that the look on her face was going to hurt worse than any battle wound he'd ever received.

She wouldn't understand his motives until he had the chance to explain. And he wouldn't have the chance to explain unless she won the fight. Pansy, the more experienced of the two, was going to be honored with the choice of fight: hands, wands or sabers.

When they stopped in front of the council, Pansy and Ginny were already standing on the fighting floor. Pansy was glaring furiously at him and Draco could tell that if it weren't for Voldemort's presence she would be shouting obscenities and throwing curses. Snape was standing next to Ginny with his hand on her shoulder. Ginny wouldn't meet his gaze and the fact that Snape was touching her was making Draco angrier by the second.

"What will it be, Parkinson?" Voldemort asked cheerily. Pansy looked directly at Draco.

"Sabers." Her voice was strong and confident and Draco realized she was expecting him to try to change her decision.

Secretly, he was pleased with her choice. Pansy, who wasn't all that experienced in the art, wouldn't have chosen sabers if she had known Ginny had been trained as well. She was a coward who liked to have the upper hand and Pansy certainly wouldn't have it if she had chosen wands or fists. It also meant that his training sessions with Ginny were still unknown.

"Interesting choice," Voldemort commented, clearly pleased. "Start them," he commanded Draco as he passed by to take his place behind the low partition. Robes were removed from the girls' shoulders and swords were placed in their hands before they followed Draco out into the middle of the fighting floor.

The room was silent as he turned to face Ginny and Pansy.

"Bow to me," he told them. Curiously, Ginny complied immediately while Pansy continued to glare at him a few seconds before she bent.

"You convinced him to do this, you whore!" Pansy snarled under her breath to Ginny.

"I didn't," Ginny said evenly, still not meeting Draco's gaze. "And I wouldn't."

Inwardly, Draco's anger began to grow. Wasn't she eager? Or even scared? Did she care? She was getting the chance to marry him! She had wanted him last night, at least it had seemed so from the way she curled up in his arms. He knew he wasn't the only one who had felt something.

But now… she wouldn't look at him. She looked completely and convincingly blank. And Ginny was never very good at hiding her emotions from him. Currently she looked like a stone. Suddenly, his stomach began to clench. What was she thinking?

"You warned me this morning! You said I had forty-eight hours to fuck things up," Pansy whispered furiously. "This was what you meant, you bloody…"

"Enough," Draco snapped. "She didn't know about this."

"Are you really going to defend her?" Pansy was completely red in the face as she tried to keep her voice down. "We're getting married tomorrow, you love _me_."

"Don't forget that I could end this fight right now, Parkinson," Draco threatened. "And we won't be getting married unless you win." Pansy's red face went white with rage.

"You don't question my worthiness! You made that up so you could save yourself," Pansy whispered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny's jaw flex. "So prepare to watch her die because I'm not going easy just because she doesn't know how to hold a saber."

"Don't worry, Pansy," Ginny said suddenly. Her voice was quiet and fierce as she glared at Pansy, but it was as if he were invisible. "I'm as eager to start this fight as you are. But just so you know, I'll let you win. It looks like he wants to marry you just as much as I want to marry him."

"Good, I'm glad it will be easy," Pansy smirked.

"I didn't say it would be easy, Parkinson. You're enough punishment on anyone and if this were for any other _honor_ I would kill you," Ginny sneered at her. "You'll win when I'm finished slicing every inch…"

"Sounds exciting," Pansy interrupted, smiling sarcastically as her eyes narrowed.

Draco could tell Pansy was suddenly worried though. Ginny had broken her confidence which was a good tactic if Ginny actually wanted to win. But the only person Ginny looked like she wanted to hurt was him. The anger and frustration he felt were making his hands shake. He wished he could throttle Ginny for being so dense. She believed what Pansy had said, but he couldn't imagine that she actually thought he wanted to marry Pansy. There had to be another reason she was being difficult.

"Weasley," Draco whispered harshly, ignoring Pansy, "If you throw this match, not only will you fight for your life here but you'll also do it in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters."

Her fierce gaze bore straight through him as she continued to refuse to look at him. He had never imagined she would be so angry, though he hadn't been completely sure what she would do. Threatening her wasn't his first choice; he knew that he had never really intimidated her. Ginny did what she wanted when it came to him, but he hoped this time she listened to him. He was telling the truth. If she lost, Draco had little to bargain with to be able to keep her safe with him.

Clenching his jaw he waited to see if she would look at him. Pansy, however, looked completely smug and haughty that he had reprimanded Ginny that Draco couldn't resist one last shot at her.

"Pansy, its no coincidence that this is one day before our wedding. My only regret is that I couldn't make it sooner," Draco said evenly. Pansy was silent a long moment before her smile drained completely.

Satisfied with her reaction, he saw Ginny's eyes flick towards him. But when he looked back at her, her eyes were focused beyond him again. Insanely frustrated with her, he ignored her.

"The rules," he said loudly, his voice echoing off the vaulted ceiling, "Are the regular rules of any fight." All eyes were glued to him as he explained the boundaries of the fight. "The fight will begin and end at my command. The Dark Lord will declare the winner at that point."

The crowd started cheering in anticipation as Draco made to walk away. But over the noise Draco heard Ginny speak, "What are the rules?"

He turned and held her strong gaze for a moment. She still looked emotionless, but he noticed her fingers curving against her palm at her side. She was nervous. Or angry. His heart ached and suddenly he wished he hadn't made her do this. She wasn't ready; she was going to get hurt. His throat felt stiff as he looked at her.

"There are no rules," Pansy laughed at her. Draco nodded at Ginny and turned back. The walk to his seat was excruciating. Had he just condemned her to die? Was he going to lose her again? Worse, would it be at the hands of Pansy? Draco scoffed, trying to dismiss the thought.

"A little trouble?" Voldemort asked as Draco reached him. Voldemort's red eyes swept over him carefully.

"It was nothing," Draco said confidently, turning towards the crowd and the fighters. Ginny and Pansy were facing each other, their swords hovering. They were waiting for him to begin the fight but Draco paused, his fingers unable to give the signal.

Ginny could handle this, Draco reminded himself. She would succeed easily against Pansy, but only if she actually wanted to. The sickness Draco had felt all morning returned with a vengeance.

Without thinking about it further, he snapped his fingers. The amplified sound cracked overhead and instead of waiting for the reverberations to subside, Pansy launched herself at Ginny.

Their swords clinked against each other with much less force then the men that had gone before them, but Draco was sure that everyone in the room saw the strength behind the attacks. The first few hits Ginny defended easily. Pansy worked around her, circling and looking for a way in.

This swordplay went on for less than a minute before Pansy secured the first slice. Ginny tripped over her untied shoelace, unbalancing herself. Pansy's sword ripped across Ginny's upper shoulder and Draco almost threw up.

He was being watched very, very closely, and he knew it. Voldemort's eyes were on the fight, but his attention was on Draco. There was no way to fool Voldemort, and as much as Draco would have liked to use his Power to help Ginny through the fight, he knew Voldemort would some how figure it out. Not only Voldemort was watching him, however. Draco saw eyes flash between himself and the fighters; everyone wanted to see his reaction.

So he stood calm and indifferent at Voldemort's side, watching blood gush down Ginny's arm. But the gash seemed to do something to Ginny as she suddenly started to attack.

Pansy's wide eyes announced she didn't expect to have to defend herself, much less from Ginny. More and more, Pansy's movements were becoming more desperate as Ginny's were becoming confident.

Their swords hit together again and Ginny twisted hers, breaking the contact and sending the blade straight towards Pansy's stomach. He didn't know who moved; it looked like Pansy curved sideways and Ginny redirected her blade, but Pansy was only barely sliced along her ribs.

Pansy grunted in pain as if it were the worst wound in the world. Much to his surprise, Ginny smirked, backed off and waited for Pansy to attack again. Just like he would do.

This time, Pansy was smarter about her approach. Draco saw the calculation in her eyes. She wasn't the best at sabers, but he had seen Pansy triumph against some very big odds.

Slice after slice continued, each time getting a bigger and bigger reaction from the Death Eaters. After a few more minutes of fighting, both of the girls were tired, angry and bloody. The angry red streaks covered both of them, but Ginny had definitely made good on her promise to Pansy. Her skin was coated in tiny paper-cut slices to deep gashes. Ginny had all deeper cuts that sent blood streaming down her pale skin.

Draco felt every single slice as if it were his body that had been cut. He hadn't expected to feel so much. Ever. The hilarity of watching Ginny and Pansy hit him like a ton of bricks, but it wasn't something to smile about. The love of his life, who had made it clear she did not want him, was fighting the only person who wanted him now.

Pansy landed another hit on Ginny and Draco stomach heaved. The pain was evident on her face as she regrouped and landed another attack on Pansy. Twisting around, Ginny caught the side of Pansy's hip in a move that Draco knew he had not taught her. She had learned that from watching him, he realized again. But even with her few impressive moves, Ginny was still fighting at Pansy's level. It made him wonder if she was really going to throw the fight.

Suddenly, Pansy lunged forward awkwardly. Draco saw what she was doing moments before Ginny realized it. Stepping on Ginny's loose shoelace, Pansy was able to push her backwards. Ginny landed hard, her head snapping back against the solid stone floor. She held tightly onto her sword however and Draco could tell Pansy was angry that Ginny hadn't let it slip away.

Standing over Ginny like an angry troll, Pansy waved her sword over Ginny's body, taunting her. Draco's heart stopped; Ginny really was going to give up. He was too far away to see her face clearly so he waited, unwilling to call the fight over.

Pansy continued waving her sword about like an idiot; she looked smug and confident. A few long moments went by where Ginny remained motionless. Draco didn't realize he was holding his breath until Ginny raised her sword. But instead of pointing it towards Pansy she let it slide down her leg. Pansy stopped, watching.

Her pause gave Ginny a chance. She sliced cleanly through the shoelace that was holding her down and kicked Pansy's knee in all in one movement. Pansy bucked forward falling into Ginny. Ginny, however, had other plans and landed a fierce right hook on Pansy's jaw. The girl fell hard, landing next to Ginny on the floor with a loud thump. Pansy's eyes fluttered closed and her jaw went slack.

She lay still, completely knocked out. At that moment, Draco was sure he had never felt so much pride. Ginny kicked Pansy's legs off of her and stood with her sword, looking directly at him.

The crowd was silent, also watching Draco. He waited, soaking in the feeling that Ginny was going to be his. No one could take her away now. Not Voldemort. Not his father.

He snapped his fingers and the crack signaled the end of the fight. Voldemort's red slit eyes were wider than Draco had ever seen them as the old man turned to the crowd and said, "The child Weasley triumphs."

The announcement should have brought on cheers, but the Death Eaters were quiet as they watched Ginny walk back towards him. She looked angry and victorious. Her red hair spilled out from her ponytail and stuck to her sweaty face and neck. Her clothes were stuck to her and stained red with blood. The too-big old sweatpants she had on were his. They were stained and sticking to her. A rip from where Pansy had sliced through them revealed part of her thigh and knee.

She stopped in front of him. He had to admit that even with his strange nervousness Ginny was an absolutely captivating fighter.

"Is this acceptable?" Voldemort hissed. Draco could tell he had enjoyed the fight but hadn't expected Pansy to fail. The question came at exactly the wrong moment.

Ginny's eyes met his as he answered, "Barely." He knew it was the answer Voldemort wanted to hear, and he was right. Voldemort nodded in approval.

"So it shall be," his narrowed gaze fell on Ginny. Ginny, for all the pain that he knew she was in, stood proudly in front of him. Her eyes, however, had fallen to the floor.

"Your fight is last, I will announce you," Voldemort said as he stepped over the barrier and floated out onto the floor. For the moment, they were alone.

"Barely acceptable?" Ginny hissed.

"You almost lost because of a shoelace," Draco said back, caught between prying ears and telling her the truth that he hadn't meant it. Not at all.

She looked like a fiery queen as she held her sword at her side. She looked up at him and for the first time, Draco realized her eyes were brimming with tears.

"I didn't win because I want to marry you. I did it so that I'll survive and we both know I have a better chance against you than a 'circle of Death Eaters,'" Ginny spat at him.

"I wasn't joking," Draco told her. His feeling of triumph had plummeted back down into familiar territory. It would have probably been less painful for him if Ginny had just cut through him with her saber though.

"It doesn't matter. One day I will leave you and you will never see me again. And I will never think of you and how you've used me."

"I didn't…" Draco stopped, realizing that in essence he had used her. In their silence, Draco heard his name being announced above the cheers. He stepped over the barrier, throwing back his hood and pulling off his mask.

"I promise you won't think that when I explain the real reason I did this," Draco told her. He was surprised to realize that he wasn't angry. It was his normal reaction to everything, especially anything Ginny did that hurt him. But currently, he felt excited. It could have been the loud roar of the Death Eaters as they cheered in anticipation of his fight. But Draco knew that wasn't it. He was going to marry Ginny.

"I promise I won't care," she retorted. Draco shrugged out of his robe and thrust it into her arms. Ginny caught it to her automatically, but her eyes were still narrowed on him. He could tell she was slightly concerned that he wasn't angry at her yet. She had tried to be serious, but he knew she hadn't really meant it.

"Will you watch my fight first?" Draco asked. Ginny gave him such a nasty look that he almost laughed. He knew he could convince her to not to be angry if he had five minutes alone with her. But her anger was so fascinating at that moment that he decided to wait. The roar of the crowd was getting louder and louder demanding his attention.

"What's gotten into you?" Ginny asked over the cheers. Draco resisted smirking at her before pulling his thin shirt over his head leaving his torso bare. The snake on his arm danced over his muscles as he leaned in towards her.

"Last night was the best sleep I've gotten in… seven years," he whispered in her ear before dropping the shirt on top of the bundle of robes in her arms. Standing up, he made eye contact with Snape before turning and walking towards the center of the floor.

Ginny was glad he didn't see her mouth drop open. The tickles that had vaulted down her spine as he whispered into hear ear overcame the pain of her wounds for a moment. Was he… flirting with her?

"Miss Weasley, if you would," Snape said from behind her. She turned and stepped over the low barrier and stood where Snape had directed. The fight had not yet started, and Ginny watched as Draco rolled his shoulders in anticipation.

He looked back at her once, just once, before he was handed his swords and Ginny felt the heat of his gaze echo through her entire body. What was he doing to her? She had been so angry at him and within a few moments she was completely confused and had actually felt like kissing him.

The fight had started before Ginny realized he was fighting two men at once. He held a saber in both hands as he twisted around, landing slices on his challengers. She didn't worry for him as she had before. Anger was slowly building up in her again.

The moment Draco had brought up his wedding, Ginny knew it was the reason she was here tonight. Up to that point, nothing had seemed right for her initiation. But fighting Pansy to marry Draco was completely obvious. She hadn't been shocked at all when Voldemort announced her name. Pansy had gasped though, and somehow that had made Ginny angrier.

The more Draco spoke about 'dishonored Lucius,' the harder it was for Ginny not to be confused as to why he was doing this. With this one fight, he wanted to restore honor to the Malfoy family name and get rid of Pansy.

But Voldemort had made such a show out of Draco's loyal act that it made Ginny wonder how much of the Malfoy name was under scrutiny. Ginny decided making her fight Pansy was something Draco wanted to do, not HAD to do. He was as much respected and feared as the day he became the Devil's Servant. Not one Death Eater in the room had questioned his loyalty with the death of Lucius.

And Pansy. Ginny knew he had wanted her gone from the moment he had asked her to marry him. He didn't have to tell her it was mistake; Ginny could see it on his face. She had no problem that he wanted to get rid of her. But when she had offered herself to him, he had turned it down. Nothing had chanced since then. It still hurt as much today when he made it plainly clear that Ginny was just a little better than Pansy.

She watched as Draco cut into one of his opponents making him cry out in agony. The man collapsed onto his knees then slowly sank the floor. Draco didn't watch as he had already turned his attention to the other competitor. Throwing away one sword confidently, he waited, just as she had, for his challenger to attack him. He was stalling, playing the crowd. Voldemort, who was standing on the fighting floor near the weapons table, was soaking it up. His slit eyes were focused on Draco.

Draco got another clean slice on the man, and as blood started to stain his shirt, Ginny became very aware of her own blood. It was caked on the skin of her arm, stomach, and thighs, making them sticky and heavy. The adrenaline that had erased most of the pain was slowly giving way, making Ginny's head swim a little.

With the pain, anger blossomed full force. She had promised herself that she wouldn't ever fight for him again. She had already put herself out there for him and had gotten hurt. He had told her he had made his decision when he chose Pansy over her, and that moment had hurt as much as she was hurting right now.

But here she was, bleeding for him again. She had won the fight against Pansy, but she was still unsure if she wanted the prize. In almost twenty-four hours, Ginny had seen little pieces of who Draco once was emerge. This last one was the most disarming however. Even though he hadn't smiled at her like he used to, she had felt his meaning.

Another 'Oooh' from the crowd drew Ginny's attention back to the fight, though her eyes had never left Draco. He had just cut down the opponents arm so that the skin and cloth were hanging slightly off. The man looked unconcerned and kept attacking Draco whose perfect pale skin gleamed with sweat as he easily countered the attacks. She could tell he was getting bored though and after only a few meager attacks from his opponent Draco ended the fight.

The sword fell from the challenger's hand as he collapsed to the floor amid droplets of his blood. The crowd of Death Eaters went wild shouting and clapping. Draco merely bowed to Voldemort who was applauding demurely before walking over to speak with him.

Ignoring the cheers, the two spoke. After only a few moments with Voldemort, Draco threw his sword to the ground and walked confidently back towards her. Ginny was sure every Death Eater was watching him.

But his eyes were gleaming as he looked at her. He easily stepped over the partition and stood in front of her. His short blond hair was slick with sweat. His tensely muscled arms and chest were slightly spattered with blood that was not his own. The black tattoo that ran from his back and shoulders to his wrist was starkly contrasted against his pale skin and hair. He looked like a proud, arrogant god.

He held out a hand towards her and Ginny pulled his robes away from her body. Pain shot through her as she realized that pressing them against her had helped clot the wound on her stomach and she had just ripped it open. Draco saw her wince.

He held the robe up that was now crusty and wrinkled. With one disgusted look, Draco shoved his arms into the robe. One of the council members behind her clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Pick up any good moves?" Draco said harshly. The Death Eaters around Ginny laughed heartily from underneath their masks. Ginny looked at him, barely concealing her incredulous look. Who was he today? Was she imagining things? Was it her loss of blood?

Placing his mask on his face, he turned and walked away. Realizing he expected her to follow him, she stumbled over the partition and out through the door they came in. The antechamber was dark, but the light from the arena spilled in through the doors. The moment Ginny passed through the doors, however, Draco's hands were on her pulling her into a dark corner.

Before she could protest, she was up against a wall, pinned by his arms and chest. He ripped off his white face mask and let it drop to the floor before pushing his hands through her hair, taking her hood back with them. His face was precariously close to hers and their eyes met. His breathing was deep and even; hers wasn't.

Closing the space between their mouths, Draco kissed her. Long moments passed before Ginny realized that his body was now pushed up against hers. His hands ran through her hair and down her back, pulling her even closer. Anger and pain forgotten, Ginny felt her hands slide up his arms and under his robe. His skin was still hot and sweaty and the smell of him surrounded her.

His lips drew away from her mouth and began kissing her jaw. "I told you I would explain everything," he told her quietly.

"This doesn't explain anything," Ginny said, her head tipped back and her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Sure it doesn't." Draco kissed up her neck and behind her ear. Ginny dug her fingernails into his back. He pushed harder against her and sighed.

"Let's go home," he said into her ear. He pulled her back away from the wall and picked up his mask before wrapping her in his arms again. It felt good to be touched by him, but it didn't stop her confusion about why he was suddenly so intent on kissing her.

"I'm serious, Draco, this doesn't explain everything," Ginny looked up at him. Draco didn't answer but his arms tightened just as she felt the sensation of Apparation.

A shadow caught her eye just before Cassiopeia disappeared from her vision. Pansy, silhouetted by the light from the arena, was watching them boldly with her vengefully dark, eyelash-less eyes.

And then they were gone.

* * *

A/N: You can't even imagine how good it felt to write that last part. Ahh… together again, if only for a paragraph! lol… anyways, that Pansy/Ginny fight was another one of the first things I ever wrote. I hope everyone was surprised!! Obviously, I had to change it a bit from my original. I had it written with just Draco watching and I didn't describe the fighting at all. Thank goodness I had it saved externally during the hard drive crash. Next up: the wedding!!!

PS. I haven't decided if I am truly excited for Deathly Hallows to come out.

PPS. Thank you to everyone who reviews!! I'd send you popsicles, but it's flipping freezing here even though it's April. :( Hope its warmer where you are! And thank you to my little stalkers… lol just kidding!! But I know you guys are out there too, thanks for reading!

K, I'm out for the night. Tomorrow, I have more writing to do, but its boring school stuff. Anyone wanna do it for me?? -DC


End file.
